Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry
by The Advent91
Summary: "Naruto Uzumaki", "son" of Minato and Kushina, "brother" of Kitana Uzumaki. It doesn't seem that way seeing as they treated her with more attention then him, they treated him as if he didnt exist. What if Minato and Kushina are not his parents at all? If so, then who are his real parents? It is time for the Nephilim to rise from the ashes! A Naruto DmC: Devil May Cry crossover.
1. Prologue Part1 Breaking Away

**The Advent91: **So what if Naruto was never the son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage? What if he was never the son of Kushina Uzumaki? What if he was the Son of Sparda? What if he was a Nephilim? My new story inspired from the video game DmC: Devil May Cry! The game was just awesome although the difficulties could have been more cranked up, the boss battles more difficult but none the less they were cool. Don't really care much about FPS nor was worried about it, the look of the New Dante is modern and to my liking as well as Vergil but what was really awesome and important was the combat which I give a SSS! I have played all the Devil May Cry games and given them my own personal ratings…

Devil May Cry-8/10

Devil May Cry 2-N/A (I didn't even bother rating since the game was HORRIBLE! Story didn't make sense…)

Devil May Cry 3-9/10 (This is still THE BEST Devil May Cry game ever!)

Devil May Cry 4-8/10 (Nero was a good character and playing as Dante was great but backtracking through the levels was just annoying, but it was great to play as Dante again even though it was only for seven missions. Or was it eight? I forget…)

DmC: Devil May Cry- 9/10 (Although New Dante has some cheesy one liners I found myself chuckling afterwards, I guess I found it funny to be honest. I like how he told the Succubus "You don't look a day over 12,000!" I didn't laugh out loud but I chuckled and let's not forget how he says to Mundus "YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" That almost made me laugh out loud due to the current situation New Dante and New Vergil were in, now although many say the story was lame I found it entertaining. I will even go as far as to say that I would look forward to a DmC 2: Devil May Cry but I still agree for a Devil May Cry 5!)

**The Advent91: **Now I will point out what you will read what will and will not be in this story…

No Long White Hair-I know this is going to tick most of you off but Naruto will not have long white hair like Classic Dante. I liked how the New Dante had black hair that when he uses Devil Trigger his hair turns white but not long. So in here Naruto will retain his normal hair color being blonde and whenever he uses his DT his hair will turn white, the style of his hair will be like that of Cloud Strife's from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and no I am not turning him into a Cloud Strife. Just imagine that on Naruto with white hair when he goes Devil Trigger.

He will be Nephilim-Like New Dante and Vergil in DmC: Devil May Cry he will be half demon and half angel, now remember that in here he is not really the son of Minato and Kashina but instead Sparda and Eva.

NO HAREM!-I am going to be honest; I do not do harem stories or lemons. In most Devil May Cry Naruto Crossover fictions he always has a harem, I am not badmouthing those stories I am only taking an own approach. But for now Naruto being paired with anyone is not important in my opinion…and NO THIS WILL NOT BE A YAOI! On a further note no I will not do a female Nine Tails and no Naruto Hinata pairing.

Characters become Genin at 15-Instead of graduating at the age of 12 in the series and manga the graduating age is 15.

**The Advent91: **Now those are the only things I will point out for now so please enjoy the story! Please let me know if I made any mistakes so that I can go back and correct them, thank you.

**THIS PROLOGUE HAS BEEN UPDATED: NAME CORRECTION FROM KASHINA TO KUSHINA. THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME EVERYONE. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or DmC: Devil May Cry. The credit for DmC goes to Ninja Theory and Capcom for they made a bad ass game to add to the Devil May Cry Franchise!**

* * *

Some things have always been; there have always been Angels and there have always been Demons, and they have always been at constant war, the forces of good and evil colliding. One day a demon named Sparda fell in love with an angel called Eva, the two had two twin boys, two twin boys being half demon and half angel. These two boys were Nephilim, hybrids. One was a newborn and the other was a five year old, the newborn having been born on the same night the Leaf was attacked by the demon fox also known as the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. On that night the family of angels and demons were found by the demons themselves, Eva sacrificing herself in order for Sparda to escape with their sons. Sparda separated the two twins, one was Vergil sent off to an orphanage with his memory wiped clean and the other was Dante who was given to a family within the Leaf being the same village being attacked by the Nine Tails on the night of October tenth.

That family that Sparda gave the newborn Dante to was Minato and Kushina who had just had their newborn daughter Kitana Namikaze, the family took Dante in giving him a new name being Naruto Namikaze who would be the older brother of their family. Sparda then vanished never heard from again that same night. The ending result of the Nine Tails attack was the sealing of the fox but not into Naruto but into Kitana and the sealer was not the Fourth but the Third. Minato was alive and would continue his rule as the Fourth Hokage, Kushina to take care of the two newborns. However the Fourth and Kushina realized that if the public knew their daughter was the carrier of the fox then the public would call for her death and harm would come upon her and so the Fourth concocted a lie.

The Fourth told the public that the soul of the Nine Tails was sealed within Naruto Namikaze while only its Chakra was within their daughter Kitana Namikaze, as a result the hate was turned on Naruto having been made the scapegoat. Parents would do anything to protect their child, right? Of course their daughter was the container of the Nine Tails and not Naruto. Fast forward twelve years later as a result when the years gone by Kitana was treated as a hero, loved by everyone while Naruto was hated being despised by the entire village populace except for a select few.

"Naruto Namikaze" was a young boy of the Namikaze family and the "older brother" of Kitana Namikaze, "son" of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. He had blond hair that he inherited from his real mother unbeknownst to him and not Minato, his hair not being like the style of Minato's when the man was young. He had blue eyes that right now looked empty as he looked upon watching his sister being trained by Minato and Kushina in the training yard in the back of their household; he had been neglected by his so called parents he might as well have had no parents at all. Naruto wanted to become a ninja as well as enter into the academy but so far his "parents" were focused only on his younger sister Kitana Namikaze and said that he was not ready to become a ninja or even begin training. Kitana did not have blonde hair but long red hair like her mother Kushina; in fact she looked a lot like her mother with almost no trace of her father present on her.

Tomorrow was the day that Kitana would go to attend the academy to within three years of attending said academy she would receive her final exam becoming a Genin at 15 years of age. Naruto would never be able to attend the academy in the first place by the way. Why? The villagers knowing that Naruto wanted to become a ninja went on to make a petition of denying Naruto entry into the ninja program and when enough signatures were signed at a fast rate needing at least 100,000 it went to council. The council approved it and Minato being the Hokage of the village had no choice but to sign due to the supreme number of council agreeing. Minato didn't want to do it but he had no choice but to sign, he imagined Kitana in Naruto's place if everyone knew the truth of who the carrier of the Nine Tails was. Something told Minato that if Sparda were here then the demon would have killed him. Minato cared for Naruto and he saw Naruto being Kitana's protector due to the hatred Minato put on the Son of Sparda.

Twelve year old Naruto turned away watching Minato and Kushina train their daughter and walked over to the mirror that was set up in the corner of his upstairs room. He looked upon his own reflection noticing the reflection of the necklace around his neck. He grabs the red amulet that was left to him by from what Minato told him was given to him by Kushina. He gazed into the red stone so much it was as if he were looking into another dimension standing there like a zombie. He sighed letting go of the amulet and looked to the clock in his room seeing that ten minutes pass by, this always happens when he gazes upon his amulet.

He then unbuttoned his shirt pulling it up and over his head dropping it aside, he then turned around, looked over his shoulder gazing upon the symbol that was upon his back between his shoulder blades. At first he thought it was a tattoo but it looked to be a symbol that was a part of his skin or maybe it was put amongst his back by some unknown means? It was what looked to be a sword and there were parting wings besides the guard of the blade? He had a strong feeling that this amulet he had was not given to him by Kushina? This symbol on his back he knew was not of Minato's or Kushina's doing so who could've put this upon him and for what reason?

There was also the case of him seeing things that was what he described as…disturbing. Sometimes he would see people in the village, some that is, have their eyes vanish looking to have gouged out and gone with blood seeping down their cheeks? He wondered if there was something wrong with him or whether he was just seeing things or maybe it was just his imagination. Now he didn't see this all the time but just a few.

Two years later "Naruto" is now fourteen years of age this day because today was October 10th, the day that the Nine Tails attacked the village and today was a day of celebration. The day that the Fourth along with the many heroes that gave their lives for the village as well as the hero Kitana, that and today was the day that Naruto would surely be attacked by the villagers of the Leaf.

Naruto officially hated his so called parents; they still didn't train him so he focused on training himself in basic combat such as in the field of taijutsu. He didn't know any jutsu yet because Minato and Kushina forbid it saying that he wasn't ready as well as saying that he still wasn't ready to become a ninja. Naruto of course knew they were lying to him and was more than capable.

He now wore his short sleeved high collared shirt like an Uchiha of the Uchiha clan would wear, and on the back of the shirt were what looked to be the wings of one right demon wind and one left angel wing with them parting as a parting V revealing some of his chest on the front of his shirt. He was on one of the many buildings within the village laying back upon a water tower watching the approaching night and reached inside his shirt brining out his red amulet looking upon the red stone like he always did for most of his life. Naruto deciding wanting to no longer stay here leaps over the edge of the top of the water tower landing upon the roof of the building the small water tower was upon to jumping over the edge of the building landing on the ground safely on his feet.

He then began using the alleys of fences walking through them so as to avoid a confrontation from the villagers. It's not like he was afraid or anything because if he was attacked he would defend himself fighting back giving his attackers some broken bones and bruises to remember while letting out his anger and hatred. He just right now wasn't in the mood to fight any moody villager crying over their lost ones from the attack of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

Naruto minutes later continued to use the alleys he came to a stop as he saw two people up ahead of him and he knew who they were, they were Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba both the same age as him. Sasuke wore a short sleeved high collard blue shirt having the crest of his clan on his back and black pants as well as wearing blue ninja sandals and fingerless black gloves; behind his waist he had a sheathed grass cutter sword. Kiba was dressed the same way he was in Shippuden and with his large canine companion Akamaru by his side.

"What do you two want?" Naruto asked not pleased seeing the two.

"We're bored so we came to have fun, and fun is kicking your ass!" Kiba said with a smirk pounding his left fist into his right hands palm.

"What's your story?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I just need something to vent my anger against." The Uchiha said.

"Let me guess, Emo King is thinking about his traitorous brother?" Sasuke in anger then threw six shuriken toward Naruto, the six shuriken flying toward his face but the six shuriken cuts the sides of his cheeks with three on each side flying past his face. Naruto now having three whiskers like cuts upon his cheeks. This is when both Sasuke and Kiba witness seeing those cuts upon his cheeks heal themselves, the symbol on his back brightening for a moment and represses after Naruto's cuts are healed. He motioned his eyes to each side of his cheeks and with a smile he looked back at Sasuke and said "I think you missed."

"_What the hell was that? Never seen anyone heal in such a way? Is this a bloodline capability of the Uzumaki clan?" _Sasuke wondered.

"Don't let him get to you Sasuke. He can't fight back against us; after all we are the future heads of our clans and attacking us will earn him a night behind bars. Lose, lose situation for him but a win, win for us." Kiba said with a smirk.

"You think I'm not going to fight back?" Naruto said and then smirked "You sound so confident of yourself, Puppy."

"What did you call me?!"

"I said…" Naruto then clapped his hands together "Come on puppy," motioned with his hands forward toward himself "let's go!"

"That's it! YOU'RE DEAD!" Kiba yelled and then dashes past Sasuke who just remains standing where he is watching with a critical eye.

Kiba leaped into the air drawing a kunai and descending down toward the grinning Naruto. Naruto in the meantime took the opportunity and opening and so leaped up atop the fence to leaping up toward and backflips brining his left foot down upon the back of Kiba's head.

"Down boy!"

Kiba then collides with the ground going into a tumble along the dirt and Naruto landing on his feet. Kiba flips back up to his feet with his kunai still in hand gritting his teeth glaring at Naruto to wiping blood that leaked from the side of his mouth.

"Had enough?" Naruto asked holding his arms apart.

"You're going to regret doing that!"

"Oh, what are you going do? Go cry to your mommy? Lick your wounds mutt!" Kiba attacks again dashing toward Naruto with increased speed and when reaching striking distance he swiped his sharpened left hands nails with Naruto leaping back evading but Kiba managed to tear Naruto's shirt leaving behind the four opened claw marks. Naruto looked down at his now torn shirt and back to Kiba with a glare.

"This is my favorite shirt." Kiba attacks again but this time with his sharped right hands nails but Naruto caught Kiba's wrist with his left hand stopping his opponents attack and delivered a single right hand punch across the left side of Kiba's cheek sending the academy student flying and crashing through the fence into someone's yard unconscious. "Sleep tight." Naruto then heard what sounded like the growls of a dog and turning his head into said direction their Akamaru was giving him an angry growl so Naruto gave him his own glare and with the point of his finger he demanded "Sit!" Guess what happened? Akamaru sat while giving a whimper feeling the intensity from Naruto. "Good boy," He said and motioned his head toward Kiba to which Akamaru ran to, Naruto and Sasuke now stare at one another.

"_How did Naruto do all that just now? He's never been to the academy, he hasn't had any training? Kitana even said that her parents never trained him?" _Sasuke thought.

"What are you looking at, Duckass?"

"How?"

"How what…?" Naruto asked.

"How did you take down Kiba? Kitana said that you had no training?"

"Is that right? Are you going to fight now? Or are you going to keep looking at me like an idiot?"

"How did your wounds heal like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Hell if I know?" Naruto said. _"Maybe it's the fox?" _He thought and doesn't know that the soul of the fox is not within him, that he carrying it within him was a lie with Kitana carrying the fox herself and not just its Chakra.

"You seem to be a worthy opponent, at least worthy enough to entertain me." Sasuke slowly drew his grass cutter blade now within hand.

"Now that's just not fair." Naruto said as he didn't have any weapon at all but a single kunai. He let himself drop back as Sasuke was already before him performing he had greater speed than Kiba and the blade of his grass cutter going past Naruto's nose merely an inch away. Naruto kicking himself away with his feet and landing on the ground sliding back atop it until coming to a stop. "Fast!" He complimented.

"_He dodged my blade? He's faster than Kitana?" _Sasuke wondered as he readied his blade.

Naruto spun out his kunai and looking upon it his only kunai had seen better days, it was rusty and old and soon its use would come to an end. "Damn…" He cursed standing back up to his feet glaring upon his kunai and threw it aside to the ground. "Looks like I'm fighting bare handed," He said popping his neck and then something happened as he felt the symbol on his back burn a little as well as it glow, he looked over his shoulder and bare witnessed to something that he never thought in his life he would see. The handle of a blade looking to have a demonic style to it appeared with the hilt behind his left shoulder, and then the rest of the blade itself extended (DmC Rebellion). "What the hell?"

"_What the hell?" _Sasuke though as well seeing the blade appear. Never had he seen a blade summoned to the world like that before and he didn't know Naruto knew how to wield a sword like that?

"Where did this come from?" Naruto asked himself as he reached his left hand over his shoulder grabbing the hilt of the blade brining the weapon over his shoulder to holding it in front of him. He knows it's a sword from obviously looking at it but what was the name of it? The weapon itself just had a look that said power and as for its name he for some reason said "Rebellion…"

Sasuke looked upon the weapon Naruto was holding and thought that he recognized it from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on what it was called? It looked so familiar but from where?

Naruto then looked back at Sasuke narrowing his eyes and Sasuke doing the same. Naruto held his blade aside pointing toward the ground and said "So you want to fight? Let's go, Uchiha!"

"As if you had experience with the art of a sword," Sasuke said.

"Don't worry; I think I can manage." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Naruto dashed toward one another colliding their weapons and locking them together with one another with Sasuke's grass cutter caught within the guard of Naruto's Rebellion. The two turning within the air with their blades still locked with one another and when both are on opposite ends of one another they break away to sliding along the ground on their feet having distance put between them. The two of them didn't take a moments rest as Sasuke vanished and reappeared above Naruto delivering a kick but Naruto brought up Rebellion blocking Sasuke's foot and threw the Uchiha over his shoulder. Sasuke landing on the ground and then dashed toward Naruto attacking with his grass cutter but Naruto was backing away as he blocked Sasuke's strikes with Rebellion effectively which was surprising to Sasuke knowing Naruto had no training what so ever.

Naruto blocked another strike of Sasuke's grass cutter and quickly ducked evading his opponents steel and with Rebellion in his right hands grasp now he swipes for Sasuke's legs, Rebellion grinding through the ground and Sasuke flipping up and over Naruto just in time before the blade cut through his legs. Naruto made an upper left smile as he looked over his right shoulder seeing Sasuke flipping over him and then swings Rebellion up toward Sasuke who was about to land behind him. Sasuke seeing this maneuvered himself in the air and managed to block Naruto's blade but there was power behind the weapons impact and so Sasuke was batted away through the air. Sasuke managed to land on his feet sliding along the ground while making sure not to lose his balance until coming to a stop. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a surprised look.

"How did he do all of that just now?" Sasuke asked himself seeing as Naruto blocked all his strikes and how Naruto performed with the weapon as well as batting him away like that.

"Don't know where you came from," Naruto said as he was looking at Rebellion in hand with a smirk "but I'm not complaining." He looked back toward Sasuke with a smile. "That all you got?" He taunted and then saw Sasuke's eyes turn red having a single comma around each pupil of his eyes. "I don't know if you know this, Sasuke. But it looks as if you got a bad case of pink eye."

Sasuke growled at Naruto's taunt "This isn't pink eye you baka, it's my clans bloodline! Sharingan!"

"Shari what?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke growls in anger and he used his speed once again vanishing to reappearing midair behind Naruto performing a complete 360 degree spinning kick intended for the back of Naruto's head but Naruto ducked while turning around blocking Sasuke's grass cutter blade with his Rebellion. Naruto took advantage of the opening and with his free left hand he punched Sasuke in the gut making Sasuke spite and his eyes wide, he flew through the air taking a tumble until finally coming to a stop along the ground. Sasuke slowly picked himself up having a hand upon his stomach with his blade in his other hand; he was taking in slow and steady breaths and looked back toward Naruto who points his blade Rebellion toward Sasuke. Sasuke pointed his grass cutter blade toward Naruto ready to continue on into battle.

"Why are you picking a fight with me? What are you like Kiba to? Just want to harm me for satisfaction?" Naruto asked.

"I told you I wanted to fight a worthy opponent, you are Kitana's brother, and you are the son of the Fourth Hokage." Sasuke said.

Naruto then lowered his newly acquired weapon putting it upon his back and the Rebellion to his confusion vanishes in a red flash into the brightening symbol on his back, he looked back at Sasuke and said "He's not my father…" Sasuke raising an eyebrow at Naruto's response then next thing he saw was an ANBU appear behind Naruto and hit the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

Hours later...

Naruto stirred and his eyes opened, his vision was blurry but then it started to clear up and what he was looking at was a concrete ceiling. He knew where he was as it was all too familiar, he had a strong feeling where he was at. He sat himself up looking around seeing the stone bed and dirty pillow and then he saw the jail bars and realized that his hands were bound behind his back. Looking over his shoulder he saw the special cuffs that were upon him, they were the kind that suppressed ones Chakra and not to mention that they were on a bit too tight then they should be. "In here again, huh?" He said to himself "I defend myself and this is what I always get. Damn, Kiba. He must have made up some sort of story to get me thrown in here? Probably said that I attacked him and Sasuke, and it wouldn't be surprising if he did." He stood up upon his feet, his thoughts upon the sword Rebellion coming to and where it went? He then walked over to the bars of his jail cell and kicked on it. "Hey! Let me out!"

"Shut up down there, Demon!"

"Very original of you! Can't you think of any other names to call me other than demon? You've called me that more than a dozen times every time you guys throw me in this shit hole!"

"That's enough, Naruto!"

Walking before and stopping in front of his cell was Minato, the Fourth Hokage.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, the tone in which he asked the question sounding he was not pleased to see the man.

"What does it look like? I am getting you out."

"I don't need your help…" Naruto said turning around walking to the back of his cell that was reserved for good old him.

"You're my son, and as a father I am going to remove you from this prison…again. You're lucky I don't just leave you in here."

Naruto turns to the man. "Then why don't you? You call yourself my father yet you or Kushina don't spare me an ounce of attention and instead focus on Kitana!" Naruto yelled "As far as I know you are not my father! Neither is your wife. You two don't treat me as a son…So why should I treat you as my parents? Don't ever call me your son, because as of this moment…I renounce the surname Namikaze."

Minato would be lying if he said everything that Naruto just said didn't hurt…and right in the heart. It was like Naruto took a knife and stabbed him in the heart. Yes, Minato will admit that he was not the greatest of a father to Naruto as he should have been; he promised Sparda that he would take care of the boy and he did with the best of his ability. Sure he could have trained him and he wanted to but if the villagers saw this they would be outraged as well as the council seeing as everyone agreed that Naruto would receive no such training and never be a ninja, they would call for his death.

So in a way Minato was protecting Naruto from death. The matter on the lie he told of Naruto holding the soul of the fox when his own daughter held the fox inside was to protect his child but he would admit that it was selfish of him and wrong on so many levels. Having the fury of the villagers upon a Son of Sparda for something he did not carry, a burden that was not even upon him. _"If only you knew, Naruto." _Minato thought sadly and stood aside as an ANBU walked over opening Naruto's cell door to letting Naruto step out. The ninja then took the cuffs off Naruto's wrists who was rubbing them and shooting the ninja a glare. "There is something that we need to discuss, Naruto."

"I don't want to talk to you, ANY of you." Naruto then walked off and away. Minato was pretty sure Naruto was heading back to the house to go up to his room locking his door not wanting to be bothered by anyone. He failed being a father for Naruto, Kushina failing as a mother as well. His thoughts then went to the report that Kiba told being Naruto assaulted him and Sasuke but he decided to skip that part and went on to Sasuke's part of the story.

"_The sword that Sasuke described…?" _Minato thought.

It was an hour later Naruto arrives "home" pushing open the front door open in anger and slamming it behind him to marching up stairs without a word. Arriving at his room door upstairs he opens it to walking inside and slammed it shut like he did the front door. He walked for his bed and when passing by the mirror he stopped in front of it looking himself in the mirror, he had enough of how he was treated by his so called family. In anger he punches the mirror breaking it!

Downstairs in the living room Minato appears out of a yellow flash with his wife walking in just in time to see him.

"Kushina, have you seen Naruto?"

"I don't know? I was out back helping Kitana hone her skills. Why? Has something happened?"

"I removed him from jail again tonight."

"Again?" She said with a sigh following afterwards "I swear that boy is nothing but trouble, all those pranks he pulls around the village like how he painted the Hokage Faces and blamed Kitana for it." Who by the way was the real one behind said event and blamed her older brother "Not to mention all of the fights he starts with some of the boys from the academy. You should have just left him in that cell, Minato. Teach him a lesson."

"He wanted me to leave him…"

"What…?"

"He wanted to stay? He may have not said it but he didn't have to. The way he looked at me with those cold eyes full of nothing but hatred when I came to release him. He said…"

"He said…?" Kushina asked wanting the man to go on.

"That I wasn't his father…and you not his mother…that he wasn't our son." Minato said closing his eyes shut and Kushina gasps "There's more…he said that he renounces the name Namikaze. I failed Sparda…" The Fourth sat on the couch nearby "If Sparda was here right now, I would surely be dead. We failed as parents."

Kushina knew that Minato was right, most of their attention was on their very own daughter and barely any was on Naruto who they were supposed to be careing for as their very own.

"What do we do?" Kushina asked, little did she know was that their very own daughter was in the kitchen listening in on their conversation.

"We start acting as the parents we should have been from the very beginning," Minato said.

Their attention was grabbed as both Minato and Kushina heard the slam of a door from upstairs and it was clearly Naruto, they then saw him coming down the stairs with a duffle bag that was packed.

"Where are you going?" Kushina asked.

"I'm leaving!" Naruto said with anger in his voice.

"You can't leave the village," Minato said standing up from the couch "You know I won't allow that!"

"You think I'm stupid enough to do that? I already know you would have your ANBU lapdogs waiting for me!" Naruto said walking for the front door "I rather live on the street then live in the same house with the three of you!"

"Naruto!" Minato didn't want him to leave as he reached for Naruto's shoulder who shrugged his shoulder pushing his hand away, Naruto turning to the man and pointing a finger and said...

"You don't touch me…You don't look for me…You stay away from me! All of you…Far as I know, none of you are my family."

That STUNG!

Naruto turned back around grabbing the door knob…

"Brother…?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder to Kitana Uzumaki "I'm not your brother…" He then opens the front door but before he leaves he then asks "Did it ever occur to you that today was not just Kitana's birthday but mine as well?" He didn't hear a response as it seems that they just realized "I thought so, enjoy your party." He then leaves while slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

**The Advent91: **Now with the whole born five years apart and they are still twins. Now it is not possible in REALITY for twins to be born five years apart and still be twins but this is the world of FICTION and in here Naruto/Dante and Vergil's case is a first. Please read on if you like to discover more.


	2. Prologue Part2 Into Hell?

Naruto was now walking the streets of the Leaf village passing through the crowd of people that was celebrating the day of the defeat of the Nine Tails. The people Naruto passing by giving him a hateful glare; he was glad he left that Namikaze family behind and didn't regret a single word he said. He wishes he could just leave the village, leave this place what he called a personal Hellhole but he was sure ANBU ninja's would block his path. Now that he was out of that house and on the street where was he supposed to go? Guess he really didn't think this through, huh? He wasn't going to go back to the Namikaze's, he never will. He continued to roam the streets intending to find somewhere that was quieter and not having some villager that wanted to gut him. Fireworks went off above in the sky and children running around with sparklers, decorations set up on the streets.

"_I wish I was invisible…" _Naruto thought as he continued to feel the hate directed at him.

Naruto then saw something odd ahead of him in the crowd? There looked to be a woman sitting within a restaurant with a group of people by its glass window; she turned looking his direction as if sensing him looking at her? This is the part that freaked him out; her eyes suddenly disappeared and then bleed down the cheeks of her face! The people around looked to not even notice this? Naruto's eyes widen in shock, was he in some kind of illusion?

"**Daaaaaanteeeeee!" **The eyeless lady said. Naruto almost jumped as it seemed the scary echoing voice of the lady seemed to echo all around him coming from all directions. He looked around searching where it came from even though he knew it was the eyeless lady in the restaurant. He looked back toward the eyeless lady who then gave him a smile and showed some of her teeth now looking to be sharpened with blood leaking out the sides of her smile. **"Found you!"**

Naruto did the one thing that he thought he would ever do, he ran. He ran as fast as he could not caring if it displeased villagers he pushed aside, he just wanted to get away. He was scared. He ran around another street corner but comes to a stop sliding along the ground on his feet seeing a man up ahead in the crowd point at him, his eyes vanish replacing them with no eyes that looked to have been gouged out with blood flowing.

"**Daaaanteeeeeeeeee!"**

"Leave me alone!" Naruto said and ran off another direction to running down a street and arriving within the village square and once again he saw more of them ahead of him but this time three more within the crowd separate from one another talking to different groups of people. They all turned their heads toward his direction simultaneously and said together…

"**Daaaaanteeeeeeee!"**

"_They're EVERYWHERE!" _Naruto wondered and then that's when it happened. Everyone around Naruto erupted into ash blowing away into the wind and replaced into ghost like apparitions, the ground quakes, the environment around him shift as parts of the surrounding buildings popped out. The sky becoming a sort of red color and saw the clouds move at a fast rate high above. Lamp posts bent, parts of the ground began to crack, parts of the ground floated away revealing a black blood flowing like substance in its place, colors on the buildings became brighter and around his radius he saw what looked to be black veins. He even saw parts of the ground that were taken away have what looked to be strings of black blood seemed to attracted to him as if he were a magnet?"Where is this?! What's going on?!" He turned around to run away in the opposite direction but then out of the buildings busted what looked to be black pillars of that black blood blocking his path, preventing his escape. "What the hell?" Suddenly big letters appeared on the side of the building to his right that said along with a demonic voice…

"**NO ESCAPE!"**

"Who said that?!" Naruto yelled looking around his area for the source of the voice but it sounded like it was coming from everywhere? "Alright calm down, Naruto! Calm down…" He turned back around looking in the direction he ran from and walked slowly back within the Leaf square looking upon the ghostly apparitions of the villagers of the Leaf. He walked up to one of them. "Hey! Can you hear me?" No reply "Helloooo?!" He looked to another and waved his hand in front of the apparition of the villager. "Can't you people see me?!" He turned around seeing one of the ghost apparitions of a villager walking toward his direction. "About time somebody listened! Do you know where I-," The apparition of the villager just walked right through him shocking him, he turned around looking upon all the ghostly villagers and yelled aloud "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

That's when he saw them rise out of the ground ahead of him, he saw skeletal hands burst out of the ground spraying black blood from the ground as if it had blood? Another hand emerges with it and then propping its skeletal hands on the ground it begins lifting itself out of the ground. What emerged was a skeleton having small remaining amount of skin on its form, it was wearing samurai armor looking like Tosei-gusoku armor that was dirty and had cracks along with patches of rust in multiple areas. The monsters eyes glowing red within its empty eye sockets.

Naruto didn't know what it was but it frightened him. This demon is called Akuma no yona Samurai or in simple English, Demonic Samurai. Naruto saw what weapons it had and saw the demon wielded three samurai swords; the Demonic Samurai reaches for one of its blades as its bones making pop noises from its movements. The demon grasped one of its blades and draws it and surprisingly Naruto saw that the katana it wielded within its right hands grasp was not rusted at all but looked to be well taken care of. The Demonic Samurai motioned its head up and caught sight of Naruto, the two just stare.

"Hi…?" Naruto said a little freaked at the moment seeing a dead corpse rise. He didn't know yet that this was a demon he was facing.

The Demonic Samurai made a laughing noise at Naruto who then saw two more Demonic Samurai's rise out of the ground with one being armed with a Chain Sickle and the other with a pole having sharp ends. "Oh shit…" Naruto said wondering what he should do. _"This has to be a dream! A nightmare or something!" _Naruto thought. The Demonic Samurai with the Chain Sickle begun to spin its weapon while the other twirls its staff.

What was Naruto supposed to do? How was he supposed to fight those things? Suddenly, Naruto felt the symbol on his back give off that burning sensation as the symbol on his back brightens and there it appears once again like it did the first time. It was the Rebellion!

"Rebellion!" Naruto looked at the handle of the weapon behind his left shoulder…then his eyes narrowed. No! He wasn't going to let these things scare him, he wasn't going to let these things kill him, and he wasn't going to not fight. Naruto slowly turned his head looking back at the demons, his face no longer having any traces of fear "Alright then," He reached for the hilt of Rebellion grasping it and pulling it over his left shoulder to twirling the weapon to swishing it down and holding the tip of the blade just above the ground. "You want a fight? Then let's go!"

The Demonic Samurai give Naruto a growl and charge toward him with Naruto doing the same and on the ground in big letters spelled with that demonic voice saying…

"**KILL DANTE!" **The Demonic Voice commanded.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled. The katana wielding demon was the one that met with Naruto first in the charge swinging its blade but Naruto slides on his knees under the blade, the katana barely missing his nose as he went under it and was now sliding toward the pole wielding demon. While still sliding upon his knees Naruto swiped his blade for the pole wielding demons legs only for the demon to stab its weapon into the ground and uses it flip forward in the air over Naruto. The demon with the Chain Sickle seeing the opening of the turned Naruto quickly spun the sickle over its head and threw it toward Naruto's direction but Naruto spun himself up to his feet while turning himself around at the same time and in time to catch the shaft of the sickle and having a tight grip.

The demon that threw said weapon tilted its head down to the right as Naruto said "My turn!"

He pulled on the sickle pulling on the chained weapon with all his might and the demon was shooting through the air toward him due to the power behind his pull. When the demon was close enough to him Naruto swung down his blade Rebellion cutting through the demon, the two halves of the demon parting and going past his form to dispersing into fiery ash, the demon dead having fallen victim to Naruto's blade, falling victim to the Rebellion. Naruto had his eyes closed as the two remaining Demonic Samurai's looked upon him; Naruto slowly opened his eyes looking upon them and smiled?

"**KILL!" **The Demonic Voice commands.

The two remaining demons obey and charge forward toward Naruto who had Rebellion in his left hands grasp and now a sickle in the other with its attached chain. It was pole wielding demon that attacked first jumping up and over the katana wielding demon descending down upon Naruto with its weapon overhead. Naruto swung his blade up colliding with demons pole and the result was the demon getting batted away and into the air to twirling the sickle in his other hand just in time to blocking the katana of the second Demonic Samurai. He and the katana wielding Demonic Samurai pushed off one another landing some distance away from one another, he then looked to his left seeing pole wielding Demonic Samurai upon him swing its weapon but Naruto ducked under the weapon and spun the chain of the sickle over and around wrapping the demon up making it drop its weapon to swinging and stabbing the sickle into the demons back. The end of the sickle emerging out of the chest of its armor to Naruto then swinging Rebellion removing the demons head from its shoulders to leaning his weapon atop his left shoulder now facing the katana wielding Demonic Samurai. The headless pole wielding Demonic Samurai falls to its knees erupting into fiery ash dead like the first one, Naruto and Rebellion's second demonic victim.

"Want to be number three?" Naruto asked the last and remaining Demonic Samurai. The demonic wielding katana samurai then with its other hand drew its second sword to tossing one of its blades up to its face catching the hilt of the blade between its teeth to drawing the third katana that was within its possession. Naruto motioned his eyes to each blade within the demons possession and said "Ok now that is just unfair."

The triple katana wielding Demonic Samurai rushed Naruto who was now blocking strikes from the demon as he backed away. Naruto was surprised that he was able to wield Rebellion with such efficiency like he held it before but he knows he never did, it was strange? Naruto leans back as he avoids the end of the demons katana from within its mouths grasp barely missing his face to the demon performing a kick to which Naruto blocked with the blunt side of Rebellion. This demon was faster all of a sudden and Naruto couldn't do anything but stay on the defensive, his offensive opponent attacking ruthlessly with its three katana blades. The demon swung both of its hand wielded blades and Naruto blocked them, the two katana swords in an X formation against Naruto's Rebellion. Naruto decided that he had enough of being on the defensive and that it was his turn and overpowers his opponent pushing the demon back making it stagger for a second but a second was all that Naruto needed as he dashed up swinging Rebellion up to whacking the katana within the demons mouth away to Naruto performing a four quick slashes what he now dubbed Hacker.

The fourth slash of the Hacker sending the demon off its feet as his blade slashed across its chest into the ground sliding on its back but the demon flips itself back up to its feet with katana swords still in hand. The two charges one another once again with Naruto letting Rebellion grind along the ground leaving sparks behind in its wake. When the two met in center with the demon jumping toward him and Naruto low below it he slashed his blade up in a powerful upward strike launching his enemy up into the air. The demon descended down toward him and Naruto backed up rearing back his right arm and said…

"Try this!" He then punched the demon launching through the air across the ground and crashed into what looked to be a food stand that was unattended to. In the real world of the Leaf village square the food stand that was left unattended to for a moment suddenly broke away into pieces surprising villagers as they back away in fright. Back wherever Naruto was the Demonic Samurai picks itself back up to its feet, its jaw hanging and its left katana broken so it throws the weapon aside and brings up its left hand to its hanging jaw and reattaches it.

"Had enough?" Naruto taunted.

The Demonic Samurai only brought up its sword like any traditional samurai.

"I'll take that as a no then." Naruto was the one to charge forward as the Demonic Samurai with its free left hand threw shuriken toward him but Naruto only batted them away with Rebellion and the demon charging toward him. Naruto decided to put more strength behind this strike and when he and the demon strike at one another at the same time it was Naruto's attack that overcame the demon's makeing it stagger back. Once again Naruto took advantage and performed a new multi combo he just made up that would be useful for damaging surrounding enemies and on the final slash he clubs the demon away into the air with massive force, the attack he would call Death Coil. Naruto watched as the demon lands on the ground impacting it hard but saw it slowly pick itself back up.

"You're a strong whatever you are?" Naruto looked down to one of the shuriken that the demon used against him and picked it up with his right hand while sheathing Rebellion back on his back with his other. "Goodnight!" Was all Naruto said and threw the shuriken, the demon looking up and toward Naruto just in time to have a shuriken impale itself into its skull, the skull slowly cracks and falls apart and the demon dies into a fiery ash.

"**NO!" **The Demonic Voice said as the word spelled on the side of some buildings.

"Who or what is talking?" Naruto asked no one in particular. He looked to his left seeing that way down the street blocked and then looked to his right seeing that way blocked as well just like the path out of the square behind him. The only path that wasn't was the path proceeding forward where he can see what looked like the Hokage Tower in the distance. "How do I get out of here?" He said as he proceeded down his only path and as he did Naruto eyed Rebellion over his shoulder. "Thanks for coming back…" Then that's when he stops feeling the ground under his feet quake a little? He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw the street behind him literally dropping piece by piece!

"You got to be kidding me!" Naruto yelled as he ran for his life with the collapsing street behind him and as he ran words spelled themselves on the sides of the buildings he was passing by.

"**DIE!"**

"**DEATH!"**

"**DESTROY!"**

Now the collapsing street behind Naruto was not just happening in this world but also the real. In the real what was happening was the street was breaking apart like what one would see in an earthquake. Woman and children screamed as well as cried, everyone trying to grab a hold of something to hold onto as the ground violently shakes, buildings appearing to be ready to give way as they shake and glass windows breaking. Naruto in the meanwhile was running from the collapsing street behind him as well as seeing the ghostly apparitions of the people running in terror in this crazy funhouse alternate version of his village, he didn't like it here and that was for sure! This part was not happening in Naruto's world but he saw up ahead buildings opposite from one another start to move closing in on one another and so Naruto increased his speed. He was now running between the two closing buildings as his corridor between them was getting smaller and smaller and made one desperate jump leaping for the exit on the other end. He barely made it out before the two buildings slam in on one another! He took a tumble onto the ground and looked back on the closed buildings now pushed together as a wall; at least the street wasn't collapsing behind him anymore.

"**DANTE."**

"Alright…" Naruto said in a low tone as he picked himself up, his hair shadowing his eyes "Who the hell…IS DANTE!" He yelled to the voice in anger "Answer me!" But the Demonic Voice didn't answer him but instead was silent leaving Naruto without an answer. "How do I get out of this place?" He then saw up ahead five familiar eyeless freaks that were stalking him before he was even dragged to this place walking for the Hokage Tower about to pass into its grounds, these were demons and they were Spotters.

"YOU!" Naruto called out to, the female of the group turns around giving him a smile and then continues on her original path with her fellow demon compatriots. "Hey get back here!" Naruto ran after them but by the time he reached the grounds the Spotters had already walked into the tower. "You freaks dragged me to this place and you're going to let me out!"

Naruto finally reached up to the open double doors of the Hokage Tower and once he did the doors behind him suddenly slammed shut and what appeared to look like a gate form and close over it.

"No turning back now," He said.

"**TRAPPED!" **Demonic Voice says with the spelled word appearing on the ceiling this time, at the same time the voice said those words pieces of the walls broke away accompanied by splattering black blood floating in the air with the pieces of the wall. Emerging out of those openings were what looked to be of four Demonic Samurai's but they had no armor whatsoever but instead wore robes that were Hakama, wooden sandals and all armed with a katana sword. The demons look upon Naruto showing him the red glow within their empty eye sockets as they draw their swords, these demons were Lesser Demonic Samurai.

"Out of the way!" Naruto demanded but his opponents did not heed. Naruto instead draws Rebellion and rushes into battle against the Lesser Demonic Samurai. Dashing toward the leading Lesser Demonic Samurai he performed a Hightime following the demon up into the air but the remaining three surrounded Naruto from below and jumps into the air now surrounding him in the air with their blades over their heads. Seeing this Naruto used the demon he brought in the air as a stepping stone jumping higher into the air and performed a single 360 spin slashing Rebellion around his form launching those three Lesser Demonic Samurai away from him and what he did to the fourth demon below him, he performed a devastating overhead strike slamming the demon into the floor killing it.

"How the floor taste? Oh, wait! You can't, your DEAD." Naruto quickly drops to one knee twirling Rebellion above his head to just in time blocking all three of the Lesser Demonic Samurai's blades from above that assaulted him from all sides. Naruto growls and with all his strength he throws them up off their feet and away from his form, the three demons then falling to the floor and when seeing one of them pick itself up near the wall Naruto took the opening rushing toward it and impaled his blade through the demons chest into the wall. The attack Naruto performed being a lunging stab he would call Stinger. Naruto then quickly tilts his head to his right avoiding a blade meant to sever his head but instead the demon severs the head of its fellow impaled demon compatriot. Naruto pulls his sword out of the headless demon corpse to quickly spinning down low to slashing through and cutting off the demonic samurai's legs that just tried to remove his head. Once that legless demon was on the floor Naruto quickly kicked its weapon away to jumping up and stomping his right foot down upon its skull, black blood splattering and Naruto kicking his foot trying to get it off his sandals.

"Gross!" He said as he was kicking demonic blood off from the bottom of his sandal and then brought up his blade blocking a kunai that was thrown at him that was meant for his face. He lowers Rebellion looking upon the one that threw the kunai being the last remaining Lesser Demonic Samurai "Oh that's right, your left." It didn't take Naruto long to deal with this remaining demon as he charged forward as well as the demon and when they met in center Naruto ducks under its blade and reaches in taking one of the demons kunai and then stabs into the back of the demons skull killing it. "You guys were nothing much," He said as the body of demon falls.

"At least nothing like those other creatures that is," He looked ahead to the stairs "They must've gone that way." He assumed and ran to and up the stairs but then the weirdest thing happens as the stairs seemed to grow in number stretching up further and then he comes to a stop as the area seems to shake all around him?

The stairs seem to change in angle as they now made a spiral like staircase but the walls around him disappeared and all around him was nothing but empty space and looking below from the now spiral staircase he was upon was nothing but an endless drop. One thing was for sure, he didn't want to fall. He looked around again wondering where the Hokage Tower went. Looking up into the air to the top of the spiral staircase he saw an opening but more like a doorway which was the top of the stairs leading up to the next floor, he sheathed Rebellion upon his back and began making his way running up the spiral staircase.

He hears that rumbling sound again and looking over his shoulder with an annoyed look he sees the stairs behind him falling and they looked to being pulled away but some unknown powerful force.

"Not again!"

Naruto like he did on the streets runs faster up the spiral staircase staying ahead of the collapsing stairs. When he neared the end seeing his salvation in sights to exit out of this crazy collapsing stair situation the remaining stairs ahead of him fell and Naruto made a desperate jump up to the doorway as the Demonic Voice of this world said…

"**FALL!"**

However unfortunately for the voice Naruto makes it as his forms shoots through the doorway and he lands on the floor of the inside of the Hokage Tower, the doorway he jumped through is then blocked by a black rock erupting from the floor closing it off. Naruto turned his body facing the blocked staircase while still on the floor and said "Wow!" He picks himself up dusting himself off as if his cloths were dirty "What floor am I on?" He jogged to the nearest window looking out seeing nothing but empty space "Where did the village go?" He then looked down and saw nothing. It looked as if the Hokage Tower were floating in this empty space, he then noticed that it looked that he was just below the roof? That doesn't make sense? He should be on the second floor shouldn't he?

"**NO ESCAPE!"**

"Oh I will escape, you just watch." Naruto said as he saw the staircase that lead up to the roof of the building. He ran along it as these stairs were alongside outside of the building and to the rooftop and their those five Spotters were "Hey!" He grabbed their attention as they turned around facing him "Who the hell are you people? Where have you brought me? Let me out!"

The female Spotter in center with two male Spotters on her left and right smiles, the four Spotters around her then change shape and turn into Demonic Samurai like the first three he fought before when he was dragged down here but now he had to fight four. The female Spotter had yet to show her true form as she brought the top of her right hand and placed it under her chin intending to watch with a smile.

"Bitch!" Naruto called the female Spotter as he draws Rebellion once again.

Three of the Demonic Samurai had the same weapons as the ones before, a pole, katana and Chain Sickle. The fourth demon looked to be wielding a bow and arrows but the bow had a demonic look to it. It was the bow and arrow wielding demon that attacks first as it takes aim and fires an arrow toward Naruto's direction who with Rebellion repels it back toward its source but the arrow was spinning and impales into the skull of the demon falling back dead. One Demonic Samurai down and three to go.

"He didn't last long," Naruto taunted the demons.

The female Spotter pointed at Naruto commanding the remaining three Demonic Samurais to **"Kill!"**

"I don't have time for this." Naruto said in an irritated tone. The three Demonic Samurai's charge him and Naruto goes into position for a Drive attack, his Rebellion within his right hands grasp in the reverse grip and the blade seemed to glow red as it charged and upon its first level of charge black electricity seemed to spark around the red glowing blade.

"TRY THIS!" Naruto yelled and made a horizontal energy slash of Demonic Energy in a red color fly toward and collide into the three charging demons blowing them to pieces killing them. Naruto took in slow steady breaths from using that attack he would dub as Drive, he stood tall and pointed to the last remaining Spotter and said "Your turn,"

The female Spotter then changed shape and form taking up the appearance of what reminded one, if they have seen one, one of the Samurai of Iron Country donning that silver armor and having red glowing eyes. Upon its armor it had engravings of some sort that added a demonic feel to the armor, the name of the demon was Elite Demonic Samurai as it drew its two demonic katana swords from its back that were crossed over one another in an X formation. Looking upon its face it too had a skull and its teeth were sharp and long, it also looked to be drooling? Maybe it had a hunger for blood and battle?

"Let's dance!" Naruto said and charged toward the Elite Demonic Samurai with his left hand on the hilt of Rebellion still on his back, the demon charging toward Naruto with its blades out to its sides roaring at him. When the two met in center, a slow motion moment, Naruto was bringing his blade up and over his head intending to strike as the demon was swinging both its blades forward to remove Naruto's head from his shoulders. Naruto's blade strikes first as the Elite Demonic Samurai's twin blades catches Naruto's Rebellion in between, the two face to face with one another up close, Naruto giving the monster a glare. "What the hell are you…things?"

The two push away from one another landing some distance apart. Naruto sliding back along his feet with his right hands fingertips on the ground assisting him in his stop. He looks forward to the demon and stands tall and pops his neck, the demon seemed to copy his action popping its neck as well.

"**GUT HIM!" **The Demonic Voice commanded as its spelt command appeared on the floor of the roof and then seemed to dissolve away.

The battle between Naruto and the Elite Demonic Samurai began as the two run toward one another and clash blades meeting in center against one another as they circled. The sound of clashing steel echoing into the demonic atmosphere, the blades of Rebellion and the demons swords clashing together making it look like a spectacle to witness and looked like a deadly dance. This demon was stronger than the others that Naruto faced as it kicks Naruto in the chest sending him sliding back along the floor on his back, as he was the demon was following after him grinding its two blades along the ground right behind Naruto who made a quick evasion rolling to his right avoiding the blades that go right past him. That was a close one!

He cartwheeled back up to his feet and there the demon was already descending down upon him from above to attack with its two blades, Naruto quickly bringing up his blade catching the demon and throwing him over his shoulder through the air. The demon lands atop the railing that surrounded the roof on its back and looking up this time it was Naruto descending down toward him performing Helmbreaker, it evades in time by rolling aside along the railing as Naruto's sword cuts down through the metal who was giving the demon a glare seeing as he missed. Naruto takes advantage as the demon recovers brining itself back up from the railing and so Naruto quickly leaps atop the railing to flipping himself up and over the demon while twisting himself in the air and slashing his blade down upon the demon and lands behind the demon. Naruto landing crouched on one knee holding Rebellion out to his left and the demon having turned around facing Naruto was still and then its head falls off from its shoulders. Naruto slowly brings himself up as the demons body falls to its knees to its whole body finally falling forward onto the floor, the demon dead and Naruto sheathing Rebellion on his back once again.

"**NOOOOOOO!" **The Demonic Voice yelled.

Naruto then witnesses everything around him fade and he soon found himself back within the world he knows and belongs to, the real world standing atop the Hokage Towers roof and the Hokage Faces Mountain behind him. He then turned and walked slowly toward a side of the roof where he would see the whole village and when he did he saw what looked to be what he can describe as chaos. The streets below from the square to the Hokage Tower had cracks and some parts of the street uneven risen out of the ground, there was even a building that looked to be slightly tilted over while some other looked uneven from the violent shake, glass on the ground, the crying of children can be heard, medics attending to the wounded and ninja's trying to figure out what just happened. This festival tonight was ruined and he had a strong feeling what was going to happen next. The people were going to blame him accusing him of being the cause.

"What just happened…?" Naruto asked himself as he reached up touching his red stone amulet, then Rebellion on his back vanishes in a red flash and Naruto not seeming to care as he was sure he would be able to call it back somehow. As he wondered this that name that the demonic voice in that world he was dragged in called him…

"_**DANTE!"**_

"Dante…? Was that voice…referring to me?"

"Naruto?" Naruto turned around facing the one that called upon him and it was the Fourth Hokage, Minato along with Kakashi "Are you ok?" He asked and it surprised Naruto that the man actually sounded concerned for his wellbeing.

"I'm fine," Naruto said and looked back over and upon the village. Minato and Kakashi joined looking upon the village wanting to see the damage from a higher view.

"What on earth happened?" Kakashi said.

"I don't know…?" Minato said.

"_WHAT did happen?" _Naruto wondered, his red amulet slightly glows its red color before fading.

* * *

**The Advent91: **I hope you are enjoying where the story is going, feel free to review.


	3. Prologue Part3 They Are Demons!

**The Advent91: **I am glad to see that you all like Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry, I honestly thought that I was going to get this entire backlash from people because they wouldn't like something like Naruto/Dante not having long white hair. I am going to answer this reviewer called DemonAndAGun, the following review and answer to the review below…

DemonAndAGun: "Her name's Kushina not Kashina, and Kitana despite its similarity to Katana is not a Japanese name. Also if he's not Minato's son, then how the hell does have blonde hair? You obviously didn't pay attention to the new DmC because that game's version of Eva isn't a blonde but a red head, so he didn't receive blonde hair from Eva."

**The Advent91's Answer: **First of all spelling Kushina with Kashina was a mistake and I thank you for telling me that as I will go back and correct that. Naruto's so called sister does not have to have a name that is Japanese and does that really matter? So long as the name sounds different from **KA**tana, her name is **KI**tana. The blonde hair, Naruto's hair will remain blonde because he did not get it from Minato and as I am sure you have already read in the prologue that his REAL MOM had blonde hair. In THIS VERSION (NARUTO'S DmC: Devil May Cry) his angel mother Eva had BLONDE hair and not red. Yes in the new Devil May Cry game Dante's mother was a red head and I did pay VERY MUCH attention as I liked the story. Plus I have beaten the game on all difficulties so I didn't miss Eva having red hair. This is NARUTO'S DmC: Devil May Cry (different version), not the New Dante's. Not trying to talk any crap back, I'm just saying.

Phantom Dark-Knight: "well the village deserve it *evil grin*"

**The Advent91's Answer: **I assume you mean the part with Naruto running away from the street collapsing behind him. Thank you for the good laugh Phantom Dark-Knight.

N.A.B. 0206: "SSS rank story written so far. Question will Kat be making an appearance and will she be paired with Naruto?"

**The Advent91's Answer: **Thank for the SSSENSATIONAL ranking, I really appreciate it. Kat appearing in here, Kat was in DmC: Devil May Cry and this is NARUTO'S DmC: Devil May Cry. The game and Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry is not in the same world, it is within Naruto's world, this DmC I mean.

**The Advent91: **Glad I cleared that up. Also regarding if he will get the guns Ebony and Ivory the answer is yes. He will get the guns and they will of course look like the guns of the new Devil May Cry game. He's not going to get the guns like walking into a store buying them or creating them himself, I have an idea how he will get the guns that I believe you will all find appealing and satisfying…I hope. Anyway Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry is NOT in the same world as the game's being our modern world, it is in Naruto's world and I am pretty sure all of you read about the demons that Naruto fought in the previous chapters so far. The Demonic Samurai were inspired from the Stygian, of course they don't look the same or wield the same weapons as the Stygian as I imagined what the demons of Naruto's world would look like. It was sort of a hard process as I went through research looking through the culture of samurai finding out what they wore and what weapons they used, but at the same time it was fun. The Lesser Demonic Samurai is inspired after the Lesser Stygian and the Elite Demonic Samurai after the Elite Stygian, I will however probably make an acception for the Dreamrunner demon appearing but I would really like to make a Naruto DmC version of it. Maybe a ANBU like mask the Naruto DmC Dreamrunner demon will wear…? I will also tell you all that two new demons will appear in this part of the Prologue, yes we are still in a prologue and it's not over yet. Also am I seriously the first person to do a Naruto DmC: Devil May Cry crossover, seriously?! It also important to note Naruto's height being equal to that of Sasuke's, he's not a shrimp in here. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Naruto made his way walking for the stairs that would lead back into the tower from the roof and as he did Minato and Kakashi were heading for the same direction intending to return back into the tower. As Minato walked past him he brought up a hand and placed it atop Naruto's shoulder for a second making Naruto stop in his tracks. He watched as the man walked ahead of him, that touch made him angry. Was Minato concerned about his wellbeing? How dare he!

"Naruto…?" Naruto turned looking up to his left to Kakashi who was holding up, hold on was that his duffle bag that he walked out of the Namikaze household with? How did it get in Kakashi's hands? "I picked this up on the street as I was heading toward the tower; I saw your name on it and decided to return it to you."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he took the bag "I guess I dropped it…"

"I also took a peek inside, forgive me for that." Kakashi said only to get narrowing eyes from Naruto "But I couldn't help but notice that you had mostly cloths packed? You taking a trip?"

"…None of your business." Naruto said and ringed the bag over his right shoulder and walked away.

"You're not planning on leaving the village are you?" Kakashi asked making the boy stop in his tracks and turn back looking at the man.

"Why not? Why shouldn't I? You don't know how desperately I want to leave this HELLHOLE! Everybody stares at me! Gives me cold glares! Spiting on me! Kitana treated as the hero and a goddess amongst all while everyone decides to take their rage out on me!" Naruto calmed "Even if I tried leaving the village Minato wouldn't allow it, his ANBU would be blocking my path."

"He's your father?"

"THAT MAN IS NOT MY FATHER!" Naruto yelled in anger making Kakashi slightly jump from this burst of anger. "He NEVER was my father! And Kushina…NOT! My mother…"

"Naruto…?" Kakashi was worried for the boy wondering what happened throughout his life to make him think like this.

"Don't talk to me…Just leave me alone." Naruto said and left.

"As you wish…" Kakashi said as he watched the angry individual walk away.

Naruto minutes later barely walk out of the entrance of the Hokage Tower and now walking across the grounds to arriving on the destroyed street which would take some time to be repaired. He looked upon the people that were recovering from the unknown attack but he was sure that it wouldn't be long before they started blaming him for this. Naruto turned walking down a different direction away from the scene but like he said it wasn't long as he took notice of one individual sight him, glare and start to tell others around him of his presence. He ignored them and continued walking away and minutes later he came to stopping in the center of a four way road somewhere in the village. Why did he stop? Well because from all directions there were villagers closing in on him shouting at him while waving with whatever blunt object they had.

"It's the demon!"

"He's the one responsible for all this!"

"He tried to kill us all!"

"Let's kill it!"

"He ruined this night for his own amusement!"

"It must die!"

"_See, knew this was coming." _Naruto thought as he made a sigh of annoyance. "Alright look!" Naruto said aloud "I am warning only once, not twice, for you all disperse and walk away before you all end up black and blue from my fists!"

"It was you who caused this entire incident demon!" A woman of at least forty years of age accused pointing a knife at him. "First you take the lives of the ninja that sacrificed their lives on this very night but now you try again!"

"Listen you old hag I don't know where you have your head but most likely up your ass." He said with a smile making the woman scowl at him "But I'm not the Nine Tails, plus I was at the tower."

"Excuses! Just what anyone can expect from a demon!" The woman said "And I'll have you know that I am only 40 and men still find me attractive!"

"You don't look a day over 50!" Naruto said with a smile showing his teeth afterwards.

"Fuck you!"

"You wish! Oh hold on, you must be one of those MILF's right?" Naruto said with a smile.

A villager tried to take advantage of Naruto's turned back and so Naruto takes a step to his right as the villager missed stabbing him with a knife and so Naruto knees the man in the gut making the villager lose grip of his weapon. More villagers gained on him yelling in rage.

"Bring it on!" Naruto said aloud dropping his bag aside and readying his stance.

Now I am sure you were expecting to read on how Naruto took his attackers down with his fists beating them black and blue but that was not the case as suddenly appearing before Naruto from a Body Flicker was the infamous Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja! His appearance caused the villagers to stop in their attack as he gave them his most intimidating one eyed stare filled with the intent to kill.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked "Can't you see that I was about to have fun?"

"Disperse now!" Kakashi demanded the infuriated villagers.

"What?" An angry villager said.

"You are to disperse now or I will take lethal action against you!"

"He was the cause behind all of this!"

"He was nowhere near the scene of the mysterious attack tonight!" Kakashi said. Well that is not exactly true, Naruto was running away from it but in another world that seemed to do everything it can to kill him but he didn't cause the attack it was that evil world. "Now I warn you again!" ANBU Black Op ninja's, ones that didn't hate Naruto appeared by Kakashi sides surrounding Naruto in a complete circle intending to protect him from this oncoming attack. "Disperse NOW!"

"How can you defend that KILLER?"

The people were calling their bluff and preceded forward anyway, they didn't think that the ninja's would attack but seeing the ANBU drawing their swords from their backs made them think otherwise as they back away yelling in outrage.

"The monster has possessed their minds!" A villager yelled as he threw a bottle toward Naruto's direction but Kakashi caught the bottle to bringing up his knee and breaking the bottle atop it, the glass bottle broken in half and he threw it right back at its owner. The broken bottle stabs into the villager's shoulder, the one that threw the bottle, causing him to fall back on the ground in pain and angry villagers backing away in shock.

"I warned you." Kakashi said "Now ask yourselves if you think we are bluffing."

As Naruto looked into the crowd of angry villagers that surrounded the area beginning to back off he took notice of one of the people in the crowd and this person wasn't yelling out hateful words to Naruto, but his eyes did vanish now replaced with black empty eye sockets like a Spotter. However it didn't try dragging him down into that world? The thing is the demons, Spotters being demons themselves, weren't aware that Naruto could see upon them what Naruto was seeing being their empty eye sockets revealing them to be demons. Now that Naruto looked around in the crowd he started noticing more of them that were within the crowd with some yelling like the villagers hateful words at him.

Demons were impersonating as humans as their true forms are invisible to the real world. Naruto could see them but they, the demons, didn't think that Naruto could just spot them out like this. It was both amazing and scary, a gift and a curse. Never the less the villagers backed off and another scuffle on the streets was avoided thanks to Kakashi's arrival and the few ANBU that didn't mistreat Naruto, the ANBU left going off to attend to their duties with Kakashi staying behind.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Defend me the way you did."

"Why not? I care about your wellbeing, Naruto. Why would you think otherwise?" Naruto didn't say a word, he just stare at Kakashi "Not everyone hates you, Naruto. Did you assume I hated you?"

"I….?" This was sort of a SMALL shock to Naruto; he really did assume that EVERYONE in the village hated him.

"Naruto, I don't hate you. Not me, not Iruka, not Ayame at your favorite ramen bar." Which by the way was the only place that would let him eat seeing as mostly every other restaurant didn't allow him to eat; even if they did they would double his price range.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere? Like Kitana's party?"

"Well circumstances presenting on what happened this night Kitana's birthday party will have to be rescheduled for some other time. After what just happened Minato sensei is going to be really busy."

"So her party was ruined?" Naruto said.

"Well…not really, but tonight I guess it was." Kakashi said as Naruto turned away and he smiled. Yes it was cruel to do but hey she would blame him for the actions that she committed so he did not feel bad about smiling as her party was ruined this night.

"Yeah, well thanks for the assistance." Naruto said and began walking away.

"Are you going to attend her party?"

"Hell no!" Naruto said over his shoulder.

"She wants you to come." Kakashi said.

Naruto stopped in his tracks turned back looking at Kakashi "What kinds of people are usually invited to parties?"

"Well…? Friends and…?" Kakashi said.

"And…?" Naruto said.

"Family."

"Exactly," Naruto said, turned around and walked along his merry way without a word and with a scowl on his face.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called after.

"Not another word!" Naruto said leaving Kakashi's sight walking around the next street corner.

Kakashi sighs "Something tells me that if he was allowed to become a ninja he would be a great one. Too bad the village can't see past their hate and fear to allow it." The veteran ninja said "But then again something tells me that his destiny could maybe not as a ninja…but something more?" He then blinked "Where did that come from?"

Back with Naruto he had reached a quieter part of the village, or rather the poorest part of the village. The housing has seen better days and the village was working on trying to fix this part of the village to help its inhabitants but the problem is raising the amount of money required. Their however was many abandoned households and Naruto can use one of them to stay in. Upon walking up to one of the houses that looked ready to topple over by the breeze of the wind but wasn't really going to do that at this moment, Naruto looks over his shoulder making sure that no one sees him. He reaches for the doorknob and with the slightest brush of his fingertips upon the knob the door suddenly fell back hitting the floor.

"Knock, knock?" He said to no one in particular as he walked inside.

He didn't even bother picking up the fallen door and put it back in place. He was looking around the room seeing the left behind pieces of furniture that was way past their prime, the webs in the upper corners of the room and hearing the creaking floor with every step he took. He wasn't going to stay down here and so he headed for the stairs, he brought one foot up to placing it down upon the stair; the result was a small creak. When he used that foot and leg to bring his other foot upon the next stair the creak was louder. Never the less he went upstairs and he could use this to help him as a security measure, for instance if he hears these stairs creaking then someone would obviously be coming upstairs.

He made to the top having gone up its twelve steps surprised that he had not fallen through them thinking that they could have gave way at some point. There were five room doors and he looked inside each one of them but decided to choose the only one with the window. Looking out that window there was an alley, he could use this as an escape just in case if some nut found him somehow and tried to kill him. But of course he wouldn't leave without dishing out some hurt upon said intruder himself.

He laid his bag on the floor to unzipping it and pulled out a folded up blue cot to laying it on the floor, spreading it out properly. He walked to the door and even though the locks on these doors were old they still worked, although it wouldn't be hard for the intruder to just pull the knob off. He walked back to his cot to crawling upon it and lies down while giving out a breath of relief, a lot happened today. His fight with Kiba and Sasuke, obtaining Rebellion, him getting thrown behind bars again, argument with and finally leaving the Namikaze's, being dragged into some demonic parody of the world around him to killing monsters and escaping that world that tried to kill him, and finally Kakashi preventing a scuffle between Naruto and the villagers. Yeah it has been a long night; hopefully tomorrow will be better than this.

Upon this same night Minato was in his office at the Hokage Tower trying to get to the solution of what the hell just happened tonight. Then again his thoughts also went to the description of the sword that Sasuke described. It sounded so familiar that he pulled one of his books from the shelves in his office, the book was old but also well taken care of. In this book listed a many number of swords including ones that were considered mythological but those kind being also powerful, a book that the kind of weapons they created or seen within the village's history. He turned the pages until coming near the center and saw a drawing of a sword…the sword matched Sasuke's description who claimed to have clashed blades with Naruto…he saw the name of the sword written and it said…

"Rebellion…?" Minato said in a low tone as he walked back to sitting behind his desk.

He memorized the look of the blade that the drawing made out, the blade may not look much like some of the swords wielded by the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist but the blade said power. Then he saw a familiar looking symbol that he remembered seeing upon Naruto's back, the symbol behind the Rebellion in the drawing, his eyes widen. Did Sasuke just describe one of the blades that were sought out by many throughout history but never found; many lives wasted searching for it? He looked to the next sword to the right on the next page and saw a katana with a same look alike symbol that he saw on Naruto's back but it had a dark and evil look.

"The Yamato…?"

The katana blade said to be able to cut through anything and even cut dimensions? If Naruto had this sword being the Rebellion then where was the Yamato? When Sparda left the newborn Naruto to his hands to take care of he didn't remember Sparda mentioning that he had any swords? He never knew Sparda was a swordsman as he met the demon somewhere before the Third Great Ninja War and kept their confrontation and friendship a secret from all.

"Is it possible that Sparda armed Naruto?" Minato asked himself but he had a strong feeling Sparda did meaning all this time throughout history Sparda was in possession of Rebellion that is now in Naruto's possession, and if Naruto had Rebellion then is it possible that Sparda had the Yamato? "Who possesses the Yamato?"

It was amazing to him. Two of the worlds most powerful and mythological swords truly do exist and Naruto wielded one of them while the other was with someone else. Minato then had a thought _"Did Sparda have another son?" _ Another thing is that if anyone, being swordsman, knew if Naruto had Rebellion then the boy would have swordsman all over him. If the council knew this he was sure that they would demand the sword over so as to arm it to someone else. If a situation like that ever arise then the least he can do for Naruto is defend him. Yes, he would do that. The Fourth heard a knock upon his door.

"Enter!" He said as he closed the book he was reading putting it away in his desk drawer. Entering was Kakashi Hatake "Kakashi?"

"Lord Fourth."

"How goes the investigation as to what happened tonight?"

"Well it's not surprising that the people pointed the finger at Naruto, I just stopped a mob from being sent to the hospital." Kakashi said "Naruto left heading off into the east side of the village."

"The east of the village? That's the poor district I aim to improve, I can see why he went there."

"Sensei?"

"Naruto has left the family." Minato said.

"Left the family?"

"He renounced the surname Namikaze, we got into an argument, him saying a great many things that were…true. He no longer wishes to reside with us…In the poor district there are a many great number of households abandoned, he can easily walk in and stay in one of them…So long as he doesn't get caught."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Naruto never cared much for law or authority, he's rebellious, angry and…"

"And…?"

"Vengeful."

"Why would he be this way?" Kakashi asked as the man didn't really visit the Namikaze household often seeing as he was a ninja always out on a mission, he was busy man.

"Because of us." Minato said as he got up from his chair walking to the window and looking down upon the village under this late night.

"Why…?"

"Kakashi? I ask that what I am about to tell you stay's between us, this is Top Secret information."

"Of course, what is this about?"

"You know the sealing of the fox, yes?"

"Everyone does? The Lord Third gave his life sealing the fox but separated the demons Chakra and Soul. The Chakra of the fox being sealed within your daughter Kitana and the Soul within Naruto, you told everyone-,"

"It's a lie."

"…What?"

"The fox is sealed, yes. But no trace of it is in Naruto, in other words I lied to everyone."

"You lied!" Kakashi didn't yell but said as if in surprise.

"The fox, Chakra and Soul are both still connected and whole. The Nine Tails is within Kitana, my daughter."

"Naruto isn't a Jinjuriki then?" Kakashi was wondering why he would lie and then realized "You knew the people would do to Kitana. Treat her the way they treat Naruto now…You made him the scapegoat!" Minato lowered his head "Sensei what were you thinking? How can you put a burden, a burden he doesn't have upon himself on your very own son?!"

"I did it to protect Kitana…our daughter."

"What about your son?" Kakashi said now with his tone sounding angry.

"He's not really my son."

"What did you say?"

"He is not really my blood."

"Not your blood? He has your hair color?"

"He inherited that from his real mother's side."

"Naruto was adopted? From who?"

"On the night Kitana was born fourteen years ago, the night the Nine Tails mysteriously appeared attacking the village, a man and friend called Sparda approached me with his newborn child." Minato turned to now looking at Kakashi "His name was Dante."

"Dante?" Kakashi said repeating Naruto's true name.

"Sparda and his family were attacked; his wife Eva gave Sparda the chance to escape with Dante giving her life. Sparda came to us, asked me to care and keep Dante safe; doing so we gave him a new name and so we named him Naruto Namikaze."

"Who killed the family?" Kakashi asked.

"He was in a hurry that night. After he gave us Naruto, swore to keep him safe…he vanished. I never heard from him again since then…but then again something told me that night when he left like that…He wasn't coming back."

"So he's dead, this Sparda." Kakashi said.

"I would have to assume, seeing as he's never come back for Naruto." Minato said.

"Even so that still doesn't give you the right to put all of this hate on an innocent newborn that came about in the world! Not to mention you lied to everyone as well as yourself, broke your promise, and lied to Naruto himself. How do you think Kitana would act if she knew this? It's no wonder he hates you…I looked deep within his eyes and saw within them a child that has been mistreated and neglected most of his life. I didn't want to see it or believe it…but hearing this proves it true." Kakashi took in a breath "Naruto wanted to become a ninja of our village, that was his dream at first but it was taken away by the hate and fear of the village. Even as going as far as to forbidding him from learning any exercises in Chakra and you allowed it?!"

"I WAS OVERRULED!" Minato yelled "I wanted Naruto to become a ninja! When I saw the petition of the 100,000 signatures from the people of the Leaf I knew why they did it! I knew it was out of fear and hate! I couldn't do anything about it because of vote in council, they outnumbered me! I had no choice but to make it law as I wouldn't be doing my duty as Hokage. I was happy of course when Kitana went to the academy to become one our villages' future ninja but also I was heartbroken when I didn't see Naruto WALKING BY HER SIDE! When me a Kushina concocted this massive lie that night we felt like trash, especially me seeing as how I used Sparda's son as a scapegoat!"

"When were you planning on telling Naruto the truth?" Kakashi asked "Or were you planning to at all?"

"As a matter of fact Kakashi I was going to tell Naruto…but I would when he felt ready."

"And now…?" Kakashi didn't receive a reply; all he got was silence "He seems ready now more than ever, he has a right to know!"

"He is not ready!" Minato argued, Kakashi turned his back and walked for the door to leave his lords office "Kakashi…?"

"I know sensei, not a word…" He looked back at his Hokage and once sensei "I never knew you could be so selfish…" With that said leaving Minato to himself he lightly closed the door behind him on his way out. Kakashi was right; he and Kushina have been selfish.

Was Naruto ready for the truth? Would he ever learn of his true origins?

The Next Day…

Naruto's eye fluttered as the sunlight shining through the window hit his face. His eye opening as he sits himself up to stretching his arms and giving out a yawn. He then hears something cracking meaning something was about to fall? His eyes looking around until he realized what was about to fall or more like who.

"Oh boy." He said and the floor under him gives way with him falling down to the first floor on his butt along with his cot below him. He just sat there as one, two pieces of wood bonked atop his head. He was about to get up until his duffle bag lands atop his head with his head now inside the bag. "Looks like I'm moving." He said with his head inside his bag.

Naruto was walking amongst the streets of the poor district of the village, there weren't that much of haters here to spite or curse at Naruto. He liked it that way. His thoughts couldn't help but go to what happened last night being dragged into that world, him fighting those monsters. His thoughts were on those monsters wondering if they were even monsters or something worse. He knows how almost every villager call him monster, killer, mass murderer and such but there was one word that most called him…and that was a demon. If there were things that he would call demon it would have been those things last-. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard what sound like the jiggle of a can making him stop in his tracks. Looking to his right to the source he took notice of a homeless little girl who was probably ten years of age sitting on the side of the street, the homeless little girl was wearing a dirty cloak that one would find in the trash and a hood over her head.

She held out a cup to him and in the cup was only little amount of change.

"_Poor kid…" _Naruto thought as she looked upon the homeless little girl.

"Spare some change?" The little girl asked.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out whatever money he had, three coins as he walked over to her and drops the change into her cup "There," Naruto said looking down upon the girl.

"Thank you…" The little girl under the hood made a big smile; she then looked up revealing her face but SHE HAD NO EYES! **"Dante!"**

"_Not a kid!" _Naruto thought.

Naruto is tricked! It quickly happens the same way it did before; he was dragged down into the demonic alternate version of the village. The small amount of people bursting into ash being replaced by ghostly apparitions of themselves and the "little girl" which was really a Spotter that dragged him in here now gone.

"Oh come on!"

The buildings shift with some becoming more taller than others, the clouds in the sky speed up, power cords began to wiggle quickly, the colors becoming brighter, the quake causing cracks to make themselves known in the street and since it was in the middle of the day in the real world the sky was not red like it was last night when he was dragged here into this hell.

"**GOT YOU!" **The Demonic Voice speaks as its words spelled on the side of some buildings.

"Bite me!" Naruto yelled out to the Demonic Voice. Making its presence known once again appearing on Naruto's back was Rebellion "I was just thinking about you." Naruto rings his duffle bag across his body, the bag now hanging behind his waist, the bag under the sword. Before him in the street Lesser Demonic Samurai of a total of five emerged from the ground, all drawing their swords "At first I only thought you guys to be monsters, but your worse than that are you? You're not monsters…your demons!" Naruto drew his blade from his back and charged the demons before they can even charge him. He moved at increased speed and before the first demon up front could even bring up its blade to guard it was cut in half by Naruto's Rebellion.

The four remaining demons try to take advantage of Naruto's opening but Naruto seeing this coming performed his Death Coil combo damaging surrounding enemies and during the combo he said "Are you feeling it!" On the last swing of the combo where he clubs one of demons up into and through the air with massive force he says "Tell me how the weathers up there!"

He quickly ducked under the katana of one of the demons that recovered from his attack to sliding under its legs to maneuvering himself back to his feet while facing the demons back. He quickly got into the position of performing a Drive, the attack charging in his blade but this time he tried pushing more into his attack channeling energy into the blade that was not Chakra.

"Come on, come on!" He said as the blade charges.

The blade making a sound saying it was charged to its first level but seeing as Naruto pushed more, unbeknownst to him, Demonic Energy into it he heard it give off another sound signaling a second level of the charge. He then performed one slash while yelling "FLY!" the red slash firing toward the back of the demon taking it as well as managing to bring up the other two demons with it having been hit by the attack. Naruto then seeing them in the air then throws two more slashes up toward them while yelling "ONE! TWO!" The two demonic charged slashes slashing through the three demons in the air and they blew into pieces to becoming burning ash. The attack he performed he would call Overdrive. This attack is performed like Dante's in Devil May Cry 4.

He then brought his blade down no longer in its reverse grip and looked to the last remaining Lesser Demonic Samurai he club through the air finally get back up to its feet, it's right arm was missing along with its sword. The Lesser Demonic Samurai looked down to its right seeing its arm on the ground with its blade in its hands grip. The demon picked it up with its left hand and brought its right arm up to its right shoulder joint. What Naruto witnessed next was seeing black like tentacles attach to the arm rejoining it back to its right shoulder; the Lesser Demonic Samurai then gives Naruto a low roar who responds asking a question.

"So how was the weather?" A smile coming afterwards. The demon responds roaring at him in rage and charges Naruto "That bad, huh?"

Naruto then decided to do a little experiment with the Stinger attack.H channeled that unknown Demonic Energy into his sword, twirls his blade and stabs his blade into the air in front of him and the Demonic Energy charged into the sword assists him as the blade launches itself with Naruto holding on performing Stinger on the demon while covering more ground. It was like as if he was dragged and the Rebellion with the charged Demonic Energy inside acting like a rocket pulling him along for the ride. The Lesser Demonic Samurai was impaled through the chest making it split in two as the halves go flying separately to becoming fiery ash "That." Naruto swishes his blade to his left "Was." He twirls Rebellion above his head "Sweet!" and then sheaths Rebellion back on his back. He then clapped his hands together happy that he figured out a new way to perform the Stinger besides just running up to his enemy and impaling his sword into them.

"**YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" **The Demonic Voice said with its words appearing on the sides of some buildings, Naruto ignored it not in the least intimidated.

He then gets back to the main situation at hand.

"Ok, back here again…" He looks around "Now how I seem to have gotten out of this funhouse last night I was brought back to the real world after I killed those five demons?" Come to think of it, when those five Spotters sighted him it was after that moment he was pulled down here and after he killed them he was able to get out. "Basically I was sucked in by those demons; after I killed them I was released. That little girl…she sucked me in down here?" He said "Ok, so that's it. Find the little girl…I mean demon, kill it and I'm out of here." He concluded. "Question is where did she go?" She must be somewhere close by, in the poor district of the village "Wonder what she really looks like?" Naruto said as he ran off to begin his search, if any demon got in his way he will cut them down.

Within the real world in the Leaf village in the park were a group of students of the academy who had one year left until they took their graduation exam to become Genin ninja. The nine of them were on their lunch break as Sasuke, Sakura and Kitana sat on one of the benches. Kiba, Hinata and Shino were sitting on the one next to them; Ino was on the same bench as Sasuke wanted to stay as close to Sasuke as much as possible. Choji was sitting on the grass with Shikamaru who was laying back and watching the clouds go by above, Choji eating a bag of potato chips.

"So, Sasuke?" Ino said getting his attention as he was brought away from taking another bite of his apple.

"What?" He said already annoyed.

"I heard tale that you and Kiba got in a fight with Naruto. He assaulted you guys, but I am sure you took care of him!" Ino said.

"Yeah! The guy came up to us looking for a fight but I managed to introduce him to my fists!" Kiba lied as he pats his dog Akamaru who was lying curled up beside him.

"Last I remembered Kiba, he flattened you." Sasuke said as he took a bite of his apple calling Kiba out who was surprised that he did and now felt embarrassed.

"You got beaten up by Naruto?" Kitana asked Kiba.

"I!"

"One punch was all it took." Sasuke said, Ino laughing at Kiba, Sasuke looking to Kitana to his left "I thought you said he didn't receive any training from your parents?"

"No, I'm sure he didn't. My parents were training me?"

"Hahahahaha!" Ino laughs at Kiba who was growling at her "You got beaten by a weakling! By Naruto!"

"He isn't weak." Sasuke said silencing Ino who was confused at his statement.

"Sasuke, what do you mean? Everyone knows that you are the strongest one here." Ino said.

"When we battled said otherwise." Sasuke said as he took another bite of his apple.

"Are you saying Naruto is stronger than you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not saying that!" Sasuke said in a harsh tone "I'm saying that he isn't weak. He's stronger than Kiba and even you two." Sasuke said referring to Ino and Sakura as the two.

"Oh come on, someone like Naruto?" Ino said and then looked to Kitana "Kitana?"

"Yes?" Her thoughts pulled away from Naruto.

"Are you sure that he wasn't receiving training from your mom and dad?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I would have noticed."

"Then how was he able to fight like that?" Kiba said remembering how he was flattened.

"Don't you know what this means?" Ino said grabbing their attention "If he was able to fight like you say he was and is getting training from someone he is breaking the law."

"Or maybe he trained himself, Ino." Shikamaru in the back said grabbing her attention as she looked over her shoulder giving Shikamaru a small glare "The law says that Naruto was forbidden to receiving training of any kind, and not to become part of the ninja program. It doesn't say that he is forbidden to self-teaching himself." Shikamaru said making a point.

"He's right, Ino." Hinata said.

"I never understood why so many of the villagers hate Naruto so much?" Choji said "Ok, sure he holds the Soul of the fox prisoner while Kitana holds the Chakra but why would they hate him so much as to attack him and stuff?"

"It's fear." Shino said grabbing everyone's attention "Most of the villagers see Naruto as the fox itself, they are blinded by their fear and hate to see Naruto for who he really is. Not as a demon but as a man, as Naruto."

"Well don't you guys not listen." Ino said "There many other reasons why the village hates him and not just because of that, he is trouble maker and not to mention he doesn't care one bit about the rules around here. He even starts fights for no reason. I heard he has been thrown into ANBU prison more than a dozen times, far as I know he's nothing but criminal."

"That so called criminal saved Hinata's life!" Shikamaru pointed out "Or did that slip your mind?"

"He is no criminal, he's just misunderstood." Hinata said "He saved me from being kidnapped by Cloud, I will never forget that."

"Does a criminal do that, Ino?" Shikamaru asked the Yamanaka.

"Shut it, Shikamaru!"

"I heard he was the one behind the attack last night." Sakura said.

"Who told you that?" Shikamaru asked.

"My mother?"

"Figures." Shikamaru said under his breath.

"That's not possible..." Kitana said "My dad said he was atop the Hokage Tower last night, he was nowhere near the time and place of the attack."

"So if he didn't attack us then who did?" Ino said.

"Most likely one of Leaf's enemies." Sasuke said "Maybe it was Rock, they do use jutsu that make the earth tremble?"

"I don't think so?" Kitana said "Rock would not go that far, they are still scared of my father after his performance during the Third Great Ninja War. I don't think they would risk his wrath."

"What about Mist?" Choji said.

"Not a chance, not their style." Sasuke said.

"Then why don't we ask Naruto what he thinks?" Ino said.

"What?" Hinata said.

"After we all get out of class, we go to Kitana's and ask him what he thinks happened." Ino said.

"That won't work." Kitana said.

"Why not?"

"Naruto…no longer lives with us, he left…"

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"I don't want to talk about it…anyway he is still in the village though so searching for him won't be easy."

"Then after class we all go looking for Naruto!" Ino said "Any idea where in the village he could be, Kitana?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh come on! He's your brother?"

"…..Not according to him."

Naruto cuts down another demon being a Demonic Samurai in the demonic world, he was no longer in the poor district of the village but now approaching the familiar academy he sees ahead. Naruto was led here as every other path he tried going down was blocked; something told him that he was getting close to his demon. He then saw his target, the little demon girl Spotter up ahead. She was near to what looked like the training grounds next to the academy; the little girl in the cloak with the hood over her head was walking next to the gate that surrounded the training ground gliding her fingertips along the gate.

"Hey!" Naruto called out to.

The little demon girl Spotter looked over her shoulder looking at Naruto flashing him a smile and ran off, she was laughing as it echoed sounding creepy, Naruto chasing after her.

"Little brat."

Naruto came to a stop and looking ahead upon the academy grounds he saw the little demon girl Spotter on a swing set attached to a tree swinging on it, she was laughing as she continued to swing. Naruto tried sneaking up on her bringing his left hand up behind his left shoulder ready to take hold of Rebellion. However when he came stepping upon the grass it cracks aloud as if he stepped on glass? The little demon girl Spotter heard him and got off the swing running to the entry doors of the academy.

"**Follow me!" **She said with laughter afterwards.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed and looked upon the academy "In there, huh?" When he looked upon the sign that would always say Leaf Village Academy there was a word over Academy and instead said Barracks "Leaf Village Barracks?" Naruto reads "This place is just all about negativity isn't it?"

Naruto entered into the academy looking down the hallway and as he walked down the hall the floor, ceiling above, and walls opposite of him having what looked to be burnt patches of black following him? It was as if he was in some body and he was a virus and as he walked he was infecting, thus the black patches following him. He came to a stop as he heard voices.

"So after class we will all go looking for Naruto."

"I know that annoying voice?" Naruto said as he turned around seeing the ghostly apparitions of Ino, Sasuke, Kitana, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji "Oh, its Ino." The apparitions walked right through him and out of curiosity Naruto decided to follow.

"Watch, once we find Naruto you all will see what he really is, nothing but a criminal." Ino said.

"Whatever, Slut." Naruto said.

He followed them seeing them going inside a classroom that was Iruka's, he watched all the ghostly apparitions walk to their seats, Iruka's apparition standing before the class teaching. He then looked to the chalkboard and saw for some reason the word NINJA written upon it within the real world but in here a word over it said KILLER.

He then heard that laugh being from the little demon Spotter girl, he went low grabbing the hilt of his blade behind his left shoulder, he looked to an empty seat up in the second row and revealing herself the demon target he was after. The Spotter peeks over from behind the desk with a smile and began laughing. This seat is where Naruto would have been sitting if he was in the academy (now I know he sat in different seats in the anime but let's just pretend that this was his seat if he went to the academy).

"You're going down!" Naruto said as he draws his blade.

He leaps into the air with his blade overhead and swings it down upon the demon girl sitting behind the desk. The demon girl however was quite fast as she evades jumping away laughing, the Rebellion crashing and slashing down through the desk breaking it to pieces.

In the real world in Iruka's classroom where Naruto was in the demonic parody of itself, Sasuke was listening as Iruka continued to talk paying attention and thinking about revenge upon his brother, Sakura seated next to him to his left while to his right was that empty desk. Suddenly that desk next to Sasuke explodes too many pieces from an unknown invisible force, the class screaming in shock, Sasuke having his arms up blocking the small pieces of wood.

"What the hell was that?!" Kiba yelled freaked out at what just happened.

"Calm down!" Iruka yelled to the class.

Back with Naruto in the demonic styled world he removes his blade from where it impacts and looks over his shoulder to seeing the demon girl on the floor below skipping past Iruka's ghost apparition who was calming the class. The demon girl was taunting him and Naruto didn't like being taunted at…especially by a demon. Naruto then spears Rebellion throwing it toward the little demon girl who cartwheels evading the blade, laughing as she did so as the Rebellion stabs into the wall. In the real world Iruka suddenly ducks as a part of the wall is suddenly impacted by an unknown force, the class screaming in surprise.

"STAY CALM!" Iruka yelled _"Are we under attack?!"_

"I'm freaking out man!" Kiba yelled.

Kitana who was sitting in another part of the class room was freaking out as well, who wouldn't?

Back with Naruto he watches as the demon girl opens the sliding door of the classroom open to closing it behind her, Naruto leaped down to the floor below jogging over to his Rebellion stabbed into the wall grasping the hilt of the blade pulling it out.

"Get back here you brat!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the door kicking it down.

In the real world the class jumps seeing their classroom door kicked down as if some supernatural force was involved, as if it were paranormal activity? Returning to Naruto he ran out of the room looking down the hall seeing the demon girl standing at the end, she was just standing there looking at him with a creepy smile. Naruto would admit that was just creepy, it was like the scene out of a horror movie but real.

"Hey! Stop running and FIGHT!" Naruto demanded.

As he ran down the hall toward the girl but the hall all of a sudden stretches becoming longer, he stops in his tracks seeing a new demon revealing itself bursting out of the floor and flapping its black wings in the air. The demon looked like a crow but it was bigger than most, some of the feathers it had were blood red with most being black, its talons were razor sharp with curves in them, its eyes were red with slit pupils and screeched at him, the sounds of its screech would make one want to clamp down on their ears, even looking upon its beak if used as a weapon would deliver great pain. The demon was called Screech.

"Flock off!" Naruto said and that's when the Screech, well it screeches aloud making Naruto clamp down on his ears hurting his eardrums.

The Screech takes advantage of Naruto's current state and clamps its talons down upon his shoulders. The talons digging into his skin drawing blood and the Screech throws Naruto against the wall putting in a dent that appears in the real world as well. The Screech backs off as Naruto gets himself together, his wounds healing as now he had more holes in his shirt to add to the ones Kiba made.

"Alright, you're in for it now!" Naruto said as he jump up to and swung his blade at the Screech but the demon caught Naruto's blade within its talons and spun Naruto around to slam his into the wall but Naruto runs along it. Naruto takes advantage of the demons grasp on his blade and swings his blade down along with the demon into the floor. He then quickly stabs Rebellion into the demon making demon screech out in pain, the demon dies. Naruto turns back to the demon girl who runs to a stair case leading up to the next floor, he was going to give pursuit but two more Screeches this time emerge out of the ceiling. The two flap away from Naruto putting distance between them and Naruto. The two Screeches spread their wings afar and the red feathers within their wings glow…

"**DEATH" **The Demonic Voice said with said word appearing on the wall to his left **"FROM" **said word by the voice appearing on the wall to his right **"ABOVE!" **The final word of the Demonic Voices taunt said and spelled on the ceiling above.

The two Screeches fly across the air with their wings afar over Naruto while releasing a hail of their red feathers down upon him, it was a good thing that Naruto was a quick thinker as he spun his blade above his head defecting deadly feathers away stabbing into the walls.

"Close one." Naruto says and turns to the Screeches behind him and quickly charges a Drive slashing the red slash of demonic energy through the air, said attack collides with the demons killing them as they turned to fiery ash.

He sheaths his blade over his back to turning and chasing after the little demon girl that went up to the next floor, he just hoped that the stairs didn't suddenly collapse on him like they did the last time he was dragged here. Luckily for him no such thing happened as he was now on the next floor of the academy or what this world liked to call it, the Barracks. On the second floor he couldn't find his little Spotter, he looked down the hallways of the academy on this floor and had to go exploring. As he did he would encounter Lesser Demonic Samurai that would pop out of the floor but they weren't a problem for Naruto, his paths became blocked with rising black rocks clearly the demonic forces at work did not want him going anywhere.

He finally caught sight of his target within a hallway next to a door that she opened and walked into a room, he ran down the hall and heard and was lucky enough to not have any demons try to surprise him. Walking into the room the little Spotter went into the door and Naruto followed and as he entered the room the door behind him closes by itself slamming behind him and a rising black rock through the floor blocking his escape.

"**NO WHERE TO GO!" **The Demonic Voice says with the words spelling themselves on the floor Naruto has never seen before, it was the room where missions were given out to squads of ninja.

It's the same room where Team 7 in the anime and manga are given their mission to Wave. From the looks of it there was no one in the room in the real world as he saw no one seated behind the long table, the view of the demonic looking village behind in the background. She then reveals herself leaping atop the table in front of Naruto.

"You ready to stop running and fight!"

The little demon girl Spotter chuckles spreading her little arms apart, she then suddenly floats into the air and reveals her true form. Her cloak become long and black with what looked to have tears in them, pale hands revealing themselves out from under its cloaks sleeves, her face became pale and eyes turned black as well as her hair becoming long a black and lastly her smile showing her dirty teeth that were sharp. She laughed aloud as she brought her right hand up above her head and appearing in a purple flash was a scythe being its main weapon, the demon was called Lady Death.

The Lady Death spun her scythe above her head and threw it toward Naruto, the scythe spinning toward Naruto but he jumped over it, the scythe barely missing cutting Naruto's bag. Naruto lands back down on his feet, the Lady Death stretching out her hand as her hand glows a faint red color and her scythe spins coming back within her grasp as she catches her weapon.

"Fancy trick you got there." Naruto said to the Lady Death that twirled around in the air "I like it." He said with an upper left smirk showing his teeth.

Lady Death soars down toward him with speed rearing her scythe to strike upon Naruto, he however ducks under the demons attack and counters kicking up like how Rock Lee would perform his lotus. However as much as Naruto expected to kick the demon into the air that didn't happen as his foot seemed to phase through it as it flew over him and through the walls.

"Whoa!" Naruto said as he looked toward where the demon flew through being the exit that was blocked. He drew his blade from his back backing up to the center of the room while looking around; it was quiet…to quiet "Where are you demon?"

In the real world within the academy in Iruka's classroom all of the students were cleared out, the students were outside of the academy away from the scene, Iruka was outside with them. Inside Iruka's classroom were ANBU ninja along with Kakashi with the Fourth also present in the room. The ANBU were investigating this phenomenon looking at the damage, wondering what caused such a thing.

"What is going on?" Kakashi asked.

"I wish I knew?" The Fourth said.

"First the quake yesterday night, not to mention on that night several witnesses claimed to have seen a food stand break away in the village square as if someone was thrown into but nothing was? An invisible man perhaps…?"

"No, there is a jutsu that comes close to invisibility but acts more like a camouflage but isn't effective if on the move. The jutsu is most effective if you stand still while you observe your target; the villagers would've noticed what many call the "man bubble"."

"Ah, yes. The flaw of that particular camouflage jutsu." Kakashi said as he noticed Minato looking upon where the destroyed desk was "Wouldn't Naruto be sitting there if he was never forbidden to becoming a ninja?"

"I always imagined," Minato said.

Naruto in the demonic world was still standing center in the room with his blade in his right hands grasp, his eyes closed and his senses on the alert, calm he was. His eye open slowly and then they narrow as he motions his eyes slowly to his left and then his right, he then suddenly flips himself back into the air avoiding Lady Death's scythe phasing through the floor below him with the demon herself who failed cutting Naruto up the middle.

Naruto landing back on the floor on his feet and quickly brings up his blade as the Lady Death came swooshing back down at him again swinging her scythe but Naruto blocks it throwing her aside through the air. He quickly slashes a Drive toward the Lady Death who brings up her scythe to block Naruto's attack but the force of the attack makes her stagger back, Naruto takes advantage performing Stinger stabbing his blade into her to pulling it out and continues his attack with his blade.

The Lady Death was now able to be physically damaged due to her losing concentration from the stagger; he finishes up with a Death Coil "Launch!" He yelled as he clubs the Lady Death into the wall with his blade, the demon putting a dent into the wall upon its impact that would show in the real world. When she hits the wall Naruto then performed an Overdrive on the demon damaging it further with the strikes from the attack, each strike pushed her further into the wall.

Naruto then spears his Rebellion toward Lady Death; the demon's face is then impaled by Naruto's sword Rebellion. The demon losing grip of its weapon that disappears and then Naruto sees its right hand glow that faint red to flowing toward his right hand. The demon then dissolves away in a fiery red ash, his blade Rebellion still in the wall. He looks to his right hand that no longer glows a faint red to looking at his sword, he holds his hand out to his blade…the blade vibrates and then is pulled out spinning back toward Naruto who then brings his hand up into the air catching his Rebellion above his head, he twirls it above his head and then sheaths it on his back.

"**DANTE!" **The Demonic Voice said as Naruto was now free from the demonic world once again, now standing within the mission's room of the academy, his blade on his back vanishing in a red flash.

He looked around seeing and making sure he was back in the real world to seeing the damage on the wall, he had to leave; otherwise if anyone came in here it would not be good for him. Last thing he wants is to be brought in for questioning and taken in for damaging property which he really did and wasn't going to admit any time soon…or ever. He looked down upon looking on his shirt seeing the holes.

"My favorite shirt…"

* * *

**The Advent91: **To goichi, I know most have noticed that I already mentioned Vergil is five years older and that if he and Dante/Naruto were born five years apart how are they twins? I read online that there was one case that twins were born five years apart but their genders were not the same, but I think it was done through some sort of procedure. Look up twins born five years apart and read it, it's an interesting read. In this story they are twins but born five years apart with the same gender, an answer to how this is possible between Dante and Vergil in this story will be revealed so be patient. Hope you liked the new demons I created inspired after demons of the Devil May Cry games as well as this chapter, now we are still not done with the prologue of the story. Naruto in this chapter had come to the conclusion of the so called monsters being demons and I hope you liked how I gave Naruto the ability to call his sword back as well as the "Flock off!" taunt. Don't worry about the guns, he will get them. Coat he will get will most likely be the DmC New Dante coat, I know that people were expecting and wanting Naruto to get a red coat but in here he won't. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next, next update coming soon! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Prologue Part4 Scapegoat of the Leaf

**The Advent91: **Here is another chapter for all of your enjoyment and I am glad that you all like the story. Now please enjoy what I have written about the demons that have appeared so far below as well as Naruto, hope you enjoy them.

**MAIN CHARACTER**

**Dante/Naruto (If there was a picture for this it would be Dante/Naruto having his blade Rebellion leaned atop his left shoulder while making a motion with his right hand to bring it, and all of it with a smile on his face)- **The Dante of the Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry universe! He was born on the night of the attack of the Nine Tailed Fox, said to be the offspring of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze he is actually born from that of the demon Sparda and the angel Eva. Dante's family was attacked by demons when he was just a newborn baby, it seemed that the fate of the demons and angels family had been sealed that night but Eva sacrificed her life giving Sparda the chance to escape with their two children…two twin boys born five years apart, Dante and Vergil. After properly hiding Vergil, Sparda sent out to hide newborn Dante and seeing as the newborn was born with blonde hair gave Sparda the idea of hiding Dante with the Namikaze's.

The Namikaze's accepted and so for his own protection gave Dante a new name, Naruto Namikaze, in an effort to protect Naruto from the demons pursuit out to find the twin boys. With the Sons of Sparda hidden effectively amongst the humans and apart Sparda vanished and was never heard from again, Minato assumes Sparda (A friend) is dead and is most likely. However with the Nine Tails sealing having been a success within their daughter Kitana Uzumaki they foresaw how the village would react most likely calling out for her death as revenge against the lives the fox had taken that very night.

They made up a lie telling the public that the Nine Tail's Chakra was sealed within their daughter and the Soul within Naruto/Dante; the results were the village calling for the poor newborns death while Kitana remained safe. Kitana grows up in a life where she is well respected and has many friends and somewhat influence but only small, she is hailed as a hero. Naruto however grows up a life of solitude, anger, frustration and sadness, he becomes rebellious and every day questions whether or not he is actually their child. It becomes worse as Naruto is forbidden to ever becoming a ninja. Today he is described as a traitor, killer, demon and criminal. He is also blamed for crimes that he did not have any part of committing such as the painting of the Hokage Faces, destruction of property when it was Kitana that committed the crime leaving Naruto having to scrub off the paint and then be thrown into ANBU prison for a week. He would be sent to prison multiple times with villagers attacking him only for them to end up black and blue and therefore blamed and charged with multiple assault charges as well as being accused of starting fights with Kiba (Which is not true), ANBU prison wasn't the only place he was sent to as he was also sometimes thrown into the jail cells of the Leaf Police Station that was once run by the Uchiha clan. This is why everyone sees him as a criminal.

Dante/Naruto has grown up with no friends, he is said to be vengeful when he wants to. The Nephilim wants to leave the village but can't do that (At least not yet) since he knows that the ANBU when be on his tail and bring him back. He hates the very village that he calls his personal Hellhole, he also harbors a deep hate for its people but if there was two individuals he hated the most it was the villages very own Hokage and said Kage's wife. He is completely unaware of what he truly is being Nephilim, unaware he carries no trace of the fox and unaware of Minato knowing the truth of whom his real parents are. He has now renounced the surname Namikaze and lives on the streets of the Leaf, his abilities are slowly growing but he has not yet come to confirm that he is Dante as the voices call him by such.

His signature weapon is the Rebellion, a sword armed to him by Sparda his demon father. The Rebellion is looking to be the manifestation of Naruto/Dante's power.

**DEMON(S)**

**Spotter- **A Spotter is also known as a demon collaborator being one that chose to become a demon but they can also be unluckily civilians having their bodies possessed by a demon and are usually used as spies, Spotters could be an adult or a young adult and even a small child such as a little girl. Once the person is possessed by a demon becoming a "Spotter" there is no way they can have their freedom and salvation unless they are struck down. With Naruto/Dante slaying Spotters that drag him down into their demonic realm he is actually doing them a favor…Isn't he such a nice guy?

**Lesser Demonic Samurai- **These demons are the weakest of the demonic world and of the Demonic Samurai class but in large numbers and attacking in groups they can prove to be quite formidable even against the average ninja. These demons are seen to only wield the katana as their main weapon and have even been seen (By Dante/Naruto) to be able to reattach their limbs, however if the damage is to sever then reattachment of the limbs cannot be done.

**Demonic Samurai- **The middle class of the Demonic Samurai's, these demons wear armor and are able to wield different weapons such as Chain Sickles, poles, swords and even seen wielding the bow and arrows. If one is left remaining after its fellow demon compatriots have been killed then they will up the ante as one was seen to draw and tripe wield three swords and attack with ferociousness and with increase of speed. It is said that these demons are said to be born from the fall of corrupt and fallen samurai of the real world as well as fallen samurai in previous wars still seeking the thrill of battle and with bloodlust.

**Elite Demonic Samurai**- This class of demon within the Demonic Samurai class is the toughest of the tough, the strongest of the strong and sometimes when summoned with Lesser Demonic Samurai and Demonic Samurai it gives out commands for them to follow. This would make the group a force to be reckoned with as they will plan, use attack strategies and think rationally. However if one can manage to kill the Elite Demonic Samurai first then the demons under its command will fight as they normally would, the Elite wields two demonic looking swords and has a striking resemblance to the Samurai of Iron Country only with a demonic look. It also is capable of attaching the butts of its two swords together creating a double edge sword.

**Screech- **These flocking demons look like giant crows with very sharp talons and a beak, they have red feathers within their wings that they seem to be able to shoot them toward their intended target and they are to be very strong seeing as one managed to lift Naruto and attempt to throw him. What most must take caution of is its loud caw or what one would rather call screech being able to somewhat paralyze the victim and will take advantage to dive in for an attack. They are also said to be used as scouts for the demonic realm, within the real world they are disguised as birds.

**Lady Death- **This demon wears a long black cloak with tears around its form and wields a scythe as if she were death itself, this demon can be difficult to fight as normal attacks seem to go through her without harm due to the cloak around her form that also allows her to faze through walls. However if one manages to daze her then she can physically be harmed, this is her only weakness. They also have the ability to throw their weapons and able to call them back to their grasp, with Naruto/Dante defeating the one within the academy he seems to have inherit the ability to be able to call his sword back to within his grasp.

**The Advent91: **I hope you liked the information I provided for each demon that has shown up so far. Also I understand that there are TV's and cameras in the Naruto world so I will be exploiting that which is what I chose to do in this chapter so by all means please enjoy and feel free to review afterwards!

Naruto was now standing in an alley looking across to the academy as ANBU was within the area now investigating the paranormal happenings within the academy as well as the damage within the mission's room. Villagers even were in the area wondering what happened in the academy, was the academy attacked? Naruto turned his back and walks away not wanting to be near the scene, he was sure that if people saw him near the area they would point the finger at him.

"I'm hungry," He tells himself and decides to go to the only place that he is welcomed, Ichiraku Ramen.

In the front of the Leaf Village Academy all the academy students were gathered out front awaiting news of what happened inside, they were all talking amongst one another, each in their own little groups as well as the Rookie Nine (Sasuke, Sakura, Kitana, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji).

"Can you believe what we all just saw?" Ino asked with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"The desk just exploded?" Sasuke said, he was surprised what happened and somewhat curious, wondering if it was someone used a jutsu attacking the academy. A terrorist attack…

"Did you see the way the door just flew off like that?" Kiba said.

"Most curious?" Shino said "Wouldn't you say, Kitana?"

"Yes…very curious?"

"Everyone!" All turned to the front of the academy seeing the Fourth Hokage with Kakashi and some ANBU ninja by his side. "Due to the mysterious current events that have transpired here at the academy you are all released early today! You will all be notified when you may return to the academy," Minato said aloud.

"Well at least we got out early!" Kiba said as everyone began to disperse.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Choji said.

"I'm going home to get some sleep," Shikamaru said but was stopped as Ino grabs the back of his collar.

"That's all you ever do, Shikamaru! None of us are going home just yet,"

"Don't tell me," Shikamaru said annoyed.

"That's right; we are all going to look for Naruto! Who knows, once we find him and you all see him for what he really is I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind this attack."

"That is just bull, Ino and you know it." Shikamaru said "Naruto doesn't attend the academy so how can he have been behind something that we couldn't see?"

"I agree with Shikamaru, after what happened today I'm not so much as a believer of Naruto being behind all of this, seems ridiculous." Choji said "Plus we have to attend Kitana's party tonight,"

"I only wish Naruto was attending…" Kitana said with a little sadness in her voice.

"You really want Naruto to attend don't you?" Hinata said.

"Yes, I need to talk to him."

"Why would you want him to come? From what I remember the guy never attended any of your parties?" Ino said.

Well Naruto did attend the first few; the only thing was he was treated as if he were a ghost. Because everyone was so preoccupied with only giving Kitana attention, so Naruto then thought he would just not attend anymore.

"So are we all going to go searching out Naruto or what?" Ino asked.

"Ino, we have all just been through a traumatic experience. Yes the attack yesterday night in the village, thank goodness none of us were there and no one got seriously hurt, but today we were all attacked in the academy and in our own homeroom." Sakura said "I mean these attacks are most likely a case of terrorism,"

"She's right, Ino." Hinata said "We should first recover before we go out looking for Naruto."

"I agree," Kitana said.

"Fine!" Ino said.

"My place is closer," Sasuke offered.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Kitana said with a smile with Sasuke only giving a nod. It's not like the guy hated company, in fact he welcomed it because it did get lonely where he lived, and the Uchiha District was like a ghost town.

"Kitana?" Minato addressed making Kiba jump seeing as the man was behind him.

"Damn your fast!" Kiba said.

"Thank you," Minato said with a smile.

"Your dad is so cool!" Ino said with hearts in her eyes, Sakura having the same.

"Kitana, are you alright?" Minato asked concerned for his daughter.

"I'm ok, dad. Is it ok we go to Sasuke's?"

"Well seeing as what happened at the academy today…"

"Please dad?"

"Ok…its just that after what happened last night and now this."

"Don't worry about me, dad. Besides I got my friends here with me to protect me," Kitana said with a smile.

"Lord Fourth, we will protect your daughter with our lives!" Kiba said aloud with Ino rolling her eyes, Hinata smiles a little.

"That's appreciated, but none the less I want all of you to keep your senses on the alert. Understood?" Minato asked the Rookie Nine with all of them giving the Fourth Hokage a nod. "Well then off you all go, don't worry I will inform the rest of your parents." He watched them walk away until he came to his thoughts and he was worried _"I hope you're ok, Naruto."_

Naruto was walking the streets of the Leaf feeling the glares like he did every day in his miserable entertaining life. It wasn't surprising that he could already hear the people muttering, blaming him for attacking the academy.

"Murderer!" A villager called him.

"Whatever," Naruto said as he walked on.

He looked up to seeing a camera on the side of a power pole panning left and right, these were also referred to as L.S. Camera's or **L**eaf **S**ecurity Camera's. These cameras were placed in the village to watch over if seeing anything suspicious activity as well as looking out for the people of the Leaf, he was sure that a camera or two had caught him beating up his attackers on more than one occasion. If you looked on the side of the camera there was a letter on the side of it in the color blue, the letter on its side was a V showing who the manufactuer was. The village used to have standard old cameras but were replaced by these cameras when they came out, in fact it was said that only 71% of the nations had these cameras. Hey these V Cameras were not cheap! The L.S or V Camera turns facing down at Naruto zooming in on him seeing that Naruto was looking up at it…

In a disclosed location somewhere in the village there was a room that had ninja's watching the multiple screens watching over the village searching for anything suspicious, one of the ninja's was looking at the screen seeing Naruto looking up at the camera on screen.

"Hey look at this, camera one-four-eight!" The Leaf Chunin ninja called out to two others that came by looking over the ninja's shoulders "It's the Fourth's demon child."

"What happened to his shirt?" Leaf Chunin ninja two asked noticing the holes made by the demons that attacked Naruto and Kiba's nails across his shirt.

"Who cares," Leaf Chunin ninja three said.

"Hey guys!" Naruto on screen said getting their attention, Naruto then brings up his right hand and gives them the finger with a smile "Put a spin on this,"

"Little bastard!"

Back with Naruto on the streets he chuckles to himself as he had a feeling the guys watching were pissed at his current action, he didn't care as he continued on his marry way.

Within the Uchiha District inside the Mainhouse where Sasuke resided by himself and where his family use to when they were alive, all of the Rookie Nine were present inside the living room. Shino was standing just outside on the patio with slide double doors open behind him where the living room was inside, the bug user was attending to one of his insects upon his finger. Kiba was sitting on the couch with Hinata, Kiba having the remote in his hands as he was flipping channels on Sasuke's large screen TV in the room sitting in Indian style. Ino, Sakura and Kitana were seated around a small long table; Shikamaru was laying down on one of the other couches while Choji was seated at the end of said couch Shikamaru was laying on. Sasuke in the meantime was out getting food for everyone and it was on him, he would be back soon…

"Man, Sasuke's TV is bigger than the one we got back at my home." Kiba said.

"Well the Uchiha's were powerful and went on many missions," Ino said.

That was true as the Uchiha clan, when all of them were still alive, were the ones that received most missions and not to mention that they were the police force of the village thus they earned more money. Ino was referring to that as to how this very expensive TV was present in Sasuke's home, the TV running on its batteries when in use.

"Oh yeah, they were like gods." Kiba said sarcastically.

"The clan was powerful but not gods," Sasuke said as he walked in with bags of food he got from a restaurant from within the village _"Itachi killing everyone off said otherwise," _Sasuke thought. Sasuke and everyone else gathered around the long table taking out their food "Kiba, stop surfing on the TV and come eat." Sasuke said.

"Alright," Kiba said as he flicked to one more channel to tossing the remote aside and joined the others, the channel he changed to however was in fact a news channel of the Hidden Leaf Village that would divulge in details such as on missions of that of ninja but about the weather, the going on in the village as well as everywhere in Fire Country, the news channel was called Leaf Embers News Network. Leaf within the title of the name of the network was of course representing the Leaf village as well as being the symbol of Fire Country, Embers within the name was representing the people of the Leaf village as well as all that reside within Fire Country. Fire Country was not the only nation to have a news network but also the other four great nations, each reporting the happenings within their respective nations. The broadcastings of these respective news channels only broadcasted within their own countries and not to foreign nations. However if nations were allies to one another such as Fire and Wind country then both news channels can be viewed. The tune for the Leaf Embers News Network channel playing…

"Hey my mom is on!" Sakura said as she saw her mother viewed as the camera circled her, it was Sakura's mother. Her name was Rose Haruno; she was news anchor of the Leaf Embers News Network. She had the same pink hair as Sakura except her hair was longer and in a ponytail, she wore glasses over her eyes as well as wearing her uniform as a news anchor.

"_Sakura's mom is hot; I would love to have sex with her." _Kiba thought as he took a bite of his food watching the TV. Rose Haruno began to speak…

"As you all know me fellow people of the Hidden Leaf Village the village was attacked yesterday night during our celebration of the defeat of the Nine Tailed Fox and thanking the hero's that gave their lives. Yesterday night during a peaceful celebration the village was attacked; now our sources tell us that the Fire Government has not yet identified any possible suspects…" Rose Haruno said "Here is some footage of the attack yesterday night provided by the assistance of the Leaf Security Cameras placed around the village, what you may see may be disturbing." The group watched as the screen showed a camera view showing the street with people celebrating and then a second later the ground shakes as well as the buildings as well as the camera itself. The street cracking and parts of it rising out of it, men, woman and children screaming in terror and glass windows shattering to the camera going to static a few seconds later…

"Kami…" Hinata said.

The picture on the screen showing Rose Haruno again…

"In further news today the Leaf Village Academy was apparently the next target of the unknown terrorists; the ninja of the Leaf village are doing their best investigating these attacks to the best of their ability. The Fourth Hokage also dismissing the students for the rest of the day to recover from this terrifying attack…"

"Does your mom always have to report the obvious?" Kiba said.

"Shut it, Kiba!" Sakura said.

"Now with that aside let us talk about who we believe could be behind these apparent attacks," Rose Haruno said on the screen "Could it be the people of Rock? Could they want revenge for their loss at the hands of our beloved Fourth Hokage and memorable Third? This news reporter doesn't think so; Rock would not risk war against the might of Fire Country and ultimately the Leaf. Was it Mist or Cloud? Was it perhaps our very own allies, the Sand? No, of course not." Rose Haruno said "However there is one individual that this reporter thinks is responsible…" That grabs the attention of everyone in the living room, Kiba having a mouth full of rice, Choji with a leg of chicken, Ino, Sakura and Kitana with their salad held before their mouths before they can even bite on their food. Everyone else with their food put it down for the second to hear who Sakura's mom thought was the one individual responsible. "I believe whether the Fourth agrees with me or not but I am sure the people will see the truth it is this-," The familiar picture of none other than Naruto Uzumaki giving the finger with a smile on his face appears on the upper right corner of the screen, it was a snapshot of Naruto flipping the finger at that camera today "individual."

"What?" Shikamaru said in that tone that said that is ridiculous.

Rose continued to speak "Naruto Namikaze, or what everyone in the village sees for what he truly is, a demon. He carries the very soul of the monster that had tried to destroy our village fourteen years ago meaning that he IS the demon Nine Tailed Fox, were it not for the hero's that gave their lives defending our precious village, the combined efforts of the Fourth and Third as well as the sweet old man's noble sacrifice HIS plans-," She meant Naruto's "of sending us all to extinction would have been a reality. The people see for what he really is but why can't our current Hokage see the same, see past his façade? Now despite-," She brought her hands up making bunny ears and bent them while saying "Naruto-," She was basically saying that Naruto was not who he says he is but the fox "have been proven to be nowhere near the scene of the first terrorist attack, HOWEVER!" Rose brought up a finger "Several eyewitness reports have claimed seeing Naruto running away from the scene of the attack upon the Leaf Village Academy just an hour ago, eyewitnesses said that he seemed to be in a hurry to get away. Naruto Namikaze…he is rude, dangerous, rebellious and most of all a smart ass. In light of all this moments later this footage was captured by one the many Leaf Security Cameras within our village in the south district of the village…" Rose then looked off to her left and that snapshot of Naruto in the upper right of the screen enlarged taking up the whole screen and looked to rewind revealing that it was footage, it then played.

"Hey guys! Put a spin on this," Naruto giving the finger, that smile on his face and then the footage pauses to shrinking to the upper right corner of the screen where it was before.

"What does this tell us my good people of the Leaf? Is he taunting us all after what he committed at the Leaf Village Academy? Is there more to come as he plots what next to harm to the good innocent people of the Hidden Leaf Village? This reporter thinks so," Rose finished and then the tune of the news channel begins to play signaling the end of the broadcast "This is Rose Haruno of the Leaf Embers News Network, preaching the truth." The screen then changes to the title saying Leaf Embers News Network having what looked to be a leaf beside the word Leaf and going under the title looked to look like smaller leaves blowing in a wind.

"What a load of bull," Shikamaru said as he put rice in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said.

"Sakura, you and I both know that Naruto was nowhere near the academy, he is forbidden from ever crossing within." Shikamaru said. It was true, not only was Naruto never to become a ninja, learn jutsu or how to fight but also as to go as far as not allowing him to LEARN gaining in the pursuit of knowledge. Yeah, the Leaf sucks!

"So you're calling my mother a liar?" Sakura said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes,"

"Since when did you ever care about Naruto, Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"He's a hero," Shikamaru answered.

"Hero? Yeah right," Ino said "The heroes are Kitana and her parents, including the Third. What did Naruto do that would make him heroic?"

"Let's see?" Shikamaru said "He saved Hinata from being kidnapped by Cloud, you must have forgotten that? Oh and he also holds a part of the fox in him and you forgot to mention those ninja's that sacrificed their lives that night when the fox attacked, their heroes too."

"Correction," Ino said "Naruto holds the fox itself while Kitana holds its Chakra,"

"Chakra is a part of someone as well if it belongs to that person or to a demon, Ino." Shikamaru said correcting her "If you paid attention in that part of class rather than attending to your hair and ogling over Sasuke you would know this."

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Ino yelled with fire in her eyes.

"_Troublesome," _Shikamaru thought.

"Guys, how about we just eat?" Kitana said "Besides, Choji looks like he is about to finish his meal." She said giggling at Choji extreme hunger for food "When we finish we can all go looking for Naruto."

"I'm curious to meet Naruto," Sakura said.

"You are?" Ino asked "You're not missing out on anything, he's a criminal I'm telling you, and after this you will all see how right I am."

"Oh boy," Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

Back to our DmC Naruto/Dante, he was in a fight right now within an alley somewhere within the south district of the village. Naruto delivers an uppercut to the bottom of the knife wielding villager's jaw sending him up into the air to flipping over the fence and falling into somebody's yard, all around Naruto there were five unconscious bodies. Naruto ducks under a punch from a villager that attacks him to ringing his left arm over the man's shoulder to smashing the man's head through the fence that was behind him, the villager knocked out.

Naruto then starts to hop atop his feet like a boxer while giving his hands a single clap together and was laughing and then stops with his jumping around "That was fun guys," He said to the idiotic villagers and then dusted off his black gloved hands as if they were dirty with a smile on his face, he hears approaching footsteps and so quickly runs to hiding behind two trash cans. Who came running in the alley was another villager with a blunt object who missed out on the ambush but seeing his friends on the ground it was obvious they lost…again. The villager goes to his unconscious friend who was just in front of the trash cans taking a knee next to him, his back to the trash cans Naruto was hiding behind who slowly rises from the background with a smile on his face. He looks down to the two trash cans in front of him having a lid on each one, he then had an idea…an awfully funny devilishly delicious cruel idea that would remind you (The reader) of that one scene from that Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie if you saw it and know what I am talking about. He quietly grabs the lids lifting them off the trash cans to creeping around the cans to standing behind the unaware villager, he holds them apart from the sides of the villagers head and then…

"What's that smell?" The villager said as he slowly looked over his shoulder and then.

BANG!

Naruto slammed both lids into the sides of the villagers head making the villagers head shake for a little a bit and then fell down joining the others on the ground in the alley, Naruto stretching his arms up in the air with the lids having dents of the sides of the villagers head on them, the young Naruto's eyes closed and a big smile on his face as he was thinking WINNER and YES as well as VICTORY!

Before leaving Naruto had one of the villagers over his shoulder and puts him in one of the trash cans, the villager's legs atop the edges of the can as Naruto slams the lid atop his ass. The other lid of the trash can is suddenly lifted up slowly revealing a dazed villager that Naruto put in the can, but with Naruto walking by he slammed his right fist down upon the lid knocking the villager out again and back into the trash can.

"Smell you guys later," Naruto said. That sounded cheap now didn't it?

Naruto comes walking back within the streets of the village getting the occasional glare when he comes to a stop in front of a stores that sold TV's and they just happening to be broadcasting the Leaf Embers New Network with Rose Haruno speaking ill of him, he can see his picture on the upper right corner of the screen with him giving the finger. Naruto only laughed to patting the palm of his hands atop his knees "Hey it's me…again!" Naruto said as he went to crossing her arms listening to the rest of what Rose Haruno had to say about him…again.

"Naruto Namikaze-," Rose Haruno on the TV said.

"So much for her good sources," Naruto said as he was no longer a Namikaze and continued to listen what Rose had to say about him.

"He is rude-," Naruto nod his head "dangerous-," Naruto nod his head again "rebellious-," Naruto nods his head again, smile still present on his face "and most of all a smartass." Naruto slightly bows while having a hand placed atop his chest.

"That's me," Naruto said. He continued to listen to the rest of her report going on to him being the one attacking the academy which he rolled his eyes to watching the footage of flipping the camera off "At least they got my good side."

"This is Rose Haruno of the Leaf Embers News Network, just preaching the truth."

"You mean lies, Bitch." Naruto said and then continued on his merry way.

He wondered the street for about an hour and felt hungry so he decided to go to the only place he felt welcomed and not to mention he can afford it, he arrived at Ichiraku Ramen parting flaps walking inside and sat atop one of the stools while placing his duffle bag of his belongings on the floor next to him and waited. Then Ayame walks in from the kitchen and greets Naruto,

"Hello, Naruto!"

"Hey," Naruto said.

"The usual ramen dish?"

"You read my mind," Naruto said as she went to attend to his order "Ayame…?"

"Yes?"

"I got a question for you?"

"What is it?"

"It may sound crazy, silly maybe…" Well to her he suspects "Do you see "monsters"?"

"Monster?"

"Yeah, you know like maybe you saw someone with gouged out like eyes?"

"Never seen anything like that? Why do you ask?"

"Never mind," Naruto said, he then decided to ask another question "Do you believe in demons?"

"Do I believe in demons?"

"Yeah,"

"Well as much as I believe in God then I believe in the Devil, so if there are angels then there are of course demons." Ayame said

"God, huh?" Naruto said in a low tone.

Ayame finished his order to turning round and placing it down upon the table in front of Naruto "Tell me Naruto, do you believe in God?"

"Do I believe in God?" Naruto repeated her question as she gave him a nod, his answer "No."

"Why not?"

"Because if God were real then why would he give me this life of mine?" Naruto said, Ayame felt sorry for him "I'm sorry, Ayame. I'm not the religious type…a believer."

"It's too bad…because he believes in you."

Naruto chuckles "No offence but the day he shines his light upon me and tells me that himself is when I will believe. Besides what is there to believe in?" He takes a bite of his ramen and then brings up his left finger "You know why I don't pray to the guy upstairs? Because he doesn't answer…" Naruto ended it there and went onto eating his meal with Ayame letting him, she doesn't understand why Naruto doesn't believe but there has to be a good reason why or perhaps what caused him to believe such things.

Naruto found himself walking the streets again with his hands within the pockets of his pants, him finishing his ramen which was on the house and just left with a thank you. God was in his mind. Why did he not believe in God? Living with the Namikaze's he did pray, he prayed for answers in his life as to why he was treated like this but he didn't get any answers, all he got was more pain, he felt his prayers were unanswered and so gave up praying, he gave up believing in God.

"It's the demon that attacked the academy," A villager whispered to another.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?!" Naruto yelled turning to the man who jumped, Naruto walked up to the man and shoved him to the ground and was standing over the man who had a black eye "If you have something to say asshole then tell it to my FACE! I'll introduce you to MY FIST AGAIN! FUCK YOU!" Naruto then kicked dirt in the man's face and looked to the other villager "The hell you looking at?" The villager backed off as Naruto continued on his way to nowhere, when a villager gave him a hateful look Naruto gave the villager the hand over gesture of fuck you.

He found himself walking amongst the alleys of the village again.

"I can't wait to get out of this fucking village!" Naruto said. He couldn't escape, at least not yet but he would bide his time and when he saw his opportunity he would seize it; he just had to be patient and figure out a way to escape. As if his day couldn't get more annoying he saw the Rookie Nine gang land ahead of him and seeing Kiba he was thinking the dog brought more people to have their so called fun "This ought to be good," Naruto said as he continued on his path not stopping "You all mind getting out of my way?" Naruto asked holding his arms apart "Because if you don't want to move it won't be a problem," He basically threatened to move them aside if they didn't get out of the way.

"No brother, we are not here to fight!" Kitana said.

"Is that right?" Naruto said as he stopped in his tracks and took sight of Kiba "Well if it isn't the Puppy? Come for another ass kicking humiliating defeat?"

"Why you!"

"Kiba!" Kitana said stopping him.

"Where were you today, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Well I would tell you if you be a little more specific,"

"Where were you when the academy was attacked today?" Ino demanded.

"Not at the academy," Naruto said, he wasn't in the Leaf Village Academy but the Leaf Village Barracks so there is a difference between the two.

"Ino, this is pointless." Shikamaru said.

"Shut it, Kiba!"

"Why don't you shut it for once, god forbid?" Naruto said.

"You be quiet, Naruto! Before I come over there and shut your mouth and keep it that way!" Ino threatened.

"How about you suck my dick, then we'll see who's mouth is shut, not to mention in use and full." Naruto said with a tooth showing grin.

"YOU PERVERT!" Ino yelled.

"Bitch," Naruto said back with a smile.

"Monster!"

"I bet you do take monsters, monster size."

"YOU WHORE!" Ino yelled. Why did she say that and where did that come from?

"Damn straight!" Naruto said even though he is still a virgin.

Ino yelled in anger "SHIKAMARU! CHOJI! KICK HIS ASS!"

"Not recommended," Naruto advised them "But then again it would be fun." Naruto then took notice of Hinata and she seemed familiar, he imagined a younger face and then it clicked "You're that girl?" Naruto said "Hinata, right?"

"Yes," Hinata said with a smile "Thank you for saving me, Naruto."

"Don't sweat it," Naruto said as he waved his hand at it "Besides the Cloud ninja got what was coming. Their Kage then was a bastard anyway," He said looking off in another direction for no particular reason.

"Naruto?" Kitana addressed.

Naruto looked back at her "…..What?" He said in that tone.

"I want you to come to my birthday tonight and-,"

"No," He immediately said.

"But-,"

"I said no!"

"Why are you being an ass?" Sakura asked "All she asking is for you to attend?"

"Why am I an ass?" Naruto repeated "I'm an ass for good reason…and she knows why."

"Please come…?" Kitana asked.

"….That's only family, I'm not your family."

"Just let him go, Kitana. He probably has more important things to do like plot his next attack?" Ino said.

"Oh and who said that? Oh, that right! "This is Rose Haruno of the Leaf Embers News Network, just preaching the truth." More like the preaching of a bunch of bullshit from desperate woman that does nothing but runs her mouth and looks to haven't had any action for over twenty years!"

"Hey! That's my mother!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh and look, the banshee spawned another!" Naruto said with a smile.

"OK I SAY WE KICK HIS ASS!" Sakura yelled with Ino agreeing.

"No!" Kitana said, she wanted to invite Naruto to her party "….Naruto, please?"

Naruto didn't give an answer as he walked forward toward Kitana's direction, they were wondering what he was going to do and they thought it was going to be violent, it was actually intimidating seeing him getting closer and closer. The gang was on their guard ready for a fight, especially Sasuke knowing Naruto was strong…he was getting closer and then. He brushes right past Kitana and through the group not brining any harm upon them; they all actually felt the intensity of his hatred as he walked past all of them. Kitana had her head down in sadness.

"Your welcomed…if you come by," Kitana said loud enough for Naruto to hear and he did, he just kept on walking "Where are you going?"

"Off to plot my next attack apparently," Naruto said.

Kitana turned around and said aloud for him to hear "I'M SORRY!" Naruto stopped in his tracks, his back to her "I'm sorry for all the things I did! Blaming everything on you, it wasn't right! Naruto? Brother? Please come, I want to make things right…please?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at her and saw that she was on the verge of tears…Why does he feel sorry for her now all of a sudden? Naruto gives a sigh and said "We'll see," He couldn't believe that he was actually giving her a chance. Now he didn't guarantee that he was coming but saying that he would, but still a "we'll see" is better than a no, it was enough to bring a small smile upon her face. He may or not attend the party tonight…

"See you there, Naruto!" Kitana said getting a wave from over his shoulder as he exited out of the other side of the alley turning around corner going down a street.

Later that night…

Naruto was walking up toward the household of the Namikaze's, he did not know why he was doing this but for some reason he was. As he went up to the door about to bring his hand up upon the door knob to open it he can already hear the party inside, the people who attended he was to knowing Jiraiya was there, the guy has never missed one of Kitana's parties. His hand stops from reaching the doorknob as he hears Kitana receive her next present…

"Mom! Dad! This is the Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto's eyes widen once again, not in surprise but in that of shock, memories came flowing back to him when he was younger before the council and people put out that petition to ban him from learning how to be a ninja. They promised to teach him the Shadow Clone jutsu first…and here they were giving the jutsu to her as a birthday gift, his forehead was against the door as his hair was shadowing his eyes, his hands turning to fists.

"Should've known,"

Naruto leaves.

**The Advent91: **Rose Haruno of the Leaf Embers News Network, now I know what you're thinking that I pulled a Bob Barbus and that is somewhat true BUT this doesn't mean that Rose Haruno is a demon while Bob Barbus was. The thing is YOU don't know if Rose Haruno is a demon or not. Maybe she is demon or maybe she is just a plain BITCH that likes to run her mouth? Before anyone goes saying that Rose is not a Japanese name, I don't think that it should matter. As you read there was no action whatsoever in this part of the prologue but there is in the next. That's the end of this part of the prologue we are all still in. Now to go to the next one and read the introduction of some new demons for Naruto/Dante to kill!


	5. Prologue Part5 Getting his Girls

**The Advent91: **The title of the part of the Prologue is called Getting his Girls; NO it does not mean actual girls! Remember that this story is NOT a harem and I don't do harem stories! Most of you all already know what's coming due to the title. To answer some reviews such as Naruto leaving the Leaf then yes he is planned it from the start. To those wondering will Naruto when he learns of whom he truly is being Dante will he use that name permanently? Yes he will but some will still call him Naruto. I will also have him leaving the Leaf in a cool and memorable way. This will be my longest chapter by far in this story. Enjoy!

One Month Later…

"Where could that boy be?" Minato asked no one in particular as he was sitting in his office waiting.

Who was he waiting for? He was waiting for his ninja's to arrive with Naruto, after not showing to Kitana's birthday party celebration he wanted to know why? Kitana sounded sure that Naruto was going to attend but he never showed? Why? So far the ANBU within the village have been searching out Naruto for months and he was proving difficult to find with one having no lessons in Chakra, no skill in stealth, no knowledge in jutsu? It has been nearly a year since any of the Namikaze's has seen Naruto and Minato was worried, it wasn't a lie saying that Kushina and Kitana weren't worried as well. For the past months Minato having not seen Naruto for so long was getting worried and thought that he somehow left the village? But a special security force of ninja assured him that he did not leave seeing as the "dome" would have sensed his presence, no he was very much still in the village.

He is brought away from the cruel enemy of all Kage's called paperwork as he hears a recuse coming from outside his office and cursing being from a familiar voice. He hears two knocks on his door and gives the command to enter, what he sees next is two ninja part of the Leaf Village Police Force drag in Naruto who was subdued by both of them having their arms ringed around his arms. Naruto hands were behind his back and it was sure to say that Naruto was wearing handcuffs, he looked to have seen better days as he had bruises as well as the two ninja's who brought him in. The three looked to have been in a scuffle or more like a fight, Naruto had multiple tears on his shirt looking to be from something sharp and he looked dirty, his hair somewhat messy. The two ninja's holding him were taking in breaths while Naruto was giving the Hokage a hateful stare as well as a smile.

Minato sighed and then asked "How many are hospitalized this time?"

"Ten, Lord Fourth." One of the ninja holding Naruto said referring to not villagers but to ninja's that were Chunin "Where were you?" He asked Naruto who only gave him nothing but silence.

"Answer the Hokage!" Chunin ninja number two said.

"Blow me," Naruto said.

"He was caught living in unoccupied housing," That is against the law, but seeing as Naruto now in this situation he didn't seem to care.

After he was caught he fought off Chunin that tried to take him in seeing as the Fourth was also searching for him, however he was able to bring down ten Chunin ninja and it took the assistance of nearby ninja of higher rank to subdue him such as Jonin rank ninja nearby coming in to help.

Minato brought up his hand bringing them down along his face giving out a sigh seeing as this would have Naruto going to the cells in the police station…again. "I'll take it from here," Minato said and then pointed toward Naruto or more like pointing through Naruto saying "Those aren't necessary," meaning the cuffs. The two ninja take them off removing his cuffs and Naruto forcibly breaking his hands from their grasp, the two ninja leave the office leaving Naruto standing in the room looking upon the Fourth from across the room who was sitting behind his desk.

As the two looked at one another Minato noticed Naruto's bruises were healing at an accelerated rate?

"Dot, dot, dot." Naruto said subtitling the quietness between the two in the room.

"Where were you?"

"…..Why would you care?"

"We haven't seen you for nearly a year," Minato said "You didn't come to Kitana's party? Why?"

"What makes you think I gave a shit?" Naruto said "You and Kushina were too preoccupied giving her the Shadow Clone jutsu…The technique you two told me you were going to teach to me! But then again why would any of you have? I can't become a ninja…So you just give it to her like you two always did with everything else,"

"We would give you the jutsu if we wanted to Naruto; you know why we couldn't hand it to you." Minato said referring to the law written against Naruto.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto said nodding his head "A law you agreed to,"

"We've been over this," Minato said, the two having argued about this in the past before.

"No one needs to know," Naruto said saying they could have just given him the jutsu basically breaking the law that was set against him. What no one doesn't know won't hurt them, right?

"You know I can't do that,"

"Be a rebel for once! Grow a spine!"

"I'll have you know, Naruto, I have a very strong spine." Minato said basically saying that he was no pushover.

"Sure," Naruto said in that tone being an ass, but then again he had a right to.

Minato did not like Naruto's attitude but he knows that he wouldn't be this way of not for the lies and how they neglected him most of the time when they raised him, he wanted to do something for Naruto. If he asked what Naruto wanted he was sure that he would say let me leave this damn village and Minato didn't want that, sure he may have failed raising Naruto properly but he was going to protect him from whatever Sparda was protecting him from, it was that reason that Minato didn't let Naruto leave the village. Minato did not know that it was demons that were responsible for the destruction of Naruto or should he say Dante's family, he assumed that it was enemies (human ones) such as ninja, or possibly a nation that wanted the boy dead. Then Minato had gotten an idea…

"You want to leave the village?"

"…..You would let me leave?" Naruto asked sort of surprised. Was he going to finally leave the Leaf?

"Not in the way you think," Minato said and then a knock on the door was heard, he allowed the individual to enter and it was Kakashi.

"Oh!" Kakashi said noticing Naruto's presence as he closed the door behind him "Naruto? I didn't know you were going to be here? Am I interrupting something?"

"No, nothing at all, Kakashi. Naruto, you are going with Kakashi to Tanzaku Town."

"Your letting me leave the village?"

"Well like I said, not in the leave that you are thinking you are simply going with Kakashi to Tanzaku Town to pick up important information from one of our contacts-,"

"Jiraiya?" Naruto assumed.

"Jiraiya," Minato confirmed with a nod.

"The greatest man ever that has written the best novels in all of history!" Kakashi said with sparkles in his eyes be the biggest fan of the mans perverted books.

"Get a girlfriend," Naruto said.

"Kakashi? Are you willing to have Naruto tag along with you on this mission?" Minato asked.

Kakashi eye smiled "No problem, and don't worry, I'll keep a good eye on him."

"_Not escaping with him on my back," _Naruto thought, Kakashi has always been the one to catch Naruto.

"Before we leave you should clean up," Kakashi said as he looked Naruto overseeing the state he was in.

It was an hour later we see Kakashi waiting at the Leaf Gates waiting for Naruto as he read his romance novel but truth be told it was more of a porn or what some would call an erotica novel, it was still a perverted book for perverts none the less. Men love it, and women just hate it…well not all woman, they can be perverts too. Kakashi was giggling as he continued to read his book and finally took notice of Naruto out of the corner of his eye who was approaching him with his hands deep within his pockets, and of course he did not look too happy like he always did. Kakashi puts his book away in his pouch. Naruto was now wearing a new white shirt being the same as his ruined one by the demons and Kiba's nails, his duffle bag was not with him.

"Hello, Naruto, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Naruto said as he was about to pass the man but Kakashi stops him placing a hand atop his shoulder stopping him in his tracks "What!"

"Just one last thing before we go, I have to give you something…"

"And that is?" Naruto asked a bit curious until he felt Kakashi press something to the back of his neck with his left middle and pointer fingers together. Naruto smacked his hand away quickly to feeling what was on the back of his neck and felt what felt like a piece of paper but then that special paper seemed to melt its kanji letters within his skin on the back of his neck to the piece of paper falling away helplessly to the ground. The symbols were five kanji letters in a circle and they translated to Paralyze, this seal was indeed a special one. "What did you do?!" Naruto demanded looking at Kakashi with anger ever present.

"It a precaution, Hokage's orders." Kakashi said.

"What orders? What is this on the back of my neck?!" He demanded as he felt the kanji letters in their circular formation on the back of his neck on his skin.

"It's what we call a Paralysis Seal,"

"Paralysis Seal?"

"Most of them are used on inmates in prison so as they try to escape the user can trigger the seal and the one with the seal will be paralyzed for 48 hours, this seal was made with the combined efforts with the Huyga clan." Kakashi educated.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A PRISONER TO YOU?! GET THIS OFF ME!"

"I will remove from you in time, Naruto, after the mission is done and back and when we are back in the village where it's safe. We both know that if you didn't have this seal on and just walked out of here you would take the opportunity to leave which is something the Hokage does not want, I don't want that either and wouldn't like to trigger the seal if you try to escape. If you try then all I would have to do is bring up the appropriate seal and trigger it therefore sending an electrical shock through your nervous system."

"Bastards!"

"This is for your own good, if you left Naruto the chances of your survival would be slim out there, in here behind these walls your safe but once you pass them then your life is on the line every second."

"Well I wouldn't have to worry about that if a certain VILLAGE didn't forbid me training as a ninja!" Naruto retorted. _"Spend one day in my life what I have been going through for the past couple of months and you'll know a new meaning to life on the line every second!" _Naruto thought. For the past months Naruto has been being pulled down into the hellish world by the demons every chance they got at getting him, so far since the Lady Death demon he hasn't seen a new demon reveal itself.

"Yes, I believe you. Now let us be on our way, if we move quickly enough we could be back before nightfall." Kakashi said and began leading way walking along the path out of the village gates upon what many of the Leaf would call the Leaf Highway until one was at least 200 yards away from the village, after crossing more than 200 yards of distance is when the Leaf Highway ends.

"Damn that man," Naruto seethed referring to Minato.

"You coming?" Kakashi asked looking over his shoulder at Naruto.

"_Can't wait until I permanently leave this shithole!"_

Nothing happened on the road as they walked to their destination being Tanzaku Town, when they arrived into the town it was full of life. Naruto didn't spot a single ninja here; it was more of a town occupied of citizens, travelers or possibly tourists. As Naruto walked with Kakashi amongst the townsfolk he noticed all the kids with their families, they looked so happy, to bad Naruto didn't get to experience that kind of happiness.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"To the nearest hot spring," Kakashi said.

"Of course," Naruto said knowing his perverted so called Godfather "Look, I'm not interested in seeing that man so I think I'm just going to go the other way." He said and was turning to a different direction until he is stopped by Kakashi again.

"And where would you be off to?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto turned to the man and pointed to the back of his neck "Where am I going to go with this on the back of my neck?"

"….Good point," Kakashi said "Alright I'll let you go where you want but on one condition, I will have a Shadow Clone tailing you."

"What the fu-,"

"You won't even know it's there," Kakashi assured "Now rendezvous at the Tanzaku Inn in one hour, understood?"

"Whatever!" Naruto said and walked away.

Kakashi sighed "He's a difficult one;" He then made the appropriate seal creating a Shadow Clone and said clone immediately began tailing Naruto from within the shadows "Now off to Jiraiya…AND MAYBE GET HIM TO SIGN THE LATEST EDITION OF MAKE OUT PARADISE!" He said with stars in his eyes. Kakashi then went on his own merry way to find the Super Pervert; he however though failed to notice the shady figure of an individual wearing a brown cloak around his form and wearing a straw hat atop his head. He was following after Naruto.

Naruto continued walking the streets for many minutes at a slow pace taking his time looking upon the town for the first time, he has NEVER been outside the Leaf's walls and it felt good but the problem was he didn't feel free, he was still a prisoner. He wanted to be free like a bird being released from a trapped cage, if only he had some type of knowledge maybe he would have been trying right now to remove the seal on the back of his neck. The only thing he was able to gain any knowledge in and do was awaken Chakra within him without anyone in the village knowing, if someone did then he would be thrown into prison. He however did not know how to run up along walls or trees or even water as he forbidden to knowing or being taught.

The Shadow Clone of Kakashi continued to tail Naruto as it stood within a dark alley watching and all was going smooth for the shadow clone until it was suddenly stabbed from behind and then poofs away into smoke.

Naruto suddenly stops in the middle of the crowd feeling like he was followed, raising an eyebrow he turns around slowly looking for whoever was following him. It was probably Kakashi's clone "And he said I wouldn't know," He looked amongst the crowd trying to spot Kakashi's clone but he didn't see it anywhere, his gaze however sets atop one individual who wore a straw hat over his head and cloak around his body "Who the hell is that?" He then had a suspicion in what was about to happen "Awe-," The man lifts up his head, his eyes replaced with gouged out bleeding eyes "shit!"

Here we go again as Naruto was pulled into the demonic realm, everyone around him bursting into ash blowing away in the wind becoming ghostly apparitions, the buildings around him shifting with some increasing in height, the ground quakes, the clouds in the sky moving faster and he can see a flock of Screech flying in the sky above in a flock and the colors of the buildings becoming brighter.

"Here we go again," Naruto said and called upon Rebellion as it appears on his back with the blade stretching out of the hilt of the blade. However he noticed his demon target was still present? Funny, you guys usually run and hide." Naruto said as the demon that brought him here reveals its true form. The cloak looked to be replaced with red scales that had sharp ends to them, the straw hat it wore atop its head was replaced with one made of steel having sharp edges around the hat like a saw and did Naruto see pieces of flesh between the sharp edges? He could even see long pieces of rotted flesh hanging off the sides of the iron saw hat, he then saw the mask it was wearing seeing it wear a red mask having three holes in a circular formation over where the each eye would be as well as the mask having a big smile and on the forehead there was an upside down cross.

The demon parted its red scaled cloak revealing it seeming to wear ANBU armor upon its torso, forearms and legs. It didn't seem to have any shirt on underneath that armor revealing its dead colored skin and was barefoot but it did wear this long dark tattered skirt. The demon then reached around to the back of its waist grabbing the hilts of its two swords opposite from one another and draws them to twirling them within its pale hands. This demon is known as the Stalker. "This should be interesting," Naruto said.

Naruto and the Stalker dash toward one another with Naruto drawing Rebellion from over his shoulder, the two leapt into the air and clash their blades against one another and grind along, Rebellion against the Stalker's two blades as the two pass one another they look one another face to face.

Kakashi came to a hot spring he found who he was looking for seeing Jiraiya peeking through a hole into the woman's section of the hot spring, the Toad Sage giggling to himself while writing down notes inside his note pad for his next perverted book.

"That's right ladies!" Jiraiya said giggling afterwards "Now slap that girl's ass and call her a whore!" He then giggles a little louder but kept it at a controlled level.

"What you doing?"

Jiraiya nearly jumped seeing Kakashi standing next to him with his hands in his pockets and giving the Toad Sage an eye smile.

"Kakashi, don't go sneaking up on me like that while I'm in the middle of research!" Jiraiya whispered harshly.

"Minato sensei sends his regards,"

Jiraiya stands now facing the Copy Ninja "That brat having fun with the paperwork?"

"The time of his life," Kakashi said "He sent me and Naruto to pick up important Intel you gathered,"

"Naruto's here? Where is he?"

"Within Tanzaku,"

"You left him unattended?"

"He has a Paralysis Seal on him, he isn't running anywhere. I also have a Shadow Clone watching him,"

"Don't blame Minato for ordering such a seal upon him, Naruto wants to leave the Leaf badly?"

"_If only you knew, Jiraiya." _Kakashi thought "Why didn't you just deliver this Intel to the Fourth yourself?"

"I can't stay for long; I have to get back on the move." Jiraiya said as he handed Kakashi a scroll filled with gathered information.

"Why the hurry?" Kakashi asked as he took the scroll and secured it in one of the pockets on his vest.

"I tracking down that group, you know which one I am talking about."

"You mean…?"

"That's right,"

"The Akatsuki!"

"So you see why I have to go,"

"Understood," Kakashi then has the memories of his Shadow Clone hit him, the memories of seeing his clone watching Naruto from within a dark alley to feeling the pain of being stabbed and then black.

"Kakashi, something wrong?"

"My Shadow Clone was just destroyed!" Kakashi said.

"Then can only mean trouble, let's go find-,"

"No, Lord Jiraiya. You need to keep tracking Akatsuki, I will find Naruto."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"Then good luck, Kakashi." Jiraiya said and was gone with a body flicker.

Kakashi is then seen taking to the rooftops of Tanzaku Town.

Naruto locks his blade Rebellion with the Stalker demons twin katana blades. This demon was strong! The two break away from one another twisting in the air to landing on their feet, Naruto attacks with his Hacker combo but by the third strike the Stalker parries Naruto's blade and jumps to performing a complete 360 spin, Naruto had to lean back as he narrowly avoids the ends of the sharp scales of the demons scale cloak but even though Naruto dodged that he didn't dodge the kick delivered to his chest sending him through the air to recovering himself in the air and landing on his feet. When he landed it was on one knee with his blade Rebellion stabbed into the ground leaving behind a scar, in the real world people backed or ran out of the way of a scar suddenly making itself known on the street.

Naruto looks forward bringing his head up but had to evade to his right as the iron saw hat of the Stalker barely misses his toes, however the Stalker seemed to make a sort of portal and jumped back within it seeming to vanish from sight? When Naruto gets back up to his feet looking to where he knows his demon opponent was he saw that the Stalker was gone?

"Where did he-,"

A portal appears within the air behind Naruto, Naruto motions his sight over his shoulder seeing the Stalker shoot out with its blade over one another in an X formation. Naruto's eyes narrow as he quickly turns batting his blade colliding with the Stalkers blades sending the demon crashing into what looked to be a window of a store that showed the reflection of the people of the real world, the demon however doesn't crash through but makes cracks within it like that of a spider web and within the real world seeing this the people freaked. The Stalker slide down the broken window falling to one knee, it however got back to its feet looking to Naruto and then made a portal and jumped through it running away.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled running to where the portal was but was gone, his meal ticket to getting out of here now gone but still alive "PUSSY!" He looked around and saw paths being blocked by the demonic world as buildings closed in upon one another boxing him in except for one path that lead out of the village and into the grassy plains outside of Tanzaku Town. It was his only path and the Demonic Voice spoke.

"**COME!" **The word spelling on the ground in front of him.

Naruto had no choice but to actually do as the voice said; it was the only path available right now and most likely this path will lead him to the Stalker demon that dragged him here. He ran down the street passing by ghostly apparitions of the people of Tanzaku in the real world, he soon came upon to running along a sort of dirt road leading outside of the village, the trees he would pass by looked dead and seeing the occasional Screech flying overhead within the sky. He came to stopping within his tracks seeing in the distance what looked to be a lake that was about 150 yards away, then the entire place starts to quake and looking around the land around him starts to crack and slowly separate. The land around him splits into separate pieces now floating in an empty space with a long drop, he saw all the separate pieces of land floating in the air looking across from his "land platform" to another one across (which was another separate piece of land) but even if he jumped for it he wouldn't make it?

Within the real world everyone within Tanzaku Town felt the tremor and then it started to get more violent as cracks started to appear on the street, Kakashi who was on ground level was balancing himself while wondering what was going on, the whole town echoed with cries. Was this another attack but this time on Tanzaku Town?! If one were to see this from a birds eyes view the lands just outside the town started to crack, this is the exact time Naruto in the demonic other world was experiencing the land splitting apart and then seconds later the quaking upon the land stopped as birds from the forests flew away.

Back with Naruto, it was like he were within the center of a large canyon except below the piece of floating land he was standing safely upon there was no bottom but empty space, other pieces of land floated within the air as well but were separated apart. He needed to reach the land on the other side to proceed on to where that lake was that can still be seen from his current position. He walked to the edge of land platform he was upon looking down and then to the next one across from him but the gape was too much, he wouldn't make it? Was this it? Was he now trapped down here forever?

"What I wouldn't give to fly," Naruto said. He then thought that he saw a flash of light from the corner of his eyes coming from behind him, he turned around looking for the source of the light but what he saw in the center of the land platform he was upon looked to be the long white feather? "What the hell?" He walked over to it to taking a knee looking upon the feather. He picked it up and held it before his face examining it "This isn't a feather from birds, that's for sure." He said. He didn't believe he was actually thinking this but it reminded him of…an angel feather? Suddenly the feather brightens and then it seems to go into Naruto's arm as if he absorbed it and then his body brightens for a mere second and the second long light show over. What just happened? Where did the feather go? Most importantly where did it come from?

Naruto stood tall once again and walked back to the edge he was originally standing next to looking to the other land platform across. He didn't know why he was thinking this but he had to ask…

"Can I fly?"

Kakashi within the real world was standing atop a building looking down upon the street where Naruto once stood before he disappeared, he saw the long scar across the street and the cracked store window that was caused by Naruto and the Stalker in the other world but he didn't know this. He was worried for Naruto, did someone get to him? What was he supposed to make of this?

"Naruto, where are you?"

Naruto in the demonic other world took steps back while nodding his head until he was within the center of the land platform he was upon, he then took in a deep breath and without bothering making a prayer he sprinted forward to leaping off the edge up into the air and spreading his arms back as well as bending his legs below he channeled Devil Energy, unbeknownst to him, propelling forward into an airborne boost. When he did this boost he left behind a blue angel like energy behind him from his arms and it sounded like the wings of a bird taking flight, he flew across the air to landing on the next platform low sliding along his feet. He landed the same way New Dante of DmC: Devil May Cry lands after performing what was called Angel Boost. He slowly stood back up looking upon his hands in somewhat shock and looked back over his shoulder seeing where he was to where he was now. He couldn't believe what he just did; he just did what others would kill to do!

"I flew!" Not infinitely flew but he flew none the less thanks to the Angel Boost. He then had a thought _"Does this have something to do with that angel like feather?" _He wondered. In truth the feather was an angel feather that helped him unlock his ability to use the Angel Boost. He none the less smiled seeing as this was going to be very useful.

He looked to the next land platforms floating ahead with confidence and so he ran into a sprint, leaped into the air and Angel Boost to the next land platform. He did this for the next eight land platforms and when taking flight from the last land platform to landing back on solid land he said "Awesome!" as he landed.

Naruto was back on his original path seeing that lake up ahead and walked the rest of the way not encountering any demons so far, when he arrived to the lake he noticed that it looked to have been frozen over with ice. He can see right through it and the water below looked like...?

"Is that…? Blood?" Naruto asked himself. He then heard the chuckle of what sounded like…a woman? He walked cautiously amongst the ice covered lake of blood as a blizzard seemed to blow it, he kept walking through cautiously looking around for the source of the chuckling and what he thought for a second sounding like moaning?

He was getting closer to the source and when he did he saw what looked to see someone lying down upon a frozen piece of ice…and it was a woman. Here is the thing though. She had very light blue like clear clean waters having shoulder length white hair, the tips of her hair was black and she looked to have what one would think to be make up around her eyes but was a part of her skin. She looked to be wearing a thong but it looked more like armor over covering her private area and he saw what looked to be a weapon, it looked like tusk like that of the Narwhal, the weapon being like a double edged sword as its hilt was within center with tusks sticking out from either end. Here is the last thing that Naruto noticed about the woman that made him gulp as he looked on while wearing a blush upon his face…she had no top on showing off her naked breasts in the open. He continued to watch as she hummed to herself while gliding her hands over her breasts and occasionally her stomach, it wasn't hard to figure what she was doing and that was touching herself. What else can Naruto do but smile at what he was seeing; he was a guy after all.

She stop in herself pleasuring actions and slowly turned her head toward Naruto's direction who now had a serious look on his face, Naruto knew what she was…a demon. She slowly sat herself up upon the frozen ice she was laying upon eyeing Naruto.

"You are a new face around here," She spoke in a beautiful voice with a smile ever present on her face "Who are you…?" Naruto didn't answer "No need to be shy," She said sliding off from her seat and walked toward Naruto who stood his ground, she came up to him and began circling him while gliding her hand upon his shoulders "You're a handsome little devil," She said.

"Thank you," Naruto said with a smile with a nod following afterwards.

"So…what's your name?"

"The name's…Naruto,"

"Naruto?"

"I'm in a hurry, trying to find the shit sucking demon that dragged me down here."

"Oh don't go, not so soon." She said getting down to both knees in front of him placing her hands upon his chest "Stay with me for a while…It's been such a long time since I've been with anyone, we can get to know one another-," She traced the line of his pants "very well." She finished licking her lips with her tongue.

"It's a tempting offer; any man would be crazy to deny such an invitation to one's temple." Naruto said with a smile "But I'm in a hurry. So if you don't mind, I really should get going."

She stood back up while taking steps back away from Naruto wearing a smile on her face "You wish to cross my lake; no one crosses my lake as they wish." She held out her right hand, her weapon flying into her hands grasp as she walked for frozen piece of ice she was laying upon. As she walked to it and even though she was a demon Naruto couldn't help but watch her butt, a smile appearing on his face but when she leapt atop her block of ice and slowly turned around looking back at him, his smile now hidden away. She gave him a tooth showing grin knowing that he was looking at her while her back was turned "Few have tried to cross my lake…In the end I bathed in their blood." Naruto reached over his left shoulder drawing Rebellion "Don't worry, I won't kill you, you will be mine for all eternity."

"Look…as beautiful and hot as you are, you're not my type." Naruto said "And what is the name to the one that wishes to have me?"

"I am Ikkaku," Ikkaku said introducing herself as she brought her arm along with her weapon over her head, a whirlwind of the blizzard that was lightly blowing now twirling around her form. Naruto continued to watch her as she seemed to convert the cold air around her form spinning like a sphere looking to act as a shield; she brought down her arms and motioned him forward with a finger "Come on then sugar."

"I can use some sugar," Naruto said with a smirk following afterwards referring to the demon lady even though he said that she wasn't his type. Always one ready to joke aren't you Naruto?

Ikkaku leapt up into the air to descending down upon Naruto with her weapon, Naruto leaps back away as Ikkaku stabs her weapon into the ice and when pulling her weapon out she quickly reengages Naruto, blood seeping out onto the ice from below.

The two began to clash with their weapons, Naruto's Rebellion to Ikkaku's double edge tusk blade but as Naruto continued to dodge and block her weapons two ended blades it wasn't the only thing he had to evade but also her feet sometimes as she would try to deliver a kick. She was fast and swift as well as acrobatic performing flips and turns. It is like the fighting style of Darth Maul from the Star Wars series also known as Form VI or The Way of the Rancor, of course this story has nothing to do with Star Wars though. Naruto managed to parry her blade knocking it back as well as making her almost lost her balance on her feet, he took the opportunity that is also known as an opening and delivered a single slash but she summoned that sphere around her form acting as a shield. When his blade clashed with her shield it knocked his blade back making him almost lost his balance with his other foot above the frozen lake of blood.

Ikkaku chuckled seeing her opening regaining her footing quickly and this time was the one to swing her weapon but Naruto being a quick one evades back flipping away to landing back on the ice landing 30 yards away from Ikkaku, he slides on the ice for a short amount of seconds until coming to a stop. He witnesses seeing Ikkaku stabs one of the end of her blades into the ice while bringing her shield down and what Naruto witnesses next made him bend his head down to his right. Erupting sharp tusks of the Narwhal covered in blood erupt out of the ice while spurting up some blood from below and were heading straight for him!

"Oh shit!" Naruto said as he leapt to his left to letting himself slide along the ice as the erupting tusks turned to the direction of his evasion following Naruto as he slide along the ice, Naruto himself was low as he watched the erupting tusks following him and was trying to think of a strategy. When the erupting tusks came closer and closer he chose the last second to evade jumping to his left, the tusks going right past him missing their target and Ikkaku knew this as she was watching while still having her weapon stabbed into the ice.

Ikkaku pulled out her weapon and twirled herself into a spin seeming to vanish within the light blizzard that was blowing through. When Naruto rolled along atop the ice and to his feet with Rebellion at the ready he quickly spun his blade to guarding over his back as Ikkaku appeared out of the blizzard winds striking with her blade, Naruto quickly turned to throwing his right fist into the face of Ikkaku hitting her and sending her taking a tumble atop the ice. Naruto looked upon her and thought that he was hearing her…was she crying? Yeah, she was crying alright…or was she really crying?

"How could you? I'm a woman!" Ikkaku sobbed as she was on her knees with a hand covering her face.

Naruto only brought up his blade Rebellion and aimed it upon her and said "Get up,"

Ikkaku only smiled as she slowly stood back to her feet and brought her hand down from her face revealing no tears at all "No mercy…I love that in a man." She said.

"Yeah, good for you." Naruto said and this time it was him that attacked as he dashed forward swinging his blade to clashing with her who was now holding against Naruto's strength.

"Oh my! You're a strong one!" Ikkaku complimented as she broke away to cartwheeling backwards upon the ice putting distance between her and Naruto, when she came to a stop she brought up her left hand and gathered what looked to be cold air. Naruto then witnessed her forming multiple sharp ice picks and swished her hand toward his direction firing the many dozens of ice picks! What else was Naruto supposed to do but dodge as he jumped out of the way evading in the nick of time and quickly went into Overdrive throwing three powerful slashes of shockwaves powered with Devil Energy, the three however are evaded by Ikkaku as she flips within the air to her left twirling her body in a horizontal angle.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed.

"Are you having trouble?" Ikkaku taunted as she brought her weapon up above her hand and it started to give off a glow of light blue and something told Naruto that he didn't want to be on the ice right now. He looked around and spotted a block of frozen ice that looked 30 yards in height, he quickly jumped up into the air as high as he could and it was right then Ikkaku stabs her weapon into the ice again but this time the other end. What happened after that was multiple sharp bloody tusks erupted from under the ice all around their area, Naruto in the air right now at the same time all the bloody tusks emerged used Angel Boost shooting himself across the air to landing atop that block of ice safely. Ikkaku took notice of Naruto's flight and her eyes slightly widen seeing what only angels were capable of doing _"An angel?" _She wondered.

Naruto then threw Rebellion toward her direction using what he would call Round Trip, upon seeing this Ikkaku was forced to pull her weapon out of the ice , thus all the ice tusks submerged back under the ice, back flipping over the sword as it flew under and past her. Naruto ran and leaps off the edge of ice he was upon to performing another Angel Boost to landing atop the ice low while sliding along it toward Ikkaku who landed on her feet now facing his direction with her weapon at the ready. As Naruto was sliding forward toward the demon he extended out his hand before him and the Rebellion that was still spinning in the air aimlessly pulsed for just a second and came changing direction making a U turn. Ikkaku heard something in the air coming and looking over her shoulder her eyes widen seeing the Rebellion spinning toward her from behind so she quickly performed the splits, the blade going over her head and knitting off a little of her hair.

"My hair!" She cried and then took notice as Naruto was still sliding toward her upon the ice to catching his blade Rebellion within hand to aiming his blade for her heart; he was going to stab right through her chest at the speed he was sliding toward her at. However instead she smiled as that shield of hers made itself known repelling Rebellion and Naruto himself away to tumbling on the ice and sliding upon it until hitting a frozen piece of ice stopping him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," She stood back upon her feet "That is not how you are supposed to treat a ladies heart,"

Naruto picked himself up looking across at the demon Ikkaku thinking of a strategy _"She must have a weak point…" _Naruto thought as he replayed all that had transpired in his head, surfing through the memories of this current battle. _"That shield she summons seems impenetrable and I don't think I'll be breaking it anytime soon…Wait!" _He remembered when he was sliding along the ice away from the emerging bloody ice tusks _"That attack, she used her weapon stabbing it within the ice summoning those ice tusks, and seemed too have to stay that way until her attack was finished that seemed to last for a couple of seconds, it also required her to bring down her defense." _Naruto thought as he smiled now having his opening, seconds was all he needed.

"You seem happy about something," Ikkaku said "You like what you see?" She asked as she shakes her breasts at him "Having second thoughts?"

"Not in the slightest," Naruto said _"Come on…use that same attack again!"_

"Too bad…I guess I really will be bathing in your blood." Ikkaku said and was about to perform the same attack Naruto wanted her to perform.

"_Got you!" _Naruto thought and got ready.

With a yell she stabs her weapon into the ice once again and those blood covered ice tusks shoot toward Naruto's direction expecting him to run but not leap up into the air. Naruto brought his blade in a reverse grip within his right hands grasp and performed what he would call Ariel Overdrive.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" He yelled sending down his attacks toward her, Ikkaku's eyes widen as the three attacks hit her making her scream in pain sending her flying over the ice and colliding into the side of ice she was seen laying upon. She used her arms pulling herself up along the piece of ice, her back taking most of the pain and was aching, then she felt a blade pierce through her stomach causing her to open her eyes seeing Naruto's face close and above hers looking down into her eyes.

Ikkaku looked down to her stomach seeing Rebellion stabbed within her to the hilt, she looked back up into his eyes as well as releasing the grasp of her weapon that breaks away into pieces of ice breaking away like glass.

"Sorry," Naruto said.

"Don't be," She said with a smile placing a hand upon one of his "It was well played." She then did something Naruto didn't expect as she managed to give him a kiss on his cheek, the kiss feeling cold as the winter. Never had Naruto had a kiss in his life…he didn't think he would get one from a demon. He looked down into her eyes and her up into his as she closed them with a smile on her face…

Naruto assumed her dead and so waited a couple of more seconds before slowly pulling Rebellion out of her, her form sliding down the piece of ice staining it with her blood now sitting against it, Rebellion held out to Naruto's right stained with the blood of the demon. Blood dripping onto the ice and swishing the blade whipping blood off the blade as best he could to sheathing it on his back again, he looked upon Ikkaku and decided to pick her up bridal style and gently laid her upon where she rested where he first found her.

He looked at her for a couple of seconds and she looked like she was asleep, he turned away proceeding on his original path running over and across the lake.

He was close to reaching land. Suddenly as Naruto was running across the frozen over the large lake of blood everything began to shake and he knew what was coming as the ice begins to crack…

"**DIIIIIIEEEE!" **The Demonic Voice yells.

Large pieces of ice separate and Naruto begins leaping from one to the next and as he did he swore he thought he saw a hand form from the lake of blood that tried to nab at him as he jumped to the next piece of ice. More pieces began to separate and then one large piece of ice began to slant upward and Naruto found himself running up along it and said aloud "This is some bullshit!" and when reaching the top he leaped into the air and performed a "Powered Angel Boost" putting more Devil Energy within it and shot across the air with new speed and it looked for a moment that he really was flying through the air, it looked as if he were shot out of a canon. However it worked as Naruto lands on land below landing like always did after performing an Angel Boost, he looked back over the lake of blood as this demonic world sunk it all in an effort to drown him within. He looked back down his original path and guess who he saw ahead, it was the Stalker that pulled him down here but it ran away AGAIN jumping through that damn portal "That's…bullshit!" Naruto said as he kicked his right foot down into the ground, he should have tried spearing the demon with his blade.

Now that he thought about it almost seemed as if the Stalker demon was leading him? As if it wanted him to follow? Why? Perhaps it was taking him to a location for their final dramatic bout? That or perhaps it was just being a pussy?

"You just wait until I find you," Naruto said and ran down the path into what seemed to be a forest only it looked all demons like, it looked scary.

As he continued to run through the forest going along its path it was strange that no demons so far have popped out of nowhere to stop him? So far he had only killed one and that Ikkaku and encountered that damn Stalker that keeps running away avoiding a fight! He came into a large clearing where surrounding tall trees were present but there was one tree that caught his attention and it was the one in the center being a black tree. He walked up to it cautiously and could feel the evil radiating from it, even so he was about to touch until a wooden stack stabs into the area he was about to touch making him pull his hand back.

"Careful," Another but different female voice said and Naruto grabs the hilt of his blade to looking up to the source of the voice within the black tree. He sees another female and like the previous demon she was quite exposed as well, in skin maybe but a little more descent. She had tanned dark skin, bare foot as well, long black hair, green eyes and what she appeared to be wearing upon her breast covering them up looked to be two large black leaves, looking at her underwear it also appeared to be made of leaves as well. She was lying atop one of the branches of the black tree looking down at Naruto eyeing him from head to toe as she had one of her arms hanging and the other having her hand making circles around her belly button "You are a cute little devil," She said "Who are you?"

"_Wow! All these hot demon chicks," _Naruto thought "Who are you?"

"I asked you first," She said.

"I being a gentleman," Naruto said "Ladies first."

"Well since you put it that way," She sat herself up atop the branch "You may call me, Dakutsuri." Dakutsuri introduced giving young Naruto a wink.

"Name's Naruto, look I don't have time for this, I'm looking for a demon, and perhaps you've seen it run by here?"

"A demon?"

"Yes, a demon." Naruto repeated a little annoyed.

"Not many demons around here," Dakutsuri said "Except me and my sister…I'm sure that you two already met seeing you here. Tell me, did you bed her like she has so many others?"

"No, I refused her, let her down easy."

"Lucky you,"

"Why's that?"

"After she beds them, she imprisons them within her lake, the price to pay for the sin of lust," Dakutsuri revealed.

"In her lake?" Naruto said and then remembered that bloody hand that tried to grab at him, and now that he remembered that he recalled seeing what looked to be screaming souls within under the bloody water, like they were trapped in a bubble trying to break through but couldn't. _"Poor bastards," _Naruto thought. There must have been hundreds down there…who knows maybe thousands. Good thing he was smart and didn't have sex with Ikkaku, no matter how tempting it seemed.

"You're the first person to ever make it this far," Dakutsuri said bringing Naruto out of his thoughts "I assume my sister is dead then?"

"Had to get past her somehow," Naruto said "Sorry."

Dakutsuri chuckled for a bit and said "Don't fret," She then pushed herself off the branch landing on the ground before Naruto who took a step back drawing his blade from over his left shoulder "Because now I have you all to myself." Dakutsuri said with a smile as she brought her hands up stretching her form, Naruto being a guy couldn't help but eye her up and down with a smile appearing on his face. She brought her arms down now hanging by his side looking at Naruto with a somewhat lustful look with Naruto wondering why someone would be into a FOURTEEN year old. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"As much as I ever will be," Naruto said as he looked her over again.

"Then let's begin," Dakutsuri then swished her hand up in the air again and erupting from the soil below looked to be giant roots but with thorns on them around her form and began to spread toward Naruto.

"Whoa!" Naruto flips up into the air and with using a upside down Angel Boost while within the air he landed further away putting great distance between him and Dakutsuri's giant deadly plants, he then sees many of the thorn roots shoot their way toward him scarring the soil in their wake. Naruto knows that this wasn't the right time but he decided to experiment with the charging levels of the Drive attack and charged the blade to Overdrive levels but didn't send any slashes toward the roots. Instead he dashed toward the oncoming roots with his powered and charged up Rebellion, the blade in a glowing red color with black jolts of electricity jolting around it occasionally. When he met face to face with the roots he slashed away with what he would call Overdrive Strike, his powered blade chopped away pieces left and right while proceeding through. Chopping through the last of the roots and emerging out on the other side he was met with being drop kicked by Dakutsuri in the chest sending him through the air but he air recovered himself to landing on his feet. He then with the remainder of what was within the O.S powered Rebellion slashed three Overdrive strikes toward Dakutsuri, the blade no longer glowing.

Dakutsuri or Daku seeing the strikes coming her way closed her eyes pulling her hands up into the air with a smile and sunk within the soil under her feet evading Naruto's strikes.

"Where did she go?" Naruto said as he looked around for her.

Daku made herself known as she quietly rise from under the soil behind Naruto who was unaware and wrapped her arms around his subduing them behind his back, Naruto immediately began to struggle intending to break free. Then Naruto once again has something happen to him that he would never expect to happen but unlike Ikkaku that gave him a kiss on the cheek Dakutsuri licked her tongue up his right cheek and with the sound she was making while doing it she was enjoying it.

"I don't kiss on a first date lady!" Naruto said and was finally able to get her off as he threw her forward and off her to the ground landing face first. Naruto quickly dashed forward grinding his blade along the soil but Daku grows a smile and her whole body sinks into the soil, Naruto's blade doing nothing but kicking up dirt as he brought it up leaning it atop his right shoulder and looked around for her. "Come out!"

"Are we having trouble, Naruto?" Daku asked as she emerged out of the black tree now leaning against it "Can't handle me?"

"Oh don't worry; I can handle you just fine." Naruto said turning her direction "Just stay still!"

"That wouldn't be any fun now would it?" She said "Although if you are frustrated with this kind of fun we can move on to my personal favorite…" Naruto gave her a raised eyebrow "You, me," She glided her hands along the bark of her tree "We will make love for eternity. What do you say?"

"Like I told your sister, not interested, in a hurry." Naruto retorted.

"That's too bad; I would have kept you forever."

"Your sister said that too,"

"Well then, you are a special one aren't you?" She said with a smile and then sunk back into the soil again, Naruto turned around quickly expecting for her to emerge behind him but she didn't. Instead a pair of hands pop out of the ground grabbing his legs and pulled making Naruto lose grip of his blade Rebellion falling to the ground, Naruto was slowly being pulled down under into the soil, his hands reaching for anything to grab on. As he was she emerged out of the soil placing her hands atop his chest and leaning against him as both of them were being pulled down under, her face to face with him as he was still reaching to grab a hold of something. He didn't want to be pulled down under "You will enjoy it! Just let it all go!" She said as she moved closer intending to claim his lips but Naruto finally grabs hold of his blade and slams the butt of Rebellion down upon the top of her head making her grab it in pain letting Naruto go, Naruto managed to get his legs out and kicked her in the face for good measure making her yelp in pain again.

Naruto when emerging out of the hole jumps back putting distance between him and the emerging Dakutsuri who still had her hands atop her head, Naruto dusting his pants off of dirt with one hand and he had his blade aimed at her in the other.

"You hit me!" Daku said pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"You were sucking me in-," Naruto realized what he said "Oh wow that sounded perverted," He said while blinking his eyes.

"I would if you would join me," Daku said with a finger upon the bottom of her lip.

"_What is it with demon chicks and me?" _Naruto wondered "Alright Daku, listen up!" Naruto said lowering his blade "Like I told your sister I am not interested! I got more important things such as finding the demon that pulled me down here! You are very beautiful and all but the answer is still and will be NO!"

Daku looked to have a sad look on her face and then it became an angry one "Well then!" Surprising Naruto roots emerged out of the soil around him wrapping him up in a vice while lifting him in the air, his sword Rebellion losing his touch as it fell to the ground. She walked up to him "Then it pains me to say this Naruto…you will die."

He felt the vines tighten their grip, if he didn't do something now he was going to die. Something deep inside of him seemed to pop deep inside him…he felt something coming, a great surge of power! He grits his teeth and his hair begins to be looked like being blown up by a breeze? Daku also noticed this but also the power coming from him and it made her step back. Naruto gave out a loud yell and what Daku saw was his hair turn into a complete WHITE color as his eyes adopted a demonic look and looked to have red veins present under his skin now showing above the surface. It looked like what New Dante looked when he went DT in DmC: Devil May Cry. This explosion of power made the vines she had subduing him shred to pieces as well sending her flying toward and slamming into her black tree, groaning in pain she looked his direction.

Naruto was now hunched over and looked to her with gritted teeth, he saw the fear in her eyes as she saw him look to his sword Rebellion and then to her. Naruto picked up the blade and speared it toward her, Daku covered her face with her arms and heard the blade embed itself within something and it was not her flesh. She uncovered her face and looked up to seeing the Rebellion stabbed within her tree, she can already feel her tree dying, her source of power. She gasped as she looked forward already seeing Naruto in front of her and he did not look like himself as he grabs his blade pulling it out, he brings his blade up intending to strike her down. He swings but stops as a familiar someone appears beside her sister out of a blizzard like mist hugging her and yelling.

"STOP!" Ikkaku yelled.

Naruto managed to stop his blade just a mere inch from their side pressed together faces "Ikkaku…?" Naruto's hair turned from white back to his normal blonde colored hair, his eyes back to their normal blue and those pulsing red veins no longer showing. He looked upon the two freighted demon sisters and was confused "You were dead?" Naruto said as he moved his blade away "What just happened?"

"_After thousands of years…!" _Daku thought.

That power that emerged out of Naruto, first he was tied up and then he seemed to black out?

The two demon sisters rise together looking at Naruto, Naruto looking between both of them "What…?"

The two demon sisters Daku and Ikkaku reach out for him, Naruto thought they were attacking but instead now they smothering their faces along his arms confusing him once again.

"Such power!" Ikkaku said.

"Don't leave us!" Daku said.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he sheathed his blade over his back forcing Ikkaku to hug something else instead and that was his body laying her head against his chest.

"Please take us with you," Ikkaku begged.

"What!"

"Please," Daku said.

"Listen ladies, I can't,"

"But why?" They both asked.

"I can't be seen walking around with you two…I mean not that it wouldn't be bad or anything…It just can't be done." He said in a tone that was final.

He then saw Ikkaku and Daku look at one another and then they suddenly smiled with Naruto wondering what they were scheming.

"We're coming with you, Naruto." Daku said face level with his now.

"I said-," He turned to Ikkaku to his right who put a finger to his lips silencing him.

"Not in the way you think," Ikkaku assured with a smile as she removed her finger from his lips.

"I don't understand?"

"Just do us a favor," Ikkaku said.

"What…?"

"Pull fast," Ikkaku said.

"And hard!" Daku said.

"Ok…?"

Ikkaku took hold of his right hand and Daku his left and Naruto witnessed as they both kissed the palm of his hands and before his eyes they lite up in a bright light, they seem to shrink down to size within his hands into L shaped objects with curved handles. When the light show ended Naruto brought up the two weapons before him holding them apart and couldn't help but smile, he looked upon them and they looked ancient, the one on his left was black as night and the other was silver.

"Ebony," Naruto said to the gun on his left "Ivory." He said to the gun on his right, he still had a tooth showing smile on his face "Hello girls!" Ebony and Ivory, two high caliber pistols that shoot bullets of Naruto's Chakra from within his body! That's when Screech demons finally made themselves known as they swooped in and now in the air above Naruto who looks upon them with a smile. Pull fast and hard right? "Target practice, right on queue!" Naruto said as he aimed Ebony and Ivory at his air borne targets and pulling the triggers of his guns unleashing a barrage of Chakra bullets on them, he took down one, two, three and another! "Not so tough up there now are you!" Naruto taunted as he killed the remaining Screeches. He already loved his girls.

Demonic Samurai finally made themselves known before him totaling in a number of three all wielding katana swords and another emerged behind Naruto slashing his sword for Naruto's head but he ducked while sheathing Ebony and Ivory within his pants behind his waist. He then rings his left arm over and around the Demonic Samurai's neck squeezing hard enough making it drop its weapon, Naruto holding it in a neck hold under his left armpit. He looked to the Demonic Samurai's before him and smiled, the demons gave him a roar. Naruto reached his right hand for his demonic victims head and with strength he pulled it off throwing it aside and ran forward, he spun out Ebony and Ivory and walked shooting the one demon that was in the back of the group to walking between the two up front aiming both individual guns unleashing a single shot to aiming both to the demon to his left shooting both guns then aimed both to his right shooting the demon to his right with both guns. He then turned around facing his back to the demon that was in the back and the one he was walking to while shooting the two demons he just shot again individually with his two guns, those two fell dead. Naruto then flipped up and over the last demon in the air and shoots both Ebony and Ivory down into its head killing it instantly, he lands on his feet with knees bent and using his pistols holding his upper body up as he looked upon the dead demons that became ash.

(He basically shot between all of them like New Dante did in the first trailer for the new Devil May Cry game, the first trailer Ninja Theory revealed.)

Naruto then looked over his shoulder and guess who was back? It was the Stalker demon that was always running away jumping out of its portal was now back and didn't look like it was going to go anywhere.

"Well looks who's back," Naruto said as he stood up and turned to the Stalker who had his swords out and ready "I know what you were trying to do, you dragged me down knowing that I would run into Ikkaku and Dakutsuri. He wanted them to kill me, but as you can see-," He brought up Ebony and Ivory, the names for his girls "they love me!" He said with a smile "So you ready to fight or what?" The Stalker tilted its head at him "It's about time I wiped that stupid smile off your face!" Naruto said aiming and firing Ebony and Ivory upon the Stalker that was running toward him spinning both its blades repelling the Chakra bullets. When it got up in Naruto's face it was gone vanishing in its portal, however he smiled as he knew where it was going to come out next as a portal formed behind him. He turned aiming Ivory in the face of the Stalker who's head pops out of its portal, the Stalker surprised "Dodge this," Naruto said with a smile and pulled the trigger unleashing a single Chakra bullet going through its mask and exiting out of the other side of its head.

The Stalker hits the ground with smoke coming out of its forehead.

"Smell that?" Naruto said to no one in particular "That's the smell of victory." He said spinning his guns putting them away behind him and the world fading and finding himself back in the real world in the middle of the forest outside of Tanzaku. Rebellion on his back vanishes in a flash of red; he looked around seeing he was in a beautiful forest clearing and then saw a single tree in the center having the hole from his blade within its bark.

"Naruto!"

"Oh, almost forgot about him." He said with his arms crossed looking to Kakashi who landed before him, the man looked tired "What happened to you?"

"I was looking all over for you!"

"Well here I am, just admiring the good old outdoors." He lied with a smile on his face.

**The Advent91:** There you have it; Naruto/Dante now has his girls Ebony and Ivory, I hope you like what I did with them in this version, now they only fire bullets made of Chakra. Not the other way around with Chakra creating the metal for the bullet, no. Now I know some of you saw this coming and some didn't and are wondering how they would give him the guns? Now let us remember to those of us who played DmC: Devil May Cry when New Dante defeated the Succubus and Bob Barbus he got Hulk fists and Aquila. If one translates the word Ikkaku it translates to Narwhal and here is something interesting, they were harvested for thousands of years by Inuit people in northern Canada and for meat and IVORY, regulated subsistence hunts continue to this day. If you didn't find this interesting then you already know this or don't care, if you didn't know this then I taught you something new. Now for the explanation of Ebony, Ebony is a dense black wood with most commonly yielded by several species in the genus Diospyros, but Ebony can also refer to other heavy black or dark colored woods from unrelated species. Ebony is dense enough to sink in water; it's fine texture and very smooth finish when polished make it a great ornamental wood. Now I wouldn't know because I don't have any such ornament, that's just what my research has revealed to me as I looked up information on Ebony. Did you know that the word ebony derives from the Ancient Egyptian _hbny_? That is seriously a name or can also be called _ebenos_ via Ancient Greek!

Looked up this _hbny _but only got a statue and after seeing her I thought I can't use that, got to think something else. So taking dense wood and heavy black colored woods I thought up a tree, a dark tree, and so I decided to create the demon Dakutsuri which translates to Dark Tree. Now I know ebony today does not come from a tree, if it does and if that's true then somebody educate me by telling me in a PM.

In DmC: Devil May Cry the New Dante calls his guns his girls, Ebony and Ivory. So I started thinking of how to make the demons that would grant DmC Naruto/Dante his guns Ebony and Ivory and thought "Think sexy!" So with that thought I started using my imagination in what the demons Ikkaku and Dakutsuri would look like, they had to be sexy and beautiful as well as deadly. The ending result is what you just read and I hope you like it. And before anyone says Ebony and Ivory, Dante's guns, were never demons before yes I know.

No he has not awakened his DT yet, he sort of just burst in anger. He doesn't have a grasp of it nor has he found his inner devil.

Anyway I hoped you liked it and we are STILL IN THE PROLOGUE! Come on my fellow authors of fan fiction and fans of the Devil May Cry franchise bear with me! WE CAN DO THIS!

Oh and I just have to ask you all this question. How do you picture this story in your head as you read it? Do you picture it at all? Do you picture it in anime style or possibly a real life looking movie? How I picture it is in CGI (Computer-Generated Imagery) in my head like the movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, it would be so cool if I was able to do something like that, make this into a fan made CGI movie. *sighs* A guy could dream.


	6. Prologue Part6 Friend

**The Advent91: **Hello guys! I am here with another chapter that was somewhat of a challenge for me to type and it is called "Friend" and I hope you enjoy it, I will also admit that in here there is no action. To answer some reviews and there are not many but people are wondering if Ikkaku and Dakutsuri will reappear or turn to humanoids, the answer is no to others who are wondering this.

Ikkaku and Dakutsuri became his two rapid firing Chakra pistols Naruto/Dante named Ebony and Ivory, it's like how when DMC3 Dante upon defeating Cerberus the demon gave him his soul and DMC3 Dante got a new weapon. Ikkaku and Daku did the same thing so they will not be coming back but at least Naruto has his girls. His guns talking to him? I'm sorry but that is never going to happen, I mean guns talking to him? I am not trying to be a jerk but I tried imagining that and I immediately said no, this is not Bleach (Not a fan, sorry). Also using Ebony and Ivory to travel into Limbo willingly? That is another no, to me that would just be silly.

Naruto/Dante being paired with Kat? Sorry but no, this is NARUTO'S DmC: Devil May Cry. Kat doesn't exist in his world! Now to those who would argue of me saying that I would have Trish or Lady appear that was not a promise, I MIGHT (That's a big one) do that but having Kat in here to me wouldn't seem to fit. This is a DmC in the Naruto World, not in the modern world. Jebest4781, you're probably disappointed right now and I am sorry.

To how Naruto is able to fire Chakra bullets from his guns when he is not even human but Nephilim and why not fire demonic or angelic, Chakra is within ALL LIVING THINGS. This story is a DmC in Naruto's dimension and world and so EVERYTHING (living) has Chakra but the cool thing for Naruto/Dante is that like Dante in the video games he is able to fire an infinite amount of bullets (Chakra bullets). How? He is in this story a Nephilim and has both demonic and angelic powers so with that it makes his Chakra seem almost infinite which will allow him to fire without reload time and that is my explanation for the issues with the guns and Chakra being within Naruto.

God-ShadowEx100, I read you review and all I can say is calm down dude, but I am glad you are enjoying the story seeing as you called it a good story and I appreciate that.

aspect-of-madness, I am not sick of your reviews, I welcome them. Thank you for complimenting me on my originality as that is my goal for this story.

NIX'S WARDEN, that wouldn't be possible seeing as now they are Ebony and Ivory. Also I do not type lemons and this is not a harem fan fiction.

akira, Naruto's gloves are not bulging and I am wondering why the thickness matters to you (not trying to be a jerk, just find that odd?) but they are supposed to be like Madara Uchiha's gloves.

Now please enjoy the description of the recently new demon that has joined the fray and the next part of the prologue!

**DEMON(S)/****A NEW DEMON APPEARED!**

**Stalker- **This is one of the deadliest demons of Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry! They stalk and learn of their prey and strike when the opportunity presents itself, sort like an assassin or ninja. They wield a total of four weapons being the iron saw hat upon their heads, two deadly sharp katana swords which they are greatly skilled in being able to deflect even Naruto's Chakra bullets by the spin of their blades, and wear a sharp scaled red cloak around their bodies.

When they go into battle they part their cloaks from over their shoulders to hanging like capes, the cloaks having sharp scales can also be used as weapons as they can merely perform spins and turns to cut at anyone near its form. They also seem to have a curious ability to open portals and travel within them to appearing wherever they want be it in front, beside or the back of their opponent. While not as fast as Minato's Flying Thunder God they still move at great and admirable speed, this demon are the elite and if fighting two at once could prove to be a great threat as fighting one is difficult enough. The Stalker can prove a challenge to even an ANBU Black Op!

* * *

Many months have passed since Naruto journey outside the village for the first time to Tanzaku Town and having gotten his girls (Datsukuri and Ikkaku becoming Ebony and Ivory), after said mission with Kakashi to Tanzaku Town that seal was removed from the back of his neck. It was that month again of October and it was nearing the tenth which would mark his fifteenth birthday and he had increased a little in height of 168 centimeters, he was as tall as Sasuke was today. The date now was October ninth, and tomorrow was his birthday and on that same day was graduation day for the students at the Leaf Village Academy.

Not much had changed over the past couple of months besides Naruto improving his skills with Rebellion and coming up with new tricks with his girls Ebony and Ivory, he had also found a brown hoodie jacket on the street that had seen better days with rips and tears in it, it also had a brown hood but really he could do better than this. He would prefer buying himself a coat but the thing is even if he went into a store to buy him a coat they would just double his price, point him to the way out or threaten to call the Leaf Police and accuse him of false charges.

This shit jacket he disliked he would have to make due with as he walked under the rain with the hood of the jacket over his head, at first for Naruto it sucked living on the streets but as the months went by he got use to it. Right now he wanted to get out of this rain and came across the Leaf Village Hospital, he jogged his way to the front double doors of the building and was about to go inside but as he grabs the handle to the glass door one of the nurses rushed up and locked the doors.

"You got to be kidding me!" Naruto said to the nurse on the other side of the door.

"Go somewhere else!"

"It's raining out here!"

"I don't care! You belong out there!"

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"You killed my father fourteen years ago!"

Naruto knew where this was going if this went any further…she would tell him to go and die or take his filth somewhere else. He looked away for a second taking a step back and then scaring the nurse making her fall on her butt he kicked on the glass door cracking it while yelling "FUCK YOU!" and walked away under the rain walking around the side of the hospital with his hands in his jacket's wet pockets now soaked. "Damn bitch!"

"Hey!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks looking around for who was calling for his attention, but where was the source of the voice?

"Over here!"

Naruto looked to the hospital building to his left on the first floor level which was ground level seeing an open window and calling him looked to be a little girl wearing an orange beni atop her head as well as a hospital gown. "A little girl?" Naruto said but he remembered the last time he trusted a little girl and it turned out being a demon.

"Come in here, quick! You don't want to be out there for long or you'll catch a flu," The little girl said as Naruto was walking toward the open window, when he came standing outside the window he didn't let himself in but asked.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Why?" She said with a confused face "Because it's an ARK!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smile "Excuse me?"

"Come inside and I'll explain," She said and Naruto trusting the little girl goes through the window into her hospital room and when he did there the little girl was holding a towel up to him to witch he took as she closed the window.

"Thanks?" Naruto said drying himself with the offered towel "So what is an ARK?" He asked as she went to her bed going up a stepping ladder to sitting atop her bed, she had her hand motioned to a chair that was next to her bed. He took the seat now sitting across from her and noticed that she had a two tailed middle back length two tailed black coat that looked to have a black hood and the color under the coat was red, it wasn't her size for a long shot for a ten year old girl. "An ARK is an "**A**ct of **R**andom **K**indness"!" She said with a smile.

"Act of Random Kindness?" Naruto repeated.

"That's right," She confirmed with a smile while nodding her head.

"Sounds like something another taught you?"

"Yes…it was mother," She said looking at the picture atop the counter of her mom and dad with her on the bottom between them, the picture within frame as Naruto looked upon it and noticed that the mother was wearing the coat that the little girl was wearing over her shoulders right now.  
"What's your name?"

"My name?" Naruto repeated. Should Naruto tell her his name?

"Yes,"

"…..Dante," Naruto said using the name the demonic realm called him. A name he was not sure that was really his.

"Dante," She said with a smile.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked her with a smile.

"I am Anna,"

"That's a pretty name," Naruto said.

"Thank you, Dante. My mother gave it to me," She said with a smile.

"So why wear a coat that isn't your size?"

"It was my mothers, but it's mine now. Besides it also keeps me nice and warm when it's cold." She said.

"Where are your parents?"

Anna's smile became a frown "Oh…Well they passed on,"

"Oh…Nine Tails?"

Anna chuckled "I'm only ten silly. No, they were murdered."

"Oh," was all Naruto said "I'm sorry…"

"That's ok…My dad died in the line of duty as a ninja…My mother was a civilian, her death was more mysterious. Before she was fine but then one night she became incredibly ill, from then on it got worse. The case is still an ongoing investigation to this very day," Anna said with a smile but Naruto can tell by the tone of her voice she was sad.

"She looks beautiful," Naruto said as he looked at the picture of her parents "What was her name?"

"Her name was, Haru." Anna said.

"Haru," Naruto repeated "That means Spring."

"Yes,"

"Does the Leaf Police Force have any suspects?"

"….I told them but they didn't believe me,"

"What was it they didn't believe?" He watched as she brought her knees together wrapping her arms around them with the coat over her shoulders.

"….That a demon killed my family,"

"_A demon!"_ Naruto thought with wide eyes "What sort of demon?"

"All I remember is that he had shoulder length silver hair. My mother…made a scar on the side of his neck? He was a Leaf ninja too, I was sure of that? He was a demon…he was evil."

"_Shoulder length silver hair and a scar?" _Naruto thought. Who matched that? Not to mention that it didn't give him much to go by. The only person he knew that had silver hair was Kakashi but his wasn't short so he was out and he was sure the man didn't have a scar on the back of his neck. "If you told them this what you are telling me then why didn't they believe you?"

"After I told the Leaf Police that he was a demon…"

"That's when they blew you off?" Naruto said as Anna gave a nod "They thought you were crazy…for seeing a demon…or they thought that you were the one that did it, am I right?"

"For a while yes, but afterwards realizing that a child couldn't be responsible for such a crime they dismissed that idea and assumed that I was so scared at the time that I called my parents killer a demon…So they continued the investigation with I gave them, the shoulder length silver hair and scar as their only clues, they may not believe me but I saw him for what he really was, he was a demon."

You know what's funny? Anna said that they thought it was her that killed her own parents but then thought a child couldn't be responsible for such a thing. However in Naruto's case he was blamed for a lot of things and even murder even as a child and said that only he was capable of such.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Anna said as she lowered her head once again.

"No, I don't."

Anna looked back at Naruto; her eyes widen slightly "Did you see one too?"

"…I see them all the time," Naruto said.

The demons Naruto did see all the time…They were amongst the human race…They were EVERYWHERE.

"Them?" Anna said and her eyes widen "You mean there is more than just one?"

"I don't mean to scare you-,"

"It's ok," She said "How many?"

Naruto shut his eyes, out of the many days that has passed since and the many times he was pulled into the demons home turf…how many had he killed? Hundreds? Maybe a thousand possibly? "There are thousands of them…but I slay them,"

"You slay them?" Anna said as Naruto nods his head, she then smiles "So you're like…a protector?"

Protector of what? The village? No he didn't see himself as one as when he fought them he only killed the demons for his very own survival, it was kill or be killed.

"More like a…demon killer."

"How many?"

"Huh?"

"How many demons have you killed?"

Naruto gave her a small smile "Hundreds…maybe a thousand,"

"Wow, you must be really strong!"

"Thank you,"

"Are you a ninja of the Leaf?"

"No," He replied quickly.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"…Because….they wouldn't let me,"

"Why wouldn't they let you?" She asked as Naruto lowered his head and laid the bottom of his forearms atop his knees wondering if he she tell her or even be talking to her about this. "Did you do something wrong?"

"No," He said as he sat himself back up.

"Then why wouldn't they let you?"

"It's…..it's complicated," He said "Long story…one that you wouldn't want to hear."

"Oh…ok then, Dante."

Both of them then heard her door knob being turned with Anna giving a light gasp as the nurse walked in but when she looked back to the chair in front of her where she swore her guest was sitting but was gone, where did he go? The window was closed so he surely didn't go running out?

"Hello there Anna, sweetie." The Nurse said with a smile "I just came to make sure that everything for you is running well,"

"Thank you," Anna said with a smile as she walked past her bed to the other side to check on the medical equipment to make sure that it was all running well and accordingly, Anna was looking around the room with her eyes wondering where Naruto was. She then saw him peek around some curtains that were hanging across from her and smiled at him.

"All right," The Nurse said "Everything is ok; you should get some sleep, Anna."

"I will thank you very much." Anna said to the Nurse as she walked out closing the door behind her, she waited a couple of seconds before telling Naruto "Dante? You can come out now." He stepped out from his hiding spot and noticed that was the same Nurse that wouldn't even let him come inside the building to shelter himself from the rain. "Are you sure you're not a ninja? You hide well for not being one?"

"I'm sure," Naruto said as he sat back in the chair across from Anna.

"Dante?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering…would you?" She looked up at him "Would you be my friend?"

"Your friend?" Naruto was surprised, he had never had a friend before and no one ever wanted to be acquainted with him? And here this ten year old girl Anna was, who didn't know who he really was, wanted him to be her friend. "Why would you want me to be your friend?"

"Well you seem nice, and really you're the only person to ever come see me or talk to besides the nurses for a long time, not since I lived in the orphanage. When I got sick they transferred me here to the hospital…I've been staying here since I was five, there are no other kids here my age and I hardly ever get to go outside due to my illness." Anna revealed "So will you be my friend, Dante? You look like you could use one," She said.

"…Are you sure?"

"What kind of question is that?" Anna said as she blinked her eyes, a smile on her face as she began to chuckle.

Naruto will be honest, the feeling right now, her wanting to be his friend, it felt…nice. He then actually made a small smile, an actual smile for such a LONG time and said "Ok,"

"Yeah!" Anna said too loud as Naruto brought his hand gently over her mouth while holding a finger up to his lip for her silence, he brought his hand away "Sorry!" She whispered.

"Looks like the rain stopped," Naruto said as he looked out the window "I should go now, don't want anyone walking in here and getting you in trouble." He said looking back at Anna who gave him a nod, he walked to the window and was going to pull it up to leave.

"Dante?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at Anna "Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"No…? Why?"

"It's my birthday," She said with a smile.

"Really?" Naruto said somewhat surprised "That's my birthday as well,"

"Wow, that's cool!" She said happily but it immediately died down, her face going into a sad one "Oh, never mind…"

"What's wrong?"

"You will most likely be with your family, I'm sorry; I don't mean to be selfish."

"I'll come," Naruto said meaning he would come here to this same room and they would both celebrate their birthdays together.

"But what about your-,"

"I have no family; I'm like you, an orphan." Naruto said no longer with the Namikaze's "What would you like for your birthday?"

"Me?" She thought to herself and then "A rose!" She said.

"A rose…?" Naruto said.

"Yes, but not just any rose, but a Blue Rose."

"A Blue Rose…" Naruto repeated _"Where am I going to find a Blue Rose?" _

"What would you like for your birthday, Dante?" Anna asked Naruto.

"Me?" Anna nodded to him "I….really don't know?"

Anna got to thinking and then she got an idea of what she can give to Naruto as a gift "I got just the thing for you, Dante."

"Ok…?"

"See you tomorrow?" Anna asked.

Naruto opened the window and said with a smile "Definitely." And leaps over the window seal to closing the window behind him, Anna walking to the closed window and watched as Naruto was walking away.

"I made a friend," Anna said with a smile as she watched Naruto/Dante walking away. She then started to cough covering her mouth with her hand, after she was done coughing and removing her hand there upon it was with a stain of blood. She then fell to her knees and at the same time the Nurse walked in rushing to Anna's side catching her before she hit the floor.

"Anna!"

With Naruto back on the streets he swished the hood that was atop his head off and was wondering where and where he was going to get a Blue Rose from what she called it, it sounded rare and not something that you would find within the village? He then came to a stop as he noticed the name of a shop called the Yamanaka Flower Shop, now he knew that obviously by the title of the shop that it sold flowers. There was only one problem about the title and it Yamanaka and he had a feeling that the annoying Ino who spends her time chasing after Sasuke like a love sick puppy, that girl that hates on him for no apparent reason? He had a bad while also good feeling but mostly bad that Ino worked here, he would have to endure the torture as he needed to find the Blue Rose that Anna wanted for her birthday.

"This is going to be interesting," Naruto said as he walked forward and pushed open the door making the bell ring signaling that a customer has walked in.

"I'll be with you in a second!" Ino's voice said as Naruto saw her wave her hand from behind the counter, Naruto walking up and standing in front of the counter. She was now standing with a smile and closed eyes "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop! How may I-," Ino opened her eyes seeing Naruto in front of her "What are you doing here?" Ino asked with a scowl on her face. Naruto was about to open his mouth to ask her if she had a Blue Rose but then she suddenly hugged the cash register "You're not here to rob us are you? Well you got another thing coming!"

Naruto raised his right eyebrow at her "Why would I want or even think of robing you?"

"Everyone knows you're a criminal, Naruto. So I wouldn't be surprised if attempt of theft was on your rap sheet," Ino said as she had her eyes narrowed upon Naruto.

"You obviously listen to the news to much," Naruto said referring to Rose Haruno and her preaching of lies about him. He has never robed anyone before but if a robbery did indeed happen within the village by someone else then he wouldn't be surprised if she decided to point the finger at him.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Ino asked as she continued to glare at him, no longer hugging the register. "Don't tell me that you're here to buy flowers?" She said and Naruto was about to talk but she speaks again "Don't tell me that you have a girlfriend? Who would want to breed with you? Don't I feel sorry for her," Naruto was getting annoyed "In fact why would you be here? Bet you couldn't even afford-,"

She was interrupted as Naruto brought up a bundle of bills (Not dollars but bills of the Naruto world) and looking upon all that money Naruto had he seemed to have more money than her. Now Naruto said that he never robbed any store but he did take the money of his attackers such as villagers as his "prize money". Now why didn't he just use this money to buy himself a place to stay such as an apartment? The owner would demand a price that was ridiculous and would take up more than half the money he had. Why didn't he use it to get himself some better rags such as a coat? Well they would say the price is doubled for you. Food? Only place he was welcomed was Ichiraku and they served him free of charge most of the time.

"Where did you get all of that?" Ino asked.

"Maybe I committed robbery according to you?" Naruto said repeating her assumption and pocketed his money in his pant pocket instead of his jacket seeing as both of his jackets pockets had holes in their pockets. "I'm looking for a rose,"

"Who says I was going to help you?"

"I guess I'll just take my business somewhere else then," Naruto said turning on heel.

"Wait!" Ino said in an annoyed tone seeing as he had money and was here to buy flowers, Naruto stopping in his tracks and turning back on heal walking back up to the counter "What are you looking for?"

"What's this? No attempt to throw me out or say any rude comments or accuse me of any crimes?"

"What do you want?" Ino asked with those narrowed angry eyes.

"I'm looking for a Blue Rose."

"We have plenty of blue roses," Ino said as there were a lot of those in the back.

"No, it's called a Blue Rose."

"We did but we are sold out." Ino said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really?"

"How do I know you're not just lying to me?"

Ino sighs in annoyance "Look I am not lying to you, but you're in luck as more do come in tomorrow."

"Exactly when tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"I honestly forgot…?" She then noticed him giving him that look "I really forgot so stop looking at me like that!"

"Fine, I'll be back tomorrow for one." Naruto said turning around and walking for the exit.

"Fine," Ino said with her arms crossed over her chest watching Naruto leave the store.

The night had approached later on in the day and the village was still lively as many villagers are seen working together putting up decorations for the festival tomorrow, Naruto in the meantime can be seen within an alley with his back leaned against the alley of fences, his arms crossed over his chest. He was looking upon the families that looked to be enjoying themselves as they put up decorations…family and friends together which is something he seemed to never have. Speaking of friends…he wanted to be with Anna right now, she is his actual first friend and he wish that she wasn't ill so that she was standing right here next to him. However if she was here then she would learn of who he was, the so called Demon Fox, murder, and terrorist. He was sure that she would run away once she learned the truth of him being Naruto…the most hated individual of the entire Leaf village.

"Naruto!"

He turned his head to the one that called him by name and it was Iruka with a friend, another Chunin like him and looked to be a teacher at the Leaf Village Academy.

"Iruka?"

"Naruto, I would like you to meet a fellow teacher at the Leaf Village Academy, and best friend…" Iruka said and stepped aside as a man with shoulder length hair steps up wearing a smile on his face "This is Mizuki,"

"_Shoulder length hair…Probably not the guy, he doesn't look like someone capable of murder." _Naruto thought as he saw the man offer his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. I have heard so much about you," Mizuki said with a smile.

"I'm sure you have," Naruto said seeing as the people of the Leaf hate him, he then looked down to Mizuki's offered hand, looked back up to Mizuki and said "Forgive me if I don't shake hands." Mizuki brining his hand away.

"Sorry about that, Mizuki, but he is not as bad as everybody believes him to be." Iruka said.

"I'm sure of it," Mizuki said "He is the son of our Lord Fourth, the Yellow Flash."

"Not his kid never was and never will be." Naruto said with a glare.

"Sorry to hear that," Mizuki said as Naruto gave him a small glare.

"Well we have to go, Naruto. Lend out our assistance to the villagers setting up decorations,"

"Whatever," Naruto said. Iruka and Mizuki turn and begin to walk away but then Naruto sighted something odd from the corner of his eye, in a slow motion moment, he saw something on the side of Mizuki's neck…it looked like a scar and one that looked like from nails? He remembered Anna with her talking in his head echoing…

"_**All I remember is that he had shoulder length silver hair. My mother…made a scar on the side of his neck? He was a Leaf ninja too, I was sure of that? He was a demon…he was evil."**_

"_Anna's parents killer!" _Naruto thought as he stared at the back of Mizuki, an angry look forms upon his face. Appearances can be deceiving and that is one thing that he will keep in mind forever. "Mizuki, you're a demon?" If Mizuki was a demon then why didn't Naruto see past his disguise? Was he even a demon?

So what do you expect Naruto to do right now? Follow the guy or demon and kill him? He couldn't do that, not tonight at least. He wasn't going to go to the Leaf Police Force that was for sure, most of them were ill of him and would most likely ignore him not taking his story seriously or would call him a liar. Going to the Fourth was out of the question for him, he didn't want to be anywhere near that man. Anna came to his thoughts, her sad smile upon her face flashing in his head, her dead parents not having received justice for what happened to them, the culprit being Mizuki having got away with the crime. There was only one thing for Naruto to do…

The Next Day…

Naruto was walking toward the Leaf Village Hospital, within his jacket he had the expensive Blue Rose that Anna wanted. Upon reaching the hospital he made sure no one saw him and approached Anna's hospital window seeing it halfway open, before going in he looked at the Blue Rose that he had gotten for her birthday. He smiled as today was both their birthdays, Naruto now fifteen and Anna now eleven, they would celebrate it together and he would be doing it with an actual friend. He leaps inside her room and looked to the bed where Anna would be and she was…only Naruto did see her sitting up and looking healthy the way she did yesterday. Instead Anna was lying upon her bed with her mother's coat lying upon her keeping her warm, she had IV cords attached to her arm and an oxygen mask over her mouth, the beeping sounds of a heart beat monitor.

Naruto was confused, what happened to her? What happened to his friend? He slowly stepped to her bedside looking down upon her…Her eyes then slowly open and slowly motion themselves to looking up to him…she then grows a smile upon her face.

"Anna…?"

"Hey," She didn't sound well "You came…"

"Of course," Naruto said and opened the side of his coat and pulled out a Blue Rose. Anna gasped upon seeing a Blue Rose "Happy Birthday," Naruto said with a smile.

She reached up with her hand taking the offered present "It's beautiful…" She said with a smile "It's like the one's my mother would always have…" She stroked the blue rose petals "Thank you," She said.

Naruto sat down in the chair next to her bedside "Anna, what's happening?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't expect this to happen…"

"What do you mean…?"

"I'm going home…" She said as she held the Blue Rose close to her heart.

"Going home…?"

"Yes…soon I will…be with…my family again,"

Naruto's eyes widen "You're…..your dying!" Anna gave him a nod. This didn't seem fair to Naruto…they had just met only yesterday and right now she was dying and on their birthdays.

"I'm sorry," Anna said.

Naruto's hair was shadowing his eyes "It's not your fault…Anna,"

"I don't have much time now…Naruto,"

Naruto's head shot up with his eyes wide looking upon the smiling half closed eyes of Anna "You…you knew?"

"The entire time…"

"How?"

"I've seen you pass by for the past years…I know what the people say about you…I don't believe it to be true…You are not that mean fox," She said and her saying mean fox made Naruto almost laugh. "I almost forgot your present…"

"My present…?" Naruto said with Anna giving him a single nod.

What was offered to him as her present to him? Her coat…Anna's coat "Happy Birthday, Naruto."

"This is…your mother's coat," Naruto said.

"Yes, and now…it's yours."

"I don't…I don't want to lose you, Anna."

"With you wearing this, Naruto, we will always be together." She held out her coat to him "Besides…it's too big for someone like me." Naruto took the coat within his hands "Go on…put it on." Naruto took off the one he had on now putting it aside next to the chair, he stood up looking the coat over to ringing it over his shoulders. He slide his arms through the arms of the coat, it fit him well, the length of the coat now hiding his guns behind him. "It looks good on you…" Anna said with a smile.

"Thank you," Naruto said. The two stare at one another…Naruto sits down in the chair and places his hands above her right small one "I'm not going anywhere, Anna."

"I would like nothing more..."

At this time of the day at the Academy all the students of Iruka's class had all taken their graduation exam and passed becoming Genin of their village having completed their training course, what's better was that they were all going to celebrate the defeat of the Nine Tails on this day. All of them were outside with their parents; Kitana Uzumaki with the headband upon her forehead was standing before her parents Minato and Kushina…

"Congratulations, Kitana!" Kushina said to her now fifteen year old daughter.

"Thanks mom,"

"We are both very proud of you," Minato said.

"It's too bad…Naruto isn't here…" Kitana said in a sad tone, Minato and Kushina's faces turning to sad ones like hers.

"Where do you think he is now…?" Kitana asked.

Meanwhile back at the Leaf Village Hospital with Naruto and Anna…

"Naruto…?"

"Y-yes?"

"Even though…we knew each other for a short while…you are…my best friend."

"You…are mine too,"

"Thank you…Naruto,"

Her eyes closed her smile upon her face…and then a prolonged beep from the heart monitor goes off. As for Naruto…he was shaking as he still had his hands upon her hand with her other holding her Blue Rose to her chest. He brought a hand covering his mouth, no he wasn't going to puke…his heart felt heavy as he took a gulp, his breathing quickened. Anna…she was gone…she was with her family now. Naruto rose to his feet to bringing his other hand off from hers, he was looking down upon her smiling face, he slowly rose a hand so that he could touch her face but then the door knob to the room turns. When the nurse walks in she discovers the passed away Anna holding a Blue Rose…there was no sign of Naruto.

Later that Night…

Mizuki was a demon, but not in the way you would exspect…he was human and he was evil like that of a demon. He did however have the powers of a demon and that was the power of an Incubus having committed certain actions for the demons to earn such powers of the Incubus, it would explain the slow death of Anna's mother as a Incubus "visited" woman and upon every one they would be drained of their health and eventually they died. Mizuki killed Anna's father, he basically raped and ultimately killed Haru, Anna's mother and got away with the crime and who knows maybe he claimed other victims. Nobody knew it but the man was also going to betray the village stealing the Sacred Scroll, he would use the festival as his distraction escaping with the Sacred Scroll to his master.

He committed many sins including murder throughout his time as a ninja and now betrayal against his village.

The man walked into a church on this night as the festival continued on the streets, he was going to confession believing that if he confessed his sins that all of them would be forgiven. He walked inside the church and upon entering he walked toward and into the confessional sitting inside and waiting; he heard the door on the other side open, a figure entering inside assuming it to be the father.

The father on the other side sat, Mizuki then began to speak…

"Father…? Is it true that no matter how great the sin you commit…that Kami (God) will forgive you?"

"He might," The familiar voice Mizuki heard before said. On the other side in the other box was a man wearing a two tailed black coat with its hood over his head shadowing the top half of his face, within his right black gloved hand was a familiar black rapid firing Chakra pistol. Mizuki looked to the small window to his right as the black hooded man brought up his pistol pointing it through his side of the window into Mizuki's face without looking "I won't." Naruto pulled the trigger.

BANG!

* * *

**The Advent91: **I hope you liked this; this one was a challenge for me. He has his sword Rebellion, he has his girls Ebony and Ivory and now he has his new coat (DmC: Devil May Cry coat) which was his gift from his first and best friend Anna. However this still doesn't mean we are done with the prologue. Originally this was titled Anna's Coat but I decided to call it Friend, Naruto made a one true friend but the next day on both their birthdays he lost her. Why no action with Naruto personally going to Mizuki and kicking his ass to killing him afterwards? I will be honest I couldn't think up of any good action between Naruto/Dante and Mizuki. Mizuki was not exactly a demon but was given the abilities of an Incubus for performing deeds for the demonic forces.

Now this does not mean that he could be in league with the demons as he could have performed sacrifices and satanic rituals and such to gain the power of the Incubus. Now an Incubus is a demon (Mizuki only got the powers) in male form who accordingly to a number of mythological and legendary traditions lies upon sleepers, especially woman, in order to have sexual intercourse with them. Religious tradition holds that repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health (Anna's mother Haru died from this) or even death. The word Incubus is a nominal form constructed from the Latin verb _incubo_, _incubare_ or "to lie upon".

Anyway hope you enjoyed it, working on next update!

Next time on Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry-Prologue Part 7 Vergil


	7. Prologue Part7 Vergil

**The Advent91: **Now I know you all have been waiting for this and just so you know this chapter is THREE YEARS LATER. Now Vergil as the title is called appears for the first time in Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry! Now Vergil in here is Naruto's older twin brother by five years so his hair style is like Naruto's but longer like Cloud Strife's in Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus, and his hair is white (YEAH!). If those are wondering if the Union Flag is on Naruto's coat the answer is no, instead it had letters saying TA91 standing for The Advent91, just kidding. Instead in that spot on his coat there is the design of a Blue Rose, I am sure you know who it represents to him. Also there are three more parts of the prologue left, be patient and bare with me. That is all I am going to say so that you can read this, imagine it in your head, and enjoy!

Also in other news I am sure some of you heard was that Capcom reduced their sales goal from 2 million to 1.2 million which is 800K knocked away but at least they sold 1 million copies. Makes me sad because this is not good for the reboot even though it is incredibly fun and badass so does this mean that we won't expect a DmC2: Devil May Cry? I hope it doesn't and will continue the DmC alternate series. What do you think? Should there another DmC and do you think there will be another?

Also I DO know what a twin is, Naruto/Dante and Vergil's five year gap STAYS AS IS! This is not a mistake that I put in the story, this was intentional! I also said that it would be explained later in the story but some people seem to not be patient. Before you go arguing back five year gap between the Nephilim brothers just does not make them twins all I have to say is NO CHANGE will happen. It stays as is…this is Fan FICTION after all. The twin phenomenon is within this part of the prologue, enjoy.

* * *

Three Years Later…

Snow covered the streets of the Leaf Village, winter had come and it was that one month in the year that most of the human race enjoyed, the month was December. Children were on the streets playing with their friends having snow ball fights, building snowman along with their families. As one of the children being a little girl was running away laughing from snowballs being thrown at her from her friends she seemed to lose her footing and was going to fall face first. However a black gloved hand with what looked to have the pointer and middle fingers fingerless of the cloth reached out grabbing the back of her warm small cloak, the hand of a man that was passing by her preventing her fall and hoisting her back up to her feet. This was done by a familiar scapegoat of the village who wore his black two tailed coat with hood over his head, he had saved the girl from a nasty fall, to hoisting her back up to letting go and not breaking pace as he continued to walk away down the street.

The little girl looked at the black coated hooded man walking away without as so much as giving her a glance, he just kept walking away upon the snow covered street.

"Thank you!" The girl said aloud to him, the man being Naruto did not respond but kept on walking.

It had been some time since Naruto's fifteenth birthday, three years in fact making him eighteen now and received two gifts on that special day of his fifteenth birthday with one being Anna's coat while the other was the greatest gift of all that was given to him by her…friendship. On the same night since he assassinated Mizuki committing some vigilante justice that same night the man's body was found that same night by the father of the small church, on that same late night the investigation of the murder of Mizuki began immediately. They searched for anything that would give them a lead to reason why anyone would kill Mizuki but unfortunately for the ninja his plans that he had jotted down were found, blue prints to the Hokage Tower and map of positioning where ninja's were stationed inside the tower. Looking at all these things and piecing it together it was clear that Mizuki planned to steal the Sacred Scroll, he was a traitor but sadly the investigation of the death of Anna's family would remain unsolved but thanks to Naruto justice had finally be done. For the officials of the Leaf whoever killed Mizuki they assumed learned of the man's betrayal and Naruto however was unaware of this the whole time. If the high officials of the Leaf knew who it was then that person was a hero, they didn't know that Mizuki was working for his master, Orochimaru. Nobody knew and it seems that is how it would remain until further evidence was discovered.

As Naruto was walking down the snow covered street he saw a team of Genin walking down the street toward his direction…it was Team 7 all wearing warm brown cloaks around their bodies. Their squad leader being Kakashi Hatake and his students were Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kitana Uzumaki, all of which were Chunin now. As he was walking down the street toward their direction and them toward him, Kakashi was the first to notice the black hooded Naruto and gave him a wave.

"Hello, Naruto!" Kakashi greeted as he and his team stop in their tracks, Naruto was still walking down his own path. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes met as the Uchiha did not forget their battle almost one year ago, of course there was no winner then but ever since Sasuke's battle with him the Uchiha has been training himself harder than ever. Sakura seeing him had to be honest and thought Naruto looked cool wearing that coat and as for Kitana she was silent as she looked upon her "brother" who was not so much as sparing her a glance. "Would you like to-," Kakashi didn't get to finish asking his question of Naruto joining them as he just walked right past them not interested "Naruto…?"

They watched where he was going and saw him turn and walk into the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"_That's where Ino works? What is Naruto doing there?" _Sakura wondered "Kitana, what's your brother doing-," They then see Naruto exiting the store and what he had in his hands was what they knew to be VERY expensive bouquet of flowers being Blue Roses. Sakura and Kitana thought the one word and it was beautiful but who were they for? Kakashi watched the direction Naruto took and he knew where he was going seeing as he went down that path almost every day as well.

"Where is he going?" Sakura asked.

"Let's follow him and find out." Sasuke suggested.

"No," Kakashi said immediately having his three students look upon him, Kakashi was still watching Naruto as he was walking away "Leave him be…he is visiting someone precious to him."

"Visiting? What do you mean sensei?" Kitana asked.

Who was Naruto visiting?

Within the Leaf Cemetery there were many graves here within the Leaf Cemetery, the graves of fallen ninja's, the three graves of the previous fallen Hokage's and also for normal civilians. Naruto can be seen walking amongst the cemetery holding the bouquet of Blue Rose flowers close to his chest, he finally reached his destination and was looking down upon the grave of Anna. He took a knee and gently placed the flowers beside her grave, he missed her as he closed his eyes and Anna's face flashed within his head, the memories of the short time that the two spent together he would always cherish.

"I miss you..."

Land of Sound…

Within the snow covered woods looked to be an entrance that went underground and all one had to do was take some stairs down underground. There were two Sound ninja's holding spears guarding its entrance as both of them had their senses up and in the alert using their eyes searching for any intruders scurrying about. They must have not had their sense high enough as two energized formed Chakra swords pierced through their bodies and out of their chests, blood staining the Chakra formed light blue glowing swords. The two now dead ninja's feel down to their knees with their bodies hunched over as the Chakra created swords dissolve away. Within a tree a figure can be seen standing atop a tree branch.

He was male of an age of twenty three and upon his head he seemed to wear a hat similar to the ones the Akatsuki wore upon their heads only it was black and looked to have pieces of blue cloth hanging around the hat except the front, the hat seemed to be able to cast a shadow over the top half of his face. He wore a dark coat with a long right tail with the left collar of his coat larger than the other, a blue band tied to his left bicep, blue ornate scroll work sewn into the left side of the upper back with what looked to be a skull within it, the coloring under the coat being blue as well, and wore blue dress slacks and blue ninja sandals with lastly him wearing black fingerless gloves. Looking closely one would notice the unknown man holding a sheathed katana sword within a black sheath within his right hands grasp, the man then vanished from his spot leaving behind a black mist to reappearing before the underground entrance and walked down the steps.

Within the underground base Sound ninja exited from their doors and gathered in the torched lite hall and saw a single man walking down the hall toward them in a slow pace, each step echoing as he proceeded forward without fear toward the outnumbering Sound ninja ahead of him. The Sound ninja charge toward the intruder with weapons in hand, the man kept his stride as he brought his thumb just below the guard of his sheathed blade. The Sound ninja kept their charge as they were getting closer and closer to the intruder who just kept walking, when the Sound ninja's were just ten feet away from him the mysterious man with his thumb pushing up his blade up from under the guard out of its sheath a little. The next thing that happened was some powerful invisible force erupts and the Sound ninja erupt into multiple pieces staining the walls, ceiling and floor as the man merely continues his walk, the click of his sword being sheathed heard.

Deep within the Underground Sound Base a familiar man known as the White Snake sat on his stone throne within the large room of many stone support beams having torches upon them to light the large room, by his side in the shadows beside a stone support beam was someone kneeling in the shadow the support beam casted.

"Lord Orochimaru?" The voice addressed.

"Yes…?" The snake faced man with a smile ever present on his face said.

"An intruder walks amongst the base; he is armed only with a sword."

"And what of our loyal subjects?"

"They continue to fall as he proceeds…he comes closer to our current location my lord."

"How is it that many fall to a single man armed with a mere sword?" Orochimaru asked. Perhaps it was rouge Samurai of Iron? "How long till he reaches this position…?"

"I would say in about five minutes, my lord."

Orochimaru smiled "Go, Kabuto, leave this swordsman to me."

"What of you, Lord Orochimaru?"

"You do not have to worry for my wellbeing; in the meantime you continue your tasks within the Leaf and watch Sasuke."

"As you wish," Kabuto said and vanished within the shadows.

With the mysterious intruder he was looking ahead to a large man wielding a large mallet as bodies surrounded him on the floor with their blood shed, the large man with the mallet charged toward the mysterious intruder. However he vanished from his spot within a black mist teleporting and reappeared before the large man delivering a kick to the large man's stomach sending him crashing through and forcing open two large double doors, the large man took a nasty tumble within a large room where ahead Orochimaru sat. Orochimaru watched with a critical eye and curiosity as he watched the mysterious katana wielding man walking in and toward his direction, the large man on the floor was coming to and the mysterious man quickly unsheathes his katana slashing it down through the man's neck spraying blood along the floor to swishing his blade to his right swishing the blood off his blade to quickly sheathing it back within the confines of its sheath.

"And who might you be?" Orochimaru asked as the intruder continued forward who come to a stop fifty yards away from Orochimaru, the intruder was silent "Are you perhaps a member of my good dear old friends?"

"You have something that I want," The Intruder said.

"And what would that be?"

"Your life," The Intruder's voice said from BEHIND Orochimaru's chair having teleported behind him, Orochimaru's eyes widening at how fast the man was. The mysterious swordsman slashed his sword cutting through Orochimaru's stone chair and Orochimaru himself as his two halves flied, Orochimaru's top half hit the floor but he didn't die but The Intrude witnessed as he walked from around Orochimaru's cut half stone chair seeing snakes erupt out of Orochimaru's top to the bottom half of his body connecting and is dragged back to his top half. The bottom and top of Orochimaru's body reattaches and rises back up to his feet while chuckling.

"It will take more than that to kill me." Orochimaru said.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk.

"Do not play games with me, Orochimaru, demon!" The Intruder said as he held his blade out to his right and his sheath in his other.

Orochimaru chuckled "You seem to know who I am; I am also impressed that you were able to find my base. Now if you would be so kind would my uninvited interesting guest introduce himself to me?" Orochimaru is only treated with silence as The Intruder spins his blade twice to sheathing it back within its confines "That's rude," Orochimaru said with his smile still present upon his face.

The Intruder raised up his right hand, Orochimaru narrowing his snake eyes upon the man wondering what he was up to. Orochimaru was surprised to see a total of what looked to be energized swords form around The Intruders form aiming toward the Snake Sannin himself.

"Amazing!" Orochimaru said as he watched with a smile.

The Intruder waves his hand while pointing a single finger toward Orochimaru and the Summoning Swords fire toward Orochimaru all at the same time! Orochimaru performs as series of flips as Summoning Swords miss him, the missing blades stabbing into the ground or into support beams, when Orochimaru exits out of his flips the last Summoning Sword stabs itself before him with a trail of the other swords behind. The Intruder however brings up his left hand and snaps his finger with a flicker of Chakra showing itself for a mere second after snapping his fingers, the result from the snap of his fingers was a series of small explosions from his Summoning Swords. The trail of Summoning Swords stabbed into the floor that Orochimaru evaded blew up quickly and the White Snake was too late to evade in time from the explosion going off in front of him sending him through the air.

Orochimaru manages to recover himself within the air and lands on the floor safely sliding back upon his feet for a couple of seconds; he then opens his mouth wide up into the air. His intention was to summon his own sword but his eyes widen as The Intruder descends down from above, his feet landing atop his shoulder as he stabs his katana down Orochimaru's throat. Orochimaru's eyes were wide as he was choking on the blade that was down his throat!

"Can't hear you, your mouth is full?" The Intruder taunted. To his surprise Orochimaru turns into mud and starts to melt, The Intruder leaping off performing flips and twists in the air sheathing his blade into its sheath behind his back and lands on his feet on the floor "A mud substitution," He said, he looks over his shoulder seeing Orochimaru about 50 yards away who slaps his hands upon the floor and erupting out of the floor before The Intruder were two large snake summons that hiss down at him. "Cute," was all he said to the large summons with not a hint of fear or worry in the sound of his voice.

One of the large snake summons jabs it wide open mouth toward him but The Intruder teleports, the snakes face piercing into the floor and spot its meal was at, and The Intruder appears in the air above its neck to quickly unsheathing his sword and slashing down through the snakes neck severing its head from its body.

"One down," He said and looked to the second one that was still alive "One to go," He watched the second snake summon rear its head back and that when he took the opportunity to attack as The Intruder teleports to reappearing running along up its neck slashing his blade left and right rapidly. When reaching upon its head he delivers a single up the middle of its head to landing on the floor below twirling his blade and sheathing his blade once again, upon doing so is when the second large snake summons sprays blood from the many slashes he delivered and then falls to pieces to the floor. He looks ahead to Orochimaru seeing the man looking upon him with a smile.

"I should've known," Orochimaru said "The Focused Blade honors me with his presence," The White Snake chuckles "I've heard much about you, except you name." He looks to the sheathed blade with The Focused Blades hand and smirks "That is the legendary sword, Yamato, is it not? I will admit I was one of those people that searched out that blade but other important matters required my attention, and now here it is before me. Marvelous!"

"If you are seeking to take this blade from my hands, you will find it to be most difficult."

"Oh, how?"

The Focused Blade suddenly vanishes teleporting to appearing before Orochimaru pushing the White Snake pushing him with one hand with great force sending the man sliding back along his feet slamming into one of the support beams in the room, he wasn't even turned to said direction he pushed Orochimaru in as he was looking off in another direction of the room.

"Why is it you come to take my life?" Orochimaru asked as the smoke cleared revealing the standing Orochimaru with a cracked support beam behind him.

"Because," Orochimaru gave him a raised eyebrow "It's good sport!" The Focused Blade swishes his left arm horizontally forming Summoning Swords made out of Chakra as he swished his arm across and the fire toward Orochimaru who leaps away to his right avoiding the Summoning Swords that stab into the stone support beam Orochimaru was standing before.

The Focused Blade was basically saying that he was just here to kill Orochimaru for fun and was also doing it because the world would be a better place without the demon alive, he didn't see Orochimaru human at all but as a demon.

Orochimaru lands on the floor sliding along it but in the direction he was sliding along the floor which he was looking down there The Focused Blade appears within midair, his sword Yamato within his right hands grasp reared over his left shoulder and when Orochimaru was close enough he slashed his blade in an upper right angle. Orochimaru was able to evade in time however as he flips away, the Yamato leaving behind a scar within the floor, Orochimaru channeling his Chakra to his feet sticks against one of the stone support beams and then he seems to puke out a horde of snakes. The snakes pouring onto the floor and slither toward The Focused Blade, he seems to be overwhelmed by the many snakes but then the snakes erupt into pieces and their he was as Summoning Swords were spinning around his form in all angles.

"An interesting technique," Orochimaru said as he watched the Summoning Swords vanish in a melting away sort of fashion, The Focused Blade looking up toward him "As much as I would love to kill you and take the legendary Yamato, I have other important matter to attend to," Orochimaru wanted the Sharingan, he wanted Sasuke _"Yes, once I obtain the Sharingan, I will claim the Yamato. With the Sharingan and Yamato as my own I will be INVINCIBLE!" _Orochimaru forms a seal and then the whole room shakes, The Focused Blade looking around the area as he grabs the hilt of his sheathed blade; Orochimaru had triggered Paper Bombs planted around the underground base. "I don't think you would want to be around for much longer," Orochimaru said with a smile and using the Body Flicker he escapes. The Focused Blade was not worried as he only turns and teleports just in time to evade falling rocks collapsing from the ceiling.

Outside of the collapsing base smoke blows out from the entrance but then walking out of the smoke was The Focused Blade, calm and cool. He then in his tracks upon the snow looking back upon the collapsed entrance…

"Vergil,"

The revealed Vergil turns to his left; there she stood an eighteen year old girl having long black hair with the rest around her neck as she wore a brown cloak around her form and its hood over her head. She had a heart shaped face and green eyes and looked to wear a necklace around her neck having a star attached to it; she even looked to be wearing black ninja sandals and if one looked at her hands closely there were strange drawn tattoos. Under the cloak she wore skin tight black shorts that went down just above her knees and over that she wore a dark blue skirt, a red pouch would be tied around her left thigh where she would store her supplies, a hoodie jacket with a black hood and what she had slanted across her back in a brown sheath a blade that could be folded closed and with the press of a button on its handle the blade popping out.

"Selene," Vergil said revealing the name of the girl.

"Did you get him?" Selene asked.

"He escaped sadly," Vergil said as he reached up grabbing his hat and removing it from the top of his head revealing his white hair, his face looked exactly like Naruto's only his was more mature while Naruto still had more to grow and his hair style similar but longer in length and was taller in height equal to Kakashi, his eyes were however red. "Next time will be his last," He said as he looked to the collapsed base.

"Vergil?" Selene addressed grabbing the man's attention who wore an upset face seeing as Orochimaru fled. "We found him."

Vergil's face went from an angry look to one of surprise "…..Dante?"

"Yes," She said with a nod.

Vergil looked away to the snow as if he found it interesting "…..After ten years of searching for him…for my little brother." He looked back to Salina "Where?"

"Fire Country, in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"The Hidden Leaf Village," Vergil repeated and walked past Selene with determination and confidence clear on his face, Selene followed behind "Let's go." Vergil put his hat back atop his head. Selene and Vergil off to a new destination, the Hidden Leaf Village _"I'm coming, Dante."_

Within an Unknown Location…

Walking the nicely marveled hallway was a man garbed wearing a black cloak adorned with red clouds; he had short black hair with spikes and wore an orange mask with a swirl that ended around the right eyehole. He saw two double doors up ahead made out of the most expensive of wood, the man that was approaching the double doors was known as Tobi who was a member of the criminal organization called the Akatsuki. Tobi placed a single hand upon one of the doors and pushed it open entering into an office where there was a desk made of marble ahead, shelves of books and on part of the floor to the left looked to be a miniature model of what looked like the world.

The miniature model of the world had the lands of the Great Nations, the seas and villages present and it looked alive since one would see clouds, small ships can be seen sailing as well as birds flying across the clear day skies. It was one large 3D model of the whole world where one can walk upon it without causing harm to world physically, just to look upon it. Tobi couldn't help but walk to it and step within as he looked down upon the word surrounding him, even though he couldn't do anything physically to the world that was displayed around him…it sort of made him feel like God standing upon it.

"Feels good does it not?"

Tobi looked to the man that asked him the question, to his lord and master…the man was a young looking Madara Uchiha but instead of being dressed in his old clan wars armor he was dressed in a business suit and what looked to be a pin upon the front pocket of his suit looking to be three eyes in a triangular formation, his hair was cut short to length it was in the man's younger days, although he was not really a man.

"My Lord…?" Tobi asked as "Madara" walked to and was now standing before him holding his hands apart to the miniature world below and around them, the two standing within the Land of Sea.

"Fell like God? Be honest with me,"

"On a level, yes."

"I assume you have news, Obito?" "Madara" asked.

"Yes, Akatsuki has captured the three tails and being extracted as we speak."

"Excellent!" "Madara" said as he walked toward his desk "That only leaves six to go,"

"There is more,"

"Oh…?"

"We found the other Nephilim," Obito said stopping "Madara" in his tracks, the "man" turning back around and facing Obito.

"Sparda's youngest spawn, Dante?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In the Hidden Leaf Village, there he goes by the name of Naruto."

"That was unexpected,"

Madara walked to his seat and sat in his chair, Obito now in front of his desk "So the second son of Sparda joins the fray, the garbage, the trash, the abomination."

"He is also from what our intelligence tells us that he is the carrier of the Nine Tails,"

"Well that makes it even better, two birds with one stone." Madara said with a smile.

"What if Vergil finds him first? If one son of Sparda was annoying enough wont both of them together prove a threat?"

"It won't matter, they can't kill a god." Madara said with a smile "God's don't and can't die, they will both die eventually. Either by your hands," He said holding his hands out to Obito and points them back to himself "or mine." He put his hands down upon his lap "Anything else?"

"No, Lord Mundus." Obito said with a bow and then using Space Time Ninjutsu the Akatsuki ninja was gone.

The revealed Mundus stood back up and walked to the miniature world model with his hands behind his back, he smiles and looks upon Fire Country, he walks to where the small Leaf village can be seen and its Hokage Face Mountain right behind it, he bent his knees and was looking down upon the village. "Sons of Sparda, I have your scent, it is just a matter of time."

Hidden Leaf Village…The Next Day in the Afternoon

Naruto was within the demonic other world having been pulled down again by the demons, the black hooded Naruto gave out a loud angry yell and performed a Stinger upon a Demonic Samurai breaking its armor and killing it. He then ducked under a pole swung by another Demonic Samurai from behind and countered by performing a Hightime but didn't follow up after it, he then aimed Ivory up at it while blocking the blade of another Demonic Samurai to his left with Rebellion while delivering a single headshot to the airborne Demonic Samurai killing it. The Demonic Samurai he blocked with his blade he then kicked it away knocking it to the ground, Screech then swoop above and so he performs a Inverse Rainstorm spiraling up into the air spraying a barrage of bullets killing the Screeches above to then putting his guns away while in the air and flips over once and drops down on the knocked down Demonic Samurai below stabbing his blade into its chest.

Seeing it still alive he pulls the demon up that was still stabbed upon his blade and points Ivory in its face and pulls the trigger firing Chakra bullets in its face, killing the demon at point blank range and its body falling away in a fiery ash. Naruto swished Rebellion out to his left having just killed the last of the demon that dragged him down here in a brutal way; he was pulled down by a Demonic Samurai. The demonic realm around him fades away and he finds himself back in the real world standing within an alley. He takes in some breaths after having just released his anger upon the demons that tried to kill him for probably the hundredth time, he sheaths Rebellion on his back with the blade vanishing within a flash of red light to spinning Ivory back behind his coat within a pair of brown holsters that were crossed over one another like an X. He walks back amongst the streets joining the village's people, if they only knew what he went through almost every day of his life as a Demon Killer, they had it so easy. Give any ninja one day in his position and he guaranteed that they wouldn't last; ninja's may be tough to hold out for themselves but in a world that was alive…good luck.

Naruto was now heading to go visit Anna again, most of the time now he was visiting Anna since he had nothing else to do but fight villagers that wanted to hurt him and kill demons that wanted him dead. He was minutes later kneeled before Anna's grave having a hand placed atop her tombstone, his eyes shut and black hood over his head. For the past three years he visited Anna placing a new bouquet of Blue Roses for her when the previous would dry out.

"What are you doing here…?" Naruto suddenly said.

Behind him was Kitana Namikaze who was wearing her warm winter cloak "I'm sorry for following you, I was curious." Kitana looked upon the grave seeing the name Anna "Who was she…?"

"…Anna," He said, her face flashing in his head "My best friend."

"_His best friend?"_

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked again as he stood up with his hands in his pants pockets, the cold breeze blowing by blowing his coat in the wind.

"Can we talk?"

"…About what?"

"I and my team as well as the others are having a get together…at the Leaf Bar-Ba-Q Restaurant, we would like for you to join us, please?"

"…Why?"

"Becau-,"

"Why do you keep bothering me when I have said no so many times?"

"Because you're my brother…"

Naruto turned to her "…No."

Kitana narrowed her eyes upon him making him raise an eyebrow at her as she crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground "Well I am not taking no as an answer! I will just follow you around and keep asking you until you say yes and that's a promise, Naruto!"

"Kitana…even the dead have ears," Naruto said with closed eyes with Kitana giving an apology.

"Well still, either you say yes or I am not going to stop annoying you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, that the last thing he wanted to be followed and her asking him the same question over and over again until he gave in and said yes. He didn't want that so he took in a breath and asked "When?"

Kitana smiled "Be there in one hour."

"Whatever." Naruto said turning back and looking upon Anna's grave.

"See you there." Kitana said and vanished leaving Naruto to be with Anna.

At the front of the village gates just outside of them within its trees were Vergil and Selene, both of them were looking upon the gate guards and wanted to get in without causing suspicion. Selene would probably get in with no problem but Vergil seeing him walking around with a sword and wearing a hat concealing his face was suspicious, so they decided to take the easy way in as Selene grabs a hold of Vergil's arm and teleports within a village alley not far away from the gate entrance. When the two reappear they walk and join the populace of people acting normally and not arousing suspicion.

"This is a big village, Vergil." Selene said as she walked with him.

"Yes, it is also seen as the most powerful in the world, so they say." Vergil said.

"He can be anywhere, how are we supposed to find him in this?"

"Look for me," Vergil said getting a confused look from Selene "Just a blonde haired me."

"Even so, it's going to be difficult."

"I have a feeling that we will run into one another soon."

"How?"

"Call it a gut feeling."

"I have another question I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."

"And that is?"

"How can Dante be your twin? You two are five years apart? How is that even possible? Twins are born on the same day and time yet your two were born five years apart?"

"To be honest, Selene, I don't know the answer to that myself? I've been wondering that for a long time now." Vergil said "Having a little brother born who turns out to look exactly like you," He looked to Selene "It just sounds ridiculous. Everyone knows that twins are born together, yes. However not for us?"

"How? Why?"

"I hypothesis that it may have possibly been due to our parents being a demon and angel. Or…"

"Or…?"

"Maybe it was just a miracle…A blessing in disguise." Vergil said.

Selene absorbed the information, two twin boys not born together but Vergil calls themselves twins and claims that Dante would look exactly like him? It was impossible, ridiculous but also amazing as it has NEVER happened before. However, Vergil saying that perhaps it was a miracle, a blessing in disguise made her say "They do say that he works in mysterious ways…" She would call this the Odd Twin Phenomenon in her book.

Leaf Bar-Ba-Q Restaurant…

Everyone was there sitting at separate tables each team with their sensei's including Guy with his Chunin students Neji Huyga, Tenten, and Rock Lee. Asuma Sarutobi with his Chunin students Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji. Kurenia Yuhi with her students Hinata Huyga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inazuka as well as Kakashi with his students Kitana, Sasuke, and Sakura. Also present seated with Team 7 was Kushina Namikaze next to her daughter; Minato was busy at the office attending to the sworn enemy called paperwork. This get together was reserved to them in some part of the restaurant while all other tables were to civilians of the village who were also present.

"When is he getting here?" Kitana said "He's ten minutes late," She said crossing her arms over her chest and making a pouting face.

"I am sure he has good reason," Kakashi said.

Walking inside was Naruto who is immediately sighted by Kitana who ran up to him.

"You came!" Kitana said grabbing Naruto's attention as he brought down his hood but then took notice of Kushina who gave him a wave with a smile.

"You never said she would be here. Is Minato here as well?" Naruto asked already angry.

"Father is at the office, if I told you that if mom was here then you wouldn't have come."

"So you lied to me?" Naruto asked angry.

"How else was I supposed to get you to come?"

"By telling me the truth and I would have made my decision then and there," Naruto countered.

"Then you would have never came," She argued back.

"You don't know that now do you?" Naruto said.

There was silence between the two for a couple of seconds…

"So you're leaving…?"

"No," Kitana smiled "There is food here and I'm hungry, AFTERWARDS I'm leaving."

Naruto sat down and ate but if you're thinking that he sat down within the same table as Kitana, her mother and the rest of Team 7 then you were dead wrong. Instead Naruto sat on the next table away from them, they were lucky that he didn't sit on the other side of the restaurant. None the less even though he didn't chose to sit with them Kitana and Kushina were still happy that he was here none the less, Naruto brining a cut piece of steak to his mouth eating it and then another and another. He was eating it at a somewhat fast pace seeing as he hasn't had food like this for a while now.

"So, Naruto?" Kushina addressed to who simply brought his up looking at her "How have you been? Must be hard living on the street,"

Naruto motioned his eyes to his right thinking and what flashed in his head was time living on said streets getting into fights with villagers, killing demons and him having killed Mizuki flashing in his head. Naruto looked back upon Kushina and said "Not really." He then continued eating his food.

"Naruto, I don't know if you noticed but I'm a Chunin ninja now, see!" Kitana said as she adjusts her headband atop her forehead, Naruto looking upon her headband for prolonged number of seconds. It was his dream to become a ninja to becoming this villages next Hokage to gain their respect; however that dream was taken away from him. Yes, he knew she was a Chunin seeing as he was at her match with Neji at the time.

"Good for you," He said and went back to eating his food as he drives a fork into a piece of meat more forcefully, his fork grinding along the plate meaning that he was angry. Before he puts the piece of meat in his mouth he feels his amulet give off a vibration as well as a faint glow causing him to put down his food, he grabbing the amulet softly wondering what this meant.

Vergil and Selene who were searching for Dante come to a stop as Vergil feels his blue amulet vibrate and glow its faint blue color, both of them looking upon the blue amulet meant he was close. The two began looking around, Selene in one direction and Vergil in another.

"Vergil!" Selene addressed to who turned around, he walked up next to her and saw her motion her head into a restaurant called Leaf Bar-Ba-Q Restaurant. Vergil seemed hypnotized as he slowly walked into the restaurant…

Naruto lets go of his amulet seeing as it wasn't giving off its glow anymore or feeling its vibration, he did not notice Vergil still wearing his hat upon head with Selene by his side. If you can only see Vergil's face it could only be described as total shock, a waiter came to them who was going to do her job but Selene waved her away as Vergil took two more slow steps toward Naruto who still hadn't noticed them. Vergil taking those two steps seemed as if he were taking them thinking if Naruto heard the slightest sound that upon hearing so would hop and run away like an animal from danger.

"Mom?" Kitana addressed to.

"Yes?"

"Who's that just standing there looking at Naruto?"

The whole table of Kushina, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke looked seeing a man just standing there not two tables away from Naruto who finally took notice out of the corner of his eye, his head turning to the man that he didn't know was his older twin.

"Amazing!" Vergil said as he continues to look upon his younger twin brother.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Naruto asked in a rude tone who stood from his table, it was here that the others took notice as well and Kakashi prepared to break up a fight just in case one started. "You going to say something?" Naruto asked annoyed already, Vergil just kept looking at him…he finally found him. Naruto noticed the sword in the man's hands "So what you're looking for a fight?"

"Dante….It really is you," Vergil said.

Naruto narrows his eyes seeing as no one has called him by that name except the demonic other world, the attention of everyone who gathered at the get together now watching as well as some local civilians. They were all wondering who Dante was and if this man was mistaking Naruto as this Dante.

"Where did you hear that name?" Naruto asked.

"I've known it…ever since you were first born."

"Ever since I was first born?" Naruto repeated "Who are you?" That's what everyone wanted to know.

Vergil brought his hand up grabbing his hat "My name is Vergil-," he brought the hat down from atop his head putting surprise shock and confusion on not just Naruto's face but everyone else that took notice "and I have been looking for you for a very long time." His face looked just like Naruto's but more mature and his hair was white, the man handing his hat to Selene who holds it "I'm your older twin brother." He revealed holding his arms slightly apart as he said it, he could clearly see the shock on Naruto's face.

"Who's Dante…?"

"You're Dante!" Vergil said "I have been searching for you for TEN years! Father hide you somewhere but I never expected it to be here, your past had been hidden from you for a reason." Vergil reached inside his coat with his left hand and pulled out a amulet similar to Naruto's only it was blue instead of red, Naruto did the same thing grabbing his looking between the two identical amulets.

"Our mother gave these to us. I think she knew that we would find each other. Knew that this day would come."

"Father…?"

"Yes, Sparda." Vergil said.

Kitana's eyes widen remembering the words from that night, the words from her father…

"_**I failed Sparda…"**_

"_**If Sparda were here right now I would surely be dead. We failed as parents…"**_

"Hinata?" Kurenai whispered to her student who activated her bloodline and looked upon Vergil.

"Is the man using a transformation?" Shino asked.

"No, there isn't, it's not a Shadow Clone either." Hinata said as she deactivated her bloodline.

"How do I know this isn't some trick?" Naruto asked.

"You'll just have to trust me, Dante."

"Trust you?"

"Yes," Vergil said "Walk with me…I am sure you have many questions to who you are and what. I will do the best to my ability to answer."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I will respect your decision and walk away."

Naruto stared into Vergil's eyes and he didn't see any sign of deception.

"Let's hear what you've got to say…" Naruto said. He wanted to know what this man that claimed to be his brother had to say, it seemed he would get his answers to his many wondered questions.

Vergil looked to Selene with a smile who returned one herself "Then come with me, Dante." Vergil placing a hand atop Naruto's shoulder and unlike most people Naruto did not shrug his hand off "We have much to discuss."

The only thing that can be described next was everyone watching in confusion and shock, murmuring as they watched the TWO clones of one another walk out of the restaurant with Selene by their side.

* * *

**The Advent91: **Hope you liked it. Now Vergil has come into the fold as well as Mundus and a new character, Selene, has been introduced inspired after the characters Kat and Lightning from FFXIII. Just to let you all know Selene's hair is supposed to be like that of Lightning's from FFXIII, just so that you can know. Selene was inspired after a combination of Kat and Lightning from FFXIII as well as the character Selene in the Underworld movies, I also decided to give her the name Selene because it's a cool name for a girl. Enjoy the three profiles below of Vergil, Selene, and Mundus!

**Vergil (Pose is Vergil holding his unsheathed blade Yamato before him much like Classic Vergil in DMC3) - **The Vergil of Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry, the eldest Son of Sparda, The Focused Blade, and wielder of the legendary sword Yamato. Vergil's family was destroyed by the demons along with their master Mundus, after escaping with his newborn baby twin brother Dante with his father Sparda his memory was wiped so as to protect him and was hidden safely amongst the humans armed with Yamato and put into the care of an orphanage. Vergil (like DmC Vergil) was adopted by a rich family, at the age of 12 his memories surfaced after he was found by a demon, summoning his sword Yamato for the first time and killing it but the demon killed his foster parents. He is highly intelligent as when he turned 13 he created a new type of camera system he called the V Camera which became quickly popular, the system bought by most countries replacing their old.

With this result he of course made a large sum of money and used his vast wealth to help his search for his brother Dante. During the age of 13 is when he began his search for Dante seeing as he had money and increased his powers as well as his skill with his blade, Yamato. He traveled but while doing so he was hunted endlessly by the Demon King, Mundus, who has sent multiple demons after him but all attempts were thwarted.

Vergil during his travels had earned a name for himself as The Focused Blade, him earning the moniker for his calm, cool, and great skill with the Yamato cutting down his enemies (humans) being challenging samurai or swordsman and even Missing Ninja.

Like Dante he too is Nephilim, half demon and half angel. His level of power is unknown but seeing as he was able to take on Orochimaru and overpower him on a somewhat level implies that he could be stronger than him, however his true level of power is unknown. His skill with the blade is MASTERFUL as he seems to always strike with perfection; he is fast having teleporting ability and is able to conjure up swords made of Chakra which he calls Summoning Swords that with the snap of a finger he chose to make them explode.

**Selene- **Not much of her is known at this point but she has strange tattoo drawing upon her hands? She is seen traveling around with Vergil helping him seek out his younger twin brother Dante and wields a blade leading to believe she may have skill with the blade.

**Mundus/ "Madara Uchiha" (Imagine him holding his arms apart as he wears a smile upon his face)- **The Mundus of Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry, the Ruler of the Demon Realm, the Prince of Darkness, the Fallen One, the Devil, and the one responsible for the destruction of Dante and Vergil's family. Upon finding out Sparda conceived children (Nephilim) with an angel he found the home of the traitor Sparda and his angel lover Eva, he kills Eva but Sparda escapes with their children, Mundus knowing of Dante and Vergil's existence endlessly has his demonic minions hunt the Nephilim brothers down today.

Years later Mundus learns from Obito that the second son of Sparda, Dante, was discovered and found within the Hidden Leaf Village as well as learning (But is really a lie) that he is the container of the Nine Tails. He sees the two sons of Sparda as abominations due to them being half angel and demon. He fancies himself as a God much like Mundus of the DmC: Devil May Cry video game but is calm and collective one, he seems to have somewhat influence of the criminal organization Akatsuki but how great is unknown. He seems to have an interest in the gathering of all the Tailed Beasts, reasons why are unknown at this point but it surely can't be good.

**The "Odd Twin Phenomenon"- **Salina questions how Vergil and Dante can be twin brothers as twins are born at the same time on the same day and not separately which is impossible. However Vergil, even though not knowing the exact answer, HYPOTHESIZES that it could possibly have something to do with their parents (Sparda being demon and Eva being angel). But he does also say that maybe it could be a miracle or a "blessing in disguise", Salina responds saying "He does work in mysterious ways" implying to God/Kami.

**The Advent91: **Next time on Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry-Prologue Part 8 Revelations


	8. Prologue Part8 Revelation

**The Advent91: **Just to clear some things up to anyone who is wondering if the Mission to Wave or the Invasion of Kanoha, no those things have not yet happened. They will happen though but not in the way that you expect it to happen. The reason for the three year time skip was because during those three years Naruto/Dante has fought demons plenty of times and most likely gained a GREAT AMOUNT of experience, so by now he is a strong Demon Killer. To those wondering if he will open a shop by the end of the prologue which will be number 10, no he won't, not the way this Naruto/Dante is he is not interested in opening a shop. I hope everyone likes the Vergil of Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry and some are already likening Selene; I will admit that I didn't think anyone was going to like her but I am glad you do. By the way her name is spelled right as on the back of the Underworld Awakening cover Selene's name is spelled S-E-L-E-N-E, so there is no mistake in the spelling of her name.

For anyone wondering why Orochimaru has not struck to offer Sasuke more power (I am sure some of you thought this) it is because he is letting his vessel build, strengthen. He is basically letting Sasuke get more powerful so that when he plans on taking his body…well you know what I mean.

Will Naruto ever leave the village? Of course just be patient! Also you know how when you see those Resident Evil movies? The Hollywood made ones, horrible they are except for Apocalypse, Extinction and Afterlife. Retribution was six stars to me and they need to kill Alice off already and redo the movies and go accordingly to the video games WITHOUT annoying Alice. Hate it with every movie it begins with "My name is Alice" this and that and whatever that we already know from the previous films. Sorry for this rant. When they would reenact the parts you saw in the video games? I'll try doing that in here to.

That is all, enjoy!

* * *

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash of the Leaf was sitting behind his desk with his head upon and within many pieces of paper. One would think when they walked in that Minato was just closing and resting his eyes but if one was quiet enough and listened you would hear him snoozing, that's when Kushina knocks on the door waking Minato up who had a piece of paper stuck to his forehead. He took the piece of paper off from his forehead to adjusting the papers on his desk and then said "Come in." Kushina enters the room as well as Kakashi following close behind who closed the door behind him.

"Minato!"

"What's going on, Kushina?" Minato noticed her look; he looked to Kakashi "Kakashi?"

"A man is within the village that looks just like Naruto." Kakashi says as Minato's eye slowly widen "His name is Vergil and he claims to be Naruto's older twin brother, he referred to Naruto as Dante."

"_My suspicions were correct, Sparda did have another son and he's here." _Minato thought.

"But it doesn't make sense how this Vergil is Naruto's twin and a son of Sparda," Kakashi said getting a look from Kushina.

"You knew?"

"Minato sensei told me," Kakashi said and continued "Twins are born at the same time on the same day? So how is this Vergil a twin?"

"Then he must be deceiving, Naruto." Kushina said.

"No, he's not." Minato said.

"Minato?" Kushina said looking at her husband.

"What makes you agree to this so quickly, sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Did this Vergil wield a sword, a katana perhaps?" Minato asked.

"Yes, he did?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, I saw the same, what of it?" Kushina asked.

"Then he is Naruto's brother and he is a son of Sparda," Minato said.

"What's so important about the sword he had that makes you say this?" Kakashi asked.

"Yamato," Minato said.

"What about him?" Kakashi asked.

"No! Not that Yamato, I mean the sword."

"Wait a minute," Kakashi said as he held a hand out to him as if saying stop right there "You can't mean the legendary katana sword, Yamato that is said to cut dimensions?"

"The very same," Minato said.

"That sword is nothing but a legend, a myth?" Kushina said.

"No, they are real." Minato said "Kakashi? Do you recall Naruto getting into a fight with Kiba Inazuka and Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I heard about that on the news," Kakashi said.

"The part that the news did not cover however was the sword Naruto summoned according to Sasuke during their fight,"

"Naruto summoned a sword?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, it was the Rebellion."

"So what you're saying is that the Rebellion, one of the two most powerful swords in existence was with Naruto and right under our noses the entire time?" Kakashi asked.

"It seems so," Minato said.

"And now the Yamato joins the fray," Kakashi says "What do you want to do? Vergil will tell Naruto everything that YOU should have told him, how do you think he will react when he learns that BOTH of you made him the most hated individual in all of the Leaf?"

Within the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village two identical twins can be seen walking side by side with Vergil having his hat back on, but not in public but within a dark alley between rows of buildings, Selene was following close behind, Vergil looks over his shoulder to her.

"Can you give us a minute?" Vergil asked as Selene gave a nod and vanished using the Body Flicker and what Naruto saw as odd was three white feathers were left behind.

"Who's she?" Naruto asked.

"Her name is Selene; she is a valued member to Holy."

"Holy?"

"Yes, it's an organization I established to fight the demons." Vergil said.

"Hold on a second," Naruto said, both of them stopping in their tracks turning to one another, Vergil placing the butt of his sheath on the ground and his hands placed atop the hilt of his blade. "You lead an organization that fights the demons?"

"Yes," Vergil said with a nod.

"You do such a thing as if you had a chance," Naruto said.

"I believe we do have a chance, Dante."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"It's your name, your true name, your birth name."

"Dante…?" Naruto said repeating his true name as he remembered the demonic realm calling him by such as well as the Spotters.

"_**DANTE!"**_

"_**Daaaaanteeeeeee!"**_

"Dante?" Vergil addressed noticing his little brother spacing out.

"What?" Naruto said blinking his eyes.

"You spaced out? Are you ok?"

"Tell me about…me, us, our family."

"First of all, you are not the son of Minato Namikaze or Kushina Uzumaki,"

"Pity that," Naruto said immediately not caring for them.

"You are son of Sparda, and Eva."

"My dad and mom?"

"Yes," Vergil said and pointed to the amulet around Naruto's neck "Our mother gave us these, mine when I was five and you when you were just a newborn."

"And where are they…?"

"Eva is dead…as for Sparda he was captured, banished, never coming back, and a fate worse than death."

"Our mother is dead…our father banished…by whom?"

"Our story begins over 90 years ago. I am sure you know of the battle between the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha,"

"Who?"

"You don't know this?"

"Oh yeah that's right, forgot to mention that the whole village denied me school. But go ahead," Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest.

Vergil did not understand why the village wouldn't allow him to go to school; he did not yet know of how the village treated him. "The battle between the First and Madara was for the future of the Leaf, for the seat of the Hokage, the two battled but it was the First that won and Madara supposedly died."

"Supposedly?"

"History today teaches that Madara was killed by the First in the Valley of the End, they assume he is dead because the man's body was never found back then."

"So he was alive?"

"Well sort of and not exactly," Vergil said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"Upon Madara's defeat he was made into a somewhat cripple, he was on the edge of death but then a demon saw opportunity to rise. The strongest, the cruelest of them all, Mundus. He possessed Madara's body that is now his human vessel,"

"So you mean this Mundus is walking around to this day in Madara's body?"

"Yes, Mundus walks around in Madara's body and to make matters worse retains the Uchiha's powers adding to his own. Upon his rise Mundus did not rise alone; by his side was his trusted lieutenant, his blood brother."

"Sparda," Naruto said.

"That's right, the two throughout the years continued to attempt to conquer the world but indiscreetly. However through the years Sparda no longer wished to be apart his blood brothers plans for the human race. Now Mundus was furious beyond limits upon Sparda's desertion but what happened next drew his fury beyond bounds, Sparda fell in love with an angel called Eva."

"Our mother…?" Naruto asked as Vergil gave him a nod "Go on,"

"Mundus's fury knew no bounds and so he hunted the lovers, but the lovers had two twin boys. First was Vergil and then five years later was Dante, however as affectively they hid themselves they were still found by the demons…and Mundus eighteen years ago, and on that very same night a certain attack took place upon the Hidden Leaf Village."

"The Nine Tailed Fox," Naruto said.

"Yes," Vergil said "Upon that night when the demons attacked Eva stayed behind stalling the demons and Mundus sacrificing her life giving Sparda the chance to escape with us. He wiped my memory and placed me in an orphanage hiding me with the humans, since you were still a newborn such a thing as memory erasing was not required. Instead he went to a trusted friend,"

"Trusted friend?"

"You know him; he is the Hokage of this village."

"Minato Namikaze!" Naruto said surprised and then was angry upon one certain fact "He knew our father?"

"He was the man that Sparda went to on that night eighteen years ago, he entrusted you to the Namikaze family to protect you and raise you as their own."

"Well they failed."

"Yes, I can see it in your eyes." Vergil said and continued his story "Sparda then vanished but days later Mundus and the demons caught up to him and sentenced him to eternal imprisonment and pain," The two began walking again in equal pace and stride "Sparda did not leave his sons with nothing though, Sparda armed his sons…The Rebellion to Dante. The Yamato to Vergil,"

"Why did having us make Mundus kill our parents?"

"Because those twin boys were not normal boys or humans, we are a hybrid of demon and angel, we are Nephilim."

"Nephilim." Naruto repeated.

"It's because we are such that Mundus has his demonic minions to this day hunt us down,"

"Why does he want us dead so badly? Because we are different?"

"Not just that but because according to legend," Vergil stops once again turning to Naruto and Naruto to him "The only ones that can slay the demon king are Nephilim, us."

Naruto absorbed all the information in, the information of his father and mother, him having an older brother standing before him and also that he was Nephilim, half demon and angel. "So Mundus killed our mom, imprisoned our dad and we're the offspring of Angel and Demon?"

"Yes, we are Nephilim."

"Why didn't Sparda just leave me to someone else? What makes Minato so damn special?"

"Let me show you," Vergil said and walks ahead, Naruto was still for a second as he watched Vergil's back, he was going to follow after but Selene walks past him coming out of nowhere. The two stare for a moment before she turns ahead following after Vergil, Naruto's eyes couldn't help but go down to looking at her rear and at this time Selene looked over her shoulder at him with him quickly brining his head up. He gave her a smile as he follows while she looks away but couldn't help but grows a smile on her face, she could help but like that another guy was looking at her, makes one feel attractive.

Now the two twins, the two Nephilim, the two Sons of Sparda and Eva were walking amongst the streets side by side with Selene joined. As they were they came upon what looked to be a store that had multiple of paintings on sale for consumers to buy, an outside store. The three walked up to the stand and looked at the paintings but then the owner seeing Naruto immediately wanted him gone as he walked over to where the three stood.

"Hey! I don't want you anywhere near my stand! Get out of here!" The store owner said as he pocked his finger into Naruto's chest who had an angry look upon his face and looked like he was going to break the mans hand.

"Is there a problem?" Vergil asked with his head lowered, if you were to look through the store owners eyes you would only be able to see the bottom half of Vergil's face.

"It's not you sir, it's him!" The store owner said seething the word him. He and Naruto glare at one another.

"Well that's too bad because that "him" is a friend of mine." Vergil said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some bills of money showing that he had A LOT of money, the guy was obviously loaded and the store owner could see that. "I was debating whether or not to buy one of these paintings but with this rudeness I believe we should take our business somewhere else then," Vergil said as he pocked his money.

"Oh no let's not be too hasty good sir!"

"You seem to have a change of heart?" Vergil said "So if you have a problem-," He placed his left hand atop Naruto's right shoulder "with him then does that mean you are going to have a problem-," Vergil lifted up his head showing the store owner his face that looked JUST LIKE Naruto's "with me?"

"You look just like-!"

"I believe you have others to attend to," Vergil said but the way he was looking at the store owner said don't fuck with me, the stare was intimidating and the store owner not wanting to be in this man's gaze or risk losing money Vergil has to offer. That is if he buys anything which he isn't, he was here to show Naruto something.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he looked upon Vergil who looks at him "No one's ever stood up for me before," He said. That wasn't entirely true as Kakashi has stood up for him before protecting him from angry mobs of villagers.

"You're my brother, Dante, and brothers look out for one another." Vergil patted Naruto's shoulder before taking his hand away. Naruto felt good inside seeing as Vergil stood up for him.

"So what are we looking at here?" Naruto asked "Not here to shopping that's for sure."

"Of course not," Vergil said and pointed out to a certain painting that was bigger than the rest. It was a painting having all the previous Hokage upon it with the current Fourth; all were upon different parts of the portrait performing certain poses. The First was within center holding his seal upon one knee summoning what looked to be tendrils of his Wood Element, The Second was to his right riding atop what looked to be a wave of water, The Third was to the left of The First adorned in his armor having his staff weapon in hand within a reverse grip and his monkey summon by his side. Above all three of them taking up the entire space of the painting above was The Fourth standing upon the head of a giant toad with a Rasengan in the left palm of his hand and in his right hands grab was his three pronged kunai. "Do you see anything odd in this painting?" Vergil asked.

Naruto looked upon seeing The First, The Second, The Third, and the man that he hated being The Fourth. "The only thing I see is an asshole," Naruto said referring to The Fourth flashing a smile at Selene to his left then to Vergil to his right.

"Dante, what is all war fought with?" Vergil asked.

Naruto thinks about it but how can he know seeing as he has never been in a war except his own personal war against demons, he looked to Vergil and said "Swords, knives, jutsu and…people?"

"Try deception," Vergil said.

"Deception," Naruto said.

"Yes, all war is fought with deception." He looked upon the painting again "Look upon The Fourth in the painting," Naruto did so "What do you see in his grasp?"

"Some sphere of energy…and an odd shaped kunai?"

"Chakra," Vergil said "That sphere is made of Chakra." Vergil taught as Naruto nods his head "But the kunai of his is no ordinary kunai."

"Say what?"

"In the real world it may look to be an ordinary odd made kunai," Vergil said in low tone to Naruto "But in Limbo it shows for what it really is."

"And that is?"

"It's a demon weapon," Vergil said.

"A demon weapon!"

"Yes, and it was armed to him…by Sparda." Vergil said with a small smile.

Naruto couldn't believe that part and his face showed surprise as he was looking into Vergil's and then back up to The Fourth "So that's how Sparda and Minato were friends?"

"Yes,"

"So Minato doing all that flying god stuff is not him but the kunai doing all the work?"

"Well the Devil Arm he possesses is able to let one move at the speed of light he never with that concept, it was never able to move to multiple places at once but just to one. Minato however should be credited for the receiving end of his technique. He created seals acting as sort of markers that the Devil Arm would sense and when he uses the kunai he can choose to go where that seal is or placed." Vergil explained "I'm sure you've seen him having these seals wrapped around other multiples of his kunai?"

Now that Naruto dug into his memory he did remember seeing multiple three pronged kunai atop Minato's desk. "So his Flying Thunder God is farce?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and no," Vergil said.

"Why did Sparda arm him with such a powerful weapon?" Naruto asked.

"He armed Minato with the weapon so that the Third Great Ninja War can come to end, Sparda couldn't do it himself since he and Eva were hiding from Mundus and the demons. Instead he came across a man; a human named Minato, and armed him with the power to move at the speed of light. Sparda's plan worked as Minato became feared by his enemies earning him his moniker The Yellow Flash, the Third Great War came to end and there was peace once again upon the world. Sparda allowed Minato to keep the weapon and soon Minato Namikaze is selected to become the Hidden Leaf Village and Fire Countries leader, The Fourth Hokage." Vergil said ending his tale.

"Son of a bitch," Naruto said "You mentioned something called Limbo?"

"Ah, yes. Limbo is the world the demons walk amongst but a world that humans can't see, I'm sure you've been down there a couple of times."

"More than you know," Naruto said as he lost count to how many times he was pulled into Limbo.

The three were now walking amongst the streets again.

"Limbo, it is the world of the demons where they run amok freely, a world we can't see with our naked eye."

"Can't see with our naked eye?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, for instance right now a demon within Limbo could be walking right next to me or you, you just don't see them. However there is one person that can and she is amongst us," Vergil said as Naruto looked to Selene to his left.

"You?"

"Yes, me." Selene said.

"How?"

"I have psychic like abilities, nothing like reading minds or anything but I can see into Limbo. If you or Vergil were in Limbo I would be able to see you two and you would be able to see me clearly in Limbo." Selene explained "My father was a psychic, though I didn't attain all of his abilities."

"So is there any demon next to me right now?" Naruto asked.

"No,"

"Too bad, would've given him the finger." Naruto said with a smile "So what do you'll have to tell me next?"

"Well we pretty much told you everything," Vergil said "But I would like to know how your life here was?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks causing Vergil and Selene to stop as well "My life,"

"Yes?"

"It's been nothing but hell," He said, Vergil listening "I had to deal with walking around all day being treated like a pariah while Minato's daughter was treated like royalty! Every day I have to deal with these stupid ass people that want me dead and that bitch on the screen feeding this entire nation with her bullshit! I couldn't even go to the academy! I wasn't even allowed into a normal school! My so called foster parents treated me like I was invisible." Vergil was taking it all in and although his anger can be seen on the tightening grip of his sword Yamato he however wanted to know the one thing to all this hatred toward his little brother. Why? "All because everybody sees me as the damn fox-," Vergil raised an eyebrow at that "all because I have its damn soul sealed inside of me!"

"Hold on a second," Vergil said holding a hand up to Naruto stopping him "You have the soul of a demon sealed inside of you?" Vergil was confused.

"Yeah?"

"Dante, that's not possible." Vergil said.

"…..What?"

"Dante?" Selene addressed grabbing the confused man's attention "The reason that can't be possible is because you can't seal even the soul of a demon within another,"

Vergil placed a hand upon Naruto's shoulder "You are a Nephilim, half demon and angel. If however if it was the fox with its Chakra and Soul then yes it may be (That's not a certainty) possible, but the soul alone absolutely not. Not to mention your angel side would not appreciate the intrusion? I would also been able to sense such a thing within you?"

"What are you saying?"

"Dante, what I'm saying is there is no demons soul within you." The anger within Naruto starts to build, it can be seen on his face, his breath quickened and his fists clench "Who told you this?"

Naruto then turned looking toward the tower and in a yell of rage…

"FOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTH!"

It didn't go unheard by the village.

Within the Fourth's office he, Kushina and Kakashi were still conversing with one another but they stop when they hear a voice outside the door and footsteps approaching.

"Stop, Dante!" Vergil's voice called out to.

The door is then kicked open surprising the three within Minato's office and looking upon a VERY angry Naruto who had Rebellion within his grasp, his eyes locked onto and glare at the man Minato Namikaze, Kushina noticed this and had a feeling of what was coming. Naruto walked toward Minato and raised his blade into the air but then…

"NO DANTE!" Vergil yelled appearing out of his teleportation ability grabbing his little brother and having him in a full nelson, subduing his angry brother.

"LET ME GO, VERGIL!" Naruto yelled as he continued to struggle to break out of Vergil's hold making Vergil's hat from the top of his head "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"HE'S NOT WORTH IT BROTHER!"

"Dante, stop!" Selene said as she entered the room and went in front of Naruto to attempt to calm him down. Naruto continued to struggle "You are not a murderer!"

"Let me go!"

"He failed you brother! He failed our father! He failed Sparda and he knows that!" Vergil said.

"What's going on?!" Kitana said entering the scene.

ANBU Black Ops even entered the scene with drawn swords with Selene blocking their path holding her hands out to them.

"Wait!"

"Dante, you can't kill this man!" Vergil said to his brother "Do you want this man's death to be on your head? He is not worth it!"

"He has to pay for all his lies!"

"Then better to let him live with the guilt!" Vergil said grabbing Naruto's attention as he looks at him "Death would be to easy, if you want revenge against this man then let it be life, let him live with guilt of failing Sparda."

"_Sparda…?" _Kitana thought.

"I'm going to let you go, Dante." Vergil said and slowly he removed his hold from Naruto who lowers his sword from the air "Put your sword away?" Vergil asked and Naruto puts Rebellion away on his back, the blade remaining and not vanishing as Naruto willed it to stay present. Both of the Nephilim brother's gazes turned and locked on Minato Namikaze who just stare, the man's face already full of guilt. "Why?" Vergil asked.

Minato was silent as he looked upon the Nephilim brothers, the Sons of Sparda and Eva.

"Answer the god damn question!" Naruto demanded.

"I did it for Kitana's sake," Minato said.

"We," Kushina said grabbing Naruto's attention "We did it for Kitana's sake."

Naruto pointed a finger at her "You were in on this?"

"…..Yes,"

"Mom? Dad?" Kitana addressed as she walked past the ANBU and stopped right next to Selene. "What's going on? What do you mean for my sake and what?"

"Tell her," Naruto said "Tell her about the damn fox in Soul and Chakra INSIDE HER!" He yelled with a gasp from Kitana following afterwards.

There was silence in the whole room and Kitana had tears start to form at the corners of her eyes "Is that true?"

"….It's true," Minato admitted.

"Yes, sweetie…" Kushina said as tears were now going down her cheeks.

"Naruto is not a Jinchuriki," Minato said "You are the container of the Nine Tailed Fox, in Chakra and Soul, whole."

"We're so sorry!" Kushina said.

Kitana now finally had tears going down her cheeks and the shock on her face, all the hate that was put upon Naruto would've been put on her. She turned and ran off with tears falling to the floor.

"KITANA!" Minato called out to standing from behind his desk.

"WAIT!" Kushina urged but she was gone.

"You put a burden, a burden that was none existent upon my shoulders and made live with it…" Naruto said to them "How could you do this to me?"

"Naruto?" Minato addressed "What we did we knew, I knew was wrong. Your brother is right, I failed Sparda, I failed my friend…I failed you. I lied to the public…I knew of the hatred the people would have if they knew Kitana was the carrier of the Nine Tails. So we made a lie…I said the Soul and Chakra were sealed away separately, I thought the people would see that with the two separated then the fox was defeated. We never intended all this madness that happen to you, never did we think that it would spin this far. I wanted to tell you of your true origins…but I didn't see you ready," Minato walked from around his desk and now stood before Naruto "For all its worth…I am sorry,"

"We are sorry," Kushina said walking up and joining Minato by his side.

"We don't expect you to forgive us, and we're not asking for you to." Minato said.

"You're right," Naruto said "I wouldn't and won't forgive you, both of you." He said looking between them "I'm done with this place…I'm leaving."

"Naruto!"

Naruto brought a finger up and put it upon Minato's chest, Minato held his hand out to the ANBU stopping them as they looked they were going to interfere.

"My name…is Dante."

DANTE backed away, turned around and walked past Vergil with Selene following after him to the two walking past the ANBU who let them go. Vergil was the only one in the room now as he picked up his hat but didn't put it on. Vergil looked to Minato and Kushina giving them a look of anger and also pity.

"You should have told the truth," Vergil said "You both should've known that lies don't last forever. You're lucky that Sparda is gone, what would've happened if I didn't stop Dante would've been a lot worse than death with him around." Vergil then turned and walked away and said "You don't deserve that kunai."

"Lord Fourth?" One of the ANBU addressed "Orders?"

"Let them go," Minato said "Don't try and stop them."

Sometime later we find DANTE standing before Anna's grave with hood over his head, his Blue Roses rested with some covered in snow, Vergil and Selene can be seen waiting for Dante on a path.

"I have to go, Anna. Turns out I have a brother, his name is Vergil. Learned I have family…I feel free…So I'm leaving the village, of course I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you. So thank you, for everything…especially your friendship. I will always remember you." He placed a hand upon her gravestone "Goodbye…Anna," Dante's hand slides from atop the grave as he walks away to his brother and Selene.

"You ok, brother?" Vergil asked.

"Yeah," Dante said with a nod.

"Who was she to you…?" Selene asked.

Dante looked to her grave from his distance and said "A friend."

The three now walk away intending on leaving the village, Vergil places an arm over Dante's shoulders and Dante does the same, Selene following the two brothers.

If one were to look upon Anna's grave a Blue Rose grows out of the snow at a fast rate beside Anna's grave, a piece of snow falling off its beautiful rose petals.

* * *

**The Advent91: **When I imagined the final scene of Dante saying goodbye to Anna that song called "I'll Be Your Home" played in my head. Well I hope you liked it. Two more prologue chapters left to go.

Next time on Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry-Prologue Part 9 Home and Secrets


	9. Prologue Part9 Rise From The Ashes!

**The Advent91: **Breaking news! Another chapter! Yeah! Glad everyone likes the story and I would like to thank all of you for sticking with this story. As you can see in the title of this part of the prologue, part 9, is called "Rise From The Ashes!" and not "Home and Secrets" but will instead be called "Home Secrets". Sorry for the confusion but Home Secrets will be the last part of the prologue where Dante will get his weapons like how New Dante got Arbiter and Osiris. The weapons Naruto/Dante will get will mostly be an axe and scythe but look different and with different names, however weapons he will attain after that will be TOTALLY DIFFERENT or inspirationally made. Now once Prologue Part 10 Home Secrets is finished, posted, and read then the prologue is finally over!

I think that's what everyone loves about this story being that of originality, such as the demons I created so far, the way I made Naruto become Dante and not to mention being the first doing that which is crazy. To anyone who thinks or believes that I am making this up as I go you do not have to worry, I wouldn't have started this story if I didn't have a beginning or an end planned and I do so don't worry and rest those fears.

I am sure that everyone noticed that I use the DmC: Devil May Cry video game as inspiration which is totally true, seeing them make Devil May Cry in a modern setting inspired me and I thought what if I put it in a Naruto World setting? I got to work but at the same time I approached it carefully. Here is a little interesting thing I had going at first for a Naruto DmC: Devil May Cry Crossover, at first I was going to turn the Naruto World into a modern setting. I worked on the first chapter of it but then when I got half way through I was like this is just not working? Naruto in a modern setting proved to be difficult seeing as I never got half way through the chapter. So I abandoned the first version and went onto the second version and a brilliant idea, I put DmC in the Naruto World but also to fit that setting which would be crucial. Just like how Ninja Theory put Devil May Cry in a modern today setting! Cool right?!

Then I thought well if I do that then Naruto who is a ninja born from Sparda going on adventures as a ninja would just be…silly. Then and there I told myself that I wouldn't turn Naruto into a ninja but a Demon Killer like the good Dante of the Devil May Cry series that everyone knows and loves. I also decided to have Naruto BE Dante, that is Dante, and when I looked it up on fan fiction to see if anyone has approached this before (Having Naruto as Dante) and to my surprise no one has done it yet which surprised me. So I immediately jumped on it and so began Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry that you all (Well maybe not all) love! The demons at first I was going to use the ones in the new Devil May Cry game. I tried but then when I read it the demons of the new Devil May Cry did not fit the setting of this story, so I made my demons inspired after the ones in the new DmC.

Also to those who want to know the Combichrist songs on the DmC: Devil May Cry game here is a list of the name of the songs below…

Throat Full of Glass

Sent To Destroy

Never Surrender

Get Your Body Beat

Electrohead

Deathbed

Declamation

All Pain is Gone

Follow the Trail of Blood

What the Fuck Is Wrong With You (That's actually the name of the song except the F word is not fully spelled)

Anyway just wanted to give that list to any that didn't know! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Dante who's sword was now not present, Vergil and Selene are walk amongst the streets of the Leaf village amongst the snow covered ground. So far no one has tried to stop them; Dante didn't see any of the ANBU appear blocking their path which is what they always use to do when he made steps for the only exit out of the village. As they were making their way Dante suddenly stops and Vergil and Selene keep walking but they to come to a stop since Dante was no longer with them. They both turned around and saw Dante just standing there within the street looking at the snow covered ground.

"Dante?" Vergil addressed to. Surely his little brother wasn't having second thoughts?

"I never thought I'd ever leave…step past this boundary." Dante said.

"It's ok, Dante." Selene said grabbing Dante's attention "You are no longer a prisoner…you're free."

Dante looked to Vergil who gave him a nod "It's alright, brother, you can do this." Vergil said.

Dante took one step forward and then another and another followed by another, he was now walking with his brother and Selene again as the three intended on leaving the village.

"So where are we going?" Dante asked as he was walking with Vergil and Selene.

"Home," Vergil said.

"_Home…" _Dante thought. "Where exactly is our home?"

"Within the lands between Taki and Oto, to the far north of it." Vergil revealed "Haven waits," Vergil then noticed how Dante was looking around being suspicious of his surroundings. "Are you expecting something brother?"

"Yeah-," Dante said and his surroundings immediately changed with Vergil and Selene becoming ghost apparitions like the people but Vergil and Selene were in a light blue color to him and can be seen more clearly unlike everyone else. The environment changes as the sky turns color into a red, the ground shaking as the buildings around him shift and become brighter in color. "Shit, back in Limbo."

"Dante!" Vergil addressed.

"Hold on you can see me?" Dante asked.

"Yes?" Vergil said.

"How?"

"No time for questions," Vergil said quickly and looked to Selene "Selene?"

Selene was look around as well as feeling for something like sensing for a presence, she then made a light gasp.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked.

"Vergil," Selene addressed to "It's an Alpha!"

"Oh, boy." Vergil said.

"Alpha?" Dante said confused.

"Limbo is trying to prevent you from escaping." Selene said as she looked around Limbo from the real world "The Alpha is responsible for this."

"Dragged me down to Limbo, right?" Dante said "So I'll just find the Alpha, kill it and I'm out."

"No!" Vergil immediately said "Just make your way for the Leaf gates where we will have an Exit Gateway ready for you."

"But-,"

"Dante! Just make your way for the Gateway!" Vergil urged "Do not worry about the Alpha, just run! Selene, let's go!"

"Dante, we will meet you there!" Selene said and she and Vergil ran on ahead heading for the Leaf gates in the real world.

Within the Hidden Leaf Village and real world things were starting to get increasingly difficult for The Fourth as a meeting of council was called after hearing of Naruto who took up his birth name Dante "left" the village and with two others, one of them looking just like him with one female. They also learned of the swords the two Nephilim wielded having taken notice of them being Rebellion and Yamato, two of the world's most powerful swords having just been within the walls of the Leaf and just walked out.

Now Minato and Kushina were not the only ones aware of the lie but so did the Elders, the Fourth did not know but some upon the council secretly planned having Kitana become a weapon seeing as she carried the Nine Tails. Yes, the Elders were aware of the truth the entire time but NOT the whole thing of Naruto not being their son as well as the relationship Minato had with Sparda as well as sheltering his child. They wanted an explanation as to why Naruto is gone and their "second Jinchuriki" no longer within the walls of their village. Only the Fourth's advisors as well as Danzo knew the information of Naruto who is Dante never being a Jinchuriki? Everybody else in this room knew that Naruto who is Dante was the son of Sparda and Eva, an angel and demon, that he was a Nephilim.

Minato Namikaze was now within the chambers of council sitting within his seat and his advisors beside him being Koharu Utatane and Homaru Mitokado, Danzo Shimura was also present. The Fourth sat in his seat waiting for everyone to get settled in and the ANBU stationing themselves outside the doors of the chambers making sure that no one could get in to disrupt the meeting. The three noble clans of the Hidden Leaf were present being the heads of said clans. They were Choza Akimichi of Akimichi clan, Shibi Aburame of the Aburame clan and Hiashi Huyga of the Huyga clan. Of course there WAS four noble clans being the Uchiha among them but since they were all near extinct they were not amongst council, Sasuke would not be able to take the seat until he was 18. Of course the other clan heads were here being the Nara clan with Shikaka Nara as its head, the Inuzuka clan with Tsume Inuzuka as its head, the Yamanaka clan with Inoichi Yamanaka as its head and of course with Asuma Sarutobi representing the Sarutobi clan.

"So Naruto has left the village (technically he is still in it, just not in the real world right now), the second Jinchuriki of the Leaf gone with this man that claims to be his brother called Vergil, we must send a team after and capture them as well as return Naruto to the village." Choza said.

"I agree with, Choza." Asuma representing the Sarutobi clan said. "For all we know this Vergil is probably a fraud looking for a way to exploit Naruto's possible Jinchuriki powers. What if this Vergil is a ninja, from an enemy village wanting to turn him into a possible weapon?"

"The Soul within Naruto is useless to this Vergil, if he wanted to take anyone hoping to exploit the power of the Nine Tails then he should've went after Kitana Namikaze as she holds the beasts Chakra?" Hiashi said "It doesn't make sense why this Vergil would take Naruto and instead of Kitana? What's more strange is how he figured out such top secret information of Naruto being a Jinchuriki?"

"What I as well as most people of the council are curious and wondrous of is why you let him go, Lord Fourth?" Danzo asked. "From what I learned you had ANBU in that room to stop them yet you ordered them to do nothing? Also the two most powerful swords in existence you just let walk out of this village? The question is why?"

Minato made a sigh as he rubbed his temples wondering where to begin. Well first he should begin by telling the Clan Heads that Dante is not Naruto as well as not being his son and that he wasn't a Jinchuriki. It was time tell the truth but how much of it should he let out? Should Minato tell them of Sparda or even Eva for that matter? It should be noted that Minato is completely unaware that Dante and Vergil are a hybrid of angel and demon but was only aware of his true name and that the father and mother of Dante was Sparda and Eva.

"First off his name is not Naruto," Minato began silencing everyone in the room, everyone was already confused as well as his advisors and Danzo.

"Why would you say that?" Tsume Inuzuka asked "You and Kushina named him as such?"

"No, we didn't," Minato said. "He already had a name…"

"Already had a name…?" Hiashi Huyga said repeating Minato's words and then realized "Are you telling us that you and Kushina adopted Naruto?"

"Dante," Minato said.

"Excuse me?" Choza Akimichi said.

"His name is Dante, not Naruto."

"Dante?" Shibi Aburame said repeating the name.

"From whom?" Asuma Sarutobi asked.

"From a…friend, his name was Sparda." Minato said.

"Minato, why didn't you tell us of this information?" Homaru asked.

"To protect him,"

"Protect him?" Koharu said confused "From what and whom?"

"Sparda never told me that night, the night of the fox's attack on our village eighteen years ago. He asked me and Kushina to take care of Naru-," Minato remembered that his name was not Naruto that he has taken up his true name "Dante, to protect him from a force I knew nothing of? Dante leaving the village with his older brother Vergil in the angry state he was obviously says I failed Sparda."

"Who is this Sparda? What is so important about him?"

"He was a friend, nothing more needs be said." Minato said. "About Dante not being a Jinchuriki lying to you Clan Heads, the Elders know this information already as well as Danzo; it was to protect my daughter from the hate and rage inflicted upon Dante from the village." Minato was unaware that Danzo secretly wants to make Kitana into a weapon as well as his own advisors on a level so as to strengthen the military power of the Leaf, like how Sand was doing to theirs. "As for the swords I had no idea that Dante was the wielder of the Rebellion or Vergil who just walked into the picture of the Yamato, I never even knew that Sparda was the previous owners of the swords."

It is starting to sound like that Sparda didn't tell him a lot of things, such as Sparda being a demon, having once served Mundus but betrayed him, falling in love with Eva an angel, and the swords armed to his own sons which happened to be the two most powerful swords in the world. Something told him that Sparda somewhat saw this coming? Not the whole Minato and Kushina lying to the public and making Dante the scapegoat but this of what was happening in the room right now, the council was showing interest and would surely investigate. They would probably, most likely but somehow, learn that Dante and Vergil were Nephilim and would want Dante back, to abuse him of not just the sword but also because of his lineage being Nephilim.

If you were a greedy man or woman for power but also looking out for the good of your village as well as seeing opportunity (If the council discovers Dante is Nephilim) wouldn't you want what you just lost back? Also if such discovered information got out then surely other nations or their enemies would seek that opportunity (Dante and Vergil), to either make them join their village and swear their allegiance but also force a clan restoration so as to abuse their legacy.

"So you lied to the people of the Leaf?" Shikaka Nara said.

"Yes, I lied to them and all of you." Minato said. "I was protecting our child and endangered someone else's (Sparda's child, Dante)."

"So what do we do?" Shibi asked.

"We do nothing," Minato said.

"I say we should do something," Danzo interrupted as he took center stage.

"Excuse me?" Minato asked.

"You fail to see the one thing that the village lost, what it could have, and that is more power. Opportunity just walked out of the village being the Rebellion and Yamato, we should have them pursued and captured!" Danzo said to the council "If this information that we know of now thanks to The Fourth is ever leaked to our enemies, what happens if enemies go after them and THEY have the swords?"

"What are you proposing, Danzo?" Minato asked, he did not like where this was going.

"We hunt them down; send a team out right now for they can't be too far."

"They have not committed any crimes, Danzo." Minato said.

"Since when has any village needed an excuse to bring in a target of interest?"

"I will not allow such a thing!" Minato yelled.

The council chambers than erupted into a debate and it looked like it was going to be a long one.

Within the Namikaze household Kushina Namikaze opens the front door entering her house and as she closed the door behind her she heard the cries of her daughter coming from upstairs, she walked up the steps to walking to an open room door that used to be Naruto's room. She walked to the opened room door stopping within its doorway and there Kushina saw her daughter Kitana Namikaze, she was crying with her face in the pillow atop Naruto's bed. Now that Kushina looked upon the room she didn't notice any pictures on the walls, not that many pieces of furniture, a bed that Kitana was laying upon and a single closet.

Kushina slowly approached the bed her daughter was laying upon and crying her tears out into the pillow and took a seat beside her crying daughter, she placed a hand upon Kitana's back.

"I'm sorry, Kitana."

Kitana turned her head to her mother "Why did you'll do that? Why did you lie?" She asked with tears.

"We only wanted what was best for you,"

"And what about Naruto did you or father ever thinks was best for him!" Kushina didn't say a word; she didn't know what to say "How long did you two plan to keep up this lie? All the hate from the people Naruto received should have been placed upon me…" Kushina was still silent "Were you and father ever going to tell me the truth, the truth of me being the holder of the Nine Tails?"

Kushina honestly didn't have an answer. When did they plan on telling her? Did they ever plan on telling Kitana the truth at all? "I…..I don't know."

"What kind of an answer is that?" Kitana said as she continued to cry "Naruto is gone. My brother is gone!" Even though she has learned that Naruto is not actually her brother she still sees him as such.

Dante who was now within Limbo was watching as Vergil and Selene ran ahead most likely heading in the direction of the opened Leaf gates where they would prepare this Exit Gateway he was curious to know about. Then there was how Vergil acted wanting him to forget about the Alpha Demon that has dragged him into Limbo, Vergil was telling him to run. Dante already told himself that he was never going to run on the night he was first dragged down here four years ago, and he was sure that the Alpha Demon which he hasn't seen or met yet would not let him escape so easily without a fight.

"Sorry bro but I don't run." Dante said as he brushed his black hood from atop his head.

Lesser Samurai erupt out of the ground totaling in a number of four and Dante's blade Rebellion makes its presence known, the hilt of the blade appearing and then the blade erupting itself.

"Time for a little Rebellion." Dante said. The demons gave him a roar and Dante in response pointed his sword at his victims "You want to fight…? Then come on!" A smile upon Dante's face and then Limbo speaks.

"**KILL DANTE!"**

Dante ran into battle with Rebellion in hand and the only thing that can be described was hack and slash cutting the demons down, his blade tearing them in two and his guns barraging them with Chakra bullets. Dante ever performed a Hightime on one of them sending it up in the air above him and juggled the demon with his guns and when he let it fall back down he grabs its foot spinning it around his form knocking away nearby demons before throwing the demon into another.

Dante had so far taken care of three of the Lesser Samurai and three still remained so finishing off one with the Hacker he then went into his low stance signaling the Overdrive slashing one at each of the remaining two demons killing them both from a distance.

Dante was not done yet however as more demons appeared erupting out of the ground and this time they were Demonic Samurai totaling in the same number as the Lesser Samurai he just finished off. Once again Dante goes to battle with his blade Rebellion and his girls Ebony and Ivory, from the way the fight between him and these demons it was a solid prediction that Dante would prevail over the Demonic Samurai. He had four years of experience fighting the demons in their demonic realm so it's not surprising seeing him kill them off at a fast rate as well as having fun as he made crazy combinations with his sword. From Hightime to following up with it to performing an Aerial Rave that was like that of Dante in DMC4 and then finishing it off with a Helmbreaker!

"Slam dunk!" Dante yelled killing the demon as it was crushed under his sword.

Dante having killed one of the six Demonic Samurai evades to his right avoiding a katana that barely missed the top of his head, another Demonic Demon intercepted his evasion path and swung its blade which Dante avoiding and performed an enemy step jumping in the air above them. While in the air Dante performed Rainstorm raining Chakra bullets upon the demons, the Chakra bullets piercing through their armor causing little damage. While still in midair falling down he spins his guns away back behind his coat to grabbing his blade behind his left shoulder, he lands on the ground but atop his right hand and performs a Fourth Hokage style kick upon a Demonic Samurai sending it flying into another.

A Fourth Hokage style kick being like the one Minato performed on the one Rock ninja while placing a seal upon the ninja's foot and then kicking him away (Hope you know what I mean).

Dante upon one knee spins his blade within a reverse grip now holding it reverse, if he hadn't done so then he wouldn't have blocked the staff wielding Demonic Samurai's weapon, Dante took advantage spinning out one of his guns and aiming it within its open mouth. The demon motioned its red glowing light eyes within it empty eye sockets down to the gun in its mouth and back at Dante who had a smile and gave the demon a wink before pulling the trigger. The back of the Demonic Samurai's skull blows to pieces from the Chakra bullet that went through its skull.

Dante having now killed two Demonic Samurai had four to go. He quickly turned around while standing back up to his feet and swung his blade out to his upper left parrying the blade of another Demonic Samurai. He takes advantage and kicks the demon in the chest sending it off its feet through the air and quickly spins out Ivory taking aim and delivers a single shot through the airborne demons skull while his blade was leaned atop his left shoulder.

Three down and three more Demonic Samurai to go.

One of the three remaining Demonic Samurai jumps in the air toward Dante but Dante sheaths his blade and aims both Ebony and Ivory up at said demon pulling the triggers unleashing Chakra bullets upon it. His Chakra bullets even managed to shoot off the demons arm holding the blade and so when the demon got close enough he leaped up in the air and performed a 360 kick sending the demons flying through the air as well as become fiery ash.

"Four down!" Dante said and spinning around he threw Rebellion performing Round Trip toward the two remaining Demonic Samurai.

One of the Demonic Samurai ducked avoiding the Rebellion but the same cannot be said for the other as the red lights within its empty eye sockets widen, the Rebellion then cutting and removing the Demonic Samurai's head from its shoulder killing it. Dante took advantage seeing the last remaining Demonic Samurai, the one that ducked, low to the ground and sprinted toward it. The demon brought its head back up seeing Dante perform a drop kick while saying "Fuck you!" to its face sending it through the air, at the same time Dante called back Rebellion which acted like a boomerang and spun back the direction it came. The result was Rebellion cutting through the Demonic Samurai that was drop kicked horizontally, Dante kick spinning back up to his feet and catching his blade as he watched the two pieces of the Demonic Samurai turn to fiery ash with a smile on his face.

"What else you got!" Dante taunted out to Limbo.

In response to Dante's taunt flipping out of the ground with two blades in hand was not just one Stalker but TWO! Dante grabs his blade removing it from his back as the two Stalker demons slowly rise up and individually but simultaneously aim a single blade at Dante.

"Oh it's on!" Dante said.

Meanwhile within the real world outside of the village gates Vergil and Selene were waiting far away enough from the entry gates of the village for the gate guards to not see them not pay any attention, Vergil had been waiting for about five minutes so far while Selene was keeping a lookout for Dante as she could see into Limbo.

Vergil began to pace as he was getting worried for Dante, what big brother wouldn't worry for their little brother? "Selene, see him yet?"

"No,"

"Where is he?"

"He was just dragged into Limbo, Vergil." Selene said grabbing the man's attention "Into the world of demons, it shouldn't be a surprise if he is fighting them right now as we speak."

Selene was right and Vergil knew it, he was worried for Dante and didn't want him to get hurt and not to mention that they didn't have time for this. Not that there was any rush but unbeknownst to them a council meeting taking place was about whether to or not to detain Dante and Vergil, a decision having not been reached yet.

"Alright," Vergil walked to Selene "Stay here and prepare the Exit Gateway. I'm going back to find Dante."

"Right," Selene said and witnessed Vergil running back in the direction of the opened village gates placing his hat back upon his head. Meanwhile she shakes her hands and channeling her Chakra into them she then performs hand seals and slaps both of them on the ground before her, the result being a Gateway appearing making itself known.

Vergil in the meantime as he was getting closer to the opened gates he teleported just in time avoiding the eyes of the two gate guards to reappearing on the other side running back in the direction where he and Selene left Dante. All he had to do to find Dante was look for a clear ghost like apparition of his brother that only he can see and invisible to others. He wondered why he could see Dante that was in Limbo before he left with Selene knowing he was not like Selene but something told him that it had to do something of him being Nephilim?

If you were wondering why Limbo didn't pull Vergil down with Dante the answer to that was because Vergil has been under the radar for a while as he looked for Dante and established his organization Holy at the same time.

As Vergil was running down the street he comes to a stop finding Dante fighting an invisible enemy to his eyes because he was only seeing Dante swinging his blade down upon something that was a demon that he most likely killed. Good thing Vergil was wearing his hat again so as when he talks to Dante no one will think he is some nut.

"Dante?" Vergil addressed grabbing said persons attention.

"Oh, hey bro." Dante said turning to Vergil while having his blade leaned atop his right shoulder now. "Dealing with some demons in my path, so much for running."

"Is your path blocked?" Vergil asked.

Within Limbo with Dante he looked over Vergil's shoulder seeing his path blocked "Yeah it is," Dante said.

With Vergil in the real world "Have you killed all the demons within your area?"

Vergil watched as Dante swings his blade like a baseball bat to his left and then a store window breaks to pieces making people jump as well as shocking and scaring, Vergil looked back to Dante not surprised by Dante's actions. "And now?" He asked.

With Dante in Limbo his blocked path drops and he sheaths his blade back upon his back "Good to go." He said to his big twin brother.

Vergil in the real world witnesses as Dante runs right through him, he couldn't help but chuckle at that and so he turned around following after his brother keeping in pace next to him.

Dante within Limbo has come to a stop once again as his path was blocked by Limbo, Vergil noticed his stop and asked…

"What's happening?"

"Blocked off again," Dante said.

"Then kill all of the demons that come after you." Vergil said as he backed away.

Vergil in the real world watched Dante fighting invisible opponents to his eyes, as this was happening Kakashi Hatake arrived into the area who took notice of Vergil standing aside next to a building. Kakashi cursed the hat Vergil wore seeing the blue pieces of cloth blocking the sides of his face and the back of his head. What was odd to Kakashi was why did Vergil continue to wear the hat? Kakashi thought that maybe because people would try to attack him like they did to Naruto who is Dante but something else told him it was something bigger?

"Hello there!" Kakashi greeted Vergil who looked his direction "You are Vergil, correct?"

"_Great." _Vergil thought.

"Naruto's older twin brother right?" Kakashi asked now standing before the man who turned looking back in his original direction.

"Yes, Dante's brother." Vergil said as he continued to watch Dante who performed his Hacker combo on a demon Vergil couldn't see from the real world.

"So your father, Sparda, what he like?" Kakashi asked.

"He was a good man (more like demon and not a man)."

"Mother?"

"She…was an angel." Vergil said. Even though he said their mother was an angel Kakashi didn't think it literally being an angel but described instead.

"Was she a blonde?"

"Yes, she was." Vergil confirmed.

"That explains Naruto's blonde hair," Kakashi said.

"Is there something you need?" Vergil asked.

"Where's Naruto…?"

"Dante? I'm waiting for him,"

"I didn't ask what you were doing. I asked where Naruto is."

"Maybe he's visiting Anna," Vergil lied.

"Anna?"

"His first friend, she rests in peace." Vergil said.

"_Must been his precious person he was visiting at the cemetery." _Kakashi thought. "You say he is there now?"

"I said maybe," Vergil said "Not is."

Vergil saw Dante looking his direction seeing the confusion on his face wondering who Vergil was talking to. In Limbo everyone else looked like ghostly apparitions making it hard to figure out who was who.

"Who are you talking to?" Dante asked.

Vergil motioned his eyes to his left telling Dante to go on ahead, Dante got the signal and ran on ahead.

"If you would excuse me, Kakashi Hatake." Vergil said as he was about to walk away.

"You know of me?" Kakashi asked stopping in his tracks.

"Everyone knows of you," Vergil said "Every country you are in their Bingo Book, the Copy Ninja, the Sharingan Kakashi said to have copied over a thousand jutsu. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Thought you were waiting for Naruto?" Kakashi said but Vergil kept on watching as the man went around the corner of a building, Kakashi moved as fast as he could running around the corner of the building but Vergil was gone. "How?" If Kakashi would have looked back he would have noticed Vergil walking within a crowd of people.

Back with Dante within Limbo he was now fighting a Lady Death, Dante and the demon clash blade against scythe making Dante repel back through the air but lands on the ground sliding back upon his feet. While Dante was sliding back upon his feet on the ground the Lady Death went down through the ground, by the time Dante stops sliding upon the ground he looked back to where he knows the Lady Death was and raised an eyebrow. However he then grew a smile as he knew what was coming so he stands then suddenly he twirls Rebellion within his right hand and stabs it into the ground, Dante then reached into the back of his coat spinning out Ebony to lifting his blade out of the ground. However stabbed within his blade was the head of the Lady Death that was still alive miraculously, it was barely alive so Dante takes aim with Ebony.

"Peek a boo," Dante said and pulled the trigger shooting the demon in the face killing it, the demons face burning away from his blade.

"Let's go Dante," Vergil said who runs past him.

Dante follows Vergil until he sees a bridge up ahead that went over a river that flowed through the village, Vergil was up ahead of him and so watched as he ran across it but Limbo decides to be a dick and remove the bridge within Limbo but not the real world. Dante stopped as he saw Vergil running over an invisible bridge in Limbo but in the real world Vergil was still running along the still present bridge. Dante looked to the river flowing below and seeing it red like blood but also saw damned souls flowing through it, their faces present and their mouths wide open looking like they were screaming but he wasn't actually hearing anything. Dante did not want to fall down there like he didn't want to fall into Ikkaku's lake.

"Problem?" Vergil asked walking back to Dante, he looked to walk upon midair stopping at the center of the bridge.

"Limbo's being a dick!" Dante said.

Vergil looked down and then back to Dante "Let me guess, bridge is gone?" Dante gave him a nod "Don't worry; it happened to me before, annoying isn't it?"

"It's no problem though," Dante said as he took steps back.

"What are you doing?" Vergil asked and then realized "Oh I see, your fly over the gap. That's your angel side flowing through you." Vergil looked between the gap of the bridge "You can make it, that is if you put enough into it."

"No problem," Dante said.

"I'll be waiting then?" Vergil said and walked to the other end of the bridge to wait for Dante. Dante then went into his sprint and leaped into the air and did a charged Angel Boost shooting through the air and landing on the other side next to Vergil. "Hello again," Vergil said.

"Let's go." Dante said and he through Limbo and Vergil in the real world made their way in the direction of the gates of the Leaf.

Minutes later Dante with Vergil came to a wide opened space and the gates were just ahead being open within Limbo and the real world.

"Looks like we made it!" Vergil said as he and his brother were running for the exit through the gates.

"Surprised that Alpha Demon didn't show up," Dante said.

"Don't jinx it," Vergil said.

However Dante came to a stop as he saw something BIG jump high into the air from behind some buildings within the demonic alternate Leaf village of Limbo. It lands atop the archway over the Leaf gates, the weight of the demon causing it to crack; within the real world Vergil just saw the archway crack by an invisible force that was heavy? The gate guards that were watching the gate entrance freaked as the archway above their heads made that sound as if something was atop the archway and was heavy?

Vergil in the real world looked to his brother who was looking at him and gave a smile, Vergil had an annoyed look present on his face "You just had to jinx it didn't you?"

"How was I supposed to know that it would show up?" Dante said.

With Dante in Limbo he was looking upon the Alpha Demon that was standing upon its hind legs upon the archway above the Leaf entrance gates. The demon had the head of a wolf with horizontally crossed demon slit eyes, it's bodies fur was black, it's hind legs had the feet like that of a wolf and its front hind legs had the hands of a human only covered with its black fur, sharp claws upon its feet and sharp finger nails, a long black tail that wasn't seen on any normal wolf, it appeared to wear armor upon its chest and back as well as upon its legs obviously for protection, what looked to be a black tattered skirt around its waist. As its weapons on its back it had a battle axe but upon sheathed next to its right hind leg looked like a giant demon wind shuriken. This was the Alpha Demon and its height was equal to that of the Hunter Demon in DmC: Devil May Cry, upon sighting Dante its ears rose up and it showed its sharp teeth.

"DAAAAAANNNNNTE!" The Alpha Demon said its targets name.

"Demon scum." Dante said and the Alpha Demon gave him a roar and as it did black rock formations rose out of the ground behind Dante preventing any escape of him running, they even rose blocking off the open gates within Limbo but not in the real world.

"Listen to me Dante. I fought an Alpha Demon before and I will tell you now it was not pretty," Vergil warned. "Its weakness is its exposed chest and I'm sure it's armored. Break that armor and its heart will be exposed, however all Alpha's hearts are covered by bone and you'll have to break through that in order to deliver the final blow. You can also go for its face but he won't make it easy. Good luck. Alpha's are brutal fighters."

Dante pops his neck "Well so am I." He said. The Alpha Demon jumped off from its position landing before Dante a distance away on all fours. "This is going to be wild."

The Alpha Demon leaped high into the air to bringing its battle axe from behind its back and now within its right hands grasp, Dante below managed to jump away as the demon's axe broke through the concrete and then the demon landing on its feet while looking into the direction Dante evaded. Dante landing on his feet quickly used Overdrive upon the demon hitting it in the face with the attacks three strikes. As the strikes of the Overdrive hit the demon didn't seem to like it as it had its eyes closed taking the hits, the Alpha reaches for its giant demon wind shuriken with its left hand to spreading the blades and threw it toward Dante direction.

Dante did the wisest thing in such a situation and evaded rolling forward onto the ground as the giant shuriken went flying over his head, however right when Dante rolls back up upon his feet there the Alpha Demon was with its battle axe overhead swinging it down upon Dante with a roar. Dante was forced to evade again by jumping to his right while using his arms as a shield in an X formation as pieces of debris hit his arms. The demon catches its giant shuriken that came back to his putting it away and then worked to pulling its axe out of the concrete ground.

Dante draws his blade from his back while at the same time the Alpha Demon releases hold on its axe rearing back its right arm and swings down at Dante who manages to throw his blade, the fist of the demon hits Dante putting him into the concrete but Dante's cuts its right eye. As a result the demon removes its fist from atop Dante grabbing its right eye rendering it blind but it still had one good working left eye. Dante manages to sit up and popping his neck.

The Alpha Demon in anger quickly grabs its axe ripping it out of the ground and rearing the weapon back while yelling "DIE SPAWN OF SPARDA!"

Dante held out his left hand and Rebellion spins back the way it came and cut past the demons right arm making a nasty gash and forcing the demon to drop its axe to the ground. The Alpha Demon falls forward preventing its face from hitting the ground floor using its left arm, Dante caught his blade and immediately ran to and attacked the demons face delivering slashes.

"Hurts doesn't it!" Dante taunted.

Dante finished his attack off with a Death Coil, the last part of the combos attack made the demon rolling over but the demon also took the opportunity to get back on all fours and quickly snatches Dante within its right hands grasp. The Alpha then threw Dante toward a building breaking through a window into a room with floating furniture; Dante was picking himself back up but the Alpha's hand breaks through the window grabbing him again. The Alpha pulls Dante out and slams Dante into the ground making the Demon Killer growl in pain; it would be lie if he didn't say it hurt.

The Alpha stands on its hind legs brining up it left foot intending to stomp on Dante, when its foot came down Dante stabs his blade up into its foot making it roar out in pain and fall on its back. The Alpha recovers and jumps high into the air landing atop one of the building standing tall and reaches for it giant demon wind shuriken, Dante back upon his feet as well and he had his wounds that were already healing.

"_Vergil was right, they are brutal fighters." _Dante thought and then he smiled "I like that."

The Alpha unfolds its giant demon wind shuriken.

Dante spins out his guns "HEY! Get down here and FIGHT!" He fires his guns Ebony and Ivory and the Alpha throws its giant shuriken spinning low above the ground spinning toward the grounded Dante, the Nephilim instead puts his aim upon the approaching giant shuriken slowing it down before jumping over the weapon. The shuriken however seemed to have a mind of its own as it makes a u turn for Dante, the Alpha at the same time jumps down toward Dante. Dante has had enough and so with Rebellion he bats the giant shuriken up to the Alpha slashing it across the face! The demon taking a nasty tumble on the ground and when it stopped it didn't look like it was going to be moving again.

Dante walked up to the demon with his blade upon his right shoulder, the demon who happened to land next to its axe tried reaching for its axe but it was too weak. Dante places his foot upon the weapon looking down upon the demon with a smile.

"Game over."

"Son of Sparda!"

"That's me," Dante said with a smile.

"You have been found! You and your brother are dead! Just like your whore mother!"

"Whore mother…Never knew my mother but if you're calling me a son of a bitch you wouldn't be the first!" Dante swings his blade down upon the Alpha Demon killing it.

Vergil and Selene were waiting for Dante and then Selene's Exit Gateway glows and appearing from within it was Dante who steps out now within the real world and outside the village.

"You ok Dante?" Vergil asked.

"Yeah, can't say the same for the Alpha though." Dante said.

"That was fast? How did you kill it?"

"Attacked its face with its own giant shuriken," Dante said and made a batting motion.

"I never would have thought of that." Vergil said.

"That's because you're not me." Dante said with a smile.

The three walk away from the village heading for Haven.

* * *

**The Advent91: **DANTE HAS RISEN FROM THE ASHES! Hope you liked it! The Alpha Demon was inspired after the Hunter Demon of DmC: Devil May Cry. Now I know some of you are going to say the fight between the Alpha and Naruto/Dante was short but I am also sure you found it enjoyable. The part where Naruto/Dante says "Time for a little Rebellion." Is when I played Never Surrender by Combichrist, EPIC SONG!

**A NEW DEMON HAS APPEARED!**

**Alpha Demon- **The Alpha Demons are the hunters of the holy order of the demons, it was the Alpha's that found Sparda's family proving them to be amazing trackers. They are brutal in combat and difficult to kill, it has two weaknesses being its exposed face which would take most damage but it is difficult for one to attack as the demon would not make it so easy. The heart is exposed and armored over with bone and that being covered by body armor, if one were to crack open the bone covering the heart a single blow to the exposed heart should kill it. They are armed with giant windmill shuriken to attack from a distance while the battle axe is used in close combat; they are also armed with great brute strength.


	10. FINAL Prologue Part10 Home Secrets

**The Advent91: **The final part of the Prologue and I know what you're thinking "THANK GOD!" or "FINALLY BUT IT WAS STILL EPIC!" To those who wanted Kitana to ditch and leave with Dante, Vergil and Selene that is NOT going to happen nor is a pairing of her with Dante. I understand that some of come to liking her but I am not going to have her just want to leave all of a sudden? The truth of her being the real holder of the Nine Tails, the lie of the Namikaze's will come out SLOWLY but the whole truth WILL come out. To any that wanted Minato being stripped of his position as Hokage the reason he won't is because he is his village's most powerful ninja. What do you want Danzo to take his place? Minato may have been a liar but he is a POWERFUL NINJA and the strongest ninja is Hokage, the guy is armed with moving at the SPEED OF LIGHT thanks to the Devil Arm in his possession given to him by Sparda.

Now to anyone wondering whether Minato's kunai is a demon weapon or angel weapon it is a demon weapon and both demon and angel weapons will be referred to as Devil Arms or demon or angel weapon.

Now if Minato's given Devil Arm were taken away from him then the guy would be unable to move at the speed of light but even with that taken away he would still be a formidable ninja and fast without the Devil Arm.

Also yes Dante will get with someone but EVENTUALLY.

Kitana will not murder her mother!

The council being corrupt, some may be but just because they want Naruto/Dante back doesn't say they are evil as some are doing this for the safety of their village. Danzo is corrupt and that is for sure, Koharu and Homaru are questionable in this story as well as the Clan Heads. Basically you don't know if the rest are corrupted but Danzo surely is.

Also with plot holes in Ninja Theories DmC: Devil May Cry I saw no such plot holes in it, let us all be reminded that DmC is not canon with the numbered series as DmC is set in an alternate universe of those games which have MANY PLOT HOLES. For instance DMC2 had MANY plot holes and the story didn't make any sense. DMC3 didn't have any to my knowledge a neither did DMC1 but DMC4 had some plot holes. DmC didn't have any in my own opinion because it's the first DmC game. Now if they ever do make a DmC2 then they would have to be careful and worry about plot holes. DmC HAS NOTHING TO DO with the Devil May Cry numbered series or classic (Whichever one you call them), it's an alternate universe. The only problem I saw was some dialogue but to me it was minor and the game was amazing although short but its ending does scream DmC2: Devil May Cry if they ever make one. I hope they do.

Yes the whole writing blood bleeding down from a Spotter's eyes again in another chapter may be unnecessary but I don't think so as to remind those who read this story what one sees when seeing a Spotter.

If a DmC2 comes then what Capcom should do first before coming out with a DmC2 is finish off the classic series with a Devil May Cry 5 and maybe they can redo Devil May Cry 2? To tell you the truth when it comes to Devil May Cry 2 I sometimes tell myself it never happened since the game was so horrible. Anyway that's my opinion. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The traveling group of Vergil, Dante, and Selene were still in the Land of Fire and above their heads was a night sky. A campfire was set up and the Nephilim brothers were sat around it as Selene can be seen sleeping, Dante was looking up into the night sky at the stars star gazing and no he was not thinking about a girl but he had not seen this many stars. At least not these stars, he had never been this far outside the village and never had he been this far. The only furthest distance he ever went was Tanzaku Town and here he was this far out in Fire Country, it felt good to be out of those walls that felt like ones to that of a prison to him.

"Vergil?" Dante addressed.

"Yes?"

"Ten years you said, right?"

"Searching for you? Yes."

"Where were you?" Dante asked turning to his older twin. "I mean Sparda placed you in an orphanage, were you ever adopted?"

"I was," Vergil confirmed "I was adopted by a rich family, they homeschooled me, lived out in the country away from villages and towns. I was happy and buy the time I turned thirteen I managed to create the V camera."

"What?"

"The V Camera."

"The V Camera?" Dante then he remembered seeing the camera's around the Leaf having the blue V insignia beside them "You mean all the camera's in the village was YOUR product?"

"That's right," Vergil said with a smile.

"Wow, you must have been banking."

"I was, making my own way. Then they found me,"

"The demons?" Dante asked.

"They found me…killed my foster parents in their sleep and then they came after me hoping to catch me the same way."

"But they didn't," Dante said.

"No…I was awoken by something or someone? After a chase through our house to when I finally managed to escape outside I was cornered."

"What happened…?"

Vergil lifted up Yamato "Yamato came to my aid, my memories returned, and I killed the demons that night as well as the Alpha Demon that found me. Afterwards I inherited what was left of my foster parent's fortune as my own so said in their will adding to my own. With my vast fortune throughout the years of searching for you I also established Holy at the same time. First I searched almost all of Wind Country, then after that I searched Bird to Earth, Kusa, Taki, and even River Country. I then searched Sound but instead of finding any trace of you there I found instead Orochimaru,"

"You mean THE Orochimaru?" Dante asked.

"Yes, you heard of him?"

"I may have been denied school but I did see him in a Bingo Book, everyone knows of him," Dante said. "What happened when you found Orochimaru?"

"I found one of his underground hideouts, infiltrated it, cut down anyone that was in my path until I finally came across the White Snake himself."

"Who won?" Dante asked wanting to know the outcome of the fight.

"No one did, he fled and destroyed the base. To where he fled I do not know but most likely to another one of his underground bases." Vergil then held up a finger and said with a smile "But I WAS kicking his ass."

"I bet." Dante said with a smile. "Does anyone other than Mundus and the demons know we are Nephilim?"

"Just me, you, Selene, Mundus and his collaborators," Vergil said "And God."

"God?" Dante said in an annoyed tone.

"Well he is all knowing," Vergil said "So they say."

"Please don't tell me that you're the religious type?" Dante asked.

"No just knowledgeable." Vergil said with Dante giving a nod and looked back into the fire.

"What were they like?" Dante asked Vergil who was looking into the fire as well. "Mom and dad I mean."

"Eva was loving, beautiful, caring and always there when in your time of need. Sparda was a proud one, courageous and always making sure we were safe from the demons. Making sure that they couldn't find our trail," Vergil said.

"You're the lucky one Vergil," Dante said "You knew them for five years…I didn't know them at all. For all my life I lived a life of nothing but lies, deceit, hate, and confusion. When I discovered this around my neck-," Dante grabbing his amulet "Minato told me that Kushina gave it to me…a gift as their sign of love they said. Then I start seeing things…seeing eyeless freaks and then the discovery of the symbol upon my back? Where did it come from I asked. They only said that my mind was playing tricks on me or thought that I was desperate for attention." Dante looked to Vergil who was looking upon him listening to Dante's life living with the Namikaze's and in the Leaf "So what if I was desperate for attention? They couldn't even spare me more than five minutes of it…"

"I'm sorry," Vergil said "If father and mother were still alive then you wouldn't have lived such a life that's for sure."

"Thanks Vergil…for coming for me."

"We are brothers Dante…"

"It's good to have one," Dante said with a nod.

Within the Hidden Leaf Village, Minato angrily pushed his office door open as the council has come to a decision of vote after their long heated debate. Dante and Vergil would be hunted by the forces of the Leaf village, all of Fire Country would hunt them and take them in if found and a team has been sent after them. Minato walks behind his desk and sits angrily down upon it. The team was compromised of Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke who could be a member of council right now but has not made the decision to join yet as revenge against his brother was on his mind, Hinata Huyga, Kiba Inazuka and finally Sakura Haruno the medical ninja stull under study of the medical ninjutsu. The Chunin's within the group being led by Kakashi were wearing the same outfits as the man. They had just left the village moments ago within this late night to track them, find them, and take them in with force if necessary.

There was a knock upon his office door.

"Come in," Minato said. Entering was his wife Kushina Namikaze. "How's Kitana?"

"She's upset, locked herself in Naruto's old room."

"What have I done?" Minato said as he placed his hands upon his face, his elbows upon the desk.

"Minato what's wrong?"

"The council has deemed that Dante and Vergil be hunted, a team was just sent out."

"Why?"

"The swords they possess," Minato answered.

"The council seeks the swords for the good and strengthening of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"You agreed?"

"No, I was against it."

"So what happens now?"

Minato made a sigh "I don't know."

"Our family is falling apart, Minato."

"Dante's departure with Vergil has made a huge dent."

"More like a hole from the result of pure anger and rage." Kushina said. "Who's been sent after them?"

"Kakashi leads the team, Kiba with his companion Akamaru as the tracker, Sakura for medic, Sasuke and Hinata Huyga."

"That's a formidable team," Kushina said.

"One that can use work," Minato said "Sasuke and Kiba are brash, overconfident and arrogant. Sakura although her medic skills are below that of average it would take her time to heal a damaged teammate, Hinata has a confidence problem but has potential. Kakashi is one they should worry about, I did train him."

"If they do catch up to Naruto and his brother Vergil…are you hoping they win?"

The sun rises over the horizon and Vergil stands looking in the direction of the rising sun, Dante sleeping on the ground with his hand behind his head with his right leg atop his bent up left, Selene laying on her side next to the dead campfire.

"Time to move," Vergil said and whacks his sheathed Yamato against Dante's right leg making it fall off his knee but it woke him up.

"What?" Dante asked.

"Time to move," Vergil said.

"Now…?" Dante asked sitting himself up with a yawn following afterwards.

"Now," Vergil said as he walked over to Selene waking her up.

"Why didn't we stop in a town again?" Dante asked as he bent back popping his back.

"Because we can't risk being seen by the demons," Selene said.

"Let's go!" Vergil said as he put on his hat and with him leading the way with Dante and Selene following behind.

It was a couple of minutes late that the tracker team of Kakashi, Kiba and Akamaru, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke arrived at the campsite that Dante, Vergil and Selene occupied.

Kiba sniffs the air "They were here alright," He said as Akamaru was sniffing as well "That's Naruto's scent." He sniffed the air again "For some reason I smell two Naruto's?"

"That must be his brother;" Kakashi said as he walked up to the burnt firewood and held his hand over it, it was still warm "This fire just went out recently. They are not too far,"

Hinata used her Byakugan and looking through the trees to a great distance she saw three figures making their way through the forest.

"I see them!"

"How far?" Kakashi asked.

"They are already 500 yards away,"

"Alright let's go!"

Vergil, Dante and Selene running at a great speed from out of the tree line come to a sudden stop within a clearing but off to their left was a cliff side that overlooked the land of Fire's wide expanding forests. It was mainly Vergil that came to a stop with Dante and Selene looking back at him as Vergil was looking over his shoulder.

"Vergil?" Selene addressed.

"What is it?" Dante asked.

"Ninja are on our tail," Vergil revealed.

"Son of a bitch!" Dante cursed knowing they were Leaf ninja "Even when I am free of that damn village they still want to make my life harder."

"Selene, take Dante and go. I will deal with this,"

"No! I'm staying here and I'm going to fight with you!" Dante retorted.

"No, you and Selene will go on ahead where she will take you the rest of the way to Haven. I'll meet you there,"

"But-,"

"I'LL MEET YOU THERE!" Vergil yelled "Now go!"

Dante cursed, he wanted to fight with Vergil but he was leaving no room so he followed Selene, both of them heading for Haven with Vergil staying behind to take care of the Leaf ninja that would be arriving any second now.

"Damn it!" Dante cursed as he was running by Selene's side through the forest at a high speed "Has he always been a hard ass?"

"He just found you Dante; he doesn't want to lose you." Selene said "Don't worry about your brother, he's more powerful than you think. Don't worry, they don't stand a chance."

Kakashi, Kiba with Akamaru, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke land in the clearing seconds later. Kakashi searching the area with his single revealed eye until he spots Vergil standing next to the cliff side edge looking over the land that was Fire Country. Vergil having his hat still upon his head as he had the butt of his sheathed sword upon the grass under his feet and his hands resting upon the hilt of his sheathed sword. The whole team had their sights upon Vergil seeing as the man was one of the targets they were after but where was their other target Dante who they knew as Naruto.

"_Excellent, I have their attention. Give Dante and Selene some time." _Vergil thought. "May I ask the reason for your presence?"

"Vergil, you are under arrest and are to come back to the Hidden Leaf Village." Kakashi spoke "Either you cooperate or we will use force."

"The charges?" Vergil asked still having not turned to them. He didn't however not hear a answer "Something tells me that you are not here for me but for this." Vergil said holding Yamato out to bringing it back to its original position.

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked but more in a demanding tone.

"Dante? He is far enough from you people." Vergil said but his tone sound different? It sounded…menacing. "If you wish to continue on your mission to finding my little brother then that first step is you trying to defeat me. I will tell you all now leave or experience great pain."

"Are you threatening us?" Kakashi asked.

"Absolutely," Vergil said and quickly grabbing his hat he turns while throwing his hat spinning toward their direction, the team evades by parting apart but Kiba didn't as he was the one that caught the hat but as soon as he did Vergil appears having teleported but delivers his left elbow into Kiba's chest sending the Inazuka off his feet to tumbling back along the ground.

Vergil was now facing the remaining standing ninja Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Kakashi with Akamaru by their side. Akamaru growls and attacks Vergil performing a wolf fang that was heading on a one way course to the standing Vergil who didn't have a look of worries or fear but calm and cool. Vergil pushes his thumb up against the bottom of the guard of Yamato slightly parting the blade from its sheath, the result was a powerful wind that didn't shred up Akamaru but repel the dog back into the air out of its attack.

"Akamaru!" Hinata yelled out to in worry for the large canine.

Right after Akamaru was repelled away from the wind that Vergil caused the wielder of the Yamato teleported reappearing beside Akamaru grabbing the canine spinning him around but then teleports once again with the dog to ground level throwing Akamaru toward Kiba who was sitting up. The result was Akamaru colliding with Kiba sending both of them into another tumble along the ground, Vergil turning back to face the remaining standing ninja's as he had already put Kiba and Akamaru out.

"They didn't last long, pity." Vergil taunted "Frail was what they were."

Kakashi had a look of surprise present on his face _"What was that?" _He had witnessed Vergil's teleportation and it was faster than even his greatest of movements, it was faster than Guy. It was something similar to Minato's teleportation method while not being as fast as the speed of light it was still FAST!

"How can he move so fast?" Sasuke asked activating his Sharingan that now had two black comma's around each pupil of his Sharingan eyes.

They looked upon the down Kiba and Akamaru and it looked like they were already down for the count.

"Stay on your toes everyone," Kakashi said as he reached up revealing his implanted Sharingan "This could get rough."

"Sharingan," Vergil said "Tell me, do you think Obito would approve of the way you abuse his gift to you for this current mission?"

Kakashi's eyes widen "How do you know that name?!"

"I hear things…" Vergil said.

"_It's crazy," _Sakura thought _"He looks just like Naruto!" _ She couldn't help but imagine an image of Naruto/Dante next to Vergil, that image of Naruto going over Vergil and their faces matched perfectly all except the length of hair which Vergil's was longer.

"_How does he know something like that about me that is personal and private? Who is this guy?" _ Kakashi wondered.

"Let's begin," Vergil said as he kicked his foot to his hat that was just in front of him into the air, he quickly caught it within his right hand and threw it again toward the group.

The group of once again part to avoid the harmless hat but then Vergil teleported again and reappeared within the center of the group looking walking between them, the Leaf ninja's eyes widen at his speed and Vergil smacks his sheathed sword across Sakura's face while at the same time catching his hat within his right. Kakashi quickly turns spinning out a kunai with Sasuke doing the same but drawing his grass cutter sword, Hinata to Vergil's right striking toward Vergil with a palm thrust. However all of their attacks miss as Vergil vanish again teleporting, Kakashi and Sasuke's weapons colliding with one another and Hinata stopping her attack, Sakura who was smacked across the face finally hits the ground and was knocked out.

That was Kiba, Akamaru, and now Sakura knocked out. There goes the team's trackers and medic.

"Where did he go?" Sasuke asked.

His question was answered as Vergil appears behind him with a smile "Right here,"

Sasuke quickly turns while swinging his blade but Vergil vanished again evading Sasuke's blade, Vergil then appears beside Hinata who finally took notice of him and was going to attack but Vergil tosses his hat into her face blinding her to punching the hilt of his blade into her stomach sending her to the ground.

"Hinata!" Kakashi threw his kunai at the turned Vergil who once again teleported and then reappears before Kakashi delivering right fist up Kakashi's chin sending the ninja up into the air, Sasuke takes advantage and strikes with his blade but Vergil with sheathed Yamato in his left hands grasp blocks with the weapon.

Vergil takes advantage and delivers a kick to Sasuke's stomach sending him through the air but the Chunin ninja air recovers landing safely on his feet. When he did was when Vergil appears behind him again and swings his sheathed blade down upon the back of Sasuke's head into the ground.

Vergil looked to his left seeing Hinata rushing toward him intending to strike with the 64 palm strike but Vergil decides to go to her as he teleports to appearing before her delivering a fist into her face, the strike sent her off her feet but was also knocked out.

"That didn't take long." Vergil taunted "I expected more from Leaf ninja, oh well."

Vergil thanks to his heighten hearing leaps back in the air flipping back narrowing avoiding Kakashi's uppercut fist erupting out of the ground below him.

"_How did he know?" _Kakashi thought in surprise. Vergil lands on his feet and Kakashi upon his, the two of them were now standing across from one another. _"Vergil! He's amazing!" _Kakashi looked upon his already fallen team seeing them knocked out unconscious, Vergil barely laid a hand on each of them and these were strong Chunin ninja of the Leaf and they were already down. _"Not even more than two minutes had passed and already he took most of my team down." _Kakashi looked back to Vergil _"He is something else. That speed he was moving at was faster than even Minato sensei without his Flying Thunder God." _

"So it's just you that is left, can't say I'm surprised." Vergil said and looked upon the ninja's he had already defeated "Is this really all the Leaf has to offer? I have to say that I am disappointed as I have not even bothered to draw my sword."

"Where did you get such a weapon?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a family heirloom, the Yamato. Your village is after it like they are after Dante's blade Rebellion; you seek to take the things that are rightfully ours for yourselves. I thought the Leaf was anything but selfish?"

"The Leaf is a proud and noble village! It is anything other than selfish! The Leaf has helped those who are in peril and need!" Kakashi retorted.

"Yes such as the need of the assassination of a corrupt lord or taking down a band of bandits, but like every other hidden village you charge money in order for your services to be required. If your village was noble and not selfish then you would do these things for free in other words out of the goodness of your hearts."

"Village's charge money because it is what is needed to make the function of a village to go round! Someone as you should know something like that."

"Enough talk," Vergil said "You wish to foolishly battle me."

"You're the foolish one here, Vergil." Kakashi said as he had Vergil within the sights of his Sharingan.

"That won't work on me." Vergil said with a smile.

"Well see about that!"

Kakashi dashed toward Vergil while spinning out a kunai and upon reaching striking distance he swung his kunai only for Vergil to teleport who reappeared to Kakashi's right away from him with the butt of his sheathed sword on the ground and his hands resting atop the hilt of his blade, he still had that smile upon his face. Kakashi threw both kunai and shuriken toward Vergil's direction but Vergil once again teleports reappearing a distance off to Kakashi's left still standing in the same position as before and wearing that same smile.

"_How come I can't track his movements? Sharingan can't keep up?" _Kakashi wondered. The ninja using his great speed vanishes and reappears behind Vergil in the air performing a 360 kick but before Kakashi's kick is countered by Vergil who teleports again, he reappeared a distance away from Kakashi. He gave an annoyed growl as he looked toward the direction where Vergil was standing.

"Annoying isn't it?" Vergil said.

"VERY!" Kakashi yelled at him as he tried at the same time casting an illusion upon Vergil. He goes in for a full frontal attack believing he had Vergil trapped within an illusion but then Vergil catches Kakashi's arm and throws the ninja over his shoulder that land on the ground safely. "What?"

"You're wondering why I wasn't caught in your illusion. It's really simple; just don't look into your pink eye."

"It's not pink eye!"

"Looks like a severe case to me?" Vergil said taunting his opponent but at the same time Summoning Swords summoned around him and fired toward Kakashi who freaked seeing such a thing and began performing flips avoiding each of the Summoning Swords thrown at him.

When Kakashi finally came to a stop in his evasion Vergil appears before him out of his teleportation performing a drop kick to the ninja's face sending him through the air and over the cliff edge! Kakashi was able to catch the cliff edge with a hand, he flips himself up and over landing upon his feet but then Vergil appears before him delivering a kick sending Kakashi further away over the cliff edge.

"_Crap!" _Kakashi thought.

Then Vergil appears again before him taking hold of the man's flak jacket and teleporting back upon to safety on solid land tossing Kakashi to the ground joining the fallen knocked out Leaf ninja.

"I could've let you fall to your death." Vergil said who walked to his hat. He picked it up and placed it back upon his head and walked for the tree line in the direction Dante and Selene went the direction toward Haven.

"Why did you save me?"

"The last thing I want is your death's blamed upon me."

"You know I can't just let you go," Kakashi said as he was picking himself up but at the same time Vergil teleported appearing behind the man and knocking him out smacking his sheathed blade upon the back of the ninja's head.

"I know."

It would not for some time that the Leaf ninja would come back to the land of consciousness but this would be two hours while Dante and Selene arrived at Haven within the same time.

Dante and Selene were walking along a path but come to a stop as they see an opened gateway and above it said HAVEN.

"This is it," Selene said.

"This would've been your home." Vergil's voice said causing Dante and Selene to turn around seeing Vergil walking toward them.

"Vergil!" Dante addressed seeing his brother returned.

"Told you didn't have to worry." Selene said.

"Who was it?" Dante asked.

"Some of your old friend," Vergil said stopping before his little twin brother.

"I had no friends,"

"I'm sorry about that,"

"Don't be." Dante said as he looked further up the trail past the gates to an old collapsed mansion that had some collapsed roofing in, the front double doors looked closed but in good working condition to be opened. "Is this it?" Dante asked as he, Vergil and Selene walked up the path toward the mansion.

When they finally came to the double doors pushing them open and now walking within a long hall going deeper in the mansion, they came to as stop as Dante was looking around at the home that he could've been raised in and ran around in with one big happy family.

"This is your home." Vergil said walking next to Dante and joined him looking around the home.

"So what are we doing here?"

"Selene?" Vergil addressed to who gave him a nod.

Selene prepared to set up the gateway, she made hand seals and then placed her hands on the floor and the gateway formed outlined by a blue light. The blue light then fades and the gateway can be seen clear as day but Selene was moving her eyes left and right looking upon it making sure she didn't miss anything or made any errors.

"What is this?" Dante asked as he crouched next to her examining the Gateway.

"Limbo and our world are very close and similar to one another; they collide in places in what we call Rifts. It's here in these Rifts that I can create Gateways allowing one to travel into and exit from Limbo." Selene tutored Dante who paid close attention. "An Uzumaki survivor helped me in the field in which to create a Gateway on the go." Dante's eye motioned to the tattoos on her hands.

"I thought Kushina was the only survivor?" Dante said.

"There are more out there, more Uzumaki survivors scattered across the world after the attack upon their land." She looked to Vergil "Everything is good, it's ready." She said standing up with Dante doing the same.

"Step on in, Dante." Vergil said and Dante did as told stepping upon the made Gateway, the result being a brightening light all around his form but Dante remained calm. "The house holds secrets. It's time for you to find your secrets, time for you to learn of your origins, your family."

Dante then vanishes being taken within the Gateway and into Limbo. Both Vergil and Selene see Dante again but he is now a ghost apparition, Dante runs ahead down the hall.

"Should one of us go with him?" Selene asked.

"No, he needs to do this alone." Vergil said.

"What if he can't?"

"Don't worry, Selene. He will," Vergil said "He is a son of Sparda and Eva, and my brother. He will pull through."

Dante was now back in Limbo but this time not dragged down against his own will but through a Gateway that Selene summoned forth. He looked to Vergil and Selene to his left and right before running down the hallway, within Limbo parts that were missing from within the mansion in the real world were back. The light casting through the windows seeming to be a yellow color and the atmosphere felt heavy and demonic, there looked to be black pieces of crystal within parts of the wall as well as the floor.

Dante comes slowing down into a walk as he enters a large spaced room where there were stairs that lead to a second level balcony all around him above, on that level there looked to be four rooms, where those rooms lead Dante did not know but he was about to find out. Two of them were closed off while the other two had no such doors within. He continued forward intending on going up the stairs but he comes to a stop as he sees something strange? What he saw was an apparition form and it looked to be a four year old boy sliding down the stone rail of the stair making sound of joy.

"Vergil?" Dante wondered. He then saw four year old Vergil loose his balance and fell off the stair to the marble floor, four year old Vergil began to whimper as he hurt his knee.

"Mom!" The four year old Vergil cried.

Dante then sees another apparition but of a woman, he couldn't see her face clearly as she came down the steps down toward Vergil. Dante couldn't see her face and he wished that he would, he wanted to see what she looked like but he can at least tell she had long blonde hair. Now he knows who he got his blonde hair from.

"Mom?" Dante said.

He watched as Eva was by Vergil's side on her knees looking at his wound, he wanted to get closer but for some reason he was afraid that if he did they would disappear.

"Vergil, I thought I told you that you shouldn't be playing on the stairs like that?"

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's ok, Vergil."

Dante was sure that nothing would need to be done for the wound that four year old Vergil had received; it would heal since Vergil was Nephilim. The two apparitions of young Vergil and his angel mother Eva than disappear.

"I want to see more," Dante said.

He walked to the stairs and went up them with his guard up and surprised that no demons have appeared yet, he looked to his left seeing a doorway and another to his right. Where these rooms lead he did not know but he was going to find out as he took notice of two apparitions being Vergil and a man, they were both walking into the room to Dante's left.

"Who was that?" Dante ran in the direction four year old Vergil went with a man he did not know. He ran around the corner of the doorway running down a hall once again and in the end of it looked to be another room but also in the room he saw upon a wall a painting of someone upon it. When he arrived in the room it looked like total shit, the paper within some area of the wall looked to be torn off or rotted away, not to mention the colors around him were brighter. As he looked upon the room he saw a strange phenomenon happen again as the environment around him changed. Pieces of furniture appeared as well as ones that held books against the walls, couches and a desk as well as a chair behind that. Then the man appeared as well as Vergil sitting upon the man's lap.

"Who…?" Dante walked up closer to the desk as the two began to talk.

"Vergil, I have news." The Unknown Man said.

"What is it?"

"You're going to be a big brother,"

"Really!" The young Vergil asked in an excited tone of voice.

"Yes,"

"What is his name going to be?"

"Well we haven't decided yet on that Vergil, but a name will come."

Dante continued to watch but then they both disappeared along with everything else returning to its ruined ugly self. He looked to that portrait of the unknown man he had no knowledge of. On the portrait a man stood with a completely different blade from Rebellion and Yamato wore what looked to be silver armor upon his torso as well as armor upon his shoulders. In fact the armor he wore upon himself would remind one's of the armor that were worn in the Clan Wars as well as seeing that symbol that was upon Dante's back on the man's torso armor, his face looked to be slashed out.

Dante walked up to the portrait "Who are you?" and then he saw the name below it "Sparda!" He remembered to Vergil mentioning the name of their father and the Alpha Demon. "This is my dad?" He just wished that the face on the portrait of his father was not slashed out; he wanted to see his face. He began to wonder what his father's face looked like and looked to a piece of glass on the floor reflecting his image. Looking upon his own face in the reflection he looked back up to the portrait of his father and tried to imagine his face in the missing part of the portraits face.

Was this perhaps what his father's face looked like? Like Dante's and Vergil's? It was a most likely that their faces is their fathers face. Or who knows maybe it was their mother's?

Something odd then started to happen making Dante to take a step back as the portrait seemed to glow a faint red around it, it then started to trail into one place below where Sparda's name was being a red circle, it then started to glow brighter and then red lightning shots at Dante into his chest lifting him up in the air. Dante started to yell out in pain but at the same time as if hurt he also felt power channeling within him. A new weapon on his back makes itself known as Rebellion became what looked to be an axe, Dante lands on his feet on the ground looking over his shoulder upon the head of the axe. It looked to have the head of a demon with a roaring opened mouth and sharp teeth, the head of the axe having a menacing orange red color. This was his first demon weapon called Ekon.

Ekon, a demonic axe with great strength but is slow. Perfect for breaking armor and dealing heavy damage to ones opponents!

"Nice!" Dante says as he stands tall and demons make themselves known being Demonic Samurai, his only exit out of the room blocked. Seeing that Demonic Samurai wore armor he knew that Ekon was powerful enough to break through their armor, even though he could take them down with Rebellion using Ekon upon them will deliver some serious damage. He reached over his left shoulder grabbing the long hilt of Ekon, his fingers slowly grasp around it.

"**WE FOUND YOU!" **Limbo spoke to him with the words spelling on the wall.

One of the Demonic Samurai jumped toward him and Dante swung down Ekon and the head of the axe slams down upon the head of the Demonic Demon into the floor killing the demon crushing its head. Dante removed his weapon from the floor and ducked under a kick from a Demonic Samurai and he counters by swinging Ekon cutting the demon in half with Ekon, the demon killed. Dante then turned his attention upon the other two approaching demons dashing toward him with katana's drawn, he swung his axe down toward their direction and the head of the axe looked to fly off spinning vertically toward them. The head of the axe cutting through both of the demons killing them as their bodies break apart into pieces. All of the Demonic Samurai killed and his only exit out of the room now open to him once again and no longer blocked off by Limbo.

Dante hefted up his heavy axe with both hand looking upon it with a smile. "Cool!" He said and then Ekon returns to becoming Rebellion, he sheathes the weapon on his back and goes back in the direction he came.

Arriving back within the large opened room on the second floor balcony he then saw the apparition of the young Vergil going down that other doorway. It was time for him to know what waited down that hallway.

Going down this hallway he saw the young Vergil (Five now) running toward an unknown destination, he followed Vergil who turned around a corner with Dante following close behind. Vergil then turned running around another corner but this time to the left, Dante followed as well but when he did he saw Vergil running through an old door.

Dante walked up to the door grabbing the door knob but for some reason it wouldn't budge, Dante then kicked the door and decided to take a new approached. With that decided in mind he draws Rebellion to twirling it above his head and his sword turns into Ekon and hammers his weapon into the door sending it into pieces. The door to the room now gone and in pieces as he walked in, Ekon leaned atop his left shoulder and came to a sudden stop seeing what was within the center of the room. It looked like a baby cradle.

Ekon turns back into Rebellion and is sheathed on his back, Dante walking up to the crib and looks inside of it finding a bear. He reached down grabbing the bear and now holding it within his hands. On the belly of the bear there was a name and it said Dante. The bear was not the only thing that was within the crib that was meant to be his crib and it looked to be a piece of wood with that symbol like the one on his back. He decides to keep the small bear and pockets it within his coat to reaching down and grabbing the piece of wood with the bladed symbol and looked upon it.

What happened next was strange and he felt like he was being pulled? More like his mind in some way?

He found himself in some strange place standing upon a large piece of debris and in the distance he saw what looked to be a giant statue apart of some tower? The large statue looked to have the head of a fox and arms crossed over its chest in an X, there were even pieces of red cloth blowing from its giant form and chains connected from it to a floating structure Dante saw up ahead, below was a red ocean of blood.

"Where is this?" Dante asked himself as he turned looking around, his voice echoing aloud. "Is this a dream?"

This was strange to Dante as first he was within the walls of his home and now here he was somewhere else entirely different. What happened was he sucked into some other dimension? Was he still in Limbo? He decided that he wasn't going to be standing here like an idiot and so was back on the move, he simply jumps to floating pieces of debris or rocks, platforms to the next until reaching and landing upon a larger piece of rock.

He walked to the edge and saw another platform but it was far out of his reach and wouldn't make it by simply jumping. He was going to do an Angel Boost but then his sword Rebellion began to vibrate and electrical sparks of red was around his sword? The blade transforms again but only the blade and not the hilt of Rebellion, the blade was replaced with what looked like a whip like a spin and on the end of it was what looked to be red demonic five fingered hand.

It was the Ophion Demon Pull or Whip, a sort of whip that would allow him to grapple an enemy or objects towards one's self. The whip turns back into his blade Rebellion.

Now as freaked Dante was right now he looked to his next platform that was far off so instead of using the Angel Boost he decides to use that whip. So drawing his blade from his back he willed it to become the Ophion Demon Pull/Whip and it did, he then whips it and the demonic hand grapples onto the next platform and he pulls on the whip pulling the platform back closer to him. His Ophion Demon Pull/Whip reverting back to Rebellion and Dante smiles liking what he has.

He jumps to the platform landing upon it safely and summoning the Ophion Demon Pull/Whip he whips it toward the next large piece of floating debris. The demonic hand on the end of his whip grabs hold of the floating structures edge and Dante pulls once again pulling him and the platform of rock he was upon TOWARD the structure. He jumps just in time upon the structure before the platform he was upon crashes into the side breaking to pieces.

His whip turns back into Rebellion and he finds a rock formation attached to that large chain heading up to the large statue in the air. Walking over to it he knocks on the rock formation knowing that he couldn't punch through it, Rebellion wouldn't penetrate this and he was sure that his whip wasn't going to do jack shit. There was only one weapon that he had left at his disposal and that was Ekon, so with Rebellion in hand it turns into Ekon and he swings his demonic axe breaking it to pieces and releasing the chain that was within.

The head of the statue starts to turn toward his direction with its eye glow a light.

"What are you?" Dante asked as a bright light took over his vision.

Dante finds himself now back in the room standing in front of his crib holding the piece of wood, Dante was no longer in that other dimension of some sort. He places the piece of wood with the symbol of the sword back within the crib. He looks to another door within the same room leading down another hallway and runs down that direction while asking "What else you got?"

The hallway he was running down appeared to be a dead end and he cursed but then Limbo stretches the hall but also stretches a hole within the floor that drops down to the first level.

"Thanks," Dante said and jumps down landing upon the ground and was running down another path that was new to him, when running along that path he found himself emerging out into the hallway he first ran down when he first arrived. However an apparition came into the picture and it was his mother and she looked to be in pain in her lower region. Dante was wondering what was wrong with his mother, Eva. He even noticed that she was holding something within her arms being wrapped in a blanket? What was she carrying?

"SPARDA!" Eva called out to.

Dante then witnessed his father Sparda come into the picture coming to Eva's aid who feel down to her knees.

"Eva!" Sparda said in worry.

"Mom!" Vergil ran to their side and Dante got closer onto one knee wondering what was happening, he was worried for his family. The apparitions of his mother, father and younger brother that was Vergil as well as himself look down the hall hearing a banging on the double front doors.

"They are here!" Sparda said.

"Who's here?" Vergil asked scared.

"We have to go!" Sparda said and tried taking Eva but she pushed him away.

"No!"

"What?"

"Mom?"

"Here Vergil," Eva said and handle the bundle to Vergil who took it.

Dante was wondering what it was until he heard the cries of a baby. He then witnessed Eva taking a familiar red stone pendant from around her own neck and putting it around the babies neck.

"Take care of Dante. Take care of your little brother. Sparda, get out of here! I will distract them,"

"Eva!" Sparda retorted.

"I SAID GO!"

"Come on, Vergil!" Sparda said grabbing his son's hand.

"But what about mom?!"

"LET'S GO!" Sparda said and he with Vergil and the baby Dante ran away to escape.

Eva on the other hand painfully picked herself up and she was clearly in pain, the sounds of doors being kicked open echoes making Eva turn in the direction. Dante knew who it was. It was the demons…

"THIS WAY YOU BASTARDS!" Eva yelled and ran away down the hall.

"Mom!" Dante called out to her with a hand extended out to her.

Dante followed after the fleeing Eva back into the large spaced room again. When he entered emerging were demons composed of Demonic Samurai and Lesser as well as Screech.

Dante did not bother talking and went straight into combat and using his Ophion Demon Pull/Whip it grabs hold of one of the Demonic Samurai pulling it toward him, when the demon was close enough it reverted to Rebellion and he spins around to slashing his blade upward performing a Hightime going up with the demon. Right here is when he decides to perform a new move that was a combination of Angel Boost and Stinger.

Using Angel Boost pushing himself through the air toward the demon with his left hand he at the same time performs a lunging stab with Rebellion in his right hands grasp, the attack he performed upon the demon called Aerial Stinger, the attack killing the demon. Dante seeing a Lesser Samurai below him performs Helmbreaker slamming his blade upon the demon now under his sword dead, he then ducks evading a staff wielding Demonic Samurai but counters with Rebellion becoming Ekon batting the demon into another demon.

Dante sighting one of the Screeches above uses the Ophion Demon Pull/Whip, the demonic hand grapples the Screech but this time he doesn't pull the demon toward him but instead spins it overhead around him while on one hitting the surrounding demons around him. He sheathes his weapon on his back to spinning out Ebony and Ivory fires upon the Lesser Samurai before him as he was walking toward them, each of them tasting his Chakra bullets as they reduce to fiery ash afterwards.

He ducks when a Screech swoops down to attack with its talons but Dante being a quick one grabs its legs going up into the air with it and flips himself up into the air, he pulled out his guns once again and spins himself while performing Rainstorm hailing Chakra bullets upon the surrounding Screech killing them.

Landing back on his feet he now had to deal with the remaining three Demonic Samurai, one to his left and right while one was not more than ten feet in front of him. They seemed to be in a standoff seeing who would go first and it was Dante who decides to make the first and performs a Viewtiful Joe pose firing to the demon to his left with both his girls Ebony and Ivory killing it. The two remaining demons decide to attack jumping toward him but Dante while avoiding the demons blade catches one of the Demonic Samurai by its neck at the same time; with that demon he caught he used it as a shield making the other demon stab through its own comrade.

Dante pulls out one of his guns and shoots the demon that stabbed through its comrade in the head; the only remaining living demon was the one he had within his grasp. He lets it go letting it drop to the ground and simply without looking aims his gun pulling the trigger killing the remaining demon.

"**FUCK YOU DANTE!" **Limbo yelled at him with the words spelling on the marble floor.

"Yeah fuck you too," Dante said as he spun his gun back behind his coat.

Dante then sees his mother Eva running up the stairs to the balcony level and ran through one of the closed doors, he pursued after her and when coming to the door he rams it open using his shoulder emerging into another hallway that leads to a new part of the mansion.

"Mom! Wait!" Dante called out to and gave pursuit after her.

Back within the Land of Fire where the defeated retrieval team of Leaf ninja laid it was Kakashi who comes to, it was already approaching the afternoon of the day. Kakashi sits himself up and immediately felt pain in the back of his head, Vergil must have hit him harder than he thought. He stood back to his feet and looked upon his fallen team to the sun in the sky, time has passed and that was not good.

"Damn!" Kakashi cursed and appeared next to Sakura waking her up as she was the medic of the team.

"Sensei?"

"Sakura, wake Sasuke and Hinata." Kakashi said.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she sat herself up feeling the back of her head where Vergil hit her with his sheathed blade Yamato.

"Vergil happened," Kakashi said "I will attend to Kiba and Akamaru."

Kiba was brought back to the land of consciousness by Kakashi and sitting up he asked the same question as Sakura getting the same answer, Vergil. Akamaru also came to; both of them would be needed to track down Vergil's trail. The team was back up and fit to go again.

"Kiba, can you and Akamaru pick up Vergil's scent?" Kakashi asked.

"Well it should be the same as Naruto's so let's see," Kiba sniffed the air as well as Akamaru and soon they got a scent "It's faint but we can still follow it."

"Let's go then!" Kakashi said as he let Kiba and Akamaru lead the way.

Dante within Limbo and within his home now walks into a new room and he sees another portrait of a person but this time of a woman, it was Eva, Dante's mother. Dante jogged up to Eva's portrait wanting to see what she looks like and she was beautiful, she had long blonde hair confirming Dante's assumption where he got his hair color. He saw her holding within her hands the same kind of rose that appeared giving him the ability to use Angel Boost, it looked exactly the same. Dante even took notice of the angel wings she had.

"Mom…" Dante said as he continued to look upon Eva's picture.

He then saw the portrait give off a glow like Sparda's did but instead of a red demon glowing color it was an angelic blue. Dante took some steps back knowing what was coming and sure enough blue lightning shot out into his body lifting him up off his feet and once again he was yelling out in pain but feeling that surge of power.

He then drops to the floor landing on one knee and forming on his back was an angelic scythe, the blade of the scythe looked like that of a curved angel wing but was sharp and deadly with the back end of the blade of the scythe slightly curved. On the end of the hilt of the scythe was a sharp bladed end and it too was slightly curved as well as their being handles on the weapon, the angelic weapon/Devil Arm being called Alastor. The scythe on his back arching a lightning affect around it for a mere second.

Alastor, a deadly scythe that is perfect for dealing with large crowds of enemies. It is quick in attack but is weak, however with damage dealt to one's enemies it gathers more strength strengthening its attack power.

Dante had his eyes closed as demons emerged behind him compromised of Lesser Samurai and Demonic Samurai, he turned to the demons seeing them in large number and it's a good thing he got Alastor to deal with large crowds of demons. He grabs the hilt of Angelo that was behind his left shoulder and charged into battle twirling the large scythe in front of him slashing demons he past making them screech in pain. Dante then began slashing demons that surrounded him with Alastor and the more he cut through the blade of his scythe lights up and crackles with blue electricity around it, the damage his weapon can deal was increasing. He then performed a move twirling the blade above his head bringing up demons with his in the air turning them into pieces killing them all, when landing back on the floor he performed a Prop Shredder shredding the demon caught within the attack to pieces.

"Hell yeah!" Dante said aloud enjoying the Alastor, pleased with the Devil Arm as much as he was with Ekon.

Taking care of the remaining demons that surrounded him didn't take him long and when all the demons he slain the doorway he came into the room was still blocked off by Limbo. However there was another path for him to take present within the room and he decided to take it, when he emerged within the new hallway leading to a new location Eva once again appeared running away. Dante was pursuing her…

"Get after her!" A voice demanded.

"Get away from me you fucking demons!" Eva said.

Dante eventually came upon a new room surrounded by tall shelves of books and what he saw on the floor was another rose looking just like the one in the portrait his mother held within her hands. He walked over to it and picked it up crouched and upon looking at it once again he was pulled into that dimension.

Once again he was standing upon a long structure of rock and saw in the distance another chain connecting to that large statue in the distance.

"Here again," Dante said as he broke into a run.

He came to a stop near the edge and the gap between this large rock platform and the next was large and he knew even with an Angel Boost or one that was charge he wasn't going to make it.

"What now?" Dante asked no one in particular and then his blade vibrates again and looking over his shoulder he watches as the blade of Rebellion retracts and extending in its place was the Ophion Angel Lift (DmC). It then returns back to Rebellion and Dante looks back ahead of him seeing floating structures leading to his intended destination. He whips Rebellion forward as it quickly becomes the Ophion Angel Lift, it grapples to one of the floating pieces of structure and he is pulled toward it, he then whips it to the next and is pulled once and repeats four more times. He then performed an Angel Boost landing on the large floating rock structure. "Nice!" He said as his voice echoes aloud.

He then ran to the end of the large platform of rock he was upon and did the same thing intending on reaching the next. Using the Ophion Angel Lift grappling from one structure to the next he saw a platform that was a bit too far off and he needed something to land upon. So with that in mind he used the Ophion Demon Pull grappling the platform and pulling it forward to under him, he landing upon it safely. He sees a demon on the next large structure of rock and uses the Ophion Angel Lift, the end of the weapon grappling the demon that was a Demonic Samurai and he was pulled toward it, he even delivered a drop kick to the demon sending it through the air and falling over and off the large floating structure to oblivion below.

"Sweet!" Dante said as he put the weapon on his back turns back into Rebellion as he runs toward the rock structure holding the chain, running up some steps he leaps into the air rearing Rebellion over his head that turns into Ekon and hammers the weapon breaking though the rock structure. The result was the chain being released and Dante asked himself "What am I unleashing?" as the large stone head of the statue turns toward his direction with bright eyes.

Dante found himself back within the room of books and the rose was still within his hand. He stands up and quickly turns seeing the apparition of his mother running toward his direction.

"Mom?" However he then sees something through her chest from the back, it looked like a sword that was thrown at her. "NO!" His mother falls to the floor with her hand falling next to where the rose was. Dante got on his knees and brought his hand to where hers was and grasps it…he wish he could but this was just an apparition. She was still alive but then another apparition makes its presence known, he did not know who the man was but it was in fact Mundus within Madara's body.

Dante's eyes showed anger and hate toward the demon king who took a knee next to the fallen Eva.

"Where is Sparda?" Eva didn't say a word "Where are the Nephilim?"

Eva then finally speaks saying "Go back to hell!"

Mundus then grabs her neck lifting her up off the ground and rears back his right hand "I am hell."

"NOOOOOO!" Dante yells and jumps toward Mundus but he only went right through to falling to the floor, he turns just in time seeing Mundus plunge his hand through her chest and the screams of his mother echoing aloud to pulling out Eva's heart from her body. "MOM!" He draws Rebellion and charges the apparition of Mundus slashing his blade through it with anger and rage as Mundus looked to be bringing the beating heart toward his own mouth. The apparition then disappears. Dante who was now no longer swinging his blade yells in rage.

He was now back upon his knees…He felt like he was going to cry but he wasn't going to. "Devils never cry!" He told himself. Mundus destroyed their family. Killed their mother and imprisoned their father, he wanted to make Mundus pay. He wanted revenge.

He rose back to his feet and looked to the rose that was his mother's on the floor having dropped it when he tried to stop the apparition of Mundus. He sheathed his blade on his back to walking over to the rose and picked it up, he would keep it and so he put it away in his pocket with the bear.

Now that he knew of his family, acquired new weapons, seen the events of the past take place and Mundus killing his mother Eva it was time for him to go. With a new goal in mind, the death of Mundus the demon king, he runs down a path through the halls of the mansion.

Minutes later he finds himself emerging back in the large spaced room after breaking down a door. The room suddenly shakes violently and is split in two now floating within midair over what looked to be a forest below.

"**STOP HIM!"**

Dante get a move on as he jumps to platforms from pieces of the marble floor to having to come using Ophion Demon Pull to Ophion Angel Lift until coming upon the other large piece of the room that split upon.

"**STOP NOW!"**

Dante was not going to listen as he now was running down that same hallway he used entering this place and up ahead he could see the apparitions of Vergil and Selene waiting for him with an Exit Gateway already prepared. Limbo did not want to make it easy as it began shaking the entire place breaking away pieces of the floor behind and leaping into the air performing Angel Boost "I'm out of here!" he lands on the seal of the Exit Gateway.

Vergil and Selene within the real world watch as the Gateway Selene set up glows and appearing within was Dante, he was now back in the real world and was just standing there quiet.

"Dante?" Vergil addressed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," He said as he brought out their mother's rose.

"I remember that," Vergil said "Mom always carried it around."

"Mundus…"

"What about him?" Vergil asked.

"He is the one responsible for all of this?"

"Yes,"

Dante turned to Vergil "You intend to fight him?"

"And kill him."

"What's first?" Dante asked and Vergil only smiled.

The team of Leaf ninja arrived at the mansion minutes later, they ran up to the abandoned Haven and when they went through the doors into the home there was no one in sight.

"Kiba, a scent?" Kakashi asked.

"None," Kiba said "Their gone, the trail ends here. They must have masked their scents somehow?"

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

"We return to the Leaf," Kakashi said "Mission failed."

* * *

**The Advent91: **That's the end of the prologues! About time right? I hope you liked it. Ekon is a name that means strong and the scythe being called Alastor is the same name as the sword in DMC but I only gave it this name as the scythe has lightening capabilities. Now he has his sword, his guns, the coat, his demonic and angel weapons, and his name. He is DANTE! Till next time!

**RIGHT NOW I AM DOING CORRECTIONS IN THE PREVIOUS PROLOGUE CHAPTERS.**


	11. Chapter 1: Holy

**The Advent91: **Welcome to the first official chapter. Now with this chapter posted I am going back to the previous prologues and doing corrections that were pointed out by authors. Now please enjoy this chapter and remember if you don't see another chapter posted after this please remain calm and patient. I am only working within the prologue chapters making corrections and then when I feel that I have worked out the errors I will begin the next chapter. I will work as fast as I can with the corrections. Thank you for your time and please enjoy Dante/Naruto's Skill's List below.

Now you may read of some skills that you have not read from the prologue chapters below but he does know them as well as moves I made up myself. If you don't know how these moves are performed then I suggest you look it up somewhere on YouTube or do it the fun way and use your imagination. Thank you and enjoy!

**Abilities**

Jump-Double Jump-Enemy Step

Evade

Angel Boost (Can be charged for longer distance)

Ophion Angel Lift

Ophion Demon Pull/Whip-Kicker

**Rebellion**

Hacker

Death Coil

Aerial Rave (DMC4)

Helmbreaker

Drive-Overdrive/Aerial Drive-Aerial Overdrive

Overdrive Strike

Round Trip

Stinger-Trillion Stabs/Aerial Stinger

**Ekon**

Judgment

Tremor

Drop

Flush

**Alastor**

Karma

Cleaver

Prop-Shredder

Hanger

Double Up

Streak

Feed

**Ebony & Ivory**

Shoot (Of course)

Rainstorm

Invert Rainstorm

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DmC: DEVIL MAY CRY BUT I DO OWN THE SKILLS I MADE UP SUCH AS THE AERIAL STINGER, AERIAL DRIVE AND OVERDRIVE AS WELL AS THE OVERDIRVE STRIKE AS WELL AS OC CHARACTERS AND THE DEMONS THAT WERE INSPIATIONALLY MADE AFTER THE ONES OF DmC: DEVIL MAY CRY!**

* * *

Undisclosed Location…

Vergil, Selene and the hooded Dante came walking up to a rock wall covered in green vines.

"What is this?" Dante asked.

"This is Holy." Vergil said to Dante as he turned back to the rock.

There were vines parted in one area and Vergil places his hand against the rock wall. He then channels his Chakra through and out of his hand into the rock and what happens next is the rock wall begins to crack. A single crack from above appearing and going all the way down to the bottom, the wall of rock covered in vines of green then parted revealing a doorway and stairs going down light by torch light.

"Cool." Dante said as he followed Vergil and Selene down the stairs, Dante behind Selene.

As he entered the wall of rock closes behind him.

"So how many of you guys are there?" Dante asked as he was following both Selene and Vergil down the steps. When reaching the bottom he emerged onto a floor and what he saw was impressive. He saw people walking around on this floor attending to their duties.

Vergil looked back at his brother with a smile and said "Quite a few."

Dante then followed Selene and Vergil through the floor as he continued to watch amongst the agents of Holy.

"Excuse me," One of the Holy agents said as she passed Dante, she was dressed in a white coat like a scientist.

"What are all these people doing?" Dante asked as he continued to follow Vergil and Selene, he now walking by and with Selene.

"Here in Holy we gather intelligence of the demons within the nations. Nobles, celebrities, singers, lords, ninja's, councilman, and if so Kage's." Selene said. "These people are Mundus's demon collaborators and are slowly corrupting and taking over the world. Holy is an organization of freedom fighters established by Vergil in an effort to stop the demons. The rest of mankind is unaware of the demons; they are asleep so to say. WE are the only line of defense against the demons."

"Why doesn't god do something about it then?" Dante asked "Why not send down his angels and have them kill the demons themselves?"

"God's angels are already busy enough as they are fighting an all-out constant war with the demons. Right now they continue to fight above us in the sky while the ones that walk the earth we have chosen attend to. The angels can't traverse to Limbo for it is the demon's world." Selene explained.

They now after traversing the halls of Holy come to a large metal door. Upon approaching it the doors locks unlock themselves and the door parts open to revealing a new room that had tall shelves of books. A desk within the center of the room that had a computer upon it, there were screens of TV's set up around the room so as to display information upon them. When Dante walked into the room he noticed that some of the TV screens displayed views from that of cameras, V Cameras of the outside.

The traveling group came to a stop upon reaching Vergil's desk that walked around it and sat in his chair with Selene standing by his side. Dante standing in front of Vergil's desk having the black hood of his coat still over his head like Selene had hers.

"Dante, not only I would appreciate but as well as the rest of Holy would appreciate you to joining us. Join our fight against the demons. Will you join Holy in the fight to help all of mankind and to destroy Mundus?"

"You already know my answer, Vergil."

"Then by the power vested in me the Leader of Holy, I hereby make you Dante a member of our noble cause. You are now officially a member of Holy, you are a Holy Agent."

"So where do we strike first?" Dante asked.

"Not today Dante, you rest."

"Why?"

"You just learned a great amount of knowledge of your family, your heritage and origins and even seeing as to what happened that night." Vergil said referring to the night the demons and Mundus attacked and destroyed their family. "And not trying to be a dick but because I also say so."

"Look I got a lot of pent up anger and rage inside, it would be a mistake not to take advantage of it don't you think?"

"I know you are eager to strike at Mundus now Dante but rest is required first and we have yet to find a suitable target for you." Vergil said. "You know what?" Vergil stood from his seat walking around his desk to his brother "Let's take you to meet some of the other Holy Agents." He suggested "Follow me."

As he walked with his brother Dante looked over his shoulder to Selene "What about Selene?"

"She is my second in command and like me she attends to the important matters of Holy in my stead when I am absent, even a leader goes out on mission."

Dante was brought into a room that would be known as the Holy Rest Floor where members of Holy would go to relax, get some R and R. Dante looked amongst the large spaced room noticing couches in place as well as tables and there was even a large screen TV's set up in a total of five, right now each had the individual news channels of the five great nations. The Leaf Embers News Network, Wind News Network, Water Tides News Network, Stone Rock News Network, and finally the Lightning Bolt News Network. People walking amongst or relaxing sitting talking with friends within the order that was Holy being not just scientists and informants as well as information gathers known by the simple term of spy but also other Holy Agents that were Demon Killers like him but only few. There were even ninjas!

"How is it that you have all five individual news stations here?" Dante asked as all five stations cannot be viewed within a single place at once or in country.

"Hacking," Vergil simply answered.

"Hacking?"

"Yes, with the use of my magical fingers in the masterful art of hacking I managed to have all five news stations of each country show in one place and location. With all five stations able to be viewed at our disposal it will assist us greatly in information gathering as well as comparison."

"Where does everyone sleep and go?" Dante asked "I mean after work is done."

"Well rooms are provided here in Holy."

"You got rooms for everyone down here to? How big is this place?"

"You'd be surprised," Vergil said as he walked into the room with Dante.

As the two walked through members of Holy greeted their leader which was Vergil.

"So what are you down here? I know you're the Leader of Holy but are you like a Kage?" Dante asked.

"Yes and no, I am a leader but not a Kage even though I am willing to protect everyone down here like a Kage."

"So you're a Kage?" Dante said.

"No I am the Leader of Holy." Vergil said.

He and Dante then came to a stop by a couch in front of a glass table and a large screen TV in front of it but they didn't come here to sit and watch TV, Vergil wanted to introduce Dante to someone. Sitting on the couch was a woman who was nineteen years of age, she had short brown hair and her eyes were individually red and blue.

She wore high heeled brown boots with buckles upon them, black knee pads for protection as well as having elbow pads, black skin tight shorts with a skirt that looked to have multiple sheaths of silver kunai knives around it over that and wore a short sleeved zip up black shirt that had a hood attached to it. Finishing it all off she wore fingerless brown gloves and her hairstyle was like that of Lady's in Devil May Cry 4. She looked up to Vergil and then took notice of the hooded Dante never seeing him before but then noticed that his and Vergil's faces look the same?

"Dante let me introduce you to one of Holy's agents like you who also kill demons." Vergil said "Meet Mary."

Dante couldn't help but look her over from head to toe and he was going to be honest to himself, he liked what he saw as a smile grew on his face.

"Are you done undressing me with your eyes?" Mary asked as she was looking upon Dante.

"Not yet," Dante said with a smile.

Mary stood to her feet being almost just as tall as Dante and Vergil but a little shorter; she was now face to face with Dante and brought up a hand pushing the hood over his head off.

"_He looks just like Vergil." _She thought. "Your face-,"

"I know I'm good looking." Dante said with a smile "Even more so than him." He added as he motioned his head to Vergil who only shakes his head at Dante's behavior.

"I was not going to say that in the least, just odd seeing someone younger than Vergil being a twin?"

"Well you can thank God for that, huh?" Dante said "So your name is Mary?"

"Only my friends call me by that name!" She said as she quickly at the same time swished out one of her kunai and had it at the Nephilim's throat.

"Well then what am I supposed to call you?"

"You don't call me anything."

"Whatever you say…Lady. Can I call you that?"

"I already hate you." Mary/Lady said.

"And I already like you but I think we are going to get along just fine even though you claim to hate me already without yet knowing anything about me." Dante replied and then Mary felt something press against her stomach. Looking down with her eyes she noticed the odd strange weapon that Ivory with Dante's hand on the trigger ready to pull. Both Dante and Mary look one another face to face, eye to eye, one with a smile and the other with a scowl on her face.

Vergil couldn't help but chuckle inside at the current show so far between Dante and Mary who his brother called Lady.

"_They are going to get along just fine." _Vergil thought as he continued to look between them. "Now before you two think of gutting one another I ask you both to think what that would accomplish? Mary I would appreciate my brother to live if that is okay with you, despite how he can be. Dante I would like you to remove the weapon as well despite Mary's behavior to a new face. Not to mention that both of you having weapons upon one another are not how Holy Agents should act."

It was Dante first that spun his weapon away back behind his coat and then Mary/Lady sheathing her kunai knife.

"Good. You two are going to have to get along anyway." Vergil said.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"You two are going to be working together." Vergil revealed.

"I don't have a problem with that." Dante said with a smile.

"Vergil you know I work alone." Mary said.

"Yes I know Mary but starting now Dante will be your partner. You will both go on mission together and also work on bonding."

"That sounds fun," Dante said with a smile with Mary giving him a glare.

"Not that kind of bonding, Dante." Vergil said to his little brother.

"Pervert!" Mary said.

"Who said I was having perverted thoughts about you and me in bed?" Dante asked as he looked upon Mary who was looking at him. "Far as I know YOU are the pervert at this moment seeing as you were thinking that I was thinking of me and you having fun under the covers, Lady."

Mary looked to Vergil while crossing her arms over her chest and asked "Can I kill him?"

"No."

"Damn shame."

Someone's stomach then growled and it was coming from none other than Dante.

"Hungry?" Vergil asked.

"Yeah."

Vergil then motioned his hand to a sort of bar nearby that sold drinks and cooked food.

"Feel free to eat as much as you want," Vergil said.

"Oh I will." Dante said as he walked in the direction of food.

"Pig." Mary said.

"Mary there is something I need to tell you about Dante." Vergil said having Mary/Lady's attention.

"And that is?"

"He's had a rough life in the Leaf with no friends or family, blamed and hated upon by many. He may be difficult and his behavior to get use to but take it easy on him, ok?"

"What was his life like?"

"Ask him." Vergil said and began walking away "You two are partners now."

Dante was not seated at a table away from the bar and was looking upon the food he had on his plate. The food that he was about to eat was something he had never eaten before seeing as when he was in the Leaf he was denied going into restaurants. The only thing he ever ate in most of his life was ramen and it was not that he hated ramen or anything it was just that finally he was going to enjoy steak, rice and all the other goodies that came with such a dish.

Dante grabbed the fork and knife ready to cut through that steak intending to put it in his mouth and enjoy its flavor, he was stopped when a cup of what looked to be tea placed next to his plate by someone. It was Mary who took a seat from across from him with her own cup of tea.

"Missed me already?" Dante asked with a smile.

"Don't flatter yourself." Mary said. "I'm only following orders. Since we are going to be partners I need to learn more about you. So spill it."

"Can I eat first?"

"Whatever." She said as she brought up her cup of tea to take a drink.

After a couple of minutes Dante finished his plate and he enjoyed it, never had he tasted such great foods. He kicked back within his chair and then he remembered that Mary/Lady was here.

"So what did you want?" Dante asked.

"We are partners now so tell me your sad or good life story."

"More like shit life story," Dante said as he leaned forward and brought his forearms upon the table. "Never knew my real parents and I just learned about them recently, I am the son of the demon Sparda and angel Eva but I'm pretty sure you knew that since you know Vergil. I am Nephilim being a hybrid of angel and demon. Before all of the revelations of my true origins my foster parents were asked by my father before he was imprisoned to care for me but instead they use me as a scapegoat for their very own daughter who contains the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. As a child I was neglected in favor of my so called sister, attacked by villagers and thrown into prison multiple times. The whole so called great Hidden Leaf Village hated my very existence."

Mary was sort of shocked by Dante's revelation even though her face didn't show it but her eyes did but she did her best not let Dante notice. She however wanted to know one reason for the attacks upon him as well as the hatred from the villagers?

"Why did they hate you so much?"

"Ever heard of Minato Namikaze?"

"Who hasn't? He's the Yellow Flash of the Leaf, the fastest man in the world." Mary said as she took a sip from her cup of tea.

"He was my foster father." Dante revealed.

Mary almost choked on her tea hearing the revelation of who Dante's foster father was.

"Are you serious?" She asked this time surprised and showing on her face.

"Yes, his wife Kushina Namikaze was my foster mother."

"Did you learn anything from them? Surely you got some training of sorts?"

"No. I didn't get anything. Their daughter Kitana Namikaze got whatever she wanted. They never taught me a single jutsu, didn't give me any ounce of training." Dante revealed. "Back to the reason why I was hated almost by the entire village, the reason for that was Minato and Kushina told the public that I carried the soul of the Nine Tails in my body. It was bullshit. They said this so as to direct the hatred of the village that lost their loved ones to the fox when it attacked away from their daughter that contains the fox."

"_What bastards." _Mary/Lady thought.

"I had so many questions that they had no answers to. Four years ago I was assaulted by Kiba and Sasuke Uchiha-,"

"Uchiha." She said and then her eyes narrowed "I hate Uchiha's."

Now even though Dante wondered why he wasn't going to ask her now seeing that she wasn't going to give him any answers until he was finished.

"Anyway during that fight Rebellion-," He motioned his head over his left shoulder to Rebellion on his back "came to my aid for the first time."

"What happened?"

"I kicked Sasuke's ass in my opinion." Dante said and he got a smirk from Mary.

"Good." She said.

"As the years went by being dragged down into the Limbo, fighting and killing demons I came upon this little girl named Anna. She was sick, ill with some sort of disease. She was my first friend. Our birthdays were on the same exact day being October tenth; it was on the next day. I got her what she wanted and it was the rare and expensive Blue Roses, I had her gift ready. She told me what happened to her family being killed by a man that wielded Incubus like powers, demon powers. I found her families killer that night,"

"What did you do?"

"I couldn't strike then so I decided after me and Anna celebrated out birthdays together I would deal with him. The next day I arrived at her hospital window and I sneak in. She was dying, I gave her the Blue Rose and she gave me this coat." Dante then pointed to the Blue Rose embedded on his left coats arm "This represents her, my best friend. I stayed with her till the end. I miss her everyday…"

"I'm sorry," Mary said.

"As for her family's killer and on that same night of October tenth I found the bastard Mizuki…"

Mary/Lady had to assume this Mizuki was the one that killed Anna's family.

"What did you do?"

"Followed him into a church, can you believe that? A man that has most likely killed many others has the nerve to walk into a church to confess his sins to the father. So that he can be forgiven by the good old great Lord Almighty. I broke in, rendered the father unconscious and by the time I did Mizuki had already went into the confessional box. I went in on the other side and he asked if one would be forgiven no matter how horrible the sin was, I told him God might but as for me." Dante made a gun out of his fingers and brought it to his own head "I gave him my answer." He mouthed a bang.

"You killed him."

"Justice delivered." Dante said.

"How many humans have you killed?" She asked.

"One." Dante answered. He continued his story "Vergil then found me, he revealed who I really was, took me away, he saved me. Here I am now sitting in front of you." Dante finished "Your turn, Lady."

Mary was surprised by Dante's story…it was miserable. It was Lady/Mary's turn to tell her story.

"I was born in Earth Country raised in the countryside. My mother was murdered by my own father with the assistance of an Uchiha of the Uchiha clan."

"Which one?"

"How am I supposed to know? I was four at the time but I do know that he was a Missing Ninja. My father and the Uchiha having failed their little ritual decided to flee leaving me for dead, homeless and alone."

"Are you sure you don't remember what the Uchiha looked like? Are even sure it was an Uchiha?"

"I'm sure of it!"

"Okay chill."

"I was hidden in a closet and when I took a peek I remembered not only seeing my father killing my mother but I did see the man have a Sharingan. Red eyes and three black comma's like symbols surrounding each pupil!"

"Sounds like an Uchiha?" Dante said. _"Vergil did say that Mundus did take over and is within the body of Madara? Could it possibly have been Mundus she saw?" _

"I hate that Uchiha just as much as I hate my damn father," Mary said.

"You said something about a little ritual?" Dante asked "What do you mean by that?" Mary didn't seem to answer him and it looked like she wasn't going to tell Dante. "If you don't want to tell me then that is just fine. No rush."

"I heard that an Uchiha killed off his own clan?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, one did. His name was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's big brother." Dante said.

"So the big brother spared the little huh?"

"I also knew Itachi." Dante revealed.

"You knew the mass murdered of the Uchiha?"

"He was part of the ANBU of the Leaf, was my protector if anyone tried to bring harm upon me. I saw him a few times and when we finally met face to face he started teaching me how to fight in hand to hand." He said as he brought up his arms and made a jab "He taught me some of his taijutsu even though he knew I was forbidden to learning anything relating to combat. Then I hear that he kills off his clan one night, leaves his brother alive and flees the village. The next day he is in the Bingo Book with a large bounty upon his head as well as labeled as an S rank Missing Ninja, never seen him ever since the day before the Uchiha Massacre."

"Any chance he was the Uchiha I saw?" Mary asked.

"Couldn't be, time frame is off." Dante pointed out. "Ever think it was Mundus?"

"I have but I how do we know if it was even Mundus. I want revenge against the Uchiha that killed my mother and revenge against my father." Mary said "Don't get me wrong I want that demon back in his pit where he belongs as well but how do I know that it was not another Uchiha survivor possibly?"

"Besides the reason why you want your father and the Uchiha dead for what reason did they kill your mother? What was this ritual?"

"I don't feel like talking about it."

Were these two going to get along? Seems like it.

"Wonder what our fist mission is going to be?" Dante said wondering aloud as he brought his sword from over his shoulder to pointing it and letting it stand upon the floor, he spins the hilt of the blade making the whole blade spin.

Mary/Lady looked to the clock that was within the room and it was getting late.

"It's late," She said.

Dante looking to the clock and it said 12:04 AM "So it is," Dante said as he stood from his seat to sheathing his blade Rebellion on his back. Rebellion vanishes away in a red flash to which Mary tilted her head at, never had she seen someone put a weapon away or magically disappear like that? She then thought she took notice of these L shaped weapons hidden behind his coat?

As Dante was walking away he felt a hand reach behind his coat causing him to stop and looking over his shoulder seeing Mary having her hand behind his coat where his guns were located.

"Don't you think this is going a little fast, Lady?" Dante asked with a smile but Mary only brought out his gun Ivory.

"What is this?" She asked as she examined the gun within hand.

"You like?" He asked seeing the answer clear on her face, she liked what she saw.

"Where did you get this?"

"You mean these." Dante said as he spun out Ebony.

"You have two of them!"

Dante handed her Ebony and Mary was holding both Ebony and Ivory within her hands.

"These two were once demons that I defeated in combat and so I named the girls Ebony and Ivory. They take ones Chakra from within the body firing Chakra bullets at a rapid speed. Pull the trigger."

"Pull the trigger?" She said as she aimed both of the guns and Dante couldn't help but look over her body while she was oblivious to it too preoccupied with Ebony and Ivory. He was now eyeing her rear.

"Yeeeeah…" Dante said as he was eyeing Mary's butt. Dante heard the trigger pulled brining his attention away from her butt to Ebony pointed to his heart with an angry and annoyed Mary looking at him. "Now why did they not fire?"

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Hey I can't help it, you have a nice body. Can't help but admire."

Mary blinked her eyes while still annoyed of Dante "Thanks?" She said "So why won't they fire?" She asked pointed Ivory to a random direction pulling the trigger but nothing happened.

"Because they don't love you that much like they love me." Dante said with a smile. "Or maybe it's because you were intending to shoot me?"

"You said you defeated demons and they became these?"

"That's right," Dante confirmed.

"How do I get my own?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Dante said as he held out his hands before her asking for his girls back. He saw the look upon her face and she looked like she didn't want to give them up. She really likes what she was holding and wanted her own. "Come on."

She reluctantly gave them back to him as he spun them back behind his coat putting them away and began walking away. She followed after him.

"Can I borrow them?"

"No way."

Hidden Leaf Village…

It was late in the night within the village but within the homes of the so called go villagers of the Leaf they watched TV watching the Leaf Embers New Network channel. Rose Haruno was speaking now.

"As if it couldn't get any worse good people of the Leaf and all of Fire Country. The demon decided earlier today to betray the village running off with his supposed twin brother and some other unknown woman? As if a demon could have family. As a result for this act of betrayal the council has deemed Naruto Namikaze to be hunted down and pursued by Fire country forces. Naruto Namikaze who now goes by the name Dante is to be brought in alive along with his so called twin brother who goes by the name of Vergil." Rose informed. "Why even have the traitor brought back alive for that matter? Why not just have him killed for the better of the world?"

A picture of the hooded Dante and Vergil who wore his hat along with Selene walking in the streets caught by a camera plays and then pauses.

"Remember what you see here good citizens of Fire Country, take in every detail you see of these three. If you do see them notify the nearest Leaf ninja or samurai forces within your area but do not approach them. They are said to be EXSTREMLY dangerous. This is Rose Haruno of the Leaf Embers New Network, just preaching the truth."

Within the Namikaze household the family of Namikaze's sat on one of the three couches within the downstairs living room. Minato and Kushina sat on one together with Kitana sitting on one separate from them. Kakashi was present along with Jiraiya the Toad Sannin who was also the Leaf's charge in the supposed best Spy Network in the world.

They had just finished watching Rose Haruno's report on the Leaf Embers News Network. Minato with the remote in his hand turns off the TV tossing the remote to the other third unoccupied couch.

"She talks too much." Minato said.

"It's surprising how Mrs. Haruno is getting such information of Naruto leaving the village with Vergil, the video footage which is not supposed to be given to any public figure including reporters, and that she knows of Naruto's true name in which said name was taken upon by Naruto in the Hokage's Office." Kakashi said and pointed out.

"She probably paid off someone within the Hokage Tower and Leaf Security Department to get a hold of all the things she has." Jiraiya said.

"Kakashi, tell me of your pursuit of Dante and Vergil?" Minato asked.

"As soon as we were given the S rank mission we pursued immediately with all speed out of the village. Thanks to Kiba and Akamaru with their noses we were able to track Naruto's scent. Hours later we came upon Vergil who was waiting for us with Dante and the girl gone. It was obvious that Vergil was buying time and he succeeded."

"So he defeated you?" Jiraiya asked.

"He FLATTEND us! Took everyone else out except me in no more than three minutes!"

"He's that powerful?" Minato asked.

"His speed is amazing." Kakashi complimented. "While not as fast as the Flying Thunder God his teleportation like method was like the Flying Thunder God, it is second to it so to say. He's faster than Guy and maybe the second fastest man in the world to you sensei."

Now remember that if Minato didn't have the Devil Arm being the kunai given to him by Sparda it would be Vergil who was the fastest in the world. Vergil would dominate Minato in speed without the Flying God Kunai (The name of his Devil Arm).

"Did his teleportation method require any hand seals?" Jiraiya asked.

"None." Kakashi answered.

"Then how about the use of an object with it? Like Minato's Flying Thunder God?"

"He did wield the Yamato but there is nothing said of the blade wielding teleportation capabilities?" Kakashi said.

"Space-Time Ninjutsu then? Did you see any signs of it being such?" Jiraiya asked.

"No."

"This can't be possible." Jiraiya said "There is no way any man can use such a teleportation method like this at their own free will?"

"It seems Vergil can." Kakashi said.

"Then if what you say is true then that means, no offense Minato, that Vergil's teleportation method is GREATER than Minato's even though Vergil isn't moving at the speed of light." Jiraiya said. "Minato requires the use of seals to move to several places at one-," Remember that they still don't know that it's the Flying God Kunai allowing Minato to move in the speed of light "but even though Vergil seems to not be capable of doing such his teleportation is able to teleport at free will?"

"A possible bloodline?" Kushina suggested.

"No way." Jiraiya said. "If it was a possible bloodline the Leaf would have known about it years ago."

"So then what do we do?" Kakashi said "Their trail has gone cold and Naruto is gone, he is being hunted deemed by the council and worse if any village learns of them having legendary swords they will be pursued by other hidden villages and countries."

"If you think that's bad try the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said.

"What about them?" Minato asked.

"I discovered what it is they are doing. They appear to be traveling the land and searching for the Jinchuriki, three of them have gone missing. Nii Yugito of the Nibi, Yagura of the Sanbi, and Han of the Gobi. All three of these Jinchuriki are nowhere in sight, they are all missing and I believe that the Akatsuki is behind it."

"Do you think they are dead?" Kushina asked.

"Most likely." Jiraiya said.

Kushina and Minato were worried for Kitana as well as for Naruto but then again the rumors of Naruto having never been a Jinchuriki were surfacing, that the real holder of the Nine Tails was Kitana.

"We need to find Naruto and quickly bring him back to the village." Jiraiya said. To everyone they didn't think that Jiraiya knew Naruto wasn't a Jinchuriki but the man did, he was one of the world's greatest spies. "I will have my Spy Network search out for any clues of Naruto's whereabouts."

Back within the hidden Holy headquarters…

Dante was walking with Mary/Lady down a hall where there were doors meant to be rooms for the members of Holy. Dante wondered where his room was supposed to be but then saw his room being next to Mary's, must be because they are partners. Next to the room door it had a button and a built in speaker so that one can buzz to the person within and the person inside can speak to one outside, Dante's name was above it. Below the button there was what looked to be a handprint and so Dante took off his glove and placed his hand upon it. It looked to be scanned and then the door to Dante's room opened.

"Cool!" Dante said.

Inside the room was a bed, couch, TV, bathroom and even a kitchen for it one wanted to make and eat their food in their own room.

Dante turned around and their Mary was in his face a bit too close.

"Something you need Lady?" Dante asked as he looked into her eyes "Or want?" A smile forming on his face.

"Maybe…" She said as she continued to look up into his eyes and seemed to get closer to him. He felt her trail a finger down his shirt until reaching belt buckle that held the holsters of his guns. "Aren't we supposing to "bond"?"

"By which bond do you mean? The talk or the fun?" Dante then grabbed hold of something below and they were her arms and bring them up in her hands were Ebony and Ivory, her face was a scowl seeing as she had been caught and failed to "borrow" his guns. "Nice try." He took his guns back putting them away behind his coat. "If you like I could give you a kiss goodnight?"

She turned walking away to her room door but if Dante could only see the small smile on her face.

"Good night." Dante said.

Before she entered her room she looked at him and said "Night."

"Welcome to Holy, Dante." He said to himself before entering his room.

* * *

**The Advent91: **That's if for the first chapter of Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry and I hope you liked the introduction of Mary/Lady. Next chapter both Dante and Lady receive their first mission together to a land in desperate need!


	12. Chapter 2: First Mission

**The Advent91: **Ok first of all with all the news stations able to be viewed by Holy doesn't mean that all of them are demons. It was already written within one of the prologue chapters that each nation had their own news stations and that whoever they are ally's with (Be it other nations) can be viewed in those areas. Fire and Wind country are allies and so both of their individual news stations can be viewed within only those countries. Who knows MAYBE there is a demon somewhere pulling the strings on the news stations all over the five nations?

Now why would there be news stations in this story? There are none in the Naruto World, true. But seeing as they have cameras and TV's I decided to take advantage of that. Notice how when Rose Haruno would air herself on the Leaf Embers News Network? Did you notice how short it seemed? That is because like how they used cameras in the manga to view the five daimyo's but since the distance was long it took up a lot of battery consumption. In here the news station only get to talk for a short amount of time as well as view due to battery consumption and to view their station within their country or another country they are allied with.

I am glad that everyone liked the appearance of Lady/Mary!

Also congratulations to the Guest called "Blank" for in his recent review he has so far been the only one to find out where I have gotten my inspiration from for the "oddly born twin's" of Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry. I know what a twin is and this issue has already been addressed to. Naruto/Dante and Vergil ARE NOT BORN like the Blake's. I made up the Odd Twin Phenomenon INSPIRED after that interesting case of the Blake's. It is a work of fiction. Dante and Vergil in this story were born FIVE YEARS APART and yes in reality that is not possible for a case of twins but IN THIS FICTIONAL STORY it is. Dante and Vergil's case of being born such a way is a first. No correction to this issue needs to be made and so will not be changed, it STAYS as is.

The idea of the "Odd Twins" (Dante/Naruto and Vergil) was supposed to attract the reader which is you and make you think "Oh that is very interesting. Two boys that were born five years apart and somehow they are twins? Interesting?" I hope you find it interesting or some of you are going to find it stupid. Is there an answer to how or why they were born five years apart and are still twins somehow? Vergil thinks that maybe it had something to do with their parents being a demon and angel or perhaps it was a blessing in disguise by God/Kami? There may not be or may never find an answer to the odd twin birth.

Now I know what some are going to say telling me that's all an excuse or that it is bad story telling. It is not an excuse as it was planned from the very beginning as in Prologue Part 1 Breaking Away the story says that two twin boys were born five years apart. In Prologue Part 7 Vergil some light is spread as to possibly why they were born five years apart and are still twins somehow but there is no solid answer as to WHY. It's MYSTERIOUS (And I say that in a whispering tone). This leaves you (the reader) to your imagination as to how such a thing was possible, makes it fun in my opinion.

But I understand that there are some out there that are not going to like the fun little fictional idea of the Odd Twin Phenomenon and that you can't win them all. To those who like it good for you. FICTION can be fun cant it! :) Glad I cleared this up to some that were still confused or missed the odd twin situation. Enjoy the chapter everyone to your heart's content!

* * *

Dante's eyes flutter open as he was waking up from his sleep upon his very comfortable bed. He sat himself up with the covers covering the lower half of his body. His cloths were on the floor being his pants, ninja sandals, shirt, coat and gloves and even his boxers. His amulet was still around his neck and he parted the covers from atop his legs to sitting on his bed. He stretched his limbs while standing upon his feet and was walking for the bathroom but then heard a buzz at his locked door. He walked over to his door and punched his fist into a button making the door slide open revealing Mary standing before him. Her eyes went up to down his body that stare for seconds in his private region and then back up the rest of his body.

"See anything you like?" Dante asked.

Lady turned around with her mouth agape. A red blush upon her face "Put some clothes on!" She demanded.

"Hey you're the one that knocked." Dante pointed out.

Then a female scientist of Holy passes by a she was looking to Dante's private region and her eyes were glued as she passed by, her eyes wide as she said "Oh my god!"

Mary turned around to Dante quickly and pushes him back in his own room while going inside herself having her head turned away so as to not stare, Dante's door closing behind him.

Mary pointed to the floor as she continued to look away with closed eyes and demanded "Cloths now!"

"You know you could have waited outside but you came in." Dante pointed out as he walked for his boxers putting them on to reaching for his pants next.

As he did Mary/Lady peeked over her left shoulder not knowing what came over her looking him over once again but this time from the back. As soon as he brought his pants back up buttoning them up and turning around Mary turned her head away just in time to avoid him catching her.

"You can look now," Dante said as he reached down for his shirt while Mary turned around now facing him. "I don't mind you looking just so you know."

"Shut up."

Then something Dante has never seen before happens, his flat screen TV automatically turns on and displaying on the screen was Vergil sitting behind his desk. His coat was absent and standing by his side was Selene.

"Dante-," Vergil stops in his sentence and took notice of the current situation and what he was witnessing in the room.

Mary and Dante in the same room being Dante's room who was putting on his shirt? Both Vergil and Selene were looking back and forth between them.

"Did you two…?"

"NO!" Mary immediately said.

Basically Vergil and Selene were thinking that Dante and Lady had sex.

"Maybe." Dante said being a joker.

"Vergil this is not what it looks like."

"Oh it's exactly what it looks like bro. She proclaimed her deep love for me after we talked. Then we hop off the good thing and did the bad."

"He's lying." Mary said as she pointed to the joker.

"How can you say that?" Dante said as he puts his shirt on "And after the amazing sex we had."

"Look you two just get down here when you are ready. I have a mission for you." Vergil said and the TV goes blank.

As Dante was picking up his coat Mary walked over to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"That was for the stunt you pulled!"

"It was joke, sheesh." Dante said as he put his coat on to sitting back down upon his bed and went to putting on his ninja sandals.

Mary then took notice of the amulet hanging from around Dante's neck.

"Where did you get that?"

Dante having put his sandals on stood from his bed. He gave Mary a look and she noticed the sadness in his face as he grabs hold of the amulet.

"It was my mothers. She gave this to me when I was born." He said as he went to the bathroom to wash his face.

"She was an angel?"

"Yeah." He answered as he washed his face.

"She must have been beautiful."

"She was." He said walking out of the bathroom as he ruffled his hair having put some water in it. "Wish I had a picture to show you. You're lucky you knew your mother. Let's go."

Dante walked for his door with Mary following close behind but the two didn't go to Vergil's office just yet as Mary walked for her room, Dante followed.

"Where are going?"

"To get some of my things." She said as she walked into her own room letting Dante walk inside, the door of Mary's room closing behind him.

He watched as she walked over to a table and picked up these odd contraptions that were like wrist bracers? In the front of the contraption looked to be three circular barrel holes and they were able to fire small needles at a rapid fire rate called the Needle Machine Wrist Launcher. In the back of the contraption looked to be a rectangular opening but it looked like there was something within it. It was actually a Needle Magazine that contained many small needles. It basically worked like a gun, when the weapon would run out of needles to fire the empty magazine will be removed and replaced with another.

He watched as she put one on under her right wrist and another under her left revealing that she had two Needle Machine Wrist Launchers. She then grabbed what looked to be belt that would wrap around her right leg holding other magazines for her weapons. How the Needle Machine Wrist Launchers worked in firing its needles only required the flick of a wrist. The last thing Dante saw her grab looked to be a sheathed curved katana sheathed in a brown sheath that was attached to a brown belt and diagonal from her lower left to her upper right. The sheathed sword was upside down letting her to be able to reach for the hilt behind her left hand; all she would need to do is grab her blade drawing it from a reverse grip from behind her back.

"Some things, huh?" Dante said as Mary walked past him.

"Now we can go." She said and Dante followed after her.

Dante and Lady arrived at Vergil's office door and once again Dante witnessed the locks unlocking themselves and the doors part opening. Dante and Mary walk into the large room seeing Vergil sitting behind his desk waiting as he looked upon his computer screen with Selene by his side.

"Dante, Mary, you've both arrived." Vergil said taking notice of the two Holy Agents walking in.

Vergil got out of his seat and motioned for Dante and Lady to come to a TV screen set up in the room. Vergil, Selene, Dante and Lady were now standing before the screen.

"Now Dante since you are new here there are a couple of things that I will need to fill you in on before I send you on your first mission." Vergil gave Selene a nod who brought up a remote and pressed a button.

The screen then displayed what looked to be an ancient picture that had a large figure with three eye triangular formation and what looked to be aimed upon what looked to be dimensional swirl in the air with drawing of many people below having their hands raised in the air? They looked to be worshipping the giant figure?

"What you are looking upon is the picture of an ancient painting from many years ago. The giant figure is Mundus who is using Madara's body-," A painting of the man that was Madara in his armor back in the day popping up "as his human vessel and that is the Hellgate where he draws his power." Vergil explained.

"Where is it?" Dante asked.

"We don't know." Vergil answered.

"We have many Holy Spies all over the land searching for any clues of Mundus's whereabouts, we believe that the Hellgate is with him and that he has to remain near it at all times." Selene said.

"Why does Mundus need to remain near the Hellgate?" Dante asked.

"The Hellgate isn't just the source of his power but also so long as he remains near it he is immortal." Vergil said.

"So then how are we supposed to kill Mundus who don't know where his current whereabouts are who so long as stays near his Hellgate renders him immortal?"

"Well first we will have to find him and then we will have to somehow lure him away from his Hellgate." Vergil said "But there is also another problem,"

"And that is?"

"Have you ever heard of the criminal organization called the Akatsuki?" Selene asked.

"Never heard of them." Dante said.

"It is a criminal mercenary group of S rank Missing Ninja and we believe that Mundus is commanding Akatsuki from the shadows. The Akatsuki are searching out Jinchuriki and so far three of them have gone missing." Vergil said and Selene pressing a button on the remote had the individual pictures of the missing Jinchuriki. "They were never seen again."

"Why is Akatsuki gathering the containers of tailed beasts?"

"So long as Mundus remains near his Hellgate he is immortal. We believe that he wishes to have the Akatsuki gather the nine beasts to bring about the Ten Tails and when it is summoned, Mundus will somehow claim its power and make himself immortal through that means." Vergil said "If Mundus succeeds then he would not have to be anywhere nears his Hellgate, wouldn't have to fear the legend of a Nephilim being able to slay a demon king ever again. Ever wonder why Mundus never came after us himself?"

"Because we're Nephilim." Dante said.

"Yes, I think that's the reason he never leaves the Hellgate. I think he had some paranoia that if he even came after us himself that we would somehow kill him. He didn't want to take a risk which is why he has his demons hunting us so that they can kill us for him. Attacking our family that night and not succeeding in finding and killing us then made him stay near his Hellgate for next couple of years."

"He's scared." Dante said.

"I believe so. Before we were even born Mundus never needed to remain near his Hellgate because a Nephilim wasn't within the world then. Where is he now?"

"Hiding like a coward and not coming to fight us himself."

Selene pressed a button and the pictures on the screen changed showing various different angles of an island upon the water showed along with pictures of the situation within the town showing the poor life and the picture of an incomplete bridge.

"This is the Land of Waves. It was once a peaceful country that prospered well back then until the arrival of a man called Gato." Another picture pops up of the man Gato "He is the head of Gato Shipping Industries which is responsible for the transportation of goods, weapons but oblivious to entire Five Great Nations a manufactured drug as well." Vergil said.

"What kind of drug?" Dante asked.

"Each nation has a facility where food is harvested and from there transported to their buyers. Within the facility this drug which we dubbed Illusion is put within the foods and even drinks making people believe that there are no demons amongst us. That the only demons there are were the Tailed Beasts. Illusion is manufactured within Wave and overlooked by Gato who also sells the drug underground therefore spreading the drugs influence. We believe that Gato is a demon." Vergil said.

"This midget is a demon? What kind?"

"We don't know." Selene said.

"This is you and Mary's first mission together and it very important. Infiltrate Wave, stop the manufacture of the drug Illusion while destroying its facility, find Gato and slay him and ultimately liberating Wave from demon control and making it free." Vergil said.

"What of the facilities that received the Illusion drug even after we kill Gato?" Mary asked.

"We can't go raiding each one. After the two of you have dealt with Gato as well as stopping his shipping of the Illusion drug then we just wait until the amount that was already shipped to those facilities runs out. Eventually the Illusion drug will be gone for good and we don't have to worry about it being manufactured again seeing as it was only made be demon hands, Gato's. With Gato gone the world will not have to worry about Illusion and with it gone people may finally be able to SEE."

"Why hasn't any village gone to help these people?" Dante asked.

From what he can see from the pictures of the Land of Waves it was a country in desperate need. There were people sitting and living amongst the streets, signs of thievery such as pickpocketing and the stealing of food. Speaking of food there was one picture that showed the inside of a store and what he saw were small amounts of the food it had, there looked to only be two of each food. This demon Gato was bleeding the land dry.

"Gato has been keeping the whole thing in wraps making sure that no one leaves Wave in an attempt to rat his doings off to another village. But there is one man from what our intelligence says that has managed to be smuggled off the island and into Fire Country." Selene said and pressing the button on the remote the pictures of the incomplete bridge come up with the picture of its builder.

"This man is Tazuna or what most people of Wave refer to him as the Bridge Builder. He is in hopes building the bridge so when it connects to the mainland Gato's rule will come to an end. As for Tazuna our sources say he is heading for the Leaf to recruit them to their aid in hopes of freeing them from Gato. But for a mission like this it is an A ranks worth and Tazuna left with what the whole village had to offer for only a C ranks missions worth." Vergil said.

"That will only get them nothing but a team of Genin but if he's lucky perhaps Chunin and maybe a Jonin." Mary said.

"Not only do we have to worry about the current mission but also since Leaf ninja are going to be there they are going to want to snatch and grab me." Dante said.

"I know Dante but with Gato gone it will have strike quite the blow to Mundus." Vergil said.

"So when do we leave?" Dante asked.

"Whenever you're ready."

"We're ready now."

* * *

**The Advent91: **Now this was short as it was to show you of what's to come.


	13. Chapter 3: Into the Waves! Part1

**The Advent91: **It finally begins! Dante and Mary's first mission together to the Land of Waves to liberate it from the demon that is Gato, the demon behind the drug called "Illusion". The drug Illusion sort of works like the Virility drink in DmC: Devil May Cry but it is not a liquid. You will read in this chapter about Illusion drug. It is used in drinks and foods as well as being added into medicine, hell even candy! YES IT IS IN YOUR CANDY! Everyone in the ninja world does not believe that there are demons walking amongst them but only believe that the tailed beasts did. The world is asleep.

To anyone in fear that this is turning into a harem it is not! Just because Lady was introduced into the fold does not mean there is going to be a harem. Just because Selene was introduced into the story and Dante/Naruto was looking at her ass does not mean he likes her. He's a guy and what does a straight guy do? He looks at a girls butt just as much as he was looking at Mary's/Lady. Now as for Dante getting with Lady that remains to be seen or read. The actions between the two so far don't officially mean they are being paired together.

I am surprised that no one has asked when Dante/Naruto will get his Devil Trigger. Don't worry he will get it and I ask you to be patient. When he does awaken his inner devil his hair will turn white and his coat red like New Dante but when going DT he won't make people or demons float in the air defying gravity. He will just be REALLY fast and STRONG but it doesn't last long. I'm thinking of giving it a time limit of only five minutes but if he wants to use it again he is going to have to go through a ten minute recovery time in order to DT again.

Also I am also proud to announce a new character will appear inspirationally made after one of the characters of Samurai 7 and that being Shimada Kambei. I hope you like him but he will not appear in this chapter but possibly the next. Working on his name, background, weapon he should wield, you know. He will have a similar appearance to Shimada though. Surprised I haven't seen a Naruto Samurai 7 crossover yet?

I know that this is not necessary but when Dante/Naruto enters into a fight their will be the name of a song for you to play or imagine there will be a bracket with the name and artist of the song. Like for instance it will say {Never Surrender by Combichrist}. You don't have to play it, it's just for fun. Also I would like to inform everyone that when Dante is out in public and on mission he will have the hood of his coat over his head. He is being pursued by Leaf forces but when in Limbo the hood comes off.

Now please enjoy some updated Bio's and the chapter!

**Dante/Naruto [UPDATED] (Pose is holding his arms apart, sword is present on his back and the black hood of his coat over his head) – **One of the Sons of the demon Sparda and the angel Eva, with the learning's of his origins thanks to his brother Vergil, Dante has taken up arms with one goal in mind. The death of Mundus! He seeks revenge out against Mundus for the murder of his mother, and the imprisonment of his father and ultimately the destruction of his family then. He has recently joined his brothers organization called Holy which is a group dedicated to fighting against the demons and Mundus. He is a Holy Agent and his partner is Mary who Dante refers to as Lady. With his blade Rebellion and powers of Heaven and Hell along with his trusty guns Ebony and Ivory he tears through the demon hordes on a one way ticket to hell.

**Selene [UPDATED] – **Selene is the Second in Command of Holy when Vergil is out on mission himself. She is a medium but not the kind that would be able to read minds but see into Limbo. It is revealed that she received teachings from an Uzumaki survivor in the assistance of perfecting her Gateways. Much more remains to be revealed about her.

**Mary/Lady – **Not much is known about her history but it is revealed that she was born in Rock Country somewhere in the countryside. Her mother was killed by her father and an unknown Uchiha, she seeks to kill them both for revenge for her mother and she hates Uchiha's as a result. It is unknown whether it was Mundus (Who is within Madara's body), Tobi (Who is Obito) or whether it is another possible Uchiha survivor? It could not possibly have been Itachi since the time frame is off. Even though she wishes the death of Mundus her ultimate goal is to kill the Uchiha responsible and then her father. She is Dante's partner and is on her first co-op mission with him. She seems to be cold to others but she has a softer side which she has seemed to have shown to Dante.

* * *

Walking out of the opened gates of the Hidden Leaf Village was Kakashi Hatake along with his team of Chunin that he was leading being Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kitana Namikaze. The three were going out on yet another C rank mission and it was escorting the bridge builder Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Like Holy's intelligence said Tazuna paid only for a C rank mission with what the people of Wave had to offer.

"Do not worry Mr. Tazuna, me and my team are surely enough for this mission." Kakashi assured.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Tazuna said. _"I hope it's enough."_

Somewhere running through the forests of the Land of Fire heading in the direction of the Land of Waves two figures dashed at an admirable speed, the two were the Holy Agents Dante and Mary having their hoods above their heads. Whenever Dante would be out in the open he would wear the black hood of his coat over his head, he did have Leaf forces looking out for him after all. The two were nearing the Land of Waves where they would have to sneak their way in somehow?

It was several minutes later that the two Holy Agents came to jumping out of the tree line and landing on the ground, ahead of them was the water and a thick mist covering ahead what would be the Land of Waves. The two walked over to the shore and then Dante stops his progress.

"I may have forgotten to tell you this Lady but I don't know how to walk on water." Dante said.

"You don't?"

"The Leaf didn't want me learning too much."

"Then we will just have to swim." Mary said as she reached into a pouch behind his belt and pulled out two Breath Masks like the ninja's of hidden Rain would wear to help breath in harsh air environments as well as underwater. She tossed one to Dante who examined it while Lady puts hers on.

"Your lead?" Dante said asking if he wanted him to follow her and lead the way.

"Let's go."

Dante put on his Breath Mask and followed Lady into the water "Lead the way."

This is how they reached the Land of Waves; they swam under the water under the mist until they reached the shore all wet. As Mary was walking upon shore and Dante following behind he put his hands and fingers together as if making a camera and was making snap shots as Mary was walking. She looked over her shoulder catching Dante and she narrowed his eyes upon him. She turned facing his direction with one hand on her hip as he walked closer and closer doing his snap shots. Until he was close enough she grabs his Breath Mask and pulls it out of his mouth with enough force throwing him down into the sand, a smile on her face. After removing her own she puts them away as Dante sits up and shakes his head making the sand come off his face.

"Why did you do that?" Dante asked as he bonked the side of his head making sand come out his ear.

"Because I felt like it."

Dante gets back up to his feet as he dusts his pants off of sand "Seriously Lady you got a problem."

"Speak for yourself."

Both of them putting their hoods back over their heads and dashed through the tree line heading for the village of Wave.

When they finally arrived within the village of Wave successfully infiltrating it without being seen or noticed they walked the streets blending as best as they could with the crowd. Kakashi and his team along with the bridge builder have not yet arrived in Wave. As they walked the streets carefully they kept an eye out for possible V Camera's seeing as almost the entire nation had them, these cameras could be manipulated by the demons to be able to pull them into Limbo.

"Hey Lady?"

"What?"

"If we get pulled into Limbo how the hell are we supposed to get out? Selene is not here?"

"She gave me Gateway Seals."

"Gateway seals?"

"I'll explain later, right now we need to find someplace to hang low. Gather intelligence on Gato's whereabouts and the manufacturing facilities location for the Illusion drug and destroy it."

"What about this bridge builder, Tazuna?"

"Not our problem."

"How's that?"

"He's got Leaf ninja, they will protect him. We have our own mission and it is the destruction of the Illusion manufacturing facility and the death of Gato."

"What if we run into the Leaf ninja? If they find us, especially me, they are not going to let up."

"Kick their ass then."

Dante smiles "I like your style Lady." He said as he swishes the tails of his coat back with his hands.

Now the Illusion Manufacturing Facility was not anywhere in the village if that's what you're thinking. No it was somewhere upon the island of Wave within its thick forests hidden well. The facility was like that of a warehouse only bigger and within it was a short midget but really demon Gato, he was looking out from the window of an office watching the people he took from the streets of Wave making the Illusion product. The workers being watched over by Gato's thugs as they walked amongst the floor making sure that everyone one doing their job. They were all oblivious that they were furthering the demons cause.

Illusion that was being made by the workers and Gato's product, it was like powder. Whenever there was enough Illusion made Gato would have it shipped to all corners of the world to have them delivered to facilities. Facilities within each country that held made their foods, drinks being given to demon collaborating hands where they would spike the products. All that needed to be done for the spiked foods and drinks was for them to be bought and shipped to villages and towns and the drug would do all the rest when consumed. It would make mankind oblivious to demons walking amongst them, down to a level that only the nine tailed beasts were the only ones capable but were all sealed. On a level Illusion controlled their minds making humans think what the demons wanted.

If Illusion was stopped and the demon behind the making of the product then mankind would not be so ignorant and at least try to SEE and think for themselves. That was Dante and Mary's mission.

"Lord Gato?" A Thug said while walking into his office. "Another shipment should be ready within two days."

"Excellent! Right on schedule as always." Gato said with a smile.

"We have also received news that the Demon Brothers have failed to kill Tazuna."

"You can't be serious?" Gato said annoyed.

"I am sorry Lord Gato but it is true. Tazuna is on his way here with Leaf ninja as we speak and one of them is Kakashi Hatake as well as three Chunin ninjas."

"Great that is just what I need." Gato said with anger in his voice. _"Damn annoying humans. Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, he will be a thorn in my side. I'll have to send that foolish mortal Zabuza and his lap dog then." _He said within his thoughts. With all this in mind Gato walked off to find Zabuza and have the ninja take care of the Leaf ninja and Tazuna. Gato what a lazy demon you are.

Back within the village of Wave the two Holy Agents were now within a dark alley and no one seemed to be around to spy on them. No suspecting Spotters looked to be in sight from what Dante could see.

"You asked how we would get out if we got dragged into Limbo." Mary said and reached into her pouch pulling out what looked to six small square pieces of paper? Dante noticed on them what looked to look like the Gateways that Selene was able to create.

"What are these?" Dante asked.

"They are what we call Gateway Seals. We can use them to travel into Limbo or use them to get out using them as an Exit Gateway but they have to be placed where a Rift is detected."

"How are we supposed to know where there is a Rift? Only Selene can do that?"

"There are signs within our world to tell where a Rift is."

"Really? What signs? Where?"

"To find a Rift within the real world you have to search for a crevice."

"A crevice? A crack you mean? You can't be serious?"

"Problem?"

"There are cracks everywhere. What the tinniest crack I step upon?"

"No you idiot."

"Ouch you broke my heart just there." Dante said with a smile.

"These crevices are wider and give off a hot air. This is the sign of a Rift but not all Rifts have a crevice. You set one of these Gateway Seals close by, push your Chakra through it and the Gateway will be set up, step in and your off into Limbo."

"That's the use of just one?" Dante said getting a nod from Mary "What about getting out? We use another?"

"Can't set up an exit within Limbo, the exit would have to be set up within the real world. If you went into Limbo or were dragged down there I would have to set up one of these for you to use as an exit. Though it's going to be difficult seeing as we won't be able to communicate with one another, I'm not a medium like Selene. That is why on this mission we have to be careful and not get ourselves dragged down into Limbo."

"So what if we ran out of these Gateway Seals and I was already in Limbo after using one, like say the last one to go into Limbo?" Dante asked.

"Then you would remain stuck in Limbo forever."

WHOA! Dante did not want that happening.

"So using these Gateway Seals is a risk."

"A big one. That's why we should avoid any encounters with Spotters and possible camera's so that we don't get dragged into Limbo."

"Well then we are going to have to avoid Limbo as much as possible then." Dante said "Remain in the real. But what about Gato? What if he runs into Limbo? What then?"

"We set one Gateway Seal up and travel together into Limbo after him and another as an Exit Gateway."

"Then we should save at least two Gateway Seals." Dante said.

"Just because we are saving two does not mean we have to attracting attention so at to waste the other four!" Mary spoke in a strict tone.

"Ok I get it. We go ninja."

"Yes. Now let's go and gather information of the whereabouts of the Illusion Manufacturing Facility."

"Where do we start first?"

"We are going to have to split up."

"Okay."

"But don't draw attention. Nobody knows we are here." Mary made clear getting a nod from Dante.

She then reached into her pouch and pulled out what looked to be two Wireless Radio's that transmits signals by sending electromagnetic waves with frequencies below those of visible light. They can then be received by other radios in the form of sound or a wide array of signals in order to make sure important information is protected. She gave one to Dante who brings down his hood and puts on his Wireless Radio while Mary was doing the same. As she did getting hers on she could see that Dante was having trouble and was wondering how anyone could have any trouble as putting on a simple Wireless Radio?

"Having trouble here." He said "Help me out?"

"Fine." She got closer to him bringing her hands upon his Wireless Radio and seconds later she got his Wireless Radio on properly "How is it you can't do something as simple as this?" She asked still close to him.

"Oh I know how, just wanted to see if you'd do it." He said with a smile.

What he got next was an angry look from a Mary and a stomp upon his foot making him yelp in pain grabbing it and hopping on one foot.

"It was a joke Lady!"

"Stop fooling around!" She said with a barely noticeable flush seeing as how close she was to him being tricked.

Dante finally recovered "Just admit you like me Lady." Dante said with a smile.

"You have five seconds to get your ass moving or I am going to shove this sword on my back right up your ass!" Mary threatened.

"Feisty." Dante said as he backs away to ringing his hood back over his head.

"Meet back here in two hours."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Dante said as he turns around no longer walking backwards to emerging into the streets of the village of Wave to go gather information.

"I swear he is going to be the death of me." Mary said as she made her own way.

As Dante was walking the streets of the village of Wave he heard Mary over his radio.

"Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Lady."

"Stop calling me that."

"So then what am I supposed to call you if I can't use your real name?"

"Something else!"

"Whatever you say…" Dante then smiled "Lady." Said person sighs over the radio.

Somewhere within the forest of the Land of Waves was a sort of tree house hideout that housed and hides the two ninja's Zabuza and Haku who was disguised as a Hunter ninja and all on behalf of Gato. The disguised demon was now standing before Zabuza who sat on a long couch and Haku (18) standing in the shadows, the two bodyguards Zori and Waraji by their master's side. Now Gato could have some demons go after and kill Tazuna and his hired Leaf ninja but the demons had to remain in secret. They were already on the verge of controlling all of mankind discreetly and Gato would have Zabuza dispatch them, if the man can that is. Zabuza and Haku were unaware that Gato was a demon that served his Lord, God and master Mundus.

"Listen here Zabuza." Gato said grabbing the man's attention "The Demon Brothers have failed."

"What? How can the Demon Brothers fail to take down an old man like Gato?" Zabuza asked. He knows that the Demon Brothers couldn't have failed such a simple assignment like this? That is if there were ninja involved?

"That's because Tazuna has three Chunin's and a Jonin called Kakashi."

"Kakashi Hatake? As in the man said to have copied over a thousand jutsu?" Zabuza then chuckled afterwards. "Well Gato you know what that means? The payment has just doubled."

Gato the demon gave Zabuza a glare from behind the black glasses he wore.

"_Soon I will have no further use for you Zabuza. Once you take care of Kakashi, his lap dogs and Tazuna I will dispatch of you myself." _Gato thought.

"Just make sure you deal with them quickly or else you're not getting your money." Gato said as he walked away and as he did his eyes flashed red for just a mere second behind his glasses.

"_Why can't I help but feel that something isn't right here?" _Zabuza though as he narrowed his upon Gato and his two samurai body guards following their master out the door. He waited until the door was shut and Gato was out of earshot "Haku?"

"Yes Zabuza?"

"I want you to spy on Gato. Something doesn't feel right?" The Demon of the Hidden Mist said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to aid you in the attack against the Leaf ninja's?"

"No, I will take care of Leaf ninja and the bridge builder. You watch Gato."

"As you wish."

With Dante within the village of Wave he came across some suspicious activity within a dark alley sighting a man standing closely to another. He wondered what was happening as he was watching the two peeking around the corner of the building into the alley. Dante then saw the man hand what looked to be a small bag of a white powdered substance to what looked to be a civilian that was hooked on the drug. The drug that the poor civilian was given was Illusion while it was meant to make humans ignorant to demons walking amongst them, if it wasn't spiked into foods and drinks it could be snorted like cocaine and had similar affects. (Of course there is no cocaine in the Naruto World)

The poor civilian that was being taken advantage of with the drug addiction was heading Dante's way while the drug dealer looked down his direction for a second he saw for what the so called man really was (the dealer), a demon. Seeing that he had no eyes present gave it all away and then his eyes returned.

"Got you…" Dante said as he waited for the civilian that that bought the drug Illusion to come closer and when he did Dante grabs him bringing the civilian low in front of him with his arms wrapped around his neck and renders the poor man unconscious.

Dante gently sets him down against the building and takes the drug Illusion that was within his hands. Dante held the small bag of Illusion within the palm of his right black gloved hand examining it for a second but pockets it not wanting to lose the demon that sold the drug. He stood and walked into the alley following the disguised demon down the alley, Dante standing a distance back with his hands within his coats pockets and his head low while keeping his eyes following the demon. As he continued to follow the demon now into the streets and brought up a hand to his Wireless Radio and lowered the volume just in case if the demon had sharp hearing.

"That's right dumbass, you just keep going where you're going. Take me to your friends." Dante said to himself as he continued to follow.

He brought a finger up to his Wireless Radio and contacted Mary.

"Hey Lady you there?"

"What is it Dante?"

"Following a demon that just sold some Illusion to a civilian, I got the drug though."

"Where are you now?"

The demon stops in its tracks and was about to look over its shoulder and Dante quickly but smoothly moves behind a group of people hiding just in time as the demon looks down his direction.

"Dante?"

He didn't speak, not until the demon continues down its path and no longer looking over its shoulder. Once the demon continued down its path Dante continued following…

"Talk Dante."

"Sorry about that, had to hide."

"What are your coordinates?"

"Coordinates? You think I'd know anything about coordinates?"

"So then how am I supposed to find you?" She asked over the radio irritated.

"I don't know? Wing it?" Dante said. "Look Lady I got to go."

"Don't-,"

She was cut off as Dante turned off the Wireless Radio and the Nephilim continued following the demon that was loyal to the demon that was Gato.

"Sorry Lady."

With Mary in another part of the village she had just gotten off her Wireless Radio with Dante and was pissed that Dante cut her off.

"Damn you Dante!" Mary said cursing the man. _"When I get my hands on you you're going to regret life!" _

Mary went off to jumping to the roof tops of the village and began using them heading in the direction Dante went before they split up. She was not going to let him proceed on with a lead and leave her out of the fun! However as she was jumping to the next roof someone else goes right past in front of her and it looked like to be what she thought was a Hunter ninja?

"_Did I just see a Hunter Ninja?" _Mary wondered as she came to a stop upon a roof looking in the direction the Hunter Ninja went. _"From what I saw it looked like the Hunter Ninja had the insignia of the Hidden Mist? What is a Hidden Mist Hunter Ninja doing here?" _Of course she knew what a Hunter Ninja's occupation was and it was the hunt for Missing Ninja that could possibly wield knowledge being secrets of their people. _"If a Hunter Ninja of the Mist is here then that means there is possibly a Missing Ninja of the Mist here in the Land of Waves but who?" _

Why would there be a Hunter Ninja of the Mist in the Land of Waves that is being terrorized by the demon that was Gato? Is the Hunter Ninja possibly working for Gato as it wouldn't be a first if a Hunter Ninja was bribed with money to work for one who had the right amount of money? Even as suspicious as it was the situation that Dante was in and lead was more important and she would have to investigate this at a later time. So she continued on her way to find Dante not wanting to miss out on possible demon slaying and to kick Dante's ass for hanging up on her.

Haku who was making HIS way through the village intending to follow Gato's trail didn't miss passing up the armed woman that she had just passed by. It of course raised suspicion seeing as Haku saw how armed she was with weapons and was wondering if she was one of the Leaf ninja that Tazuna had hired? But he didn't see any Leaf headband on her? What was she a possible bounty hunter of some kind looking for a Missing Ninja to collect on? Was she looking for Zabuza and knew that he was here somehow? Haku couldn't investigate as he was given strict orders by Zabuza to shadow Gato but there was one problem for Haku as he lands on the corner of a building looking down upon the streets.

"Where did Gato go?"

Haku was a well-trained ninja, although not officially, and he didn't lose track of his targets this easily. Hell he has never lost track of anyone or anything at all so what the hell?

"He couldn't have just vanished?" He said to himself as he continued to scan the streets below. "Did he use some sort of jutsu? No that can't be he doesn't know any and someone like him wouldn't." He continued to scan for Gato or any sign of his samurai bodyguard. _"WHERE did he go?" _Haku then vanished within what looked to be a whirlwind to find Gato and continue his investigation.

Dante had come to backing against another building and looking down into another alley he saw the Illusion Dealer/Spotter/Demon walk to a door and knocked on it three times.

A small rectangular hole compartment on the door slides open for the man on the inside to see who it is that knocked and when seeing who it was the door opened and the demon was let in.

Dante smiles seeing as he possibly found where the "demon drug", by which he liked to refer to as, Illusion was manufactured. Dante was about to move in but a hand touches upon his shoulder making him pull out one of his girls being Ivory into the face of…It was Mary and judging by the look upon her face she wasn't pleased.

"Damn Lady you almost made me shoot you." Dante said as he spun his gun back behind his coat.

Mary brought up a finger to Dante's face. "NEVER! Hang up on me again!" She spoke in a strict tone.

"What did you feel rejected or something?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah you just keep on being a joker."

"As you wish." He said as he looked around the corner with Mary doing the same. "Our demon went in there."

"Gato?"

"No not him. A demon collaborator. I like to call them Spotters."

"How do you know this dealer you were tailing was a demon?"

"Let's just say I have a "gift" that lets me SEE past their guise."

"You can see who is a demon?" Mary asked honestly amazed.

"Yeah but not all of them I can see past." Dante said "The stronger the demon then I can't see past its disguise. The only I reason I see past this one is because it must be weak."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"You never asked."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"You honestly think I have the answer to that question?"

"Whatever smartass lets go." Mary said as she leads the way running to the door with Dante behind her who spins out his guns holding them up.

The two go to opposite ends of the door and puts their backs against the wall.

"Remember we can't get dragged into Limbo so strike with all haste." Mary said to Dante.

"Not a problem." Dante said as he spun his guns Ebony & Ivory within his hands "Time to go to work girls!"

Dante then went to the door and kicked it down along with the Spotter that was behind it now under the door, both Holy Agents moving in. Dante shoots the Spotter under the door whose head was exposed killing it. Other Spotters that were within the room turn to the two Holy Agents. The room had tables where there were innocent people working against their will to making the drug. Dante aimed his guns and Mary aiming her Needle Machine Wrist Launchers and both shoot their weapons upon the Spotters! Chakra bullets flying as well as Mary's needles firing at a rapid rate like Dante's guns. They struck with quickness not allowing the Spotters to even attempt to drag them into Limbo, and within those ten seconds all the Spotters were laid about dead on the floor.

They still had their weapons aimed as they walked slowly within the room back to back circling making sure that if there were any hiding Spotters that would try to surprise them. Four innocent's rise slowly from behind tables with their hands up and shaking reveal themselves and Mary aimed her Needle Machine Wrist Launchers at them. Dante however quickly stops her forcing her weapons down with his arms.

"No!" He said and then whispered "Their humans."

Mary gave Dante a nod trusting his word and lowered her arms, the innocents giving a sigh of relief.

"What if they work for Gato?"

"I doubt that," Dante said "Look at them. They are scared." Indeed they were. Dante puts his guns away spinning them back behind his coat. "Get out of here!"

The humans that were held hostage and made to work did as told welcoming the demand as they ran past them and out the door to freedom leaving the room to Dante and Mary.

The two walk into the room and see the powder substance drug Illusion on the table in perfect lines separated from one another.

"So this is how they do it?" Dante said. "They send this stuff off to their collaborators and sprinkle this like pixy dust spiking foods and drinks?" He came upon the table looking upon the drug that was Illusion.

Mary came upon what looked to be a tray of a piece of food being meat and the Illusion drug next to it as well as seeing a bottle of sake with the powder demon drug next to that too. She picked up a small amount of Illusion and spread it over the piece of food and when Illusion set upon it you wouldn't even notice the presence of the drug, like it was invisible. She dusted her hands off to get the drug off her hands and then looked to the bottle of sake meaning they must have poured Illusion within the liquor.

"You mean pour into drinks Dante." Mary said grabbing his attention as well as holding up the bottle of sake. Dante then looked upon the drug on the table and barely pokes a finger upon the powder substance that was Illusion and placed it on his tongue. "They hell are you doing? Spite it out!"

"Don't worry."

"Don't worry?"

"Only works on humans I assume and I'm not human." He then stuck his tongue out and then spites "Doesn't taste to good." He dusted his finger along his coat "This obviously isn't the big deal."

"No its not, it's just a den."

"So we got nowhere then." Dante said.

"No."

"So what now? Find the next dealer and hope he or she leads us there?"

"Something tells me they wouldn't be stupid enough to do that." Mary said.

"Well at least we freed people from a nightmare." Dante said.

"I guess so."

The Leaf unit of Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kitana finally arrived within Wave with Tazuna as they all get off the boat and were now upon a pier. They had just managed to cross the waters using the thick mist to their advantage.

"Good luck to you Tazuna." The Boat Rower said. (What was the rower's name? Someone please tell me so that I can put his name in.)

"Thank you." Tazuna said and the rower takes himself and his boat and leaves. He turned to the Leaf ninja "Follow me; I will take you all to my home."

Things have happened before the ninja's arrived with Tazuna within Wave. Tazuna lied to them having only paid for C missions amount pay when the arrival of Demon Brothers who tried to kill Tazuna. He explained him and his people's story with Gato terrorizing the people of their land, how he blocked trading commerce as to prevent anyone from getting to the mainland. That Gato was nothing but a tycoon, a tyrant that sold drugs underground and even commanded bandits and possible hired Missing Ninja. Kakashi threatened to leave the man behind but the team decided to go through with the mission that was now an A rank.

All of their new gathered Intel so far was accurate except for the spreading of the drug Illusion through Gato's shipping company as well as Gato being a demon.

Now here they were walking with and guarding Tazuna. They would run into Zabuza soon but however that was not going to happen yet and would have to be put on hold for another time.

Back with Mary and Dante the Nephilim is the one that walks out the door of the Illusion Den first with Mary right behind him who held what looked to be a bottle of sake with a flaming cloth within it. She threw it inside the Illusion Den and she and Dante walked away from the scene as the Illusion Den caught on fire, smoke soon rising out of the room into the air and then following afterwards was an explosion. It was a good thing that no innocents were nearby.

Haku who was within the village of Wave still but in another part of it hears the explosion and looks toward the direction of the explosion seeing the rising smoke, he immediately made his way toward the commotion.

Zabuza who was leaping from tree to tree within the forest hears the explosion and lands atop a tree branch looking back seeing the rising smoke, he knew it was coming from the village.

"What the?"

Gato who was within his Illusion Manufacturing Facility hidden within the forests of Wave hears the commotion and so looks outside one of the windows of the facility seeing the rising smoke.

"What the hell is going on in my village?"

Team 7 comes to a stop with Tazuna hearing what sounded like an explosion and saw the rising smoke.

"What's happening?" Tazuna asked worried for his people.

Right now Zabuza was making his way with all speed back to the village knowing that if he didn't then Gato would say something about not doing his job and would ask what he was paying him for. Zabuza did not want to hear that midget whine. Plus when it came to dispatching one's responsible for such a thing as this he was sure he would get paid for doing so. The Leaf ninja would take Tazuna to his home with all speed to get the man to safety, Zabuza heading to the source of the cause behind this attack, Haku on the way, and a displeased Gato watching.

Dante and Mary were now moving quickly using the shadows as best they could to avoid being sighted, however Zabuza was a fast one as the Missing Ninja lands blocking their path making the two come to a stop. Where was Haku? He was at the sight of the explosion.

Zabuza looked upon Dante and Mary that were ahead of him and had to assume that these two were the ones responsible for the explosion seeing as they were running away from that direction.

"Whoever the hell you two are you just signed you death warrants!"

"There goes being discreet." Mary said.

"Who the hell are you Eyebrow less Freak?" Dante asked and taunted.

"What did you call me?" Zabuza said with a glare upon the black hooded Dante.

"Lady you go, I got this."

"Stop trying to be a show off. Don't you know who that is?"

"Nope." He said in a not caring tone.

"That is Zabuza Mamochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist, one of the former Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, the Master of the Silent Kill!"

"Sounds exciting."

"Are you mental?"

"A little bit." Dante said with a smile.

"We fight together Dante."

"Just looking out for your safety."

"Enough talk! You both die!" Zabuza grabs the hilt of his large sword behind his shoulder.

"Zabuza!"

Person that called for him appears before him on one knee and Mary immediately recognized it was Hunter Ninja. It was Haku of the Ice Release.

"I thought I told you to tail Gato?"

"Forgive me; he has eluded my sight somehow?"

"You lost him!" Zabuza said surprised. "How can a midget like him elude your eyes?!"

"Because he's more than the midget you think he is!"

Both Haku and Zabuza looked to Dante who spoke.

"Dante what are you doing?" Mary/Lady asked.

Dante held a hand to her.

"What are talking about? What would you know?" Zabuza asked.

"He's a demon."

Zabuza gave him a raised eyebrow in confusion. There was silence and then Zabuza laughs aloud.

"Gato a demon? That pip squeak is no demon. I on the other hand am a TRUE demon!"

"Well that didn't work." Dante said.

"I will take care of the girl." Haku said intending on fighting Mary.

"No Haku."

"Zabuza?"

"I will deal with these two. Besides I look forward to shutting that one's mouth." The former Seven Ninja swordsman said referring to Dante.

"Then what would you have me do?"

"I didn't get the chance to "introduce" myself to Kakashi and his dogs. Track where they went and when you find them you return to me. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Then go."

With that said Haku left to attend to his newest assignment given to him by Zabuza.

"Two against one." Dante said "Those are not good odds you know that right?"

"Not even ten of YOU would be a match for me." Zabuza said as he brought out his sword holding it before him.

"Sounds like you overcompensating." Dante said.

"Are you trying to get him mad?"

"Is it working?"

Mary looked upon Zabuza seeing the anger in his eyes as he brought up a seal for the Water Clone Jutsu, he was going to form a clone from the surrounding oxygen which was the air.

"Yes."

"Anger blinds one in battle." Dante said.

"Oh? Did you ever consider that maybe he knows how to control said anger?"

"…..No."

A Water Clone of Zabuza forms next to the real Zabuza as now it was going to be two on two. Zabuza dashes toward Dante as well as his Water Clone.

"I call dibs on the real!" Dante called and ran toward Zabuza summoning Rebellion that appears on his back drawing his sword, Mary alongside him as she would battle the Water Clone.

Dane and Zabuza clash swords locking blades, the two stare at one another as their blades make sparks. Mary on the other hand had her katana drawn within her left hands grasp in a reverse grip and she and the Water Clone leaped into the air and their blades clash and grind along one another as they go past one another. The two landing on the ground now opposite of one another but they clash again as now they can be seen moving about the area clashing swords at great speed.

Dante and Zabuza push away from one another putting distance between them. Zabuza quickly threw a hail of kunai toward Dante's direction who quickly sheathes his blade and pulls out Ebony & Ivory unleashing Chakra bullets upon the kunai stopping them in their path. He then quickly ducked as Zabuza appears behind him slashing his large sword but Dante manages to drop to the ground while swiping his left leg back intending to trip the Missing Ninja. Zabuza however leaps up avoiding Dante's leg who only aims one of his guns up at him pulling the trigger but Zabuza managed to twirl his body to his left in the air avoiding the bullet. As he did he slashed his blade out to Dante but the Nephilim flips himself to his right avoiding the large blade, both Zabuza and Dante landing on their feet. Dante upon back on his feet puts his girls away to drawing his blade quickly to clashing blades with Zabuza again, the two locking blades again and looking one another eye to eye.

"Impressive." Zabuza said.

"So are you." Dante said.

Dante broke away twirling himself away but then quickly attacks Zabuza back performing a Death Coil but Zabuza managed to block every strike with his blade as he backs away. However when it came to the last strike of Dante's Death Coil combo Zabuza managed to parry Dante leaving a one second window opening for him to strike. Zabuza takes advantage and strikes with his blade with a horizontal swing of his blade but Dante being a quick one manages to evade by diving forward going under the blade. Dante rolling quickly back up to his feet behind the former Mist ninja counters slashing back at Zabuza who's back was to him. His attack hit cutting Zabuza in half but Dante's opponent turns into water!

"What!"

"Right here!" Zabuza says in a whisper now appearing behind Dante whose eyes widen.

With a roar Zabuza strikes with the swing of his blade intending to cut Dante in half but Dante was able to block in time as he twirled his blade to over his back. Zabuza's large sword batting against Dante's blade batting Dante through the air toward the building wall but Dante's feet stop his impact against the wall, he then flipping himself off the wall. He quickly ducks as Zabuza ran toward him with a great speed just in time evading decapitation as Zabuza's large blade leaves a long gash along the building wall. Dante backflips away evading another strike from Zabuza and when Dante lands on the ground he sights a cart and so Rebellion morphs into the Ophion Demon Pull/Whip and whips it toward the cart, his weapon having a grasp and Dante throws the cart toward Zabuza.

The former Mist ninja having never seen such a weapon with morphing capabilities as surprised as he was not going to let a cart hit him and so jumps over it evading. The cart crashing into the side of a building as he watched it do so but looking forward and ahead of him there Dante was coming toward him with a reared back right fist. Dante's fist hits the side of Zabuza's face sending the Demon of the Hidden Mist crashing down toward the ground.

Dante was the first to deliver a hit in their battle but as Zabuza went sliding back along the ground from Dante's single punch it wasn't for long as he flips himself up and over to his feet, Dante landing on the ground at the same time. As soon as Zabuza landed back on his feet he moved with increase speed toward Dante going in a zigzag toward Dante. Seeing it coming Dante's blade becomes Ophion Angel Lift and he quickly whips it up to the edge of a building above and so was pulled up toward the building evading Zabuza. Dante flips himself up and over landing atop the roof of the building he was pulled up to, Ophion Angel Lift still present and then Zabuza leaps up into the air up toward Dante with his blade reared over his head.

Looking over his shoulder Dante sees Zabuza above and counters with Ophion Angel Lift becoming Ophion Demon Pull and is whipped toward grasping around Zabuza's foot. The result was Dante throwing Zabuza away to his right through the air but the Missing Ninja recovers himself in the air and lands upon the roof of a building.

Dante's weapon becomes Rebellion and Zabuza who landed upon one knee holding his blade out to his left lifts his head looking toward Dante's direction with a growl. Dante leans Rebellion upon his left shoulder as he and Zabuza stare at one another from the distance being three buildings apart, their fight was now upon the rooftops.

"Not bad at all." Zabuza said.

Dante pops his neck "Let's go Zebra!" This made Zabuza have an angry vain make itself known on his forehead. Dante then saw Zabuza stab his blade into the roof of the building he was upon and performed hand seals at a great pace. Dante tilts his head wondering what Zabuza was doing.

He got his answer when Zabuza said aloud "WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

A Water Dragon formed and shot toward Dante tearing away roofing as it came his direction roaring, people running in terror and screaming!

"OH SHIT!" Dante yelled and so he leaped into the air performing a charged Angel Boost flying toward and landing upon another building. The Water Dragon however made a u turn as it continued to tear through roofing and made its way toward Dante. Dante seeing the Water Dragon coming his way made Rebellion become his demonic axe Ekon and seeing the opening of the roaring Water Dragon coming toward him he performed Flush. Throwing the spinning head of the demonic axe into and spitting the Water Dragon in two making the dragon of water break away now raining water.

Dante's weapon reverts back to Rebellion and Zabuza who leaped to the building he was on lands before him delivering strikes with his large sword, Dante blocking the first four strikes. Upon the fifth he didn't block but leaped himself in the air while performing a backflip while Rebellion became Ekon to Dante performing Drop. He slams his demonic axe down toward Zabuza who leaped away just in time as Ekon smashed into the roofing, a large spider web forming around the impact of Ekon.

"Get the hell back here!" Dante demanded as Zabuza was falling back through the air down toward another building but Dante uses Ophion Angel Lift, the weapon grappling Zabuza pulling him toward Zabuza who was in midair. When he was pulled close enough, the action performed already surprising Zabuza; Dante's Rebellion became his angelic scythe Alastor and spins his form while striking with his scythe. His attack was blocked by Zabuza's scythe but it was strong enough to send Zabuza flipping and falling down toward a building roof.

Zabuza managed to land safely on the roof with Dante landing before him who immediately performs Karma. The Demon of the Mist blocking or ducking from the strikes of Dante's Karma combo with Alastor, the Nephilim managed to squeeze in one more strike but Zabuza leaps narrowing avoiding the attack. Dante seeing another opening ran toward Zabuza and performed a drop kick sending the Missing Ninja flying into and crashing through the window of a building.

"How'd that feel?!" Dante taunted.

Mary leans back as the Water Clones blade barely misses her going over her breasts. As she was like this Dante's Devil Arm Alastor spins through the air toward the Water Clone cutting through it cutting it into two killing it. Mary back on her feet from her flip watches as Alastor spins to Dante who jumped through the air down toward her catching his angelic weapon, Alastor becoming Rebellion as he lands on ground level before her sheathing his blade on his back.

"Where's-,"

She didn't get to finish asking her question as Dante grabs her hand and the two were running.

"Let's go!"

"Hey!"

Zabuza was within a room having pieces of furniture upon him to witch he pushes off to standing back to his feet. He walks to picking up his blade and leaps atop the window seal of the window that he crashed through. He expanded his senses to detect that bastard that he recalled the girl "Lady" referred to as Dante, he was angry. He however could not detect them and sheathing his blade back on his back he then swings his right fist into the window seal of the window to his right denting the wood.

"Next time Dante. You won't be so lucky!"

As mad as he was he couldn't help but also admire his new opponent seeing as he was a worthy swordsman who carried a VERY INTERESTING sword. Never has Zabuza bare witnessed to a blade that can change into other weapons like an axe or scythe? Even those L shaped weapons were something to behold.

"We'll meet again Dante." Zabuza promised "We'll meet again…" He then vanished with a Body Flicker.

Mary and Dante come into an abandoned housing that no one seem to occupy and for an abandoned house it was quite tidy inside? Imagine that.

"That went wild!" Dante said with a smile as he closed the door behind him locking it.

"Even his Water Clones are a challenge like they say." Mary said as she sat on the stair.

Dante took notice of a cut and a mean looking one along her cheek.

"You ok?"

"It's just a scratch."

"Yeah right." Dante said as he walked over taking a seat next to her.

"His Water Clone managed to cut me." Mary said as she reached into the back of her pouch pulling out what looked to be a cloth, small bottle of alcohol and a bandage big enough for the cut across her cheek.

"I'll take care of it." Dante said taking away the cloth and bottle of alcohol.

She watched as he opened the bottle and placed the cloth atop it and turned it over getting the cloth wet with alcohol but not for long, a little was required as he was only going to clean the cut.

"You know medics?"

"While I was living with the Namikaze's-," He brought up the cloth to having a hand grasp under her chin gently to hold her still and began cleaning the wound, it stung her "my godmother Tsunade, who would visit time to time. Anyway while I was younger I once fell on one or two occasions scraping my knee or getting a cut she would do what I am doing right now." He said as he continued cleaning her wound while she watched and listened. "I learned by watching her and she like Jiraiya cared for me more than Minato and Kushina ever did as they were preoccupied with Kitana's training." After cleaning the wound he tears the paper open pulling out the bandage and gently placed it over his cut "It's not going to scar your pretty face." Dante said "Sorry but I don't have a lollipop."

That made her chuckle "Thanks." Then she realized something about who Dante mentioned. "Wait your godmother was Tsunade as in Tsunade the Slug Princess? One of the Sannin!"

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that."

"And Jiraiya the-,"

"Yeah the Toad guy, my godfather."

"You had a foster family of legendary ninja."

"Maybe but my life was still shit. Anyway don't worry about any scar."

"Oh so now you know about scars?"

"Trust me that's nothing. Well I never got a scare seeing as I always heal. One of the benefits being what I am."

"Can you can heal from the worst injury?"

"I did."

"What was it?"

"I rather not talk about it. May sound disturbing,"

"Try me?"

She asked for it.

"Well as you know many villagers always attacked me whenever they got the chance." Mary gave him a nod "I was six then and one night a villager got the drop on me. Wasn't anything like beating me up or trying to stab me. Anyway a villager decides to brew up a flaming cocktail…"

Mary's eyes widen and Dante had a small smile while giving her a nod of not one but two.

"Are you serious?"

"Hit me dead on. Next thing I know I'm running around on fire. At least it was raining then. Then I wake up surprisingly alive within the hospital having suffered from mostly third degree burns. Tsunade was around and helped with my healing as well as my healing factor repairing my skin."

"That's horrible. Six!"

Dante mouthed the word six "Minato and Kushina were actually there but not for long when I woke up, knowing I would be fine. I was so scared then I thought I died and went to hell…"

"Did the attacker get away with it?"

"No, Minato got him. My attacker only got a year of prison though." Dante then stood and stretched. "I'm going to crash a little. I'll see what's upstairs." He went up the stairs with Mary looking over her shoulder watching him as he did.

"_Dante…."_

* * *

**The Advent91: **Hope you liked it. What is your ranking for the battle between Dante/Naruto and Zabuza? I personally only give it at least a SSADISTIC ranking. Next chapter is in the works and the introduction of a new character!


	14. Chapter 4: Into the Waves! Part2

**The Advent91: **This chapter begins right after the ending of the previous chapter "Chapter 3: Into the Waves!"

I have been asked for a poll of who Dante will get with. I am not trying to sound like a jerk and I don't wish to so please don't take it the wrong way when I say that the ultimate decision of who Dante/Naruto will EVENTUALLY get with is up to me. That field will be my choice to make.

I am also satisfied with the SSADISTIC ranks from reviewers upon their ranking of the battle between Dante and Zabuza. I know I can do better and get a SSSENSATIONAL! So I would appreciate those who are going to review that when any battle comes up be it Dante against demons or human opponents I would appreciate your ranking.

Now I understand there is some confusion on how the Gateway Seals can be used so here it is. Now they only have six Gateway Seals and these seals can either be used to ENTER Limbo or used as an EXIT Gateway. If Dante had one with him he can set it up in the real world, step in, and abracadabra he's in Limbo. If he tried to use a seal as an Exit Gateway within Limbo it would not work for it would have to be set up OUTSIDE (Real world) of Limbo by another person or one could have already been set up.

If Dante already used say the last Gateway Seal to enter Limbo and there were no more to be used as Exit Gateway's then Dante would be trapped forever in Limbo. The only way he could escape is if Mary somehow had more Gateway Seals to use as Exits to help Dante escape or if Selene came to his aid. Get what I'm saying? They have to be careful on this mission and not abuse the seals so much so that neither of them ends up trapped in Limbo forever. If they were dragged down by a demon then they would have to wisely kill it so as to save up on Gateway Seals.

To anyone fearing that Dante/Naruto is becoming godlike because of how he seemed to always have the upper hand in his fight with Zabuza this is not true. Zabuza demonstrated great speed and strength and was surprised with how Dante's sword Rebellion worked. Just because Zabuza didn't get any hits on Dante while Dante did being the punch to the face and the drop kick as well doesn't mean that Dante is stronger or is becoming godlike. I know some are thinking or that it may seem that way but rest assured he is not but I know to some it is going to seem to them.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Gato was in his office within his Illusion Manufacturing Facility sitting behind his desk, his body guards that he really didn't need for protection. He had just heard from one of his human thugs of the news hearing that one of the Illusion Dens within the village of Wave was destroyed. Also how Zabuza pursued and engaged the ones responsible who managed to get away. They were Lady and another name, a man that which EVERY demon knew.

Gato walked to the window looking down at the continued manufacturing of Illusion, his hands gripping the top of his cane. He was angry and seethed the name of the man or should he say Nephilim present within his village on his island.

"Dante!" Gato seethed the name. "As if that human Tazuna and those Leaf ninja he brought with him were annoying enough now I have Dante in my village! In MY country!"

"Problem Gato?"

Gato jumped at the recognition of the voice turning around and looking to the flat TV that was in the wall behind his desk. On the screen right now looking at him was his lord, god and master Mundus who was viewed on the screen. The God of Demons sitting behind his marble made desk sitting in his chair in a professional matter, the Hell Gate present right behind him. At the top left corner of the screen words blinked SECURE LINE.

"Lord Mundus! Forgive me I didn't see you there."

"Have I caught you at a bad time?"

"No my lord. Everything continues on schedule as the next shipment of Illusion should be finished by the weeks out. Just minor annoyances have come about in my village."

"And that would be?"

"Tazuna managed to smuggle his way out of my sights somehow? He fetched a couple of Leaf dogs in an effort to use them to overthrow me."

"A matter such as this shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Well the thing is one of the ninja from what our sources say is that Kakashi Hatake is amongst them leading the group. There is also the Uchiha survivor known as Sasuke and a girl that goes by the surname Namikaze is with them. There is another girl with them but she is just a mere medic."

"An interesting group of ninja Tazuna managed to grab?" Mundus said "Two Sharingan's and one Namikaze. But something else tells me you have more to share."

"I do my lord." Gato confirmed.

"Then speak."

"Dante is here in Wave."

Mundus made a small smile and slightly tilted his head to his right "Really?"

"Yes. The mortal Zabuza engaged him in combat today, said he wielded a sword and that he was able to morph it into a variety of weapons."

"The Rebellion." Mundus confirmed "So the seed of Sparda is within Wave and you call this a minor annoyance?"

"My lord?"

"Why else would Dante be in Wave? Think Gato! The Nephilim is obviously after YOU and seeking to stop the manufacture of Illusion!" Mundus spoke as he sat back against his chair. "If this is true then he must have joined Vergil's annoying order."

"What would you have me do?" Gato asked.

"I expect you to do what needs to be done. Kill the Nephilim."

"But Tazuna and the Leaf ninja? If they finish that bridge and succeed in its construction connecting to the mainland, Leaf forces coming in and finding out everything then the whole Illusion operation is compromised?"

"The Nephilim is the greater threat. How you deal with the Leaf ninja and bridge builder is your own problem but right now the Nephilim is your greatest threat then a group of humans. If you wish to take care of the humans then send in our fellow compatriots to take care of the situation while you find and deal with the Nephilim."

"Very well my lord."

"Don't fail me Gato." Mundus's eyes became a pair of Sharingan eyes "If you do fail then you best hope that the Nephilim be rids of you for if you survive this ordeal. If the collapse of Illusion comes to fruition upon your hands I will make sure you lose everything one piece at a time as I shred your soul into thousands of pieces for the rest of eternity." Mundus threated "Consider what I just said a "motivational" speech just for you." He said with a smile "Is that clear enough for you?"

"Yes Lord Mundus." Gato said with the bow of his head.

Mundus's Sharingan eyes revert back to normal "Good. Oh and Gato? Happy hunting." Mundus's connection then cuts off with the screen going blank.

Gato then walked off to get to work on having the humans being the ninja's and Tazuna's family exterminated with Stalkers that he would send masquerading as humans. They wouldn't know what was coming, the demons would attack tonight.

Dante had just left Mary upon treating her wound to check what was upstairs and was now walking down a hall of the second floor that had two rooms but upon checking them there was nothing inside either of them.

"Not a bed in sight." Dante said to himself as he went back downstairs. _"The only comfortable thing to lie on in this house is the couch." _He arrived on the bottom floor looking to the couch seeing Mary sitting upon it already as she took her right boot off placing down next to her left one. He watched as she went to work with her toes popping them. _"Going to have a problem with sleeping arrangements."_

"You never told me your sword can do that." Mary said grabbing Dante's attention.

"Huh?"

"Your sword Rebellion became an axe and even a scythe? I saw your battle with Zabuza as I was fighting his Water Clone."

"Oh yeah, got them from my mom and dad."

"I thought they were dead?"

"Well more like got them from their…paintings?"

"From their paintings?"

"Yeah."

"I don't get it?" She said.

"Hard to explain." He said "So how is this going to work?"

"How's what going to work?"

"How we are going to sleep on the couch?"

"Oh that's simple," She said.

"_We share." _Dante thought with a smile.

"I sleep on the couch while YOU sleep on the floor."

"Excel-I mean what?"

"I sleep on the couch, YOU sleep on the floor."

"Why?" Dante asked in a whiney tone.

"Because I am a lady and you are a gentleman and you are going to let me sleep on this couch tonight ALONE."

Dante sighed and looked out the window seeing the approaching afternoon sky, it wasn't night yet.

"I'm going out."

"We just escaped from Zabuza and most likely he is hunting us?"

"Technically the guy is most likely hunting ME down seeing as I pissed him off, don't worry about me Lady I'll be fine. Besides maybe I'll find a bed mattress lying around somewhere in an alley or something? Anyway you stay here and I'll be back in a jiffy." Dante made his way for the back door of the house they were in.

"Keep your radio on!"

Dante gave her a wave from over his shoulder and Mary witnesses once again seeing Dante's blade Rebellion vanished from sight in a red flash. He then went out the door.

When he was upon the streets he stayed as discreet as possible while keeping an eye out for any possible camera's, suspected demons or Spotters as well as Zabuza who may be out looking for him. Dante was not kidding by what he said that he might find some mattress in some alley, he was serious because he didn't want to be sleeping on the floor. So it wasn't surprising if you were able to sight Dante looking down an alley every time he passed a building. Now yes he had money but there was nowhere he was going to find mattresses on sale seeing as how Gato sucked the land dry. Now with all honesty Dante being out here right now after him and Mary destroying an Illusion Den and battling Zabuza was a STUPID idea! But you know Dante, he does crazy things no matter how unwise they may seem.

As Dante continued to walk upon the streets he stops in his tracks seeing a number of people gathering around ahead. Dante wondering what the commotion was about decided to see what was going on. Walking into the group of gathered civilians of Wave and blending in within them he saw a group of Gato's thugs gathered around a man's stand who was trying to sell the food he had to offer to his people.

"It's time for you to pay up old man!"

"It's not fair! This is all I have for me and my family to use to buy food for us."

"Gato doesn't care! Now pay us what you owe or face the consequences!"

Dante counted how many thugs there were harassing the poor old man and was going to interfere until someone else decided to intervene.

"To pick on an old man who can't defend himself is not only pathetic but shows how much of a coward you people are." A new voice said.

Emerging out of the crowd was a man wearing white robes and was armed with a single sheathed samurai sword being a katana; the man had long black hair and green eyes. This man's name was Isao Daichi and as Dante looked upon the samurai he felt that the man was one of honor and tradition, he also had a strong feeling that he was strong.

"People like you should not walk amongst the world and are a disgrace, the world would be better off without you." Isao Daichi said.

"Well look here boys the old man's trying to be a hero." One of the thugs' said. "Let's show him and everyone here what happens when one try's to be a hero." He and all the other dozen thugs with him having weapons of their own were prepared to hurt the calm Isao Daichi.

"I would advise you to not do that…" Isao warned.

"GET HIM!"

The group of human thugs that served under Gato jump Isao who unsheathes his sword and then sounds of a sword slashing through multiple objects echoed aloud. Isao is now seen holding his blade out to his right while the thugs stand petrified holding their weapons before them that fall in two freaking them out. Everyone watched as Isao twirled his blade and then slowly sheathed his sword back in its sheath; it is right then and there that the thugs decided to run away like crying babies. The people that saw this clapped for him seeing how he defended the old man from being robbed of his money, Dante was curious of the man.

"_Who the hell is he?" _Dante wondered as he watched the man turn and walk away.

Dante decided to follow the man.

It is minutes later that Isao Daichi is seen within a tavern sitting in one of the stools before a counter where the bar tender was cleaning glasses. Isao Daichi bringing up and drinking sake from his small dish cup, Dante is then seen walking within the tavern pushing open its door and closing it behind him. He sights the samurai and walks to him intending on taking the seat next to the Isao.

As soon as Dante sat in his seat while brushing his hood from atop his head he asked "Sake please!"

"How old are you?" The bar tender asked.

Dante pulled out bills of money "Old enough to pay and old enough to kill. Does that answer your question?"

The bar tender gave him a nod believing him and placed a cup before Dante to pouring him some liquor.

"Thanks." Dante took a drink of his sake and no this wasn't the first time he had liquor. Dante did not even take notice of Isao take a peek at him from the corner of his eye. Isao looked like he was examining Dante's face but why? When Dante brought his cup down from his lips Isao looked away closing his eyes. "Phew that's the stuff!" He said as he brought his cup down upon the table. "So I saw your show back there."

"Oh…?" Isao said.

"Yeah man you got some serious skill with a blade."

"Your compliments are appreciated."

"You don't look like a man that is from this country though?" Dante said.

"Neither do you." Isao said.

"Touché!" Dante said pointing at the man. "So where do you come from?"

"Akan Village…"

"Never heard of it?"

"It is little known these days. Where do you hail from?"

"Well I was raised in Fire Country, in the Leaf."

"Are you a ninja?"

"Hell no. But I left the village, had enough of it."

"Had enough of it?"

"Treated me like complete shit."

"I am sorry for your troubles. It is surprising that the noble Hidden Leaf would act such a way toward one person."

"Well that's what happens with the power of lies." Dante said taking a sip of his drink.

"Power of lies?" Isao asked as he took another sip of his drink.

"Yeah. One man places the hatred on another to protect his precious daughter."

"Were you this man's son?"

"That man was never my father. I call him a failure."

"This hatred, what is it?"

"Ever heard of the Nine Tails?"

"Yes. I heard it attacked the Leaf eighteen years ago but was defeated by its Third Lord."

"Let's just say everyone saw me as that fox."

Isao looked his direction "Why would many see you as such a beast?"

"It was sealed within the man's daughter. It was never killed."

"Interesting. So this man you hate, his daughter holds the beast, you became the scapegoat for the village to direct their hatred upon and as a result is the hatred I sense within your voice."

"You're good." Dante complimented.

"Your face reminds me of someone…"

"Oh yeah. Who?" Dante asked as he brought his sake to his lips.

"Sparda."

Dante's eyes shot open "What!" He looked to where Isao WAS sitting but was gone! "Where did he?"

"Hey he didn't pay!" The bar tender said.

Dante looked to the door and saw Isao walk past the window from the outside. Dante placed money down on the counter and pursued after Isao Daichi.

"Keep the change!" Dante yelled out to the bar tender and went out the door.

Dante was now running through the streets searching for the samurai that knew the name of his father. He came to a stop looking around.

"Where is he?" He asked no one in particular.

Dante's Wireless Radio receives contact from his partner Mary "Dante come in?"

"Now is not a good time Lady." Dante said as he continued his search running down the street.

"Are you in trouble? Demons!"

"No I'm in no trouble Lady don't worry. Just looking for someone right now."

"Who?"

"Some samurai and he knew my father's name."

"Who?"

"I tell you when I learn his name."

It's when Dante finally sighted the man walking calmly along a path heading into the forests of Wave, Dante gave immediate pursuit and damn Isao must have been fast in his walking. When Dante finally came to a stop it was Dante finding Isao in a clearing with the ocean water nearby, the samurai was sitting Indian style position with his sword rested upon the grass aside looking in the direction of the ocean water.

"How do you know my father?" Dante asked as he walked up to the man stopping about ten feet away from the samurai.

"I met him long ago…"

"How long ago?" Dante asked but Isao was silent. "Look guy you're going to tell me right now HOW you know my father Sparda."

"If I don't?"

"Then I'll force it out of you."

"Good."

"What?" Dante said with a look of confusion as he watched the man grab his blade to standing tall and turned to Dante.

"Show me."

"Show you what?"

Isao unsheathes his blade holding his sheath out to his right and aiming his blade that was within his right hands grasp aiming it at Dante.

"Show me the power of a son of Sparda."

"You want to fight?"

Isao moved FAST as he was already before Dante within striking distance and swings his blade but Dante evades the blade by quickly dropping to his knees and leaning back as the blade went over his head. He quickly got back up to his feet while turning in the direction of Isao who had his back to him, the man slowly turning back to his direction.

"_Holy crap he's fast!" _Dante thought. "You're serious about this?"

"Draw your sword son of Sparda. I've seen your battle with Zabuza."

"So you were watching all of that huh?" Dante willed his blade Rebellion to appear as the hilt of the blade appears and the blade itself stretches out. "What were you hoping to learn?"

"I learned everything I needed to know when I witnessed your battle with Zabuza. You move and fight like your father, but you are not the same. You are different?"

"You're right." Dante said as he draws his blade from his back "I am not like my father."

"_I sense within him the power of a demon but also that of an angel as well? Could he be?"_

Both Dante and Isao dashed toward one another and the clashing of blades began as one struck at one another, dodged, ducked, parried, turned and spun while they circled one another. Once again it looked like a deadly dance. The echoing of blades clashing can be heard under the approaching night sky. After about a minute more of clashing their swords against one another the two leap away separating from one another.

"_He is really good." _Dante thought.

"Your form could use work as well as your footing."

"Huh? What's wrong with my form and footing?"

"It's nothing bad, just with a little more work then it will be perfection. Now let us continue."

"Whatever you say Old Man." Dante said with a smirk.

Isao only made a smile _"He is also a joker, like father like son I suppose. Shouldn't be surprised." _

The battle between the two continued and it was nothing but a battle of swords nothing more. There was no jutsu involved and no fists, just the sword. They fought like this for several minutes until they finally come to a stop and Isao is the first to bring down his sword and sheath it, Dante did the same putting his blade away upon his back.

"You are very skilled with the sword."

"Thanks now do you mind telling me how you know my father?"

"First you should tell your friend to come out now."

"Huh?"

"She's been following you ever since you left the tavern."

Dante's eyes narrowed and he called over his shoulder "You can come out Lady!"

Said person bring Mary/Lady had her back against the bark of a tree with a look of surprise on her face _"How did that guy know I was here?!"_ Never the less she stepped out from behind her hiding spot looking upon Dante with narrowed eyes and as always didn't look pleased in the least.

"YOU WERE FOLLOWING ME?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO WORRY!" Dante yelled.

Mary was now up in Dante's face giving him her most intense glare "DO YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO LET GO OFF ON YOUR OWN?! YOU STUPID IDIOT! "

"I DON'T NEED BABYSITTING!"

"OH PLEASE YOU SEEM TO GET INTO SO MUCH TROUBLE THAT IT'S REQUIRED!"

Isao was watching as a large anime sweat drop went down the back of his head "An odd couple you two are?"

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Both Dante and Mary yelled at Isao.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Mary said "There is no way I would want to be with that!" She said pointing to Dante's face.

"Too bad for you then Lady." Dante said with a smile. Mary gives him a glare "If we were a couple you would be enjoying the time of your life not just under the moonlight but in the mourning's as well if you know what I mean."

Mary had another blush on her face knowing what Dante was imagining. She knows what he meant by that sentence.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" Mary yelled and delivered her fist down upon Dante's head sending him into the ground.

"It's called a JOKE!" Dante's muffled voice yelled as his face was currently in the ground.

"I am to understand that you two are partners?" Isao asked.

"You don't know how much I regret it." Mary said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Dante pulling his face out of the ground was now sitting on the ground Indian style with a smile on his face "Oh please Lady you know you love me."

"Oh you wish."

"Should I leave you two alone?" Isao asked.

"No!" Dante said immediately as he stood to his feet "You are going to tell me how you know my father Sparda. How and when you met him."

"Very well then, walk with me." Isao said and began walking to a path that leads through and within the forest of Wave. Dante immediately followed after the man with Mary close behind and Isao began to talk.

"The first thing you should know is I met your father Sparda in battle…"

"When was this?"

"Over 90 years ago."

This is when Dante and Mary stopped within their tracks hearing what the man said, Isao did the same.

"Wait a minute just how old are you?" Mary asked.

"To this day I am 142."

"Bullshit!" Dante immediately called.

"I assure you that it is no joke." Isao said "You two fight demons don't you?"

Dante and Mary narrowed their eyes wondering how Isao knew such a thing.

"I can see it within your eyes. I too have fought demons in my time."

"Is that right?" Dante said as he followed after Isao who continued on his path.

"Yes. It was after the time of the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha has their showdown in what is known today as the Valley of the End. I met your father in battle, I lost but at the same time I gained a friend. Your father was an amazing swordsman even though he was a demon under Mundus's rule. I met him again after he broke away from the demon king years later having not wanting anything to do further with Mundus's quest for world domination. I traveled back to my village hoping to settle down in peace but then I came across a demon that seeks my blood to settle its hunger. I of course battled the demon and came out victorious but I was on the edge of death. However I saw a man who must have been watching the battle the entire time…"

"Who was it?" Mary asked.

Isao still remembered looking into those three black triangular formatted comma red eyes.

"I thought I was seeing things due to deaths door closing in on me but I saw Madara Uchiha."

"Madara Uchiha!" Dante said "Then the man that was watching you was…"

"Yes. It was the Demon King Mundus." Isao revealed.

"What happened?" Dante asked.

Isao came to a stop and looked to the star lite sky.

"Madara who I later in time learned was Mundus within his body interrogated me asking me of the whereabouts of Sparda. I of course refused to give him any sort of information. I didn't care if he killed me, in fact I welcomed it. He saw this and decided to give me a more brutal punishment."

"What was that?" Mary asked as Isao turned facing them.

"It is something that most madmen would strive to have and pursue, mainly Orochimaru. Mundus cursed me with Immortality."

"You're immortal!" Dante said.

"Yes, I can't die. I was forced to live the rest of my days watching my friends and family pass on to the afterlife and I couldn't join them. If there was anything I wished for it was the ability to die like any normal man. The only way I can render myself from the curse of Immortality it is the death of Mundus, only then will I be free from immortal life." Isao looked from the stars to Dante "You seek him as I do. I have been seeking him so that I could end his life for many years. I know what he did to your family Dante; I seek vengeance not only for myself but also for Sparda. At the end of it all I hope to obtain for the one soul thing that I have sought for many years now…peace."

"But legend says that only a Nephilim can kill Mundus." Mary said and looked to Dante "And the only ones that can kill him is Dante and-,"

"One's? Nephilim?" Isao asked.

"_Crap I let my mouth run!" _Mary thought.

"Sparda sired two children?"

"Me and my brother, Vergil." Dante revealed.

"Dante!" Mary whispered to him grabbing the Nephilim's arm bringing him closer "What are you doing? We can't trust him!"

"He knew Sparda, that's all I need to trust him. He has been searching for Mundus far longer than anyone ever has. What if we convinced him to join Holy? Not to mention he is GOOD, trust me I know because I just fought the guy."

Mary looked to Isao "I don't know."

"Look I trust your calls so trust mine?" Dante asked as there was a silence between the two Holy Agents but Mary deciding to trust Dante gave him a nod. Dante brought his attention back to Isao "Yes, Sparda did have two children. Me and my brother Vergil, our mother was an angel."

"I assumed you were a demon but if you say your mother was an angel…?" Isao then realized "You are a Nephilim!"

"Yes, I and my brother are the only ones in the world. And the only ones that can kill Mundus."

"I heard of the legend. The legend of a demon king only able to be slain by Nephilim. I may not be Nephilim; I may just be a cursed immortal human by I am still willing to try and slay Mundus. Nephilim or not!"

Dante was going to continue the conversation but all three of them felt multiple presences moving through the forests going toward a single direction, it made all three of them narrow their eyes looking down said direction.

"What was that?" Dante wondered.

"I don't know?" Mary said.

"Demons." Isao said.

"Spotters?" Mary asked.

"Where are they going?" Dante asked.

"I have seen this before," Isao said "You two should get after them before whatever poor soul meets their fate."

"What about you?" Mary asked.

"We will meet again…" Isao said and walked away, as he did he seemed to just vanish as if he were a ghost but of course he wasn't.

"Let's go!" Mary said as she took off pursuing the demons with Dante following shortly behind.

Who were the demons after?

Within the Tazuna household the night above was still young and inside sitting around a table in the kitchen was all of Team Kakashi (Sasuke, Sakura, Kitana and Kakashi himself) as well as Tazuna himself along with his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari. All of them were eating a bowl of rice while Kakashi who was already finished with his bowl somehow in the less than a second had his senses on the alert like he always did on mission.

Kakashi right now couldn't help but have his thoughts go to Naruto who was no longer a part of their lives and it was sad for Kakashi, he liked Naruto. Even though his true name was Dante it seemed that Kakashi still referred to him as Naruto because that is who he has known him as. As far as Kakashi knew Naruto and Dante was the same person and it didn't seem to matter whether to call the Nephilim Naruto or Dante. Kakashi sometimes wondered what it would have been like if Naruto were a ninja and perhaps here?

"_What would that be like?" _Kakashi thought. For some reason he imagined Naruto wearing a horrible jumpsuit that made one want to tear it to shreds and said kill me out loud as well as seeing him compete with Sasuke? _"Strange?"_

Everyone at this table being the Leaf ninja knew that Naruto had left the village taking up his true name and now with his somehow older twin brother Vergil, it was a shock seeing as Naruto was never the son of Minato and Kushina but was adopted. Nobody knew where he was now and they were unaware that he was here within the Land of Waves hunting for the man that Wave wished to be free from.

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura addressed.

"Hmm?"

"Naruto…? I mean Dante?" She didn't know which name to use "His twin brother Vergil?"

"What about him."

"Why is the village after him and Naruto anyway? Far as I know they didn't do anything wrong?"

Kakashi wondered if he should tell them of the swords within Vergil and Dante/Naruto's possession. Not to mention if he talked about it amongst this table then Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari would know. The Leaf jonin took a few more seconds until coming to a decision to trust his comrades and the family amongst them.

"What I am about to tell you three is top secret and Tazuna I would appreciate if you and your family kept this quiet as well." Kakashi said.

"Sure." Tazuna said.

"You have our trust." Tsunami said as she placed a hand upon Inari's shoulder.

"Sasuke? Sakura? Do you both remember our battle with Vergil?"

"How could we forget?" Sakura said as she looked down upon the table and Sasuke only directed a hateful glare to the table as well. They were DESTROYED that day.

"Do you remember the sword in his possession?"

"Yeah he had a katana?" Sakura said.

"I remember seeing him holding it within the restaurant?" Kitana said.

"That is no ordinary katana. In fact it is literally THE ultimate katana sword in existence." Kakashi said "That katana is one of the two most powerful swords in the world said to be able to cut through anything."

"Are you serious?" Kitana asked.

"That's what the legends say."

Sasuke had his own sword being the grass cutter but he heard of one such katana, his father told stories about it.

"What sort of weapon can do that?" Tazuna asked.

"The Yamato." Kakashi revealed.

"_Yamato!" _Sasuke thought. His memories went back to the battle he had with Vergil and his memories were zoned in on the legendary Yamato in hand. _"Father said that the Uchiha had been looking for that blade for almost 100 years! How does Vergil have it?"_

"Not only is the sword said to be able to cut through anything but it is also said to have the ability to cut open or through dimensions."

"That's amazing!" Kitana said.

"Naruto on the other hand possess another legendary sword capable of great power…"

"Rebellion." Sasuke said grabbing everyone's attention wondering how he knew.

"How do you know that Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"My father told me stories of the blades Rebellion and Yamato, even showed me old drawings of what the swords looked like. When I fought Naruto four years ago he summoned that blade out of nowhere and battled me with it."

"These two swords are the reason why the Leaf and all of Fire Country pursues them now. It is why the council has deemed they be brought back alive. The council wants the blades so as to strengthen the village and while doing so protecting the village from its enemies; they wish for the village to grab the blades first before any other village learns information of this. This information is highly classified amongst the Leaf and many precautions have been taken to keep such information from leaking."

"Forgive me if I say this Kakashi but that sounds…selfish." Tsunami said.

"Yes it is." Kakashi agreed.

"And your Hokage is ok with this?" Tazuna asked.

"The Fourth just wanted to leave the matter alone. Heated debates whether to pursue or not continued for a while but it was the council that won having Naruto and Vergil pursued." Kakashi explained "This will only further increase Naruto's hatred against the Leaf village and most of the council fails to see this. Minato sensei said that Naruto is a vengeful one and I'd hate to imagine if he someday came back to the village with intentions of its destruction."

"_As if having the fox wasn't enough…" _Kitana thought _"Now they want a couple of swords?"_

"So if you guys ever encountered this Vergil and Naruto again?" Tazuna asked.

"Then we would have to try and take him in." Kakashi said.

"What if he were here?"

"That would be difficult seeing as we have to protect you from Gato and whatever he has to throw at us. We have to remain on the alert and even more so after what I heard happened in the village today." Kakashi said.

"Yes I heard of it to." Tazuna said with a nod "Apparently there was a scuffle between two people and one of them I heard was Zabuza of the Hidden Mist."

"Are you serious?" Kitana asked.

"It may be true Kitana." Kakashi said.

"Yes, many villagers saw him and recognized him right away. Who the other Zabuza was fighting I do not know but it was surely a man who may have been responsible for the explosion. The man that was fighting Zabuza was able to hold his own though and many of the villagers even said that they saw him fly through the sky like some sort of bird or something?"

"Maybe he was using a summoning?" Kitana said.

"No many of the villagers said that he flew without the use of any summon present."

"Sounds ridiculous." Sasuke said.

"They said that about Minato sensei accomplishing to move at the speed of light and look at him now." Kakashi pointed out.

Outside of the household of Tazuna normal looking civilians numbering in six walked toward the house but these civilians were also armed with having two swords sheathed upside down in an X behind them. These were actually demons that were Stalkers masquerading as humans and they were sent by Gato to eliminate Tazuna's family and the Leaf ninja. Remember in the real world they may look like normal human beings but if you were to see them in Limbo you would see what they really were.

Two of the disguised Stalker demons were impersonating as females while the remaining four were men, all them wearing hats upon their heads. They all slowly draw their swords as they slowly approached the house.

Meanwhile back inside…

"Kakashi sensei? Do you think it is possible for anyone to even figure out how to fly without the assistance of a summon?" Kitana asked.

"I don't know Kitana. Who knows maybe there is and it is just waiting to be-," Kakashi stops in his sentence as he senses something coming and narrowing his eyes. He sensed danger and so did the other Leaf ninja causing them all to stand from their seats "Tazuna! Get you are your family up-,"

That's when they broke in breaking through the bottom floor windows of the house making pieces of glass fly, three in the living room and three in the kitchen.

"Get upstairs!" Kakashi yelled.

Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari ran upstairs with Sasuke blocking the stairs with his grass cutter sword drawn. The team watched as the three disguised Stalkers before them rise from there on one knee position slowly. When they stood tall they lifted their heads looking upon their human targets and tighten the grip upon their blades, the three Stalkers that broke in through the living room were now standing within the doorway that was connected to the kitchen they were currently in.

Team 7 had the only way upstairs blocked and upstairs was accessible from the kitchen.

"Kakashi sensei who are these people?" Kitana asked.

"They look like ordinary people from the village?" Sakura said confused.

"Why would the people that Tazuna is trying to save try and kill him?" Sasuke said.

"Maybe they are working for Gato." Kitana said and narrowed her eyes not intending letting them get to Tazuna.

"_What is going on here?" _Kakashi wondered as he accessed the current situation. _"The good thing is that we have them all down here. We must not let them get upstairs." _He thought. "Sakura and Kitana I want you two to take the ones that came breaking through the living room, take the fight to them and take them down in there. I and Sasuke have these three. Do you think you can handle it?"

"No problem sensei!" Kitana said.

"Leave those creeps to us!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Go!" Kakashi then threw kunai and shuriken toward the direction of the three Stalkers within the kitchen doorway forcing them to leap back and away into the living room, Kitana and Sakura gave pursuit intending on taking the fight to them.

The three Stalkers that were within the kitchen took the opening Kakashi left having thrown his kunai and shuriken leaping toward him. Sasuke however intercepts appearing before Kakashi combining Chidori running its current through his grass cutter sword and slashed at the leaping Stalkers. However what surprises both Kakashi and Sasuke is they suddenly vanish within circular portals, Sasuke's attack missing. Then out of those three portals that were floating before them the three Stalkers back flipped out of them landing back in their original positions.

"_What the-," _Sasuke thought.

"_Fuck?" _Kakashi thought in his mind having been wondering the same thing as Sasuke.

"Stay on your toes Sasuke." Kakashi said as he revealed his Sharingan.

"Right." Sasuke activates his Sharingan eyes.

One of the Stalkers before them twirled one of its blades to pointing it at the ninja and gave them a tooth grin showing smile with the Leaf ninja now noticing the now sharp ass teeth, looking into their eyes they could see a faint red glow within their eyes.

Kitana and Sakura were dealing with the other three disguised Stalkers as they had kunai drawn within each hand and were only on defensive while the Stalkers were on the offensive. The opponents they were facing were amazingly skilled with their blades twirling them around as they continued their assault upon the two female Leaf ninja. Kitana ducks under a slash of a Stalkers swords and flips away from the disguised demon and putting distance between herself and the demon she decides to give them the advantage in numbers. She summons a total of six shadow clones of herself to aid them in battle.

The battle continued and even with Kitana having summoned clones to their aid the demons with their amazing skill with the blades still overpowered them striking her clones down one at a time. Kitana tried going in for the kill against one of the demons slashing her kunai forward for its neck but the Stalker quick on its feet leaps up and was now on all fours stuck on the ceiling. The demon then swings down its feet kicking Kitana in the face sending her flying into and making her and the couch within the room go over.

Sakura was doing her best as she ducked under a Stalker's blades and swiped for its feet but the demon leaps up. Another Stalker seeing its opening upon Sakura seeing as how she was vulnerable as she swiped for its fellow demon compatriot's feet delivers a kick into Sakura's back sending her tumbling across the living room floor. Sakura slams into the living room wall but immediately rolls away as one of the two Stalker's that were attacking leaped toward her and stabs its blades into the walls she was against missing.

Kitana in the meantime ran toward a wall running up it and used it to turn herself in the air delivering a kick across the Stalker that was chasing her into its face. The result was making it take a few steps back as Kitana seemed to have broken its neck seeing the way the demons head was angled.

"Yeah take that!" Kitana said with a smile. However her so called victory was short lived as she watched her opponent balance itself and bring up its hands readjusting its head followed by popping sounds of its bones. "No way!"

Sakura delivers a punch across a Stalker's face sending it soaring toward the third one within the living room but the third Stalker caught its ally and flipped it over to the demon landing upon one knee holding both blades out.

"These guys are sure tough." Sakura said.

What made this fight more difficult for them was that they couldn't use any jutsu they knew, save for Sasuke's chidori currenting blade, because Tazuna and his family were within the house upstairs. They couldn't risk trying to get them to follow them outside because they probably wouldn't. They tried at least forcing them in some way to go outside but they weren't going to let them do that. They had every intention staying within the house so as to kill not just them but the family hiding upstairs. Sakura and Kitana had no experience fighting these sorts of opponents putting them at a great disadvantage. Sasuke and Kakashi were faring better thanks to the help of their Sharingan's allowing them to predict the next move but their opponents were still difficult ones.

The Stalkers truly are an elite force of demon kind. In fact they were Mundus's elite guard unbeknownst to all of them.

With the three Stalkers' within the kitchen facing off against Kakashi and Sasuke two of the Stalkers rushed the ninja locking blades with them, the third one leaped over the Leaf ninja.

Oh that's not good!

The Stalker that leaped over them landed on the stairs but then leaped to crawling up along the wall on all fours at a fast rate up the stairs going after the family!

"SHIT!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke managed to push his Stalker opponent away to turning tail intending on pursuing after the demon that went upstairs. His Stalker opponent he pushed away however leaps back into a portal and portal reappears before Sasuke and leaps out blocking Sasuke's path.

"_This is not good!" _Kakashi thought as he was in a blade struggle with his Stalker opponent.

The human masquerading Stalker demon slowly staked down the second floor hallway letting the tip of its blades grind through and along the wooden floor. The demon stops and sniffs the air a few times before taking a big whiff; the demon smelled for the family. That is just creepy as hell. The demon slowly looks to its left to what was Inari's room adorning a big teeth showing smile. Within the locked room Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami who had a pan with her were all huddled hugging one another below Inari's closed room window.

They watch as the shadow of the figure passed the door thanks to the hall light casted from under the door casting the shadow. But then it comes back stopping in front of their door and for a couple of seconds the demon outside the door just stood there as it toyed with its prey. Soon they watched as the door knob ever so slowly turns, good thing the door was locked. The door knob turns back and forth slowly a few times more until the knob starts to shake as the demon was turning it violently. It then stops turning the knob and don't think that it was giving up as the next thing that happens is Inari's room door is slashed into pieces.

The smiling Stalker demon was revealed before them as it slowly walks in dragging its swords along the floor, the family was of course terrified. As the demon got closer it raised one of its blades in the air intending on killing the family in one stroke but then it suddenly stops as it feels someone tapping upon its shoulder.

"Hey dumbass?" A voice from behind whispered.

The Stalker demon looked over its shoulder to a familiar black hooded blonde who had a familiar broadsword on his back wearing a familiar black coat. The man reared back his right fist and threw it forward to the demons face while yelling.

"FUCK YOU!"

His fist collided with the Stalker's face sending it crashing out of Inari's room window and to hitting the pier surrounding the house the family resided in. The Stalker demon that was just punched out the window picks itself up and then sees a familiar red and blue eyed woman with a Needle Machine Wrist Launcher aimed at the demon.

"Hello there." She said with a smile.

Meanwhile back within Inari's room the families black hooded savior brings up his fist and blows on it as if it were hot or had smoke coming out like from the barrel of a gun?

"You ok?" He asked the family.

"Who are you?" Inari asked.

"Dante."

They know that name seeing as how they were talking about him downstairs.

"Dante!" Tazuna said surprised seeing him here.

Meanwhile downstairs Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Kitana were back to back now all within the living room as the remaining five Stalkers had them surrounded. Did they fail their mission? Was Tazuna and his family dead? Did they fail Wave? Did Wave lose its last hope?

"What the hell is this?" Dante asked aloud who grabbed the whole attention of the room.

The Stalker's turned their heads to and the Leaf ninja's eyes were wide seeing him here. Dante walked out of the kitchen stopping just in front of the kitchen entrances doorway with Rebellion within his right hands grasp leaned atop his right shoulder and within his left hands grasp was Ebony.

"You guys-," Dante pointed his gun Ebony upon the demons within the room "have the nerves to throw someone other than ME a party? I'm insulted!"

"Naruto?!" All of Team 7 or Team Kakashi said in union.

"I like what you guys did to the place though." Dante said referring to the demons as he looked around the mess in the room "But something tells me that this is not a result of spring cleaning?"

"**Daaaaante!" **The Stalker's said in union looking upon their most hated enemy being a seed of Sparda.

"Hi!" He said.

One of the disguised Stalker's rushed Dante while spinning its blades with a demonic roar but Dante angled Rebellion blocking the demons blades and aims Ebony under the demons chin. With the pull of the trigger a loud bang goes off blowing the top half of the disguised Stalker's head off, the body falling to the floor now nothing more than a dead human corpse.

The demons that had possessed bodies use these bodies as their disguises walking amongst the humans. When killed in the real world nothing but the possessed human body is left behind but the demon that was using it dies in Limbo burning away like fiery ash, this only happens with a demon that has POSSESSED a body.

"Two down." Dante said been then all of a sudden the Stalker demon Dante punched out the window from upstairs crashes through a window landing on the living room floor, it looked to have multiple needles lodged within it and the demon that possessed the body was dead. "Looks like I miscounted." Dante said as he looked back to the Stalkers in the room with a smile "Three."

All demons hated Dante since he was a son of the traitorous Sparda and so the Stalker's forget about the ninja's and rush toward Dante who only quickly moves out the exit door within the kitchen leading them outside while saying aloud.

"You can't catch me because I'm the gingerbread man!"

The disguised Stalker's came to a stop now in front of Tazuna's house as Dante stood ahead of them with his gun Ebony put away and only his blade Rebellion present upon his shoulder, Lady was standing in the background with her arms crossed over her chest. Dante was waiting for the remaining demons as they come to a stop before him about 20 yards away.

"Glad you can make it." Dante said as Team 7 arrived outside. "Lady you can kick back, I have some new combos I want to try out."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Mary said.

"No joke."

Kakashi held out his hand telling Sasuke, Sakura and especially Kitana to not move. In all honesty Kakashi wanted to observe, wanted to see what Dante would do, wanted to see how much stronger he has become.

"Something just tells me you just want to show off?" Mary said.

"A little of that too." Dante said as he walked up to meet the Stalker's in combat. Mary only shakes her head negatively at Dante's behavior.

The first Stalker rushed Dante who also does the same but Dante manages to parry the striking demon and performs a new combo he had in mind he would dub Quick Cleaver. He strikes twice with Rebellion and then summoned Alastor forth striking with the last three strikes of the Cleaver combo and thus the Quick Cleaver was born, a combinational strike with Rebellion and Alastor. With one demon on the ground but not for the count the second disguised demon of the group decides to strike. Since Dante still had Alastor within his grasp he performed the first two strikes with said angelic weapon and then switches to Rebellion performing the last three strikes of Death Coil afterwards, Cleaving Twister was born!

The third demon strikes and Dante decides to perform a new combo with just Ekon. He summoned forth his demonic axe attacking with the first two strikes of the combo Judgment and then with one last mighty swing the combo Trinity Smash was born. The combo sent the demon flying off its feet and into the ground.

"Hell yes!" Dante said liking the Trinity Smash combo.

One of the demons got back up and attacks Dante once again but the Nephilim once again performs another combinational combo between his Devil Arms. With Ekon still in hand he delivered the first two strikes upon the demon and then Ekon becomes Alastor performing the last three strikes of the Cleaver combo, welcome to the fold Heavy Cleaver. He summoned forth his Ophion Demon Pull/Whip pulling the demon back toward him and performed Cleaving Trinity Smash finally finishing off the demon leaving only two of them remaining.

"Next!" Dante taunted.

The next Stalker rushes him once again but Dante performs Quick Trinity Smash, two strikes with Rebellion and finally summoning forth Ekon delivering a mighty hammering upon his opponent killing it instantly.

"And then there was one!" Dante taunted once again.

Wanting to finish this quickly Dante use Ophion Angel Lift grappling the last disguised Stalker and was pulled toward the demon and performed Heavy Twister. Two mighty powerful but slow strikes of Ekon and following after those two strikes was the final three strikes of the Death Coil combo, upon the final strike of the Heavy Twister the demon was killed as it was sent through the air and then landed on the grass dead.

"And then there was none." Dante said as he leaned Rebellion atop his right shoulder. The dead corpses of the left behind human corpses of the demons he killed littered the outside front yard of the house.

Six combinational skill attacks were born which were Quick Cleaver, Cleaving Twister, Cleaving Trinity Smash, Quick Trinity Smash, Heavy Twister, and Heavy Cleaver. Dante sheaths Rebellion on his back and turns to Mary with his hands held apart.

"So what did you think Lady?"

"Impressive but not that much."

"Oh you're breaking my heart." Dante said as he brought his hands to the center of his chest with one hand upon the other.

"We may have taken care of the demons here but there is one more problem."

"And that is?" Dante asked.

Mary only pointed making Dante turn and what he saw was Sasuke with a chidori charged grass cutter blade that was meant only to paralyze but Dante quickly grabs Rebellion and bats Sasuke away making him flip back in the air and landing where he originally was. As Dante looked upon Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke and finally…? Hey where's Kitana?

He got his answer as she appeared dropping down upon him from above and what he saw in her grasp was what looked to be a red katana sword that he recognized. It was a blade he saw that was Kushina's but seeing it in Kitana's possession now did not surprise him.

"Of course…" Dante said as he spun his blade up blocking and holding Kitana up in the air. The two stared at one another as he held her within the air "You." Dante with his might pushed her away back toward her comrades as he now held his blade out to his right.

Kitana landed upon the grass sliding back upon her feet until coming to a stop before her fellow Leaf comrades, her eyes were wide in surprise as she felt that Naruto was stronger. The way he easily threw her away like that was proof enough that his strength had increased.

"I'll to assume your mother gave you that sword." Dante said as he lowered his blade.

"She's your mother too!" Kitana said.

"Wrong. I had a mother…"

They raised an eyebrow at what he just said.

"Oh don't you'll know? I discovered who my real parents were. My mother's name was Eva, my father was Sparda. And the one who gave me this Kitana…" Dante brought his free left hand up to grasping his red pendant "It wasn't your mother Kushina, it was my REAL mother called Eva. Once again I discover truths over lies, I'm not surprised."

"You've gotten stronger brother."

"And you are still the same." Dante said.

"You shouldn't underestimate me brother, I have been training myself harder than ever."

"Is that right? Well it doesn't seem that way."

"_So there it is again…" _Sasuke thought as he looked upon the Rebellion having not seen that blade for four years. _"The Rebellion."_

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"That's our business and a thank you would be welcomed since we saved your asses."

"Kakashi what do we do? Do we engage him?" Sasuke asked as he had his Sharingan eyes upon Dante/Naruto.

"Stop!" Tsunami said as she exited the house with Tazuna and Inari.

"Tsunami you shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous!" Sakura said.

Tsunami seemed to ignore her and was looking toward Dante "Thank you for saving us." She said with a bow and a smile.

"Yeah. Ok. Whatever. You can stop bowing now." Dante said.

"So this is the one you all were talking about, Naruto?" Tazuna asked as he looked upon the Nephilim.

"That's him." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"My name is Dante! D-A-N-T-E!"

"Kakashi do we engage?" Sasuke asked again getting a narrowed eye looking Dante who was prepared for combat.

"_Naruto wears a black hood? He couldn't have been the one fighting Zabuza could he?" _Kakashi wondered. "Were you the one who fought Zabuza in the village today Naruto?"

"So what?" Dante said.

"Well it's just a surprise seeing as how you lived to tell the tale."

"Yeah and if you know what's good for yourselves you won't think about trying to capture me." Dante threatened.

"We only wish to bring you to safety Naruto."

"Safe from whom? Akatsuki?" Dante asked with a smile.

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked surprised he knew the name of the criminal organization.

"I'm not telling." Dante said as he sheathed his blade on his back and turned tail walking away for the tree line with Mary already making way for it.

Kitana was going to give chase but Kakashi stops her in her tracks.

"No Kitana let him go."

"But!"

"He helped eliminate these thugs of Gato, let him go."

"I thought you said that all Leaf forces were supposed to capture him on sight?"

"True but we can turn a blind eye for just this once. Next time we will attempt a capture."

Kitana watched as Dante left with Mary jumping into the tree line vanishing from sight, she felt Kakashi place a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on and help me give these people a proper burial." Kakashi said.

She did as told as Team 7 attends to the bodies of the fallen intending to bury the bodies.

Minutes later we find Dante and Mary walking the dark streets of the village of Wave side by side but come to a stop as they spot a familiar samurai; it was Isao who was standing next to the same tavern Dante followed him to earlier today. The two Holy Agents walk up to Isao…

"You two are in need of shelter?"

"Yes but we-," Mary didn't get to finish her sentence as Isao interrupts.

"I offer you to join me at me residents. If we are to bring down Gato then I suggest we rest up and prepare."

"What makes you think we are here for Gato?" Dante asked seeing as they never told him of their intentions her in this land.

"You two destroyed one of his drug dens; he had been making these poor people suffer and must be brought to justice with the cost of his life." Isao said. He did not know that Gato was a demon and not of his Illusion shipping operation or his league with Mundus.

"Well then I guess we have a lot to talk about with you then." Mary said.

"It can wait until tomorrow. Right now rest is required." Isao said as he led the way to where he resides.

* * *

**The Advent91: **Not much action in this chapter I will admit but Dante's skill list just got bigger. Remember that Mundus rise taking possession of Madara's body he also inherited Madara's abilities including jutsu, memories, Sharingan as well as Rin'negan. Yes Mundus is that powerful and he will be a challenging opponent for the Nephilim brothers (Dante and Vergil).

A new character is introduced created and inspired from Shimada Kambei from Samurai 7, a created OC character called Isao Daichi. Isao is a Japanese name that means honor while Daichi means great wisdom. His clothing and appearance is like that of Shimada Kambei but his hair color instead is black and not brown. If you don't know what Shimada Kambei from Samurai 7 looks like then I suggest you look up his picture. Isao Daichi looks pretty much like that. I know it sounds like copy and paste but that's how I see Isao Daichi.

Now Isao does not know that Gato is a demon and is not aware of his Illusion drug shipping operation or Gato's league with Mundus. In the next chapter he will and Dante will be getting some lessons in how to walk on water and on trees with two jutsu he will learn but in cool different versions. Like if he learned shadow clone it wouldn't just poof out in midair. You get what I'm saying? Also there are still more new demons to come.

Also the question of Mundus's immortality. Mundus is immortal to all beings EXCEPT Nephilim, it is why he stays near the Hellgate. Before there was a Nephilim in the world he walked around freely without a care in the world but now since Dante and Vergil exist he stays near at almost all times. He cursed Isao with Immortality meaning that Isao is immortal BUT doenst mean he can be killed by a Nephilim because Isao is not a demon king. Remember according to legend the only being that can slay a demon king are Nephilim. Isao is not a demon king and therefore he is really immortal. The only way he can be free of this curse set upon him by Mundus is the death of Mundus.

Hope you liked this chapter.


	15. Chapter 5: Into the Waves! Part3

**The Advent91: **Just to let you all know what is going on and answers to questions that may be in your heads. They are listed below with the question first in bold and then the answer in none bold below it.

**What were Prologue's 1 through 10 of Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry about?**

The Prologue's were mostly about Naruto learning and discovering who he really is being Dante the son of the demon Sparda and angel Eva. He had many questions and the answers along the way were slowly revealed.

The prologue's have him being dragged into Limbo for the first time fighting what he believed were monsters but discovered that they were something worse, demons. Not to mention that over the years he was pulled down into Limbo multiple times he gained great combat experience. He got his guns Ebony and Ivory, he received the coat that belonged to Anna as a birthday gift as well as made a true friend even though they spent short time together.

He even discover he had a brother Vergil who had been searching out for him for a long time, he then finally left the village feeling free and no longer a prisoner while taking up his true name, and finally he arrived at what was his home in the final prologue learning more of his family and receiving his first angelic and demon arsenal.

Basically the prologues were about Naruto becoming who he really is, Dante.

Not only does this build Naruto into Dante but it also introduces other characters of Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry and reveals some plot with a greater amount being reveled in Chapter 1: Holy.

**Where does the plot begin to unfold?**

It began in Chapter 1: Holy and the plot is still building, however some plot was within the prologues. For instance Prologue Part8 Revelations where Vergil reveals that Dante about him being Nephilim (Even though you knew), Mundus's rise, why Naruto/Dante was given to the Namikaze's, who his real father was and finally revealing the only way to kill Mundus. I am pretty sure most of you know that what the Nephilim brother's goals are and that is freeing humanity from their "sleep", saving humanity from Mundus and the demons but their ultimate goal…is REVENGE.

Now inspiration for this plot is of course from the DmC: Devil May Cry game but it will not all go the same as the game's plot. You will see what I mean as the story progresses.

**How far are we into the story?**

Not even half way. Seriously I intend for this to be long like Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy.

**God strong Naruto/Dante?**

I know that he is Nephilim but in here he is not going to defeat a powerful human opponent like Kakashi or the Fourth like in less than a minute but he will of course grow stronger. If I had Kakashi defeated by Dante/Naruto so quickly than a lot of people that read this story will be upset about how quickly Kakashi fell. This DmC is based in the Naruto World and the humans of this world are able to use powerful jutsu (ninja's and such) and have some pretty awesome powerful bloodlines. So perhaps the humans of the Naruto World would stand SOMEWHAT of a chance against Dante/Naruto but of course Dante/Naruto will grow stronger to a point being as strong as Devil May Cry 4 Dante (That's cool with you all, right?).

Not to mention that readers will lose interest of the story if they believe he's becoming God like strong (like DMC4 Dante) to soon BUT HE WILL BECOME AS GREAT AND POWERFUL LIKE DANTE IN DEVIL MAY CRY 4!

Once again I do NOT hate on God strong Naruto fictions, please don't think that way.

**Since this is a Devil May Cry Naruto crossover isn't Naruto REQUIRED to be god like?**

No he is not. There is no rule anywhere in fan fiction that says that all Naruto Devil May Cry crossovers require Naruto to be god like and not just because it's a cross with Devil May Cry. Not that I am accusing anyone of making such a rule. But as I answered in the question above Dante/Naruto will become as strong like Dante in DMC4 farther within the story EVENTUALLY so don't worry.

**Is Vergil stronger than Dante?**

Seeing as Vergil has been around longer than Dante then technically yes he is. Dante right now is growing in strength though.

**Isao's curse of immortality?**

Isao is a true immortal. Mundus cursed Isao with immortality so the man can suffer as a result in not wanting to give up any information of Sparda's possible whereabouts. Mundus can only be killed by a Nephilim since he is a demon king. Isao is NOT a demon king or a demon, he is a cursed immortal human and the only way for him to be free of this curse is the death of Mundus. Ironically Mundus made Isao what he aims to be, a true immortal.

**Mundus's immortality?**

Mundus is immortal to everything and everyone except a Nephilim. Mundus can go anywhere and not have a worry of any human, demon or angel from killing him but he does have to worry of Dante and Vergil. He stays near the Hellgate being paranoid that no matter how strong he is now that the Nephilim brothers will somehow kill him. He may not admit it or show it but he is scared knowing of the legend of a Nephilim being the only one able to slay a demon king. But so long as he stays near his Hellgate a Nephilim won't be able to slay him since the Hellgate is what makes him truly immortal (Being immortal even to a Nephilim so long as he stays nears his Hellgate).

Vergil and Holy's intelligence says that Mundus commands Akatsuki through Obito who is using Madara's name to gather all of the nine tailed beasts and somehow use them to make him truly immortal. If he succeeds then he would not have to worry about the legend anymore and no longer have to be near his Hellgate.

**Mundus's rise?**

When Mundus rise by taking over Madara's body he also inherited the ninja's abilities. This makes Mundus power seem boundless, a truly powerful demon that the Nephilim brothers will have a great struggle against. (Don't worry as Dante and Vergil will grow stronger throughout the story until their bout with the demon king)

**Since Mundus possessed Madara's body does that mean that Madara is alive?**

Well when a demon possess someone that possessed individual is alive. So yes Madara is alive but Mundus has total control of his body.

**Does Obito think that Mundus is still Madara?**

Obito thinks that Madara is still Madara; he thinks that "Madara" is using the name Mundus as a sort of cover name. He is unaware of Mundus's true intentions and most likely the entire Akatsuki as well.

**Will Dante/Naruto and Vergil learn jutsu?**

Of course they will but Dante right now is starting out in learning some jutsu within this current chapter. Vergil on the other hand already knows jutsu seeing as he has been amongst and about and Naruto/Dante was confined to the walls of the Leaf while being forbidden from learning any jutsu. It wouldn't be Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry if he didn't learn any jutsu because it's a Devil May Cry in the Naruto World.

**Will Dante be angry forever at the Leaf?**

Dante/Naruto I will not have him be angry forever at the Leaf as he is going to have to let that go as it would all be in the past and for the sake of character development. This doesn't happen until we reach farther into the story so don't worry. You know how they say "I can forgive but I won't forget."? Dante/Naruto will be like "I won't entirely forgive but I will NEVER forget."

**Why aren't God's angels fighting the demons? Where are they?**

In Chapter 1: Holy it was Selene that revealed that god's angels are fighting the demons in the sky above them, even above us today in reality. The demons and angels are in constant war with one another and the demons in Limbo amongst the real world Holy fights in any way they can. So really Holy is helping out the angels in the war as best as they can by eliminating any demons they can get at, even ones walking amongst the real world masquerading as humans.

**Will Trish appear?**

In the classic Devil May Cry the demon king Mundus created Trish looking like Classic Dante and Vergil's mother. Trish appearing in this story is very slim right now.

**Will Lady's father Arkham appear?**

He was mentioned although not by name so he most likely will appear.

**Will there be chapters with Vergil taking the lead?**

I want to as it would be very fun!

**Will Nero appear?**

That would be cool. I would make him Nephilim and it would be really fun as to come up with what angel and demonic weapons to give him. He would retain the Devil Bringer but the only thing that would change would be his style of clothing and maybe the sword as well.

I heard that he was the son of Vergil and others say he is the son of Dante? If he were to appear now he would be maybe 5 or 6 BUT if I were to make a sequel that I would call "Naruto's DmC 2: Devil May Cry" I would surely have Nero appear and he would be older. Most likely 18 and in that sequel Dante/Naruto would be 36 who would surely be as strong as Dante in DMC4, and if Vergil were to appear in that sequel then he would be 41 seeing as he is 23 right now in the story.

It would be interesting to have him appear in here it's just the only problem is how to do it. How to make him appear in this story? Now this does not mean that this is a guarantee that Nero would appear, it's just a thought in my head right now.

**The Advent91: **That is all I will say. Also if you have the No Redemption (Official DMC Devil May Cry Soundtrack) by Combichrist a song from that track will be in a bracket and you will have the option to play the song as you read Dante battling demons. It won't just be songs from Combichrist but others as well. Not in every battle will there be a song within a bracket requiring you to play if you want, it's just for fun and an option.

To those looking forward to the DLC Vergil's Downfall it has been dated for release on March 5th (North America) and 6th (Europe), the March 5th release for PS3 AND PC while Xbox 360 gets the March 6th. That's right we are going to have to wait NINE DAYS (Ten for Xbox) until we can all get our DLC and I bet many were excited this month seeing as we were told it would be available near the end of February. To those who preordered the game at GameStop then you received a unique 11 digit code or from some other retailer. Keep it safe until Vergil's Downfall becomes available on the official release date and redeem your code then so you can get Vergil's Downfall for free. I have a feeling that when you enter the 11 digit code to whatever site it tells you to enter it at then you would receive your 12 digit DLC code by Email. That's what I'm predicting anyway.

To those wondering how this guy on YouTube got the DLC so early don't panic. The DLC they downloaded was an error on the Europe PSN Store (That's what I heard). Don't go trying to redeem your code now, wait until the set release dates being March 5th (PS3 and PC) and March 6th (Xbox 360). In my OPINION they downloaded defective DLC and wasted away their code getting it, POSSIBLY somewhere down the line that content will reach its limit and POSSIBLY ruin the DmC game all together. Do the smart thing everyone, be patient and WAIT as we will have our DLC. To those wondering what the song is called in the new recently new Vergil's Downfall trailer it is called "Feed the Fire" by Combichrist and Vergil's fight theme in the last mission of the game DmC is called "Empty" by Combichrist.

Also I have been meaning to ask this. To those who have the DmC game when you play the level Under Watch the cut scene that begins at the start of the level there is a fat guy wearing a shirt with a 5 on it. Do you think this is a possible tease by Capcom of Devil May Cry 5 or is it just there? And here is another interesting question. What are you expecting to happen to Vergil in Vergil's Downfall? You can answer those questions if you'd like and please I BEG OF YOU if you review deciding to answer that question don't spoil anything that happens in Vergil's Downfall (That is if you watched it on YouTube).

* * *

Dante woke up sitting up upon the futon he was laid upon provided by Isao and he was grateful for it seeing as he would not have to be literally sleeping on the floor. He stood up and unlike how he woke up in the mourning nude he now had his underwear on. He put on all of his clothing, his coat being last and walking to the slide open door of the room he was in he slides it open seeing Isao sitting Indian style before a shrine. Dante walked up standing next to the man and finally he asked a question.

"What are you doing?"

"I am praying…"

Dante rolled his eyes at that since he didn't believe in prayer hence he was still didn't fully believe in God even though he was part angel.

"I'm not the religious type; don't believe in that mumbo jumbo." Dante said as he walked to the open window and peeked outside down upon the streets of the village of Wave as he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "So what's first today?"

"Now that we have rested it is time for you to learn." Isao said as he finally stood up while grabbing hold of his sheathed sword.

"Learn what?"

"I assume you know what Chakra is?"

"Well I can control it but not so greatly. I couldn't do anything with it while in the Leaf. They wouldn't let me learn a damn technique, not even a simple clone. I was forbidden from learning any sort of jutsu by the village."

"Well you no longer reside in the Leaf and therefore the door to learning is open to you." Isao pointed out.

"Hey that's true." Dante said with a smile. "So what do you have in mind?"

"I am going to teach you how to use your Chakra to walk not just along walls and trees but also upon water."

"Sweet!"

Mary reveals herself pushing aside the room door she was residing in "Mourning." She said to Isao and Dante.

"Hey Lady, Isao here is going to teach me some new tricks. Soon you'll see me running on water, walls and trees."

"Oh goody." She said.

"Follow me." Isao said.

The two Holy Agents and Isao several minutes later were outside of the village within the forest and before them were trees, behind them a river flowed.

"It is here I will teach you two arts." Isao said to Dante.

"Two arts?"

"The Act of Tree Climbing and the Act of Water Surface Walking. The tree climbing exercise will help you to better focus your Chakra. The training in tree climbing will help you learn how to focus just the right amount of Chakra to a particular part of your body. In this case your feet." Isao tutored.

"My feet?"

"Yes but the amount needed to climb has to be precise with a small amount of Chakra. The feet are the hardest area to focus ones Chakra and by gaining the art of this skill theoretically any jutsu will be available to you. Also you can't use your hands in this particular exercise."

"What about the walking on water?"

"We will get to that once you mastered the tree climbing exercise." Isao said as he pulled a kunai from out of his robes and held it out to Dante. "Your goal is to reach the top of the tree. Try focusing your Chakra to the souls of your feet and then proceed up the tree. Now you may not make it on your first try so it is important that you mark the height you reached before you fall. Then try again and surpass that mark and so on and so forth. Once you finish we will move onto water walking."

Dante took the kunai as Isao walked to the shore of the river and sat with crossed legs with closed eyes, Mary on the other hand sat atop a boulder. Now even though he was Nephilim one would think oh he can easily master this but this was about learning how to control Chakra appropriately. BUT he most likely will finish the exercise far faster than anyone else.

"You may not want to relax for long Isao." Dante said as he took off his coat "Because I'll get this done on my first try!" He said confidently and making the appropriate seal he focused his Chakra to the bottom of his feet and then ran toward the tree. He was only able to get two steps up before slipping and falling down upon his head, Mary laughed at Dante who groaned in pain.

"As I expected…" Isao said.

"Stop laughing at me Lady! Not cool!"

"I'm sorry but that was just so funny! You were so confident that you would make it to the top on your first try and then slip." She laughs again and Dante had his eyes narrowed upon her while feeling embarrassed.

"Try again and don't feel embarrassed. No one makes it on their first try, at least not anyone I know of. I didn't make it on my first try; it is not an easy exercise for most." Isao said as he continued meditating.

"You heard him Dante, try again." Mary said with a smile so that she could watch him fall.

"You're evil Lady." Dante said and prepared the appropriate seal to focus channeling his Chakra to the souls of his feet.

Undisclosed location somewhere within Wave…

"So let me get this straight Gato…" Zabuza said from within the shadows to the man but really demon sitting behind his desk. "You are going to take care of this Dante? I doubt you even can."

"Just focus your attention on the bridge builder; I will take care of this Dante."

"Oh and how do you plan to do that? This I got to hear."

"You don't need to know that Zabuza now go and do what I am paying you for."

"_You just enjoy all your bark as much as you can Gato because as soon as I take care of the bridge builder and get my money I'm coming for you next." _Zabuza thought as steps back deeper into the shadows vanishing.

Feeling that Zabuza was gone Gato growls in anger as the demons he sent to eliminate the Leaf ninja's, Tazuna and his family have failed. Gato had a strong feeling that Dante was somehow involved; the Nephilim was already a thorn to his side ever since he arrived. Gato would have to take care of this himself and he didn't want it to come to that as he didn't want to risk being destroyed by the Nephilim. Then again if he didn't try or if his Illusion operation fails Mundus guaranteed eternal pain and suffering.

"Damned Nephilim! Cursed son of Sparda!"

Gato in anger violently swipes the papers he has upon his desk off falling to the floor.

Meanwhile back with the ninja of the Leaf that were at the bridge guarding Tazuna and the workers as they continued working on the construction of the bridge. The bridge was 75% complete from the looks of it by what Kakashi could tell and if they kept at it like this then the bridge would soon be completed perhaps in another days' time. Team 7 would have to remain vigilant as Gato could send more of his thugs and even though Sakura and Kitana somewhat didn't do so well from last night's attack they would learn from their mistakes and next time be ready. Kakashi and Sasuke were the only ones of the group that stood a chance because of their Sharingan eyes.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke addressed to the leader of the group.

"Sasuke?"

"What are we going to do about Naruto?" Kakashi didn't give an answer "We are supposed to capture him; all Leaf forces are to so why aren't we?"

"Do you remember his performance from last night Sasuke?"

How could Sasuke forget that? The way Naruto/Dante beat those "guys" so easily but unbeknownst to them the only reason he was able to was because of his years of experience fighting them and because he was a Nephilim.

"_Father never mentioned Rebellion ever being able to do that?" _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke was thinking how the Rebellion just changed into different forms of weapons being that scythe and axe he saw form; it was an amazing weapon and a handy one. If Sasuke got his hands on that sword then he would not be able to make Rebellion turn into Alastor or Ekon because he was not Nephilim, he was unaware of that information.

"If we were to even attempt to capture Naruto it would not be an easy task. We would have to approach this carefully."

"You said were? Does that mean we are going to just pretend that he isn't here in Wave?"

"It is unwise now especially the current mission we are on and Zabuza being here within Wave."

"What if Gato was taken care of and Naruto was still here in Wave afterwards? Would we strike then?"

"That depends Sasuke." Kakashi answered.

"So what of this Zabuza?" Sasuke asked "I heard of him and know that he is one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist."

"Zabuza is well known as the Master of the Silent Kill and Demon of the Hidden Mist. He was a former member of the ANBU of Mist back then but became a Missing Ninja after he attempted to assassinate the Fourth Mizukage at the time, his coup d'état. He was being pursued with Hunters on his tail but he managed to escape of course. At one time he killed 100 of his fellow academy graduates earning him into the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist and to this day carries the sword known as Kubikiribocho. His sword is said to have some special ability but I am not sure what it is?"

"What affinity?"

"Mostly water." Kakashi answered. "If we run into him we shouldn't underestimate him."

"Don't see why we even should care about not underestimating him. He won't stand a chance against two Sharingan's."

"You shouldn't put all of your faith and confidence within your bloodline Sasuke, it doesn't make you invincible. Even some of the greatest ninja that wielded bloodlines have fallen to those who had none."

"Whatever."

"You see that attitude is going to get you killed one day. Don't let overconfidence in the Sharingan rule you? While it may be powerful it has its weaknesses." Kakashi spoke wisely.

"What do you think Naruto is doing here?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"Something tells me that he is here to fight Gato?"

"Why would he even bother helping people he doesn't even know?"

"Naruto may not seem like the nice one but he is really quite the unselfish person. He is a good man and he may not know the people of Wave but he knows the difference between right and wrong."

"What about that woman he called Lady?"

"No idea? Maybe she is his girlfriend?" Kakashi said.

Hours later…

It was now ALMOST within half the day and back with the Holy Agents and Isao the Nephilim is seen landing on ground level upon one knee hunched over taking in slow steady breaths. Isao opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder seeing Dante rise tall while popping his neck, the Nephilim throwing the kunai down stabbing into the ground. He had slips from the tree and at one time pushed too much Chakra into the tree meaning it was too strong causing him to push away.

"Done." Dante said.

Isao looked upon the tree that Dante used and saw the many slashes made from the kunai up the bark of the tree. Dante made it all the way up to the top.

"You're a fast learner; you have improved your control by the looks of it and made it to the top. Impressive as it would take most more than two days."

"Yeah thanks for the compliment." Dante said quickly wanting to move on "Can we do the walking on water now?"

"You're an eager one." Isao said as he stood up.

"I can now run up trees and walls. Water walking should be awesome." Dante said.

"Then come forward." Isao said as he motioned Dante over with his hand to the river. Until Dante was standing next to Isao he spoke again "Water walking is almost the same as the tree exercise but the water walking will improve your Chakra control greatly. However this technique is more difficult than tree climbing, you must stream Chakra from the bottom of your feet and using that repelling force to walk across the water's surface."

"What makes it so difficult?"

"The amount of Chakra needing to be emitted changes constantly, not to mention that waster is a moving surface. The more you train in this technique you will reach a state where you could stand on water without even noticing or even trying."

"Nice." Dante said.

Dante then walked over to where he placed his coat brining it over and placing it atop a boulder to begin taking off his sandals.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked.

"What does it look like I'm taking off my clothes? Don't want them getting wet."

"If you're going to be doing that then leave the underwear ON!"

"Don't worry Lady you won't see my package." Dante said with a small smile "Besides you were at awe the first time."

"Oh shut up. Don't remind me of that day."

"I bet your enjoying the flashback right now." Dante said as he pulls down the silver zipper of his shirt taking it off.

"What!"

"Nothing." Dante said quickly as he threw his shirt upon the boulder joining his coat. He then worked on removing his belt that held his guns in the back within holsters; it was the next piece of clothing that joined his coat and shirt. The last piece he takes off is his pants joining his piled cloths leaving him in nothing but his red boxers, he still wore his amulet and the symbol upon his back was now bare for all to see. He looked over the Mary and gave her a wink "Like what you see?"

Mary only rolled her eyes at Dante's behavior.

"So what do you think?" Dante asked as he made a crane stance "Maybe I could be a model?"

"Training." Isao said grabbing Dante's attention who pointed to a trail of small rocks trailing to a larger one for one to stand on in the center of the river. "Begin."

The water walking exercise began as Dante hops from one rock to the next until reaching his destination within the center of the river. Isao observed as he watched Dante form the appropriate seal who had his eyes closed and channeled Chakra to the bottom of his feet. Dante then brought one foot forward and his foot went ankle deep and he was wobbly to bringing the other foot in, he was still wobbling as he was trying to balance himself out.

"This isn't easy!"

"This exercise never is for anyone." Isao said and then watched as Dante fell into the water.

"Surprised that he doesn't master these things in an instant?" Mary said "He is a Nephilim?"

"He may be but he is mastering these exercises at an impressive rate." Isao said as he looked up to the sun "It's almost half the day." He then looked to seeing Dante rising out of the water climbing back upon the rock he was standing upon. "Nephilim truly are extraordinary." He continued to watch as Dante tried again.

"Do you know anything about Nephilim?" Mary asked.

"Sparda told me of them long ago."

"Them?"

"Yes. They were a third race amongst the Angels and Demons. A race that wielded both the powers of angels and demons, the Nephilim were a formidable force."

"What happened to them?"

Dante falls in the water again but from the looks of it is seemed that he was already getting better? Wow.

"They were hunted down by the demons under the order of Mundus long ago…Sparda was involved in the massacre of the Nephilim." He spoke in a low tone for Dante not to hear who was upon the water right now getting better and better.

"You're serious? How do you know this?" Mary asked.

"Me and Sparda were friends, he told me. Sparda was a powerful formidable demon. You do not tell Dante of this."

"Mundus obviously had them massacred in fear of the legend." Mary said "Didn't want to do it himself, obviously afraid."

"And now with two of them in the world again, Mundus hides and his demons hunt." Isao said.

"Hey old man check this out!" Dante called out to grabbing Isao's attention that saw Dante standing upon the surface of the water holding his arms apart "What do you think?"

"Not bad."

"Not bad?" Dante asked. "You mean amazing right?"

"No I mean not bad." Isao said. "Now keep practicing."

It was another hour later that Isao told Dante that him continuing to practice the water walk was enough and called him back to land as well as telling him to put his cloths back on. Dante put all his cloths back on except his coat. He looked to Mary and gave her a smile while telling her that he was sure she enjoyed the view, she only rolled her eyes once again while shaking her head left and right.

"What now?" Dante asked "Walking in midair?" He joked.

"No. Now comes jutsu." Isao said.

"You're going to teach me some jutsu?" Dante asked a little excited.

"Yes but only five."

"Only five?"

"The Shadow Clone jutsu, Clone jutsu, Transformation jutsu, Substitution and Body Flicker. One B rank jutsu, three E and one D." Isao said "That should be a good enough start."

"Which one do I start with?"

"With the lowest of course." Isao said.

"Umm? Which one exactly is the D?"

"The Body Flicker and from there we will move onto the E's and finally the B."

Dante's training with the jutsu's began and it wasn't hard for him to master the Body Flicker. Whenever he used it though it was different? When anyone used the Body Flicker smoke would cover ones movements and usually had something left behind to distract ones opponent like leaves. But whenever Dante used it he didn't leave any leaves falling behind nor had any smoke covering his movements? Instead he just vanished from his spot leaving behind a second long black mist of his shape behind before fading away and reappeared looking to have some black mist coming off his form that faded away a second later? That is interesting. When he mastered the E rank jutsu's they looked normal as they did whenever anyone would perform them.

It was nearing a full hour when they finally came down to the B rank jutsu known as the Shadow Clone, this was the one that Dante was looking forward to. Isao told him that unlike the Clone jutsu which was just an illusion a Shadow Clone was an actual copy of the user. Whenever one would make the Shadow Clone the users Chakra was distributed among the clones giving each clone an equal fraction of the users overall power. The only fallback of the technique was that with one or two blows to the clone then the clone is defeated BUT Isao did tell him an advantage to using the Shadow Clone. The advantage was that clones share their memories and experiences with the original upon dispersal or defeat.

Isao proceeded to show Dante the simple cross seal which wasn't hard for the Nephilim to remember and so now it was up to Dante to perform the technique. The first time he performed it he failed but it was not half bad and Isao knowing that the jutsu took a lot of Chakra didn't seem to notice Dante tire?

"_Well he is a Nephilim." _Isao thought.

He and Mary continued to watch as Dante gave the Shadow Clone more tries and the next four times he failed but when it came upon the fifth try something different happened. Instead of appearing out of a usual puff of smoke instead Isao and Mary thought they saw Dante's shadow casted by the sun seem to have parts of his shadow split out? His shadow still retained its appropriate size and all but the two pieces of his shadow the split from him came to a stop to his left and right, they grew up shaping themselves at a fast rate. When the process was done taking up the shape of the person's body they took up an image and there with both upon one knee were literally shadow made clones of him! They both slowly rise and look to the original real Dante and both with a smile upon their faces; one crossed its arms in front of its chest while the other looked to Mary and gave her a wink. Isao was surprised having never seen this before?

They were literally made out from Dante's shadow. They were now literally created Shadow Clones!

"_How is this possible?" _Isao wondered but something told him that it had to do with Dante being Nephilim. What else reason could there be?

"Oh this is just awesome!" Dante said as he looked to each one of his Shadow Clones.

"This is not normal?" Isao said "Never has a shadow clone literally become made from one's shadow? Chakra is required to help in its creation?" Isao walked up to one of the clones and brought a hand upon its shoulder feeling that it was solid. What did you expect his hand to phase through? Odd this was indeed. Why his shadow?

"Something wrong old man?" Dante asked "Don't tell me I got a condition."

"No you don't have a condition. It's just that I have never seen a Shadow Clone created the way yours were? This is a first."

"What's next?" Dante asked eager to learn more.

"That is all for now." Isao said "Disperse your clones." Dante did as told and made his Shadow Clones disperse but when they did they dispersed into a small shadow looking sphere at shot back to within his actual shadow that was behind him.

"So what now?" Mary asked as she walked up to Isao as Dante put his coat back on.

"With Dante prepared with some jutsu we can strike at Gato."

"Do you know where he is?" Dante asked.

"First I must ask why it is you wish to strike down Gato."

Dante and Mary proceeded to share their information explaining that Gato was a demon in disguise producing his drug Illusion and that it needed to be stopped for the good of mankind.

"We believe that Gato has some manufacturing facility for the drug somewhere here within the Land of Waves, but we don't know where exactly. We are here to destroy the facility as well as kill Gato." Mary/Lady said.

"Well you won't have to be searching for much longer." Isao said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dante asked.

"I have been here for a while and I do know the whereabouts of facility in these forests." Isao revealed.

"That's good news." Dante said "Can you take us there?"

"Yes I can but it is heavily guarded." Isao warned.

"Explain?" Mary asked.

"It's better if I show you."

Meanwhile back at the bridge work continued on smoothly as trouble didn't seem to make itself known but a mist then does swoop in upon the area. It was odd how it came about?

"Where did this mist come from all of a sudden?" Tazuna asked.

"This is no ordinary mist." Kakashi said.

Suddenly the sounds of multiple people being knocked out are heard making Team 7 appear surrounding the bridge builder.

"What's going on?" Tazuna asked.

"We're being attacked." Kakashi said.

"By who?" Kitana asked.

Suddenly they heard the sound of what sounded like forming ice from behind them and looking back they could see a wall of ice rise blocking off their escape that lead back into Wave, the top of the ice wall being sharp ice spikes.

"What the hell?" Sakura said.

Suddenly Kakashi and Sasuke grab Tazuna bringing him down to the ground with them, Sakura and Kitana immediately did the same getting down. Flying overhead was a giant spinning blade that missed its targets and stabbing into the ice wall, Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 turn to looking just in time to see Zabuza appear landing upon his sword looking down upon them.

"Oh darn…I missed." Zabuza said with a chuckle following afterwards.

"That's him isn't it?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"Zabuza." Kakashi confirmed.

"You must be the infamous Kakashi Hatake, the man said to have copied over a thousand jutsu."

Making his presence known was Haku appearing landing upon a crane that held metal support beams for the bridge, his presence didn't go unknown by Team 7 but were wondering who he was. Haku's investigation upon Gato failed as he could not track the so called man and so was to help Zabuza eliminate Team 7 and the bridge builder.

"A Hunter ninja?" Kitana said.

"Something tells me he is not on our side Kitana." Kakashi said "In fact I am betting that he is the one that just created that wall of ice."

"Very good Kakashi." Zabuza said. "I will make this simple for all of you. Surrender and let me kill the bridge builder or die with him?"

"That's not happening!" Kakashi said as he brought up his headband revealing his Sharingan, Sasuke activating his eyes while Sakura readied herself drawing two kunai and Kitana drawing her red colored sword.

"It's four against two." Sasuke said "Not to mention that two of us wield Sharingan."

"You think that just because you wield those pair of pink eye that you automatically win?" Zabuza asked "How foolish you are. You must be Sasuke Uchiha, the "last of the Uchiha" who survived the so called "invincible" Uchiha Clan Massacre. I heard about you…I heard you cried like a baby when your brother Itachi slaughtered each of your kin one by one."

Kakashi can sense Sasuke's anger "Calm yourself Sasuke, this is what he wants."

"Now why did you have to go and do that Kakashi? We were just having a friendly conversation."

"I'll show you friendly!" Sasuke was about to attack until Kakashi stops him bringing a hand upon his shoulder.

"Calm yourself! That's an ORDER!"

Zabuza then took notice of Kitana but mainly her red hair "You have red hair?"

"An Uzumaki." Haku said.

"And seeing as she wears the Leaf headband you must be the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki." Zabuza said "And seeing as she is your mother since you two share such a striking resemblance then that mean you are the daughter of the Fourth Hokage. I saw your picture in the Bingo Book next to your mothers."

"Oh goody…" Kitana replied in a sarcastic tone.

Zabuza looked to Haku who looked to Zabuza; the Demon of the Hidden Mist gave the ice user a nod with Haku returning it. Haku made a hand seal together with his hands and what happened next was the railing of the bridge froze and a wall of ice formed up as well as a wall of ice forming up from the incomplete side of the bridge. When the now surrounding walls of ice around Team 7 and Tazuna they were now boxed in within a rectangular ring of ice.

"No escape." Haku said.

"This isn't good." Kakashi said "Sakura and Sasuke you will guard Tazuna, Kitana you will fight the Masked Ninja. I will fight Zabuza!"

"Right!" Kitana said as she prepared herself to fight Haku of the Ice Release.

While Kitana and Sakura understood their roles Sasuke was unpleased seeing as he wouldn't be able to fight any of them but he understood that Tazuna needed all the protection that could be provided. Haku leaped into the air from his position and landed 50 yards away from Kitana, Zabuza flipped himself up through the air while managing to pull his blade out of the wall of ice landing upon the bridge. Zabuza upon his landing did not land like Haku did gently on his feel but upon one knee while letting his heavy blade break through the concrete of the bridge. His blade within the concrete on its sharp end and when Zabuza stood up swishing his blade back up to leaning it upon his shoulder he left behind a scrap from the sharp curved end of his blade.

"Are you ready Kakashi?" Zabuza asked.

"I should be asking you that question Zabuza." Kakashi said "You have no idea what you are up against."

"Oh no Kakashi, it is you who has no idea who you're up against." The Demon of the Hidden Mist said as he brought up a hand seal with his free hand "You think that with that Sharingan eye you have the advantage and that defeating me will be easy. You assume that I know nothing of the Sharingan. What a fool you are Hatake. You see I knew that one day we would cross paths and hearing of you having the Sharingan I did a little homework."

"Homework?"

"What do you really think I wouldn't train myself how to fight against the Sharingan? Do you take me for an idiot? Both of us (Haku) know how to fight against the Sharingan so if anyone here has the advantage it is us."

Kakashi then witnessed as Zabuza called upon his Hidden Mist jutsu and the mist around them became even denser than before. Kakashi seeing this knew that this wasn't good as he could just BARELY see his hand in front of him.

"This mist is so dense." Sakura said. "Stay close to us Tazuna." She said and felt Tazuna grabbing her shoulder.

"I can barely even see Kitana." Sasuke said.

Kitana in the meantime was in the pickle as well as she couldn't see Haku but then she heard approaching footsteps from up ahead? Who she saw revealed out of the dense mist barely seeing him was Haku who comes to a stop.

"Are you ready?" Haku asked as he brought up his arms crossing them over in an X and ice senbon formed from between his fingers, three within each hand.

Before Kitana could even answer Haku appeared behind her in midair with his right hand reared back. Kitana looked back over her shoulder in total shock at Haku's speed who slashed at her but Kitana managed to turn quickly toward Haku and then leaped away. However she did not go undamaged as Haku's ice needles did manage to cut her left cheek adding three cuts to the whisker marks upon her cheeks. When Kitana lands on concrete Haku immediately gives chase dashing across the bridge toward his opponent and while doing so noticed as the damage he delivered upon her healed? When Haku arrived in striking distance of Kitana swinging his ice needles at her she of course blocked with her katana sword. Every strike that Haku delivered was blocked as well as when delivering a kick was evaded by the Jinchuriki which Haku was unaware of Kitana being. When Kitana managed to dodge another of Haku's kick she managed to quickly form a Shadow Clone seal summoning a clone making itself known behind Haku.

Haku was no fool however as he saw the seal that Kitana had made being for the Shadow Clone jutsu. Trusting his senses the clone must have formed behind him to attack his blind side so he managed to slash and cut down the Shadow Clone that was behind him defeating it. But when he did this he left his back turned to the real Kitana who swung her blade and her blade makes contact cutting Haku in half! However Haku becomes water that falls upon the bridge revealing that it was nothing but a water clone that Kitana cut down. Haku appeared running out of the mist behind Kitana and punched his right fist through Kitana's back emerging out of her chest! It was quite for a moment but Haku noticed that his fist emerging out of Kitana's chest was not covered in blood? Kitana goes up in a poof!

"A Shadow Clone!" Haku said.

Haku looked up seeing Kitana descending down upon him through the mist. Haku quickly brought up his fists that held his ice needles and caught Kitana's blade. Having Kitana caught on the top of his ice needles who was still in the air Haku pushed Kitana up following up after her and delivered a kick to the Namikaze's face sending her to ground level. However Kitana managed to air recover flipping herself so that she lands upon the concrete of the bridge sliding back along it upon her feet until coming to a stop. When she finally did come to a stop she looked ahead of herself seeing Haku sliding along the ground toward her with his left arm reared back. Haku's intention was to slide along the concrete past Kitana while slashing his ice needles across Kitana's face but Kitana evades rolling to her left to flipping back upon her feet. When she did she performed hand seals and blew fire toward Haku who was still sliding along the concrete but Haku being the faster one evades with the use of his speed vanishing and the fire engulfing the area Haku was just in.

"Did I get him?" Kitana asked herself.

"Not likely." Haku's voice said revealing that he was standing behind her.

Kitana was surprised and tried swinging her blade back at Haku but the ice user catches her arm and manages to dislocate Kitana's arm making her yelp in pain. Her sword now dropping upon the ground and she was now left with one useful arm. She performed a kick toward Haku but the ice user leans his body back avoiding her kick and then cartwheels back away from the Jinchuriki. Kitana leaps forward grabbing her blade and manages to somehow grab the hilt of her blade within her teeth to rolling back up to her feet. Haku threw his ice needles toward Kitana who deflected them away with the blade that was between her teeth. Haku then watches as Kitana tosses her blade up into the air and watched as Kitana grabs her own dislocated arm with her other and reconnects it, she then holds that hand of her arm up above and catches her blade.

"_He's faster? How?" _Kitana wondered. She had been trained by both her father and mother but most of the training revolved around trying to tap into and control the fox's Chakra. So far she has never tapped into it but trained in taking advantages of her infinite amount of Chakra thanks to the fox sealed inside her.

"Your speed is only average compared to my real speed." Haku revealed.

Kitana then watched as Haku held his left hand out to his left and forming out of ice was what looked like a staff but made out of ice.

"_How is he able to do that?" _Kitana wondered.

Boosting Chakra into his feet Haku dashes toward Kitana who did the same as Haku, when they both met in center their weapons collide with one another and both looking one another face to face. Kitana Namikaze vs. Haku of the Ice Release, who would win?

At the same time of Kitana and Haku's battle both Zabuza and Kakashi were about to begin theirs. It was just a matter of who was going to strike first but it would most likely be Zabuza who was hidden in the mist.

"This is both a foolish and dangerous game you're playing Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"Oh do tell why?"

"Well for one you can't see through this mist either." Kakashi said when he heard Zabuza chuckle.

Zabuza then suddenly appears behind Kakashi spinning his blade overhead and swung to decapitate the ninja but Kakashi evades jumping away. When Kakashi looked back toward Zabuza intending on using his Sharingan he was surprised to see Zabuza's eyes closed!

"What!"

The closed eyes Zabuza then dashes toward Kakashi letting his blade grind along the concrete leaving a scar behind in its wake. Kakashi was ducking under swings of Zabuza's large blade while backing away, the Leaf ninja managed to spin out two kunai with one within each hand and began blocking each one of Zabuza's attacks. When Kakashi finally saw an opening he slashed one of his kunai for it but Zabuza rolled under and past him and when Kakashi turned around to face Zabuza he was already gone, the former Mist ninja having hid within the mist.

"Where did he go?"

"Having trouble Kakashi?" Zabuza's echoing voice asked.

"The one who is in trouble is you." Kakashi bluffed. "You are fighting me without the use of your eyes."

"Poor, poor, Kakashi. Have you forgotten how I earned my name Demon of the Hidden Mist? I am the master of the silent kill. I can fight you in sound alone! Now ask yourself. Do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

Right after asking his question heading toward Kakashi appearing and emerging out of midair was Zabuza delivering a kick across the Copy Ninja's face and going past him vanishing into the mist. Kakashi quickly got back up to his feet searching the mist for his opponent but he knew it was useless. Zabuza using this mist against Kakashi was smart seeing as this jutsu helps negating casted illusions, especially from Sharingan eyes. Kakashi then heard footsteps approaching from behind and so he leaped up into the air as Zabuza dashed past under him swinging his blade, Kakashi taking advantage threw a kunai down at Zabuza nailing into the man's spine. However the so called Zabuza burst into water revealing to be a water clone. Kakashi looked up just in time seeing Zabuza coming down toward him through the mist with closed eyes and delivered a single slash down the middle of Kakashi whose eyes were wide. Zabuza however heard a poof of smoke meaning that it was a Shadow Clone he had slain and not the real Kakashi.

"Where are you monkey?" Zabuza said as he landed upon his feet on the bridge.

"Here!" Kakashi said appearing behind Zabuza performing a spinning kick.

Zabuza manages to bring his blade over his back and blocks Kakashi's kick with the blunt side of his sword. Kakashi using Zabuza's blade kicks away and throws multiple kunai toward the turned former Mist ninja who spins his blade before him deflecting the thrown kunai away.

"You'll have to do better than that!"

Zabuza then looked up and his eyes open wide seeing a blue light through the mist descending down toward him at great speed! It was Kakashi with a Lightning Blade cracking around his right fist.

"THEN SO BE IT!" Kakashi yelled.

Zabuza quickly brought up his blade just in time to block Kakashi's Lightning Blade but the force behind it was so strong that both Zabuza and Kakashi went crashing through the bridge and into the water below it! Sasuke and Sakura that were guarding the bridge builder Tazuna felt the bridge shake and then water falling from the sky from erupting water due to Kakashi and Zabuza's impact through the water.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Sasuke asked with Sakura wondering the same question.

Kitana who was still in battle with Haku was not having her day as Haku seemed to be the stronger one here, in speed that is. Both Kitana and Haku then felt the bridge shake from Kakashi and Zabuza's battle.

"You shouldn't take your mind off your opponent!" Haku said appearing before Kitana catching her by surprise slashing his ice needles across her shirt cutting past it and into her skin drawing blood. Haku's ice staff weapon having been destroyed.

Kitana leaped back away and landed just before Sasuke and Sakura who were guarding Tazuna, they noticed Kitana holding her stomach and a drip of blood.

"Kitana your hurt!" Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura it will heal in a second." Kitana assured.

"Switch with me Kitana." Sasuke said.

"What?"

Haku appears before them 20 yards away.

"It's my turn to fight this guy and you have been injured."

"But it will heal quickly."

"Just trust me!"

"…..Fine."

Sasuke smiles as he switches places with Kitana and immediately dashed toward Haku with his sword. Sasuke and Haku clash as his blade and Haku's ice needles lock, Haku and Sasuke looking one another face to face.

"An Uchiha, I hope you make things interesting." Haku said.

"Don't worry because you're about to have the time of your life." Sasuke said with a smile.

"As they say…You talk the talk but can you walk the walk?"

Under the bridge the water was settling as pieces of the bridge above drop due to Kakashi and Zabuza crashing through. Kakashi leaps out of the water landing upon it and was looking down through the water for Zabuza but he couldn't find him?

"Where is he?"

Suddenly appearing around him were Water Clones all with their blades at the ready.

"Right here!"

All the Water Clones swing their blades at Kakashi who was in center but Kakashi narrowing his eyes suddenly with great speed slashes through all the Water Clones with a kunai. Kakashi was now back within center holding his weapons apart to his left and right and the clones disperse into water. Zabuza was hidden behind one of the support beams under the bridge with his back against it; he brought his blade up looking upon it. In the center of the blade on its blunt side was a crack caused by Kakashi's Lightning Blade, it was a good thing Zabuza coursed Chakra through his blade to increase the defense of his weapon otherwise it could have broken in half.

"I expected nothing less from the Sharingan Kakashi." Zabuza said as he revealed himself walking from around from his hiding spot revealing himself. "You still don't stand a chance."

"Well see about that." Kakashi put away one of his kunai and charged a Lightning Blade to coursing it within his other kunai, the kunai arching with the lighting of his jutsu. He imbued the kunai with the Lightning Blade. Kakashi then threw it toward the direction he heard Zabuza's voice who evades away just in time as the Lightning Kunai crashing through a part of the support beam he was next to.

"What the hell was that?" Zabuza wondered as his eyes were open now. Upon landing next to another support beam under the bridge Kakashi appeared behind him with another kunai in hand but was once again an arching Lightning Kunai. Kakashi swung for the back of Zabuza's neck intending to decapitate the Missing Ninja but Zabuza evades by cutting off the Chakra at the bottom of his feet dropping into and now under water.

"_He cut off the Chakra to the bottom of his feet!" _

Zabuza erupted out of the water behind Kakashi with his sword reared over his head and the hilt of the blade within both of his hands grasp. Kakashi managed to turn in time with his Lightning Kunai blocking Zabuza's blade and the two were locked. Zabuza's eye were open and was looking upon Kakashi but Kakashi couldn't cast an illusion upon the Missing Ninja nor peek into his mind for any clues to what Zabuza would do next.

"You truly have trained yourself well to fight against Sharingan." Kakashi said "You have your eyes open but you are just not looking in them. Easier said than done isn't it?"

"You think I am having difficulty not looking up into your eyes? Sorry to disappoint you Kakashi but I trained myself in all fields counteracting the Sharingan, even this one."

"That's impressive." Kakashi complimented "But you should know Zabuza that you and your friend stand no chance against my squad."

"There you go being overconfident. You know nothing of Haku."

Zabuza and Kakashi broke away from one another now separate.

"Oh then do tell me more of this Haku." Kakashi said as he still had his Lightning Kunai present.

"Your brat Sasuke is not the only one within your group of incompetent ninja that possess a bloodline."

"So that explains it."

"Unlike Sharingan his is unique. If you tried fighting Haku I am sure you would attempt copying his jutsu with that Thief Eye (Sharingan) of yours but it is impossible to copy Haku's jutsu. Your ninja don't stand a chance; I would even say I'd be in quite the fight with him."

"Are you saying that Haku is stronger than you?"

"Enough banter Kakashi!" Zabuza steps back within the mist hiding within it, Kakashi readying his Lightning Kunai in a reverse grip before him. "That may be fancy trick you got there Kakashi but considering the amount of Chakra you have to use for it you won't have it up for long." Zabuza said referring to Kakashi's Lightning Kunai.

Suddenly erupting out of the water all around him were multiple Water Clones of Zabuza and all descending down upon Kakashi who spun out another kunai and grinds it along the his Lightning Kunai lighting another. Now Kakashi had TWO Lightning Kunai's in hand and crosses them over in an X ready for the coming onslaught.

"Bring it!"

Sasuke uses the Phoenix Flower jutsu blowing down a hail of fireballs to which Haku below was dodging left to right evading each one. Sasuke lands on the bridge and quickly sheathing his grass cutter sword he quickly summons forth a demon wind shuriken, spins it and then lets loose as he throws it toward Haku's direction. Haku who was low to the ground saw the shuriken coming toward him but then saw Sasuke throw a kunai that was charged with a current of Chidori at his own weapon. When the arching lighting kunai hit Sasuke's demon wind shuriken it looked to have passed on its current into the now lightning arching demon wind shuriken. Amazed by Sasuke's thinking Haku was obviously going to dodge so he ducked lower to the ground barely evading the giant shuriken but at the same time Haku's hand that was upon the bridge looked to be spreading ice. The ice he was spreading starting to spread to the entire bridge at a rapid rate, it looked as if he were freezing it?

Sasuke smirked, even though Haku ducked under his giant shuriken he pulls back on a wire that was attached to the shuriken. The result was the demon wind shuriken spinning back at Haku at rapid speed whose back was turned to. However the giant shuriken misses as Haku seems to sink down into the bridge!

"_Impossible!" _Sasuke thought as now he had to deal with his own shuriken that was spinning right for him. The Uchiha quickly leaps up and manages to stab his grass cutter sword into the center of his demon wind shuriken, Sasuke balancing himself atop his blade as his shuriken spins until coming to a stop as well as the lightning surrounding it. "Where did he go?" Sasuke asked as he searched around with his Sharingan eyes.

"Am I too fast for you?" Haku's voice asked.

Behind Sasuke was Haku looking to have half of his body out of what looked to be a mirror made of ice? Sasuke looked over his shoulder in shock but was unable to evade as Haku slashes his ice needles across Sasuke's back, tearing through the vest and into the skin drawing blood from Sasuke. Sasuke took a tumble upon the now ice covered bridge sliding across it but managed to recover himself flipping himself back up to his feet. He had to stab a kunai into the ice to stop his slide. Sasuke looked forward to Haku who was now standing next to his grass cutter sword; the fake disguised Hunter Ninja brining a hand atop the hilt of Sasuke's grass cutter. Sasuke then witnessed as it seemed by simple touch Haku's froze Sasuke's blade spreading to the bottom and even his giant shuriken.

"_He just froze my sword and shuriken?!"_

Haku then smashes a fist against the frozen sword breaking it into multiple pieces "I told you…" Haku then brings up a foot and smashes upon the frozen shuriken breaking it into multiple pieces "You can't beat me."

"What the hell are you?"

"You end if you do not surrender the bridge builder. I don't wish to kill any of you but if you continue I will do what I must."

Sasuke then quickly formed seals and blew a fireball jutsu toward Haku who brought up his hands together making a seal, Sasuke's jutsu engulfs Haku but when it clears a formation of ice mirrors were surrounding Haku having acted as a shield.

"Even with your fire jutsu it is logical that fire melts ice, not this ice." Haku said as his ice mirrors drop into the ice covered bridge. "You all are at a complete disadvantage while I have three."

"Oh and what are these three advantages?"

"Well for one the ice, two is the mist and three is water."

"What water? There is no water on this bridge?"

"There is the mist." Haku revealed and then performed seals and appearing in the air surrounding Sasuke made from the mist were what looked like needles.

"A Thousand Needles of Death!" Haku said and the needles all fired down upon Sasuke. Water was left behind by the needles but there was no Sasuke. "He vanished."

Sasuke appears behind him and Haku simply looks over his shoulder not worried in the least as another Haku appears out of nowhere from within the mist. The other Haku intercepts Sasuke delivering a punch across Sasuke's face sending the Uchiha flying into the ice wall leaving cracks behind in his impact, Sasuke then falling down but lands upon one knee. Sasuke looks to the two Haku's and sees the one that he was going to hit disperse into water?

"A Water Clone! When?"

"It was while you were distracted with having to stop your own shuriken with your blade. It was enough time for me to create a Water Clone that took my place in attacking you as your back was turned. I knew you would dodge my needles having seen your speed so far so I hid in the mist waiting for another opportunity to strike." Haku revealed. "You can't win. I was expecting more from the last of the Uchiha and the daughter of the Fourth Hokage."

"Oh shut up already!" Sasuke said as he stood back up to his feet.

Team 7's battle against Zabuza and Haku don't seem to be going in their favor. Will Team 7 prevail?

* * *

**The Advent91: **I hope you like this chapter. Now I know some are going to say why not teach Dante/Naruto some more jutsu like the fireball or some other technique. Please be patient as he will learn more down the road. Also I hope you all liked what I did with Dante/Naruto's version of the Shadow Clone jutsu as well as his Body Flicker. The Body Flicker is supposed to be like one of Dante's moves within his Trickster Style where he teleports.I also hope you like how more prepared Haku and Zabuza were.

Next chapter is "Into the Waves! Part 4 FINAL" This will be the last chapter closing the Wave Arc. Expect new demons, more stylish action from Dante and of course the fall of Gato. Bet your all wondering what Devil Arm he is going to get huh? The weapon will be originally made so don't expect a Beowulf or those those Hulk Fists (In DmC which are cool). Now I am starting on the next chapter right now as we speak as well as doing research into what Gato's true demon self should look like. Also I am continuing the chapter for Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy. Till next time!


	16. Chapter 6: Into the Waves! Part4 (FINAL)

**The Advent91: **Now remember when a fight theme song is revealed within a bracket for you to play if you wish you only play when Dante enters a battle against demons. When the fight ends with him killing the last demon the song is over and let us all remember that this is an option and it is just for fun, until the title of a different song comes into play the current song suggested for you to play remains. This is only for when Dante fights demons and not for "Boss Demons" (Like Gato in this chapter). So don't be surprised if you don't see a suggested fight theme for Boss Demons.

Also Sasuke's grass cutter sword is not the actual sword that Orochimaru used, in the manga and anime he CLAIMED that it was the legendary blade but it's nothing but a claim. Far as I am concerned his grass cutter is just what he wants it to be and he NEVER gets it. The only reason I referred to it as grass cutter was to let you readers know what the blade looked or was. Sasuke in here wields no legendary sword.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Dante, Mary and Isao were heading to their own mission while at the same time the battle at the bridge was taking place. As Isao was leading the way he took notice of a pig that looked cut up on the forest floor as well as some trees? None the less he focused on leading them to the Illusion Manufacturing Facility that was located within Wave and where Gato was located.

"How much further?" Mary asked.

"Not far I hope." Dante said "I'm getting bored back here."

"We have arrived." Isao said.

The two Holy Agents and Isao land upon another tree branch and ahead of them was the large Illusion Manufacturing Facility where there was guards patrolling the premises, most of them were most likely demons. They could see multiple ships docked waiting for their shipment of Illusion to be given so they can ship to their intended destinations. A wall surrounded the entire premises and Dante could see mounted cameras that panned left and right looking for any intruders. The guards that were Gato's thugs all were armed with their own weapons of choice be it sword, axe, staff, you name it. Dante could see that the main house that was as big as a warehouse (which it was) and was looking to be three stories high (big ones), Gato's office and the demon himself was most likely on the top floor.

"Well let's go get him." Dante said and was about to leap out into actions but Mary placed a hand atop his shoulder stopping him "What?"

"We need a plan."

"What plan? Kill Gato, simple as that."

"You two will have to take care of this, I have somewhere to be." Isao said.

"Are you ditching us?" Dante asked.

"It may seem that way but for good cause, lives may be in danger." Isao said and then left with a Body Flicker.

"Hey! He ditched us!"

"Focus on the mission Dante." Mary said.

"Who could possibly be in danger?" Dante asked.

Mary in the meantime was scanning the grounds with her eyes. "You're going to have to get to Gato through Limbo. I will take care of things here in the real world." Mary said.

"You sure you can take all these losers?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Whatever you say and the plan sounds good to me." Dante said. "So where do we set the Getaway Seal?"

Mary looked around not spotting any sign of a crevice for a Rift to be able to set a Gateway Seal. What was the point in bringing these Gateway Seals then?

"No sign of a Rift." Mary said.

"Then we do it my way." Dante said as he stood up "Of the plan that is."

"And what way is that?" Mary asked.

"The fun way." Dante said as he leaped forward off the current branch he was on and landed upon another below him sliding down upon it along his feet. He then leaps from that branch to landing on a path that lead to the front gates where guards stood taking notice of him. Dante walks toward them while parting his hood from the top of his head wearing a smile upon his face like he always did.

"Lady since you are going to move in through the real world just plant an Exit Gateway for me before Gato's office and I'll rendezvous with you there." Dante said over his Wireless Radio to Lady.

"Fine."

Dante continued forward and then held his hands apart as he continued his walk forward and when the camera spotted him it zoomed in on him.

"**Daaaaaaante!" **

The camera became a Demonic Eye and drags Dante down into Limbo. Now when it came to these demons that were called Demonic Eye's they were more like the eyes of Limbo, therefore Limbo has dragged him down itself. Another plus with this plan is that Limbo will be too distracted and preoccupied in its need to kill Dante while Mary/Lady would fight the forces outside in the real world. When Dante was dragged down into Limbo he vanished before the guards eyes making them wonder where he went. When Dante did vanish multiple needles fire right past where Dante was nailing into the guards, courtesy of Mary who lands upon the path and dashes into battle.

With Dante the trees around him became a demonic looking black, the sky clear with its high speed moving clouds, the surrounding walls that were around the now demonic looking facility that made Illusion rose higher up into the air and gates closed before the entrance. Emerging out of the ground before the closed demonic gates were Lesser Demonic Samurai (Also known as Lesser Samurai) totaling in a number of twenty.

**[**Battle Theme: Gimme Deathrace by Combichrist/No Redemption (Official DMC Devil May Cry Soundtrack)**]**

Dante summoned forth Rebellion that flashed in a light and twirling above his head was Alastor as he continued walking forward into battle with his angelic scythe. The weapon hummed with anticipation to draw be it demon or human blood.

"Bring it on!"

The demons rushed into battle against the Angel Demon Hybrid attempting to overpower him in numbers sticking to it as their strength. Dante however was wielding a weapon that was great in dealing with large crowds and so when the horde of demons came upon him he performed Karma, the combo being a whirlwind of blades slashing at his surrounding enemies. As he did performing the combo his angelic weapons special ability called Feed becomes more powerful in its attacks as it strikes the surrounding enemies. Devil energy was powering the weapon and one would notice the blade of the weapon beginning to arch with lighting around it signaling it's charging and increase in attack power. At the end of the Karma combo he had already slayed six of the Lesser Samurai and seeing another charging toward him with another jumping over that one toward him he quickly performed Prop. Prop was a combo that was now acting as a propeller juggling the two demons and after Prop he performed Shredder.

With Shredder he continued to slice and dice the two demons that were in his juggle and at the same time Feed was charging up in attack power. The two demons are killed marking eight demons now dead and twelve more to go. Five demons leap into the air descending down upon him from all angles and Dante decides to perform a new kind of Prop and Shredder. He went into a low stance and twirled Alastor above his head clockwise catching the five demons and juggling them, he then spun his weapon counterclockwise. These two spins were Horizon Prop (clockwise) and Horizon Prop (counterclockwise). It wasn't long to kill those five demons thanks to the Feed ability of Alastor and with those five killed marked thirteen dead and only seven to go. Sighting the closet demon Dante then performed Cleaver waving the scythe around his body but didn't just cut at the enemy in front of him but also those around him that was close by.

He shreds the demon to pieces at the end of his Cleaver combo and demon victim number fourteen was added. Sighting another two demons together to his right close by he performs Streak which was a forwarding lunging attack that ends with a sweeping spin, those two demons were killed thanks to powered up Alastor. Sixteen down and only four remaining that were now surrounding him planning to rush him within their drawn katana swords. Having a new attack in mind he performs 360 spin striking with a single strike with Alastor and the electrical charged end of Alastor paralyzes the surrounding demons, this was called Stun. However when Dante performed this attack he sacrificed the charged devil energy powered through Feed using it to stun the surrounding remaining four demons. Dante took advantage of their paralyzed state and summoning forth Demon Ophion Pull/Whip grappling the nearest demon, pulling it toward him and delivers a Kicker killing it marking seventeen.

"Three to go!" Dante said.

He pulls another one of the now remaining three demons toward him and then performed the combo Death Coil with his weapon now being Rebellion; upon the last part of the combo he slashes it in two killing it marking number eighteen. The next demon that was going to become number nineteen on his list for the day he performs a Stinger toward it that became a blinding furry of lightning fast stabs. It was his Trillion Stabs combo. Upon the final stab of the combo the demon is killed and Dante immediately set his sights upon the last and final demon that came out of its stunned state. Dante quickly dashed toward that demon while twirling his blade within one hand and then it became Ekon and when getting close enough he performs Tremor. He smashing his demonic axe atop the demon and into the earth creating cracks, the demon below it was in nothing but pieces now.

"That's victim number twenty for the day!" Dante said as he sheathed the demonic axe upon his back, Ekon turning back into Rebellion.

Mary within the real world was kicking ass as one thug came one after another and all she did was introduce them to her fists. She was beating them black and blue as they yelled at her that they were going to kill her or take their time as they wanted to have "fun" with her. That was never going to happen here as they were dropping like flies one by one and all she was using was simple hand to hand combat. Mary/Lady then made hand seals and performed a fireball jutsu engulfing and burning a couple of thugs. She then went to drawing her blade and proceeded on slashing down one thug after the other while shooting needles from her rapid wrist firing weapon.

Back with Dante within Limbo he ran up to the blocked gate entrance into the base where he could see on the inside Lady's ghost apparition fighting thugs within the real world. From the looks of it Dante could see that Lady kicking ass and he whistled at that. Coming to a stop he looks to the Demonic Eye above that was watching him; Dante would not be able to proceed unless he took out that eye. Looking to his right there was a tree and running toward it while focusing Chakra to the bottom of his feet. His intention was to run up the tree and he got three steps up but he wasn't sticking to the tree? Dante flips himself backwards away from the tree wondering what the hell was going on.

"**HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" **Limbo laughed at him as the letters of its spelled laugh became present on the wall surrounding the warehouse.

"Oh fuck you." Dante said.

Dante could not go running up the demonic trees because this was the demonic world which was a world of negative energy, not to mention that the living Limbo was manipulating everything in this realm. Dante whips out Ophion Angel Lift grappling the branch above pulling himself up and then up to the next above reaching the appropriate height. Seeing as he was at the appropriate height he whips out Ophion Demon Pull grappling the Demon Eye and with his strength he pulls the Demon Eye toward him. Dante's weapon changes back to Rebellion and he readies it like a baseball bat "FORE!" he bats the Demonic Eye into the sky. He then brought a hand above his eyes searching out for it wondering where it went. Never the less he looks down and sees the demonic gate looking to crumble as well as rote away.

"I'm coming for you Gato." Dante said.

He jumped down landing on ground level and immediately ran inside and was now within the Illusion Facility Grounds. As soon as he arrived upon those grounds demons pop out of the ground being Demonic Samurai's totaling in a number of five. Dante wanted to be the one to deliver the first strike and so used Body Flicker or what he liked to call "Air Trick" teleporting before the nearest Demonic Samurai. As soon as he did he performed going into his Hacker combo but didn't deliver the last and final strike of it but instead went into a Trillion Stab, before delivering the last stab of the Trillion Stab his Rebellion turned into Alastor and performed Prop sending the demon up into the air. A demon near swings its blade but Dante vanishes with another Body Flicker up to the demon in the air but he would call this "Air Trick Up". Upon appearing before the airborne demon he launched up he performed a new skill that required the assistance of Angel Boost propelling him forward and delivering a blinding flurry of stabs into the demon, this was called Aerial Trillion Stab.

He didn't deliver the last stab but instead performed Helmbreaker smashing the demon into the ground below him killing it. Dante then rolls away to his left avoiding a demons attack and upon rolling back to his feet he immediately called forth Ekon and performed Tremor. The four remaining demons were all in a row were launched up into the air from the fault line of the attack. Dante followed them up performing Inverse Rainstorm penetrating them with Chakra bullets from his girls. While still in midair he uses Ophion Demon Pull/Whip to pull them toward him and performed Aerial Rave, the last slash of the attack launched the demon forward but he pulls the demon back and delivers a Kicker. Wanting to go back down upon ground level he performs Body Flicker appearing on ground level but he calls it "Air Trick Down".

That was one Demonic Samurai down and four remaining and so Dante used Ophion Angel Lift grappling the nearest demon pulling him toward it. When he was close he summoned Ekon and performed the combo Judgment, the combo smashing the demon into pieces killing leaving three to go. Dante performs Stanger upon a demon that was dashing toward him launching it away and then swung his blade to another demon at the same time as the demon swung its blade toward him. The result was a parry stunning the demon for a mere second and taking advantage of that second he performed Hightime launching the demon into the air. He followed it up into the air and did an Enemy Step using the demon as a stepping stone reaching higher heights; he then launched forward with Angel Boost to above the other three Demonic Samurai and performed Rainstorm. The Nephilim falling down toward the demons as he spun his form letting lose a hail of Chakra bullets down upon them.

Before he landed on ground level he exits out of his Rainstorm and performs Drop smashing one of the Demonic Samurai's to oblivion. Three left and he immediately continued his onslaught with Alastor coming forward and entered into Karma combo killing the other two Demonic Samurai at the end of the combo. The last of the five was behind him and so he backflips avoiding the last Demonic Samurai's slashed and while still in the air he performs Air Trick Down vanishing and reappearing behind the last demon of the group. When he appeared behind the demon he swiped his leg tripping the demon on its back to bringing a foot down upon the chest of its armor. Dante then aims Ivory down upon the demon unleashing rapid fire of Chakra bullets and afterwards feeling that he nailed enough bullets he kicks the demon away dead. The Nephilim spins his gun back behind his coat and runs forward for the parted open metal doors leading inside the Illusion Manufacturing Facility within Limbo.

However when he got closer…

"**THREAT!"**

Limbo made the tall metal doors close blocking Dante from proceeding inside, Dante stops but then sees what looks to be Mary's figure (her ghost apparition) running through the closed off doors before him. The doors must still be open within the real world. Dante jogs up to the door and for some reason he gives a knock, hard ones. As if Limbo was going to let him in.

Within the real world Mary had just passed the opened double doors but comes to a stop when she hears what sounds like knocks? She turned around seeing the metal double doors open and was confused?

"What the?"

Mary for some reason felt that it was Dante that did that, after he was in Limbo and therefore invisible to him. She then remembered how Limbo liked to block off ones progress to trap them, Vergil once talked about it. Mary then jogged over to a button and pushed it and the result of course was the double metal doors she passed through started closing.

With Dante in Limbo he steps back as the metal doors Limbo closed off start to open?

"Huh?" He was confused. Was Limbo letting him through? "Umm? Thanks?" Dante proceeded inside.

"**WHAT?!"**

When Dante arrived inside he saw Mary's apparition running ahead engaging more of Gato's thugs and was once again kicking ass. That explains how the doors opened; Mary must have opened them for him from within the real world. She closed the doors behind her in the real world doing the exact opposite that was within Limbo opening the doors. That was smart. But did Mary hear him knocking on the door like when one would hear a noise made through paranormal activity? Perhaps he can use this in a way to communicate with her somehow?

Inside the Illusion Manufacturing Facility within Limbo tables were now floating in the air with their Illusion drug that was being manufactured upon them floating in the air as well. The room seemed to stretch in size, the catwalks that were all circling around the room above broke apart cutting off the path leading to the next floor above. Tractors that carried crates of Illusion out to the docks where they would place the shipment of it on ships floated up in the air as well. Although none of this was happening in the real world this was happening here in Limbo. Limbo wasn't done yet with its rearrangement of the place as stacked crates of the Illusion drug suddenly float in the air and fly toward the exits stacking before them blocking Dante's chance of escaping.

"**KILL HIM!" **Limbo demanded as the spelling of its orders appeared to the wall to his left and right, kill to his left and him to his right.

At the same time upon its orders three Demonic Samurai's emerge out of the ground all armed with bow and arrows, Dante then looks to his left seeing three flaming horses having curved horns emerge out of the wall. The flaming horses had parts of their skin missing showing their muscle tissue and skeleton, its tail was on fire as well as it having flaming eyes and there were even flames coming out of their nostrils as well as having flaming hooves. Flames could be seen trailing along its back as well reminding you the reader of the Pokémon Rapidash, but it's not. This demon is called the Demonic Steed!

Dante watches as the three Demonic Steeds land upon ground and were now galloping toward him, he just stood there with a smile on his face. The three Demonic Steeds gallop past him making his coat blow back within the wind they caused galloping by. Dante slowly turned around seeing the three Demonic Steeds run by the three Demonic Samurai's that flip themselves into the air and land upon the backs of their Demonic Steeds. Both Demonic Samurai and Demonic Steeds now combine efforts to destroy Dante as the Demonic Samurai all aim their bows with readied arrows at Dante. Dante spun out Ebony and Ivory aiming his girls upon the demons. The three Demonic Samurai's unleash their arrows simultaneously and Dante runs toward the incoming arrows and slides along his knees while leaning his body back, the arrows flying above his head.

Dante then leans his body back up quickly and aims his guns upon a Demonic Samurai riding a Demonic Steed, pulling the trigger unleashing a single shot from both his guns. The single fired Chakra bullets each respectfully hit their targets being one in the head of the Demonic Samurai and the other in the Demonic Steed. Two down! The remaining four demons (being two Demonic Samurai riding upon two Demonic Steeds) start to gallop in a circle around Dante while aiming arrows upon Dante in center and let loose. Dante once again evades by spinning down to one knee but at the same time he had his Chakra pistols aimed to his left and right unleashing rapid fire as he spun, the Chakra bullets hit their targets being the sides of the Demonic Steeds. The Demonic Steeds fall over from the attack of Dante's bullets with one Demonic Samurai stuck under its horse; Dante takes advantage and Air Tricks near them and slices the Demonic Samurai's head off to stabbing his blade down upon the Demonic Steed killing it.

Looking over his shoulder he saw a Demonic Steed intending to ram him with its curved up horns but Dante flips back up into the air and lands upon the horses back. The flames did not seem to harm him and thus must be because he is half demon since only demons could ride these demonic creatures. The Demonic Steed struggled and so Dante summons forth his Ophion Demon Pull/Whip and rings it around the steed now having control of the creature. Dante makes it turn around facing the Demonic Samurai ahead, he makes the Demonic Horse rear back and then he and the horse charge forward. As they did Dante spun out one of his guns having the strings (Ophion Demon Pull/Whip) within one hands grasp and aimed his gun. He unleashed Chakra bullets upon the Demonic Samurai and soon the Demonic Steed he was riding upon rams its horns into the demon, the Demonic Samurai now stabbed upon one of the horns.

Dante aims his gun in its face and unleashes fire killing the demon point black range, its body blowing away like a fiery ash which is something that happened when all demons were killed. Now Dante only had one last demon to deal with and that was the Demonic Steed he was riding. He unwrings his Ophion Demon Pull/Whip that quickly turned back into Rebellion as he willed it to do so and leaped up into the air from atop the demons back with blade reared overhead. He then slashes down through the Demonic Steeds back cutting it in half as he landed back upon the ground, the demon wailing in pain.

"Is that all you got?" Dante asked aloud.

If Dante was looking up he would have seen crimson colored demonic ape that was able traveling upon pipes above under the roofing using them as monkey bars. It looked to have kanabo as a weapon upon its crimson furred back and wore a black tunic; the demon looked to be very muscled out and had what looked to be small horns emerging from the top of its head. The demon swung itself to now hanging upside down with its feet wrapped around the pipes as well as one of its hands holding onto it as well, it reached behind its back grabbing its weapon. The demon then leaps down toward the turned Dante with a roar showing its teeth, Dante hearing this Air Tricks away evading the demons weapon that impacts into the ground where Dante was standing. Dante looks to the demon as it turns looking toward his direction and glares at him, the demon having its right knuckles upon the ground like a gorilla while in its left hand was its weapon. The demon gives him a long roar making spite come out as well, this demon is called Berserker.

Dante waved his hand before his face "Recommendation for you, it's called ticktack." He taunted.

The Berserker demon gave him another roar and standing upon its feet it ran toward the Nephilim who summons Ekon and runs toward the demon. The Berserker with its kanabo and Dante with his demonic axe Ekon clash them together, Dante now holding up against the demon that was trying to overpower Dante. The demon roars again but this time it was in Dante's face that had a look of disgust. Dante slides under the demons legs as the demons weapon impales into the ground, he quickly kicks up to his feet and while turning around at the same time and bats Ekon against the Berserker's back sending it flying forward. The Berserker however air recovers flipping itself forward and landing safely upon the ground, it quickly turns around and leaps through the air toward Dante. Dante counters as he too leaps up stabbing his now Rebellion into the demons chest while turning and throwing the demon the other direction.

At least that was Dante's intention but the demon got smart as it lands upon its feet and grabs Dante who had his sword stabbed within its chest. The Berserker then having a grasp upon Dante throws the Nephilim through the air who crashes through one of the floating tables. Dante air recovers himself in the air landing upon one of the tables and the Berserker below leaps up toward him swinging down its club but Dante evades. Dante evaded by twisting through the air to his right while summoning forth Alastor, the demons club breaks through the table but Dante swings his sharp bladed angelic scythe into the Berserker's back. With the demon stabbed upon his angelic scythe Dante spins into a 1080 and throws the demon away back down to ground level. The Berserker demon upon hitting head first into the ground got angry and its fur glowed into a red color, it got up and turned around looking up toward Dante.

Dante was descending down upon the Berserker with Rebellion overhead within both his hands grasp and with a yell delivered a single slash down the demons center making it freeze. If one were to look at Dante's blade it was powered within an Overdrive Strike state. Dante taking advantage of the demons froze like state then delivers more slashes upon the demon swinging his blade left and right, up and demon, all angles. When he was done the demon was in pieces and was now dead, its pieces blowing away in a fiery ash. This attack was called Rapid Overdrive Strike. Dante sheathed his blade back upon his back as no more demons were appearing; the exits out of the building were still blocked.

More demons emerged and next up to fight were Stalkers and it was a total of two along with three Elite Demonic Samurai. This wasn't going to be easy for Dante as fighting two Stalkers was difficult seeing as they had the tendency to work together in attacking Dante. The three Elite Demonic Samurai he can handle with no problem seeing as he has fought them most of his life so far as a Demon Killer. Fighting two Stalkers was a challenge for him but it was also fun and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Dante dashed into action and first he goes after the Elite Demonic Samurai, as he fought against the Elite Demonic Samurai the Stalkers tried hitting him with their attacks. Dante however was able to evade their attacks as he fought and killed off the Elite Demonic Samurai and when that was done he turned his attention upon the two annoying Stalkers moving about.

Dante seeing them reappear out of their portals ahead of his saw them both dash toward him, he aimed Ebony and Ivory upon both of them individually with his guns and let lose Chakra bullets. As always when he fired upon them they spun their blades before them with mastery deflecting his Chakra bullets and were closing in on him. When they got close enough about to swing their blades into him he used Air Trick Up evading and reappearing in the air above them as they lock their blades upon one another. Dante above performs Drop with his now demonic axe slamming his axe upon their locked blades breaking them into multiple pieces; the two Stalkers were no longer armed with their swords. They separated away from Dante and seeing as they don't have their swords anymore they grab their saw edged hats from above their head intending to attack Dante with them now.

One of the Stalkers dashed toward Dante swinging its saw edged hat at Dante who was blocking with his blade, ducking or jumping away. When the Stalker leaps toward him intending to remove his head from his shoulders Dante delivers a kick into the demons face sending it flying back through the air, the demon losing grip of his saw hat. Dante seeing the saw hat in the air bats it with Rebellion and the hat is batted toward the demon Dante kicked away. When the demon recovered upon its feet and looking back forward to where Dante was its head was severed by its own hat. The head of the Stalker falling off with the other Stalker tilting its head at seeing this and as it was Dante appeared out of his Air Trick before the distracted demon with blade over shoulder about to bat the demon. He intended to sever the Stalkers head but the demon quickly leaped back and away from Dante's swung blade into his portal.

The portal appeared above Dante overhead, the demon shooting down toward Dante who sensing the attack performed Hightime just in time parrying the demon flipping up into the air. Dante once again used Air Trick and this time appearing above the demon delivering a kick down upon demons head sending it flying back down hitting the floor. Seeing as the demon was stunned from this Dante falls down upon the demon and with Rebellion stabs the demon through its chest where its heart, if it had one, would be located. The demon grabbing the blade as it was in pain but it stopped moving shortly afterwards, the demon now dead and it looked that no more demons were coming about. Dante removes his blade putting it away upon his back and dusts his hands as if they were dirty from dirt.

"Quite the party here." He said.

"**FUCK YOU DANTE!" **Limbo said with the words spelling along upon the floor before him.

"And right back at you good sir!" Dante said holding the middle finger up while turning, his finger pointed up basically meaning he was flicking off Limbo.

It was time for Dante to get back on the move and his next destination was up. He looked to the broken apart catwalks above intending to go up. He was going to instead take some stairs up but he noticed those stairs suddenly break away? Then he felt the ground below him shake and looking ahead of himself he saw pieces of the floor fall at a rapid speed toward him!

"**DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"**

"Not today!" Dante said as he leaped up to using Ophion Angel Lift grappling one of the pieces of catwalk above lifting himself up to and flipping over atop it. Looking below the floor he was upon a second ago was now gone and all that can be seen was a drop down into empty space. Looking ahead Dante saw double doors and knew that was his goal to reach but if Limbo couldn't make things more difficult it stretches the room. Now Dante's target was a hundred yards out and how he would get there was use the floating tables and pieces of catwalk scattered about. "Not like I haven't done this before."

Dante went to work traveling to the target doors as he used Ophion Demon Pull/Whip grappling a table and pulling it closer to leaping into the air and using Angel Boost and lands upon it safely. He continued to travel forward using Ophion Angel Lift pulling himself to his "platforms" or pulling them closer so that he can reach with simple flight. When he got halfway down the room was when a Demonic Samurai appeared making itself know upon a floating table that picks up what was a small bag holding the Illusion drug. However Dante noticed something different about the drug as the sack was now different being black and had a skeletal skull upon it as well as neck, he could see three red X's covering the eye holes of the skeleton and one over the neck? What could this mean? The Demonic Samurai throws the sack toward him and Dante wondered what in hell it was thinking.

Dante decided he would bat away the sack of Illusion drug. He shouldn't have done that. He slashed it and instead of a white powder it was black, it got into his eyes and he breathed in some down his throat. Next thing he knew he was down on his knees with his now burning eyes shut and burning throat coughing aloud, a black cloud surrounding him. The Demonic Samurai laughed but its laugh wasn't lived for long as the Angel Ophion Lift shot out of the black cloud grappling onto it, Dante then pulled out toward it and delivers a drop kick into its chest sending it falling down to oblivion. Dante in the meantime sheathed his blade on his back while bringing a hand covering his eyes, it still burns his eyes and throat but soon it wore off. When he opened his eyes again his vision was blurry but it soon returned to normal and his throat no longer burned. Looking upon the table he was upon he took notice of the other black sacks what was supposed to be the Illusion drug in the real world.

He picked one of them up examining it seeing the red X's covering the eyes and neck. He understood that it basically rendered eyesight useless for a short time and made it hard to breath. In the real world it was the Illusion drug but in Limbo it was a weapon, like a Stun Grenade but in this case a "Stun Sack". He then remembered the Illusion drug he confiscated yesterday and reached into his pocket and pulled out a Stun Sack.

"Well what do you know?" Dante said as he stood up "It's both useful and bad for you."

He pockets the one he had in his pocket while picking up three more and pocketing them as well for they can be useful. Dante continues on his journey through the expanded inside of the Illusion Manufacturing Facility and it must have been his lucky day as he reached his target with no demons stopping his path. He had to pull platforms close to one another so that he can reach them or lift himself up to them; he even lifted himself toward the floating tractors. He lifted himself to one tractor to the next and the next and the next to performing Angel Boost landing upon a table. When he finally reached the doors he summoned forth Ekon and smashed them to pieces breaking his way inside and now within a hallway. Upon emerging within the hall that lead to opened elevator doors that he would take up to the top floor he saw in the center of the hall another blue rose?

"What the?"

Dante walked toward the rose taking a knee and picking it up and he had a good idea what was about to happen seeing as he has gone through this before. It was the same thing as before; he was taken to that other dimension with that giant tower in the distance that looked to be a humanoid warrior with a fox head. He did the same as before, traveled with the help of Ophion Angel Lift, Ophion Demon Pull and sometimes Angel Boost. He encountered some demons along the way slaying them like he always did and reached a stone structure that held a chain that stretched up to the face of the giant humanoid fox warrior in the sky. Upon releasing it from its hold it turned it head toward him with him asking another question being what it was. Before he was returned to within Limbo he did notice that there was one last chain left to be set loose.

Dante now stands up as he watched the blue rose in his hand vanish. It may have felt that he was gone for some time but really a mere second went by. He continued down the hallway running down it toward the opened elevator doors, him taking notice of the ghost apparitions that were on the floor from the real world either knocked out or dead. This was of course a courtesy of Mary/Lady. Dante then saw it happen as the walls started to close in and his speed increased.

"No you don't!" Dante yelled.

He managed to reach to diving for the inside of the elevator as the walls closed outside the elevator doors. He stood back up readjusting his coat and pressed the button for the top floor.

"Ready or not Gato here I come."

When the elevator reached the top floor, the doors opening he could see the ghost apparition of Mary fighting and kicking Gato thug ass. He also saw the glowing Exit Gateway that was already set up for him; he smirked as he ran for it. However Limbo blocks his path ahead with black like pillars bursting out of the walls and then he sees an opening within the ceiling ahead burst open. Dante watched as a new demon makes its presence known falling out of the opening within the ceiling landing upon one knee, it very landing putting dents within the floor.

The demon stood tall showing Dante that it STOOD TEN FEET! It's eye were both sown shut, it didn't have a upper or lower lips showing off its long razor teeth, demonic armor was upon its torso and the front and back of its legs. All that was not armored was its back as well as arms and drawing from its back looked to be a large kitchen knife blade. This demon was called Brute and it was big.

"Holy shit!" Dante said.

**[**Battle Theme: Pull the Pin by Combichrist/No Redemption (Official DMC Devil May Cry Soundtrack)**]**

The Brute stalked toward him while letting its large blades sharp end cut along the wall. Dante went into his low stance charging his blade Rebellion for an Overdrive and upon its full charge he attacks with the skill. However even when the three attacks hit the Brute it continued forward surprising Dante who then tried Flush with Ekon. However when Flush hit the Brute the attack only made Brute slide back along it feet a small distance but the none the less it continued forward toward Dante. Dante charges toward the Brute with Ekon within his hands held out to his right.

"Let's go FATASS!" Dante yelled.

The Brute also charged toward Dante with its large blade at the ready and when the two met in center clashing blade and axe the Brute was overpowering him. The Brute was pushing back against Dante as he slid across the floor being pushed and slams into the closed elevator doors denting them. Dante tapped into his demonic side and pushed back and now it was the Brute that was being pushed back down the hall. However the demon manages to stop itself but Dante pushes forward once again making it slide back along its feet slowly, if you were to looking into Dante's eyes they were demonic like. The Brute manages to push Dante away who flips away within the air and lands safely upon his feet, the demon was going to charge at Dante but the Nephilim pulls out a Stun Sack and throws it into the demons face. The Brute was now swinging its blade before itself while having its other hand covering its face.

Dante decides to take advantage; Ekon becomes Rebellion and Dante charges toward the Brute. He leaps over the swinging blade flipping over it slashing its arm off that wielded its large kitchen knife blade. Dante smirked as he lands on the other side but it wasn't for long as he looked over his shoulder seeing black tentacles emerge taking its fallen limbs place and the demon glows a demonic flaming red. The demon turned grappling Dante within its tentacles while lifting it up in the air, Dante losing grip of his blade as it falls to the floor. The Brute then slams Dante into the wall to its left and right and finally on the floor to stretching its tentacles slamming him up into the ceiling. Within the real world as Mary punches the last thug across the face she sends him crashing through a window to falling down to the factory floor. She however looked down the hall from her position seeing dents appear on the walls, floor and then ceiling?

Something to her just said Dante all over it.

Dante manages to free his right arm and stretches his hand out to his blade; the Rebellion vibrates and spins to within his hands grasp. He then slashes Rebellion through the tentacles holding him captive releasing himself from its squeezing grip. The demon wails in pain and Dante seeing the opening rolls under between its legs to the other side and managed to turn himself to his back while spinning out Ebony and Ivory. He took aim at the Brutes back while sliding back along the floor and unleashed the barrage of Chakra bullets making it fall to one knee forward. Dante then whips out Ophion Demon Pull/Whip grappling the Brutes back stopping him in his slide and pulls the Brute down upon its back to the floor. Kicking himself up to his feet he immediately Air Tricks to being behind the demon and with Ekon already over his shoulder to swinging it down smashing down upon the demons head, the axe scattering the demons head to pieces killing it.

"You were a tough one." Dante admitted as he placed Ekon upon his back that turned back into Rebellion.

Mary was not looking as she was too busy looking down the hall where she experience seeing a paranormal phenomenon. The Exit Gateway seal was set and upon the floor behind her. She wasn't paying attention to the thug that stands back up behind her who had a knife in hand, he lunges forward but then Dante appears exiting out of the Exit Gateway delivering a punch to the thugs face. His punch sending the thug flying and bursting open the double doors landing upon a desk inside the room that was Gato's office. Dante was now within the real world with Mary once again.

"You're back!" Mary said and she actually had a smile upon her face.

"What did you miss me?" Dante asked flashing her a smile.

"Maybe."

"Oh is someone crushing on me?"

"Don't count on it. Now let's take care of the shrimp."

Dante and Mary/Lady walked into the office seeing the chair ahead turned and Gato was surely sitting within it. Dante and Mary walked around the desk…

"Time to send you back to hell Ga-," Dante grabs the chair turning it only to reveal what looked to be a Gato double who was tied up, tape over his mouth and decorated all over his body were PAPER BOMBS!

Oh shit…

Mary gasped and Dante calling her by her real name grabs hold of her and dives out breaking through the office window that overlooked the factory floor, an explosion going off behind them as Dante held Mary close. The explosion was powerful enough sending them both flying through the air, a smoke coming off of Dante's form and the two go into a tumble across the floor tripping tables until finally it was Dante's back slamming into the closed metal double doors leaving a dent within. Both of them were alright, Mary stirs looking back over her shoulder seeing the flaming office floor and the room filling with smoke. She looked to Dante and saw that he was just waking up…

"Dante? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Dante assured as they both picked themselves up.

"Are you sure?"

"What are you getting soft on me Lady?" Dante asked with a grin showing afterwards.

Mary made a smile "You save my life. Thanks."

"Whatever." Dante said making Mary chuckle.

Mary and Dante are now seen outside upon the grounds of the now on fire Illusion Manufacturing Facility, black smoke rising into the sky. It's a good thing that no Illusion drugs were put upon the ships, looks like they were just in time to stop the next shipment.

"Gato wasn't here?" Dante said.

"No he wasn't." Mary said.

"I don't get it? Why would he do this? He does realize he just deliberately destroyed his drug Illusion right?" Dante said.

"Doesn't matter. So long as Gato survives so does Illusion."

"So he's running away?"

"Or he's cutting loose ends before he runs." Mary said "But who is the loose end?"

The two wondered and then Dante realized "The bridge builder!"

At the same time Dante and Mary/Lady assaulted the Illusion Manufacturing Facility, Inari's house was about to have two unwelcomed guests and them being samurai. Those two unwelcomed samurai were Zori and Waraji, they had a mission given to them by Gato himself and it was the elimination of Tazuna's family. It was to serve as another warning to the people of Wave should they ever oppose him like he did making an example out of Kiaza three years ago. Yes Gato has been upon this land for four years so far, the production of Illusion used to be somewhere else within the nation but was moved to the Land of Waves. The two samurai heard the mother Tsunami calling out for her son, they smirk as they walk up to the door and it was Waraji that cuts the front door into multiple pieces.

"Knock, knock?" Zori said as the two samurai entered into the house.

Tsunami looks over her shoulder having been washing dishes seeing the two samurai enter her kitchen sighting her.

"So this must be Tazuna's daughter?" Waraji asked.

"Yeah that's her." Zori confirmed.

"Where's the brat?" Waraji wondered as he looked around.

"He must be upstairs or something?" Zori said.

"Mom!"

Inari arrives from running down stairs blocking the samurai's path and was wielding a kunai knife. This only made Zori raised his eyebrow and the samurai chuckled.

"Inari!" Tsunami was of course worried for her son.

"You bastards stay away from my mother!"

"Look at this Zori? The kids trying to be a hero." Waraji said.

"Amusing isn't it Waraji? He's trying to be like daddy." Zori said "This is ironic, like father like son he will soon be DEAD!"

Zori and Waraji both unsheathe their swords intending to tear the two innocents into bloody pieces. They struck but then the sound of their blades colliding with another is heard. Inari and Tsunami were looking at man dressed in white robes holding his sword horizontally before himself; he was holding both Zori and Waraji's blades back with one hand.

"You attack the weak when they are lesser then you are? You two don't deserve the title of samurai."

"Who the hell are you?" Zori asked.

"I am Isao Daichi." Isao said as he glares the two samurai.

"_That's not possible!" _Zori thought.

Isao with superior strength pushes them away almost without effort, the two samurai landing in the living room area to both of them running outside. Isao followed after them walking as Tsunami and Inari were wondering who their savior was, first was Dante and now this Isao. Isao arrived outside now standing upon a pier to seeing both Zori and Waraji standing upon the pier ahead of him.

"Zori, who the hell is this guy?" Waraji asked who had his hand upon the hilt of his sheathed blade.

"It has to be a bunch of bull!" Zori said.

"What?"

"Didn't hear what he said his name was?"

"Umm?"

"He called himself Isao Daichi. He is the man that samurai across the nation have been calling the Samurai Ghost, seeing a man that looks like Isao Daichi "The First Samurai". He wasn't literally the first in all of history but the man known as Isao Daichi earned the title recognized as the strongest samurai in all of history. Rumor has it that the man was the one who developed the Iaido kenjutsu fighting style. But there is no way he can be here today? He should be long dead!"

"He's mostly just a phony," Waraji said "There is no way he can be that samurai."

"For the crime of attempted murder of the innocent as well as the countless slaughter of hundreds of others and serving under Gato, I sentence you both to death." Isao said pointing his blade toward his targets while holding his sheath out to his left.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Zori yelled as he and Waraji dashed toward Isao.

Both Zori and Waraji were closing in one the still Isao and both of them pass the man knowing they both delivered a slash. Both of them were now standing opposite of Isao as Zori wore a smirk.

"_Wasn't so tough." _Zori thought.

However Waraji next to him suddenly has blood spray out from his body onto Zori, Waraji falls forward upon the pier dead, the grip of his sword lost. Zori looked in complete shock. Zori looked back to Isao's turned back seeing the man holding his sword up to his right.

"Impossible! He doesn't have a scratch?!" Zori said _"How does he not have a scratch? We both cut right thought him? What happened?"_ Isao turns to Zori who held his blade up. "Stay back!"

"You are afraid? Good. That fear you feel is the same fear innocents felt before you selfishly ended their lives." Isao walked forward making Zori take steps back "When a samurai raises his sword it should be upon the corrupt." Isao then moves with great speed hitting Zori's blade out of his grasp with his own, Zori landing against the wall of the house. Isao was now before him having his blade aimed upon Zori who fears for his life "Upon the corrupt…" Isao brings up his sword "When a samurai brings up his sword-," His blade now pointing in the air "HE NEVER HESESTATES TO BRING IT DOWN!" Zori screamed but it was not for long as blood spreads upon the wall of the house and the pier.

Isao is now turned away from the sight with closed eyes, the man sheathing his blade. He opens his eyes looking to bridge ahead across the water seeing it covered by a thick mist. His gaze is brought away as he hears what sounds like an explosion? He looks in the direction of the sound and sees black smoke rising into the sky meaning that Dante and Mary must have finished with destroying the Illusion Manufacturing Facility. Tsunami exits out of the house and immediately gasps at the sight of the slain samurai.

"Keep the boy inside." Isao said and began walking away.

"Thank you!"

Isao vanished with a Body Flicker.

Things at the bridge with Team 7 was not going their way, the only person who was having much of a chance against his opponent was Kakashi. Kakashi and Zabuza were now standing opposite of one another with the two performing the Water Dragon jutsu, Kakashi didn't copy it but dug into his library of copied jutsu. The two dragons collide as they appeared to fight amongst one another under the bridge, when their time was finally over falling into nothing but many drops of water both Kakashi and Zabuza can be seen with their weapons locked with one another. Kakashi with his dual Lightning Kunai against Zabuza's large sword, both of them having bruises showing they have been through quite the fight.

Back above the bridge Sasuke and Haku, who was currently winning? The answer was the Ice user as he was dashing around and past Sasuke delivering multiple slashes with his ice needles, each attack making the Uchiha spin in one direction or the other, back and forth. This was a demonstration of Haku's speed. Haku then speeds by slashing the back of Sasuke's legs making the Uchiha shoot up into the air. Sasuke on the other manages to recover himself and performs Chidori, he falls down descending upon Haku below but Haku manages to evade away. Sasuke's Chidori slamming and cracking the ice covered bridge, Haku sliding back along the bridge to the ice wall, Sasuke immediately gave chase with a reared back fist.

Then when Haku was about to hit the ice wall he actually instead of hitting it phases WITHIN IT! Sasuke's charged Chidori hitting the ice wall creating large spider web cracks into Haku's reflection. When the Chidori died out Haku's fist swings out of the ice wall slugging Sasuke across the face, Sasuke wasn't going to fly back along as he reached grabbing Haku's arm pulling him out as well. The two were now going through the air and Sasuke spun Haku around in the air and threw Haku off in another direction, appearing out of the mist with a spinning kick intercepting Haku was Kitana. Kitana's charged Chakra kick collides with Haku's face breaking his mask into pieces and the ice user sent to his own ice wall but this time he actually hits it creating cracks upon impact.

"They got me." Haku said as he stood back up to his feet.

Sasuke was no longer able to continue as he was on one knee with MANY cuts. He would have to go to Sakura so that she could heal him seeing as she was the medic of the team.

Haku looks into the reflection of his ice wall and even though it had many cracks caused from his impact he saw the reflection of a girl with red hair descending down upon him. Looking over his shoulder there Kitana was with her red sword striking down upon Haku but the ice user brings up his arm and an ice mirror acting as a shield is summoned forth. This mirror that Haku uses as a shield blocks Kitana's blade but within the mirror there was a Water Clone within that throws ice needles up at Kitana who flips herself away evading. Haku seeing Kitana's landing makes the ice mirror she used as a shield become an ice windmill shuriken, spins it and then quickly throws it toward the Jinchuriki's direction. Since this was a thick mist and she was landing back on ground level she just now takes notices of the incoming ice windmill shuriken coming toward her. She didn't have time to dodge but Sasuke appears out of the mist (not that he was hiding within it) tackling her to the ground and Haku's ice windmill shuriken going overheard.

Even though Haku's ice windmill missed he wasn't worried as the ice windmill shuriken had a special ability to it. Haku brought up his closed right hand and only spreads his pointer, middle, and thumb fingers apart. As he did a small blue flash came afterwards in a brief second but it made a sound like breaking glass? At the same time Haku said…

"It's over."

The ice windmill shuriken that Kitana was saved from thanks to Sasuke suddenly detonates shooting what looked like hail all around its area. Sasuke and Kitana couldn't do nothing more seeing as Sasuke was on top of her but bring up their arms blocking the hail of ice but they cause severe wounding. Some of the hail missed going toward Haku but the ice user summoned forth an ice mirror using it as a shield, he can hear the sound of his hail hitting against his mirror. Sasuke and Kitana get back to standing upon their feet but were also shaking seeing as their sides mostly took the damage, Sasuke was damaged more than Kitana. Sasuke was atop Kitana and his back had scrapes from passing hail, there was even some lodge within the back of his flak jacket. Kitana had the aid of the fox within her so she would heal up no problem and at a faster rate, Sasuke needed medical attention.

"Are you ok Sasuke?"

"I don't know." Sasuke honestly answered his Sharingan eyes no longer active.

Haku then appears jumping out of the mist from behind Kitana and Sasuke seeing this takes Kitana's blade away from her while pushing her out of the way and delivers an upper right slash upon Haku! It looked like Sasuke had actually cut Haku open seeing the shock on his face but this was not the case as the so called Haku dispersed into a Water Clone. Kitana who was on the ground gasps as she spot Haku crouched upon her blade that Sasuke was holding up, the water of the Water Clone falling and the real Haku having three ice needles ready to throw at the unknowing Sasuke. Haku was fast.

"SASUKE!"

In a slow motion moment Sasuke looks to his upper right seeing Haku jumping away while throwing his three ice needles down to Sasuke. Sasuke was unable to dodge as the three ice needles stab into the side of his neck, the Uchiha's eyes wide in shock, him losing grip of the blade and falling to the ground not moving. Kitana was now looking upon the "dead" Sasuke who was not showing any movement what so ever, not even any sign of breathing. Kitana crawls to Sasuke checking for a pulse but didn't feel a shred of it as her fingers were pressed against his neck just under his jaw line.

"And so falls the supposed last of the Uchiha clan." Haku said.

"You killed him…"

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade fall in battle? This is what it means to be a ninja. A ninja is nothing but a mere tool, weapon, expendable asset of his or her village that when its usefulness as has come to an end it is no longer needed. This is one of the many prices of being a ninja, you should know that."

"I lose my brother…" Naruto/Dante flashes within her mind "Now I lost…" Her looking down upon Sasuke who "gave his life" but unbeknownst to her Haku only put Sasuke in a supposed death state, he wasn't really dead.

Haku can hear her start to whimper and was sure that she was crying. He didn't know why he was asking this question?

"Did you love him?"

"He was my friend, my comrade!" Haku then takes notice of a foul Chakra that was orange red outline her form. "And you took him away!" Haku watched as he saw her wounds heal, her nails grew sharp, those whisker marks upon her cheeks becoming more feral and dark.

"What is this foul Chakra?" Haku asked no one in particular. "Where did it come from?" Haku and Zabuza were unaware that Kitana was even a Jinchuriki.

Kitana turned around facing Haku revealing her demonic black slit eyes! Then Haku sees the Chakra around her form take shape into a sort of cloak looking to have fox ears and even a single tail (Fox Cloak).

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kitana's now in her One Tailed Fox state has her foul demonic Chakra blow the mist away from their area.

Kakashi and Zabuza was dashing across the water toward one another and when their weapons clash, Zabuza's sword powered up with Chakra and Kakashi's dual Lightning Kunai, the impact of their weapons causes water to shoot up around them. The pressure was so great that it made support beams gain small cracks. The two separate from one another leaping away and charge one another once again clashing their blades as they circled one another, it was a sight to behold as the struck with quickness. When the two finally separate once again is the exact moment the foul Chakra radiating from Kitana is sensed by the two. Zabuza was wondering what it was while Kakashi had a look of worry.

"_What is this Chakra? It's not normal Chakra? It's foul? Is it coming from Haku? No it can't be?" _Zabuza thought.

"_That's coming from Kitana! It's Chakra of the Nine Tails, has the seal broken?!" _Kakashi wondered.

Zabuza then witnessed as Kakashi jumped back into the mist? At first Zabuza thought that Kakashi was running but something told him otherwise.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Zabuza gave chase knowing where Kakashi was heading and it was back to the top of the bridge. The Demon of the Hidden Mist jumped up through the hole in the bridge above landing back upon the bridge. He saw Kakashi standing ahead of him but his attention was focused on Kitana who was radiating with Nine Tails Chakra in its Fox Cloak, Haku standing across from her ready for battle but was in shock. The mist was not as thick or dense anymore since Kakashi is able to see Kitana and the "dead" Sasuke below her. Tazuna and Sakura were in shock as well seeing Kitana's current state; Sakura was shaking wondering what happened to Kitana and why Sasuke was on the ground not moving. Kakashi took notice of Sasuke seeing the ice needles stabbed within the side of his neck and suspected the worst.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Zabuza asked. He could feel the power of this Chakra and he will even admit that it was far more powerful and more than Haku can handle. He watched as he saw Kitana's tail of demonic Chakra grasp a hold of her red sword. "Haku! Get out of there now!"

Haku brings up his guard as Kitana runs on all four toward him while showing him her fangs. Kitana was so fast now that he didn't see the punch coming going across his face sending him sliding across the ice covered bridge until slamming against his ice wall. Kitana leaps toward Haku with a reared back fist, Haku sinks into his ice wall and Kitana's fist hits the wall of ice sending cracks throughout it that soon falls to pieces. Haku's reflection can be seen moving across the ice covered bridges floor to the wall on the other side, Haku shooting out of it toward the turned Kitana. Fox Cloaked Kitana sees it coming and she looks over her shoulder growing a grin, she flips up and over into the air as Haku's attack misses hitting the ground. Kitana now within the air stretches down a red fox hand of Charka from her cloak to Haku below successfully grabbing the ice user and swings him to throwing him the opposite direction to the other ice wall.

Haku crashed through the ice wall creating a hole and emerging out of the other side and looked like he was going to fall into the water below. However a red fox hand stretched out through the opening grabbing him and pulling him back to Kitana who was going to punch him down into the bridge below. However Zabuza interferes appearing beside Kitana and swinging his blade, Kitana evades stretching a red fox hand to the ground pulling her away. Zabuza catches Haku and lands back upon the bridge, Haku was severely damaged.

"What the hell are you?" Zabuza said as Haku managed to stand upon his feet but went down to one knee placing his hand upon the ice covered bridge. The ice everywhere retracts as it seemed to be absorbed back into him but at the same time it seemed to help him heal, he wasn't fully healed though.

"I am sorry Zabuza, forgive me but this one is too much."

"I don't blame you Haku. This Chakra is not normal?"

The Fox Cloaked Kitana looks toward their direction as she was now standing within the very center of the bridge.

"What do we do now? It looks that Kitana has no control what so ever." Kakashi said. Kakashi reached into his pocket pulling out what looked to be a seal, a small one that was given to him be Jiraiya. He said these seals were to be used under situations like this should it ever occur but the thing is it required him getting close and placing it upon Kitana's forehead so as to repress the demonic Chakra. _"Oh boy." _

"Look what we have here." Gato's voice said.

With the tap of his walking stick the rest of the mist covering the area was parted and the area now clear where the day sky can be viewed upon again. Everyone's attention was dragged to the Gato who had many of his men by his side with some of them being demons masquerading as humans. Kitana looking back to the disguised demon Gato that didn't look fearful of her in the least, Gato wore a smirk upon his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Gato?" Zabuza demanded "This is our fight and we will finish it!"

"Oh you won't be finishing anything today Zabuza. It's clear that a simple weak person like you couldn't do such a simple job as killing the bridge builder so I will have to resort to this personally!" Gato narrowed his eyes upon the humans and for a moment they saw a red glow behind the man's glasses for a mere second. Gato smile grew as he chuckled.

"I knew we couldn't trust you Gato!" Zabuza said readying his blade but he was weak from his battle against Kakashi, Haku was weak as well but was ready to fight none the less.

Gato's attention was brought back to the Fox Cloaked Kitana who looking his direction.

"The container of the Nine Tailed Fox it was kind of you to come into my country. From what our intelligence told us there were two Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. You and that damned Dante! But I sense the whole fox in Chakra and Soul within you. This is perfect." Gato said.

"_What?" _Sakura wondered.

"_How does Gato know this?" _Kakashi wondered.

Dante and Mary now arrive on the scene not upon the bridge but the shore line seeing the bridge ahead and both of them can feel the foul Chakra of the Nine Tails. They both went on the move running across the water and toward the bridge and as they made their way they did spot the hole under the bridge. Gato was standing at the end of the bridge where its construction wasn't finished and when they reached close to the area Dante unsheathes his blade. He was going to use the Ophion Angel Lift and Mary got close to Dante grabbing onto him while he wraps an arm around her, he calls forth Ophion Angel Lift grappling the bridge railing above and they are pulled up. Both Dante and Mary flip up and over the railing joining the party and their presence wasn't unnoticed by the ninja's, Fox Cloaked Kitana and Gato.

"Now this is what I call a party!" Dante said.

"Do you always have to jest?" Mary asked.

"What can I say? I can't help myself."

"Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"Dante!" Gato addressed with hate in his voice.

"Well look who it is?" Dante said "I've been dying to meet you Gato but the problem was you were hard to find. Then when we do find out where you manufacture and house your drugs." Dante pointed to the rising smoke within the forests of the Land of Waves close to the shoreline "You try to blow me up but instead you blow your factory up. Not the smartest things to do don't you think? But then again you are a sheltered "man" so it wouldn't be surprising if you did something as stupid as this. But now you got nowhere to run Gato…you know why I am here."

"Oh do tell you damned abomination!" Gato said.

"I'm here for your head!" Dante said pointing at the demon.

"We will see about that!" Gato said and slams his walking stick upon the ground signaling for his men to attack while at the same time dragging only Dante with him into Limbo.

Dante looked around the area seeing everyone replaced as ghost apparitions, the clouds in the sky speeding up; the ocean was now red like blood with souls screaming about underneath it. The bridge stretched widening its size and Dante began to feel it shake making him have to go down to one knee with a hand placed upon the bridge. The bridge cracked and separated into pieces that were now floating within the air, support beams that were under the bridge also were floating around. Now the bridge in the real world remained the same not being destroyed but the bridge here in Limbo was being manipulated. Gato who was upon the large piece of bridge within the center of all the floating pieces surrounding it then reveals his true self, Dante could see him going into the process of changing form seeing as that red demonic energy was surrounding him.

"Let's see that ugly mug of yours Shrimp!" Dante taunted.

Gato's form changed into a TALL thin demon wearing what looked to be a giant black cloak around his body, hood overhead, red eyes glowing under as the top half of his face was shadowed but the lower wasn't. His mouth can be viewed along with some teeth over Gato's lower lips, he didn't look to have any nose present, and sharp long nails and toes upon his grey skinned feet. It would remind someone of a grim reaper but in this case Gato wasn't. One of the things that Dante noticed was Gato's weapon being a giant scythe but he took notice along the shaft of the scythe looked to be a multiple of what looked like coffins? The last thing upon Gato was what looked to be a large black sack tied to the belt around the demons waist; it was a large version of the Stun Sack being the Illusion drug. Gato turned looking to Dante's direction and gave him a prolonged roar showing the Nephilim his teeth and Dante though he saw grains of sand coming out?

"Congratulations, you've just hit your growth spurt." Dante said with a smile.

"Son of Sparda!" Gato leaped from his position landing his feet upon two pieces of the bridge that was separated, the demon Gato was now looking down upon. "Mundus will reward me greatly not just for the capture of the Nine Tails but also for the taking of your life!"

"Sorry to say this Gato but you're not going to be ratting to that asshole! As for you with the want of taking my life it is me that will be taking yours you demon piece of shit!"

Gato swung his scythe to above his head and with a roar swung it down toward Dante who backflips away into the air, Gato's scythe cutting the "platform" Dante was upon in half and Dante landing on a new one. When Dante landing upon his new platform he whips out Ophion Demon Pull grappling one of the platforms Gato's foot was upon and pulled with all his might. The platform is pulled away and Gato falls but the demon uses its curved blade upon his scythe to hook on one of the support beams of the bridge and swung himself to landing atop a larger piece of the bridge. The structure Gato landed upon being big enough for both his feet to be upon, it was about 50 yards in length. Dante being a distance away brings his scythe overhead and that's when the Nephilim sees those coffins within the shaft of the weapon open up. Upon opening they gave off a light and then Gato twirls the weapon overhead and the next thing Dante saw were white ghosts shooting toward him.

When they got closer Dante could see the ghosts were faces screaming aloud. Not wanting to get hit as Gato was using these ghosts as a long range weapon Dante uses Ophion Angel Lift grappling from one point to another (Those points being floating support beams or pieces of them). Dante continued to do this until having to switch to Ophion Demon Pull grappling a platform and pulling toward to under him. He lands upon it safely but whips Ophion Demon Pull grappling a floating support beam and pulling himself and the platform he was upon forward. His platform collides within the side of the platform Gato was atop but he used that collision to help let himself launch forward up toward Gato's face.

"Eat this Gato!" Dante said as he dropped kicked Gato in the face making him fall back off its feet.

Dante landed on his feet and was going to rush and attack the downed Gato but the demon rolls itself backwards upon its feet and swipes its large scythe along the ground. Dante swung his blade in time parrying the weapon making the demon almost lose its footing with one leg in the air while the other foot was on the ground. Dante took advantage and used Ophion Demon Pull grappling Gato's face and with all his strength he pulls down slamming Gato's face into the concrete.

"How's it taste?!"

Dante immediately summons forth Alastor performing Streak attacking Gato's head; he then went to performing Prop and then Shredder while the angelic weapon was being powered through Feed. After Shredder he continues to slash the downed Gato with Alastor and when Gat started pinking himself back up the demon snatches its free left hand for Dante. The Nephilim flips away avoiding Gato's grabbed who then brings up brings up his foot to make Dante into a stain. Dante wasn't of course going to let Gato crush him so he of curse evades using Air Trick Up teleporting and appearing before Gato's face performing Aerial Rave. The last slash within Aerial Rave made Gato snatch up his free left hand grabbing Dante's sword and throws the Nephilim away through the air, the sword no longer in Dante's hands. Dante cashes into a piece of a bridge and him sliding down it as his feet land atop a support beam, the piece of the bridge acting as a wall behind him with the two structures together.

Gato then spears Dante's Rebellion toward the Nephilim and if you though that it was going to stab him through the chest then you were wrong. The Rebellion stabs into the wall next to Dante's face barely missing him.

"Your aim is atrocious mate!" Dante said aloud as he reached up to grabbing the hilt of his blade and pulling it out. Gato roars at him, Dante leaps up to a support beam running along it and then jumps to one and the other, upon running along the third he leaps up into the air performing a Charged Angel Boost and falling toward Gato with his blade out to his right. Dante swings his blade down toward Gato and Gato swings his scythe up toward Dante.

Back upon the bridge it was literally an all-out war and slaughter. Kitana who was out of control was gutting Gato's thugs left and right, Zabuza and Haku were doing the best they could fighting against the forces of Gato, Sasuke and Tazuna were being protected by Kakashi and Sakura. Sasuke who was supposedly dead was close to Tazuna. Kakashi had some Shadow Clones covering them, he wanted to get in and stop Kitana but since all these people's goals was the death of the bridge builder he couldn't do anything right now. Kakashi then took notice hearing some of Gato's thugs yelping in pain and looking over his shoulder past Tazuna he saw a man in white robes cutting down one after the other with his sword. It was "The First Samurai" Isao and the man suddenly vanished and thugs around Kakashi's Shadow Clones are suddenly cut and fall down dead, Isao appearing in front of the group of ninja and Tazuna sheathing his blade. Isao is then joined by Mary appearing before him.

"Where the hell did you go?" Mary asked.

"The bridge builders family was in trouble, I dispatched of the samurai that intended harm." Isao said.

"What!" Tazuna said "My family!"

"They are safe." Isao assured. Isao took notice of the chaos ahead seeing the Fox Cloaked Kitana. "What has happened?" He asked as he unsheathes his blade cutting down another one of Gato's thugs. "Where is Dante?"

"With Gato in Limbo." Mary said as she cuts down a Gato thug herself.

Isao then took notice of Zabuza and Haku back to back fighting as well.

"And them?"

"Double crossed by Gato from the looks of it."

"Once Gato is out of the picture the world will be that much safer, even if just a little." Isao said.

"Gato and Naruto in Limbo?" Kakashi said "What are you two talking about?"

"You wouldn't understand." Mary said "Or even believe."

"And her?" Isao asked seeing the state Kitana was in.

"What does it look like? She is out of control. Once she runs out of idiots to gut she'll move onto us."

"Not if you use this." Kakashi said holding up a seal.

"What is that?"

"If I can get close enough and place this upon Kitana's forehead then the Nine Tails Chakra should immediately suppress." Kakashi explained.

"And all you require is to get close?" Isao asked as he cuts down another thug, Mary doing the same along with some of Kakashi's Shadow Clones.

"That's right."

"Mrs. Mary, I and Kakashi will deal with this situation. I hope you don't mind taking his place protecting the bridge builder?" Isao asked.

"I will leave my Shadow Clones behind." Kakashi said.

"Fine."

"We must attend to Zabuza and his friend first; we may be able to recruit them to our aid." Isao said and dashed ahead with sword drawn cutting down one thug after another. Kakashi was following close behind.

Zabuza roars as he slices through three of Gato's thugs before him, the three falling back dead. Haku throwing ice needles killing one after the other. Just how many of these guys were there? Kakashi and Isao interfere cutting down thugs, Isao with his sword and Kakashi with a Lightning Kunai that was curved like a scimitar.

"Zabuza we can use your help." Kakashi said.

"Why would I want to help you Kakashi? And who the hell are you?" Zabuza asked and his second question directed at Isao.

"There is no time for introductions." Isao said cutting down another thug with his sword.

Kakashi did the same ducking under a thug swinging a club and the ninja slashed down the man's back killing him. Zabuza bats a thug up into the air with his sword sending him flying off the bridge to falling into the water, Haku leaping up into the air performing a 360 kick with his kick being so strong it broke the thug's neck.

"If we don't stop Kitana now Zabuza then all will be in danger. She is running out of victims as you can see." Kakashi was right as Kitana can be seen slashing thugs killing them, their bodies falling to the ground and the red katana sword that was wrapped within the tail of her Fox Cloak slashing others. Out of everyone upon the bridge she has drawn the most blood as it stained the bridge. "Once she is done with them she will surely move onto us and worst case scenario the people of Wave. If we work together we can stop her rampage."

Kitana can possible in the state she is in very much kill both Zabuza and Haku due to their weaken states.

"What do we do?" Zabuza asked.

"The goal is to place this seal upon her forehead." Kakashi said.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Kakashi confirmed.

"That piece of paper is supposed to stop her?"

"Well we won't know for sure until we try."

"You've got to be kidding me? How do you even know it works?"

"We don't, we will just have to give it a shot."

"So we distract her so that you can get close and end her rampage?" Haku asked.

"That's the plan."

"Enough banter," Isao said grabbing their attention "She has locked onto us."

Kitana has seeing as she has no one else to kill, there were no more of Gato's thugs alive and were no longer running rampant. There was only One Tailed Kitana stalking toward them on all fours.

"Alright then let's go!" Kakashi said.

The four ninja's charged toward Kitana who ran on all fours toward them with a roar.

With Dante in Limbo his battle with Gato continued as the Nephilim swings down his now demonic axe Ekon upon Gato's foot. Gato lifts up his foot in pain now balancing on one foot and seeing the opportunity Dante uses Ophion Demon Pull grappling Gato's other foot and pulls making the demon fall back. Gato falling back goes over the edge but grabs the edge trying to pull himself up, his hands grasping on the large platform (piece of bridge) to keep himself from falling. Dante saw another opportunity and ran toward Gato's face.

"Hey Gato! Enjoy the drop!"

Dante leaps over Gato's head and his blade turns into Ophion Angel Lift grappling the back of Gato's head. Dante falling down toward another large platform below pulls Gato down with him upon his descent, Gato losing his grip and is so pulled down with Dante. Dante lands upon the platform below with Gato slamming down upon the platform with Dante having pulled Gato down with him. Dante's Ophion Angel Lift retracts back to him turning back into Rebellion and Gato picking himself back up.

"YOU PIECES OF SHIT!" Gato starts to lift his weapon up "THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT OF YOUR FUCKING CARCASS!" Gato's weapon above his head "WHEN I AM FINISHED WITH YOU!"

"Shiiiiiiiiiiit I'm out of here!"

Dante runs away using Ophion Angel Lift grappling to one floating structure to the next as Gato breaks the platform Dante was upon in half. Dante landed on a new platform with Gato leaping to the same one landing the same time Dante did upon it, the demon then swung its scythe for Dante's head but the Nephilim leaned back narrowing avoiding the large blade. Gato rears his head back as he looked to be taking in a deep breath and Dante not wanting to be in what was comings path the Nephilim used Air Trick vanishing from his spot. Gato blows out and blasts what looks to be a torrent of sand? The sands grains so deadly like a deadly sandstorm that one would say could "tear the flesh from your very bones". Gato stabs the bottom of his weapon into the ground and those coffins open once again, ghosts coming out and flying into the ground of the platform and the next thing that happened was Lesser Demonic Samurai popped out.

Gato intended to attack while Dante would be distracted by the demons he summoned forth but Dante reached into his pocket bringing out a Stun Sack. Dante throws the Stun Sack up to Gato's face hitting it dead on and Gato was blind for now and couldn't breathe. Gato falling forward upon the platform while crushing some of the demons he summoned. Now Dante wanted to attack Gato while he could but those damn demons Gato summoned were in his way and he had to deal with them right now.

"Out of the way!" Dante demanded as he hacks and slashes the demons with Rebellion.

When Dante finished off the demons as fast as he could he performed Stanger toward Gato's face to performing Trillion Stab. Gato was about to pick himself up so Dante quickly summons forth Ekon.

"You're a disappointment!" Dante taunted and swung his axe batting Gato across the face with it making Gato roll over.

Gato got back up on his feet and leaped away to reaching for its large Stun Sack tied to his belt with his left hand and waved it across himself throwing the black substance within toward Dante. Dante being the smart one uses Air Trick vanishing and reappearing away from the black cloud. He then makes a cross hand seal being that for the Shadow Clone and being summoned forth made from his shadow were two more Dante's. The two Shadow Clone Dante's were upon one knee, one summons forth Alastor and the other Ekon while the real Dante keeps Rebellion. Now this doesn't mean that his Shadow Clones can only use these weapons, Dante just wanted them to hold these weapons. The two Shadow Clones and Dante then use Air Trick teleporting to the other side of the black cloud running toward Gato.

The Shadow Clone with the angelic scythe uses Ophion Angel Lift pulling himself up to Gato's face performing Double Up. The second Shadow Clone with Ekon performs Flush as the head of the axe fly up to hitting Gato in the chest. Both of these attacks by the individual clones were performed at the same time. The real Dante with the help of Air Trick appears in front of Gato's chest and performs Aerial Trillion Stabs, Gato falling back and the two Shadow Clones landing upon the ground with Dante in center. The Shadow Clone with Alastor leaned upon his left shoulder and the other with Ekon upon his right, Dante in center standing tall with his clones with Rebellion in hand. The two Shadow Clones and Dante charge toward Gato who rolls back up to his feet, the three Dante's leap up into the air but Gato swings up toward them.

"GO TO HELL YOU ABOMINAL FUCK CHILD!" Gato yelled slashing the Shadow Clones and Dante in half. The Shadow Clones fade away into a black shadowy mist while "Dante" was replaced with a Stun Sack that was cut in half. The contents within the sack spills upon Gato's face blinding him making the demon lose grip of its weapon. Dante appears from above within the air descending down upon Gato with Ekon over head.

"Funny because THAT'S WHERE YOUR GOING!"

Gato however snatches his hand up into the air and gets a grasp of Dante within his hand squeezing the Nephilim who loses grip of his demonic axe. Ekon falls to the ground turning back into Rebellion. Dante was using all of his might to break free but Gato wasn't letting up. When Gato was able to see again as well as breath the demon brings up his other hand grasping around his other and uses them both to squeeze Dante.

"Time to die son of Sparda!" Gato said with a roar afterwards.

It didn't look like that Dante would be breaking free and then he noticed something odd as he looked up. Was he seeing another blue rose fall toward him? Where did it come from? The blue rose's petal barely touch his forehead but it was all that was needed dragging Dante to that dimension with that tower having a humanoid warrior looking fox, long red pieces of fabric that were attacked to it blowing into the wind. Dante was now lying upon a platform and ahead of him was the rock that held the last chain connected up to the face upon the tower. Dante picks himself up but was feeling pain throughout his body, his arms hanging as he made one step and another toward the rock holding the chain captive.

"Time to see what happens…" Dante said as he continues forward with pain throughout his body.

When he reaches the rock he remembered dropping his blade and couldn't break this rock. He decided he would try something else and that was using his fists. He brought back a fist, punched the rock and it didn't work so he tried again and then again. Getting frustrated and not having time he rears back his fist this time putting all his hate, frustrations and whatever strength he could draw forth. He punches the rock with a roar breaking it away into pieces and the chain is released. Dante falls back on the ground on his back looking up to the head of the statue, its eyes glow and then so does Dante's amulet? Dante then witnesses as the warrior that was a part of the standing tower breaks out of its large hand cuffs to the center of its chest blowing up.

Dante then saw next nothing but white and was seeing nothing but it now.

"Dante…?" A woman's voice called.

"Son…?" A man's voice called as well.

"Mom? Dad?"

Within his vision upon a white landscape he sees a woman with blond who looked to be wearing a white dress? Walking forward with her with an arm wrapped around her shoulder looked to be a man wearing what looked like silver armor that was similar to the armor back in the Clan Wars? Both of their faces Dante couldn't completely see but he knew who they were. They were his mother and father. His angel mother Eva and demon father Sparda. The two come to a stop to what Dante looked to be arm's length and they began to speak to him their message that they left behind.

"Dante you are here because we were unable to protect you." Eva said "You father Sparda fell in love with me."

"Yes, a forbidden love that would bring dark clouds upon our future. We knew the path we were taking and even though we were transgressing forbidden boundaries of an ancient love we continued on none the less." Sparda said.

"Yes, we continued to love one another throughout the years. Then came the days were new life was born and they were two beautiful twin boys. You and Vergil."

"We are sorry that we couldn't do nothing more to protect the two of you." Sparda said.

"Dante, you and Vergil must stop Mundus." Eva said "For so long as he continues to live then all hope for humanity is lost."

"Now you will have power…" Sparda said.

"A great power." Eva said. "That power my son is freedom."

"Be brave Dante and know that we will always hold you and Vergil within our hearts no matter where we may go." Sparda said.

"We love you." They both said and then they were gone.

"Mom! Dad!" Dante called out to.

Back within Limbo with Dante being squeezed by Gato within the demons hands Dante's eyes snap open revealing demonic eye pupils surrounded by black within the sclera of his eyes. Dante's form started to radiate a red energy, his breathing quickened, red veins made themselves know upon his skin and his coat turned red. Gato of course took notice feeling the mighty power coming from the Nephilim. Dante gives out a loud yell and at the same time his hair turns white! Lastly what looked to be rectangular shaped red shapes appeared on each side of his cheeks. The eruption of awakening his inner devil helps Dante break Gato's hold upon him and the demon staggering back until falling upon its back. Dante lands upon the ground on one knee next to his sword, Gato now looking upon the Devil Trigger Dante in shock.

"Where did this power come from?!"

Dante grabs his blade and stands up slowly to narrowing his sights upon Gato.

"Wh-wh-what are you?!"

"Your one way ticket back to hell!"

That was Dante's only response and it happened so quick for Gato for Dante was standing there and then next thing the demon knew Dante was descending down from above with blade overhead. The demons Gato only widens his eyes in shock and then slash down the middle he was, the demon was frozen. Gato then falls back defeated and by a single strike from the D.T Dante! Dante represses his Devil Trigger, his hair returning back to blonde with now a lock of his hair atop his head pure white, his coat turning back to black. Dante sheathes Rebellion back on his back.

"Didn't get you head but at least I took your life." He said.

That's when he saw what looked to be red tendrils of some sort shoot out of the dead demons body and toward into him? He felt a new power coursing through him, Rebellion vanishes and then they made their presence known to him. It was another demonic Devil Arm being a pair of gauntlets and greaves with the right looking to have red scales of a dragon being made of metal with where his nails would be had talons. On his left was what reminded one having the nails of tiger, the gauntlet reminded him of the paw of a tiger but made of metal and was a brownish gold color. The gauntlets stretched up to his elbows where the top part of the diamond shape was present behind his elbows. Lastly were his feet looking like his right foot had a red dragon scaled boot with the toes of the greaves having sharp talons, the left one has sharp talons as well but was not scaled but had the same look as the left tiger gauntlet.

He punched his fists knuckles together loving the new Devil Arm added to his arsenal, these demonic gauntlets and greaves were called Fury and Wrath. Now demons will feel the wrath of Dante's "fists of fury!" Fury and Wrath are powerful gauntlets and greaves of the fury of a tiger and the wrath of a dragon; they could deal massive damage to a single target as well as each punch able to be charged to deliver more damage!

Meanwhile within his disclosed location in Mundus's chambers the so called Madara who had Obito believing he was using as a cover name was discussing with Obito. They were discussing the goings within the criminal organization as well as reviewing gathered intelligence. As Mundus and Obito were talking amongst one another Mundus suddenly feels the death of Gato and looks to his miniature live world on the other side of his chamber. His vision was narrowed upon Wave Country.

"Lord Mundus?" Obito addressed to noticing the "mans" behavior.

"He's dead…" Mundus said.

"Who is dead?"

"Gato is dead. My illusion broken…"

Mundus's Illusion manufacturer was slain and he knew it was by Dante. With Gato dead Illusion was gone, Illusion would be gone completely and he wouldn't have the human population be so ignorant to demons. Goodbye mind control. Mundus was…furious.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Mundus suddenly punches his marble made desk in anger breaking it in half, Obito didn't flinch. Obito was unaware of the so called Madara's true intentions for the capture of the Tailed Beasts and unaware that Mundus commanded demon forces.

Dante made Fury and Wrath vanish as Rebellion reappeared on his back as Dante sees everything around him piece back together, the bridge made whole again here in Limbo. Dante is then returned to the real world, Gato no longer in his demon form but on his back dead near the end of the bridge. A pool of blood was around Gato's body and with the death of this demon no hope of the drug known as Illusion would threaten the world. Dante looked over his shoulder taking notice of the battle that was taking place as Zabuza was down with Haku standing his ground protecting the Missing Ninja. Kakashi was upon one knee with one hand on the ground to keep him up while taking in some breath, Isao was the only one still standing and the guy did not have anything to worry about seeing as he was an immortal.

Dante also took notice of Sakura standing guard before the "dead" Sasuke and Tazuna. It wasn't hard for him to take notice of all the blood and carnage littering the bridge. Where was Lady? Dante searched for her and saw Mary upon her knees while holding grasp of her left arm with her right hand, she was severely damaged with her battle against the One Tailed Kitana. Speaking of Kitana said individual was stalking toward Mary and Dante did not want to happen what he fears what was going to happen.

"OVER HERE!" Dante called out to angrily grabbing all of the attention, especially One Tailed Kitana's.

"Dante!" Mary said.

"You ok Mary?" Dante asked as he stalked forward having the One Tailed Kitana's attention.

"Where is Gato?" Isao asked.

"Dead." Dante simply replied and indeed they see the dead man as Dante was walking away from the body. Dante and Mary/Lady's first mission together was complete. The mission may be over but not the battle it seems. Kitana had her focus on Dante who stands up upon her legs, that red katana sword still wrapped within the tail of Kitana's Fox Cloak.

"That's right, keep those eyes on me." Dante said as Isao appeared by Dante's side holding out the seal Kakashi said was needed to repress the demonic Chakra.

"We must apply this to her forehead; the Copy Ninja says it will return her to normal." Isao informed.

"Give it to me." Dante said and the seal was given to him.

"Let's go!" Isao said earning a growl from the One Tailed Kitana.

"No!" Dante said stopping Isao "I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely." Dante said. "Attend to the others."

"This is most unwise."

"Since when have I ever?"

Isao used Body Flicker teleporting away to the others leaving Dante to take care of the One Tailed Kitana. It was going to be a one on one battle between Dante and Kitana. Nephilim versus Jinchuriki. Dante walks to his right with One Tailed Kitana following in foot doing the same as he in front of him, copying him.

"You know I really looked forward to something like this Kitana but not like this. Right now you're just out of control, you can't hack it can you? Looks like all that so called training Minato and Kushina gave you was for nothing but I prefer fighting the real competent Kitana. Right now you just act as if you were on your period." Dante said ending it with a taunt in the very end making One Tailed Kitana snarl at him.

The comment at the very end made One Tailed Kitana dash toward Dante and delivered a punch across Dante's face sending him flying across the air but the Nephilim flips himself back in the air recovering. When he lands upon ground it is him sliding back along the ground with one hand assisting him in his stop, he brought up his head giving the One Tailed Kitana a glare.

**[**Fight Theme: Day after Day by Haji's Kitchen/Twenty Twelve**]**

"Alright then," Dante grew a smile "Looks like I have your full attention."

Dante used Air Trick appearing before One Tailed Kitana armed with Fury and Wrath, he delivers a right punch of his own across One Tailed Kitana's face while yelling aloud.

"BOOM!"

Kitana was sent flying through the air and took a tumble along the ground a few times but recovers in no time looking to have been in no pain. Dante appears before her from Air Trick with the seal in his hand aimed toward her forehead but the One Tailed Kitana leaps away to her right as Dante goes by. Dante flying past her missing with the seal Kitana grabs Dante and throws him away through the air, the Nephilim landing atop stacked up metal support beams. He quickly leaped up into the air evading just in time before One Tailed Kitana punched them sending the beams flying up into the air. Dante seeing these beams up in the air with him had an idea.

"Here!" Dante said aloud as he whipped out Ophion Demon Pull grappling a support beam and spun in a complete 360 and then said aloud "Catch!" He throws the metal support beam down toward the One Tailed Kitana, the beam spinning down toward her from the Nephilim throw. The One Tailed Kitana did catch the beam within her hands but it was what Dante wanted as he performed Air Trick Down, the Nephilim appearing before her and performed what he called "Fists of Fury". This was a combo of a flurry of punches from his demonic gauntlets as he delivered his flurry of jabs within the One Tailed Kitana's stomach as she held up the pillar above her head. He then finished it all up with what he called "Slingshot" being him suddenly looking to skid back quickly upon his feet but then shot back forward delivering a right punch with his dragon gauntlet. The impact of his Slingshot sending Kitana flying forward while losing grip of the beam that barely misses landing just behind him, Kitana's back collides against a tractor. The One Tailed Kitana was not that badly harmed upon and Dante figured out why, it was that Fox Cloak that surrounded her form acting as some shield but that of demonic Chakra.

Dante summons forth Ekon, the demonic axe leaned atop his right shoulder and his Shadow Clones makes them known wielding demonic axes as well. One crouched down with its axe upon its shoulder and the other standing beside the real Dante simply holding his axe before him with the head of the axe upon the ground. Ekon was great in breaking through armor and Dante knew this with the amount of Demonic Samurai he has fought against breaking their armor. The three Dante's dash forward with One Tailed Kitana doing the same and when they met in center Kitana leaps forward and managed to slash one of the Shadow Clones making it disperse into a black mist. The other Shadow Clone and the real Dante evaded with one going over her and the other sliding past under her being the real Dante. The real Dante on ground level quickly whips Ophion Demon Pull grappling Kitana pulling her toward him and in a reverse grip swung up Ekon sending Kitana up into the air.

The swipe into the air from Dante's demonic axe looked to have broken away One Tailed Kitana's shield of Chakra breaking away like glass and sounded like it as well. She was launched up to Dante's Shadow Clone that had Fury and Wrath ready and delivered a single right handed punch down upon her; the skill Dante would call "Meteor". It did look like her shooting down like a meteor back down to Dante. Dante was going to attack again but Kitana upon her decent had her Fox Cloak reappear and the tail stretched all the way to the railing on the other side of the bridge wrapping around it. She was then pulled away from her descent and back upon all fours of her feet. One Tailed Kitana decides to counter attack now as she stretches a fox hand forward quickly toward and grabbing Dante's Shadow Clone pulling it toward her. Instead of her punching the clone herself it is her tail and swishes the red katana slicing through the clone defeating it.

"Fancy." Dante said.

Dante did not know it but the One Tailed Kitana's Fox Cloak was now stronger with endurance meaning that it was going to take more than one strike with Ekon or Fury and Wrath. One Tailed Kitana dashes toward Dante on all fours, Dante meets her charge with Rebellion now in hand. When the two meet in center Dante had to deal with blocking the strikes by Kitana's sword that was within the tail's grasp as well as dodging her strikes with her sharpened nails. That's annoying.

"You're not making this easy are you?" Dante asked.

She leaps away from Dante putting distance between her and Dante and dashes back at him. Dante brings out Ebony and Ivory and fires Chakra bullets upon her but the One Tailed Kitana was running left and right, zigzagging here and there toward him. When she was getting to close he put his girls away and charged toward Kitana with Rebellion.

He was finally able to deliver a strike it collides against Kitana's sword making it parry back and since she struck forward with her "claws" he also parried her back as well creating a window for him to strike. He struck with a three striking combo he was call Brawler which was a three striking combo and it was three strikes that were needed to break Kitana's Fox Cloak this time. Dante performed Slingshot launching the now none Fox Cloaked Kitana who no longer had her sword within grasp, she was still out of control. Dante leaps up into the air and activates his Devil Trigger while descending down toward Kitana who leaps up toward him, both of them reared back a right fist with both charging a demon punch. However it was Dante that overpowers Kitana as their fists collided and Dante rocketing Kitana and himself down into the bridge kicking up smoke and pieces of debris fly about, the bridge shaking. When the smoke cleared Dante was standing over Kitana within a crater and the seal was against her forehead, the Nine Tails Chakra suppressed.

Dante is then seen leaping out of the crater with Kitana held in arms, Dante no longer in his Devil Trigger. That was a wild battle between Nephilim and Jinchuriki. Kakashi, Mary and Isao were walking toward Dante who was walking toward them. When Dante stopped before Kakashi he handed the unconscious Kitana to Kakashi who took her.

"Thank you Naruto." Kakashi said giving his gratitude.

"Dante." Dante said.

"I'm still going to call you Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Whatever." Dante said.

"Are you ok Dante?" Mary asked.

"Fine but maybe a little sore."

"It's over then. The Land of Waves is free." Isao said.

"Yup." Was all Dante said "And our part is done."

"What do you mean your part Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"None of your business." Dante said with a tiny smile on his face. "Tell Minato and Kushina that if they are teaching her how to control the beasts Chakra then to keep a leash on her. For their sakes that is."

They then took notice of Zabuza and Haku walking away intending to leave.

"And where are you two off to?" Kakashi asked.

"We want a vacation. Leave us be." Zabuza said.

"You killed one of my ninja." Kakashi said.

"He isn't dead." Haku said.

"What?"

"I only put him in a death like state; Sasuke Uchiha is very much alive and should be waking up soon." Haku revealed.

That's when they heard Sakura cheer as they can now see Sasuke just waking up.

"You're getting too soft Haku." Zabuza said and Dante brought his gaze upon Dante "I still want my rematch against you Dante. We WILL meet again."

"I'll be waiting."

"Until then." Haku said and both Zabuza and Haku vanished with Haku taking them away within some kind of whirlwind.

"Is it really over?" Tazuna asked.

"It's over." Kakashi said. "Sorry about the damage that was done."

"Nothing we can't fix, it was worth it. Now we have our freedom. A new dawn has arisen."

Dante, Mary and Isao are seen walking away making their way across the bridge intending to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"On vacation." Dante said giving the same answer Zabuza gave Kakashi.

"Will we cross paths again Dante?" Kakashi asked using the Nephilim's real name.

Dante gave him a wave without a word. Who knows? Perhaps they will cross paths again in the future? It all depends.

"Where did the power come from?" Mary asked Dante.

"What are you talking about?" Dante asked.

"Your hair turned white? Red veins bear for all to see? Red coat?"

"Hard to explain?" Dante said.

A blue rose hits his forehead, message from his dead parents and with them assisting in the awakening of his inner devil. With the blue roses on his mind they always seemed to appear out of nowhere and each has assisted him in their own way. The question on his mind was WHO was leaving them behind for him?

Mundus was within his chamber standing within his miniature world of all the land. His Sharingan eyes narrowed upon the Land of Waves knowing Dante was there. The demon king had his hands behind his back and was now calm and collective. He suddenly chuckled finding this all funny?

"Go on Dante. You and your brother Vergil make your next move. It won't matter. You can't kill a god. You don't fuck with one." Mundus said, he then smiled "You've already lost no matter what you do, you just don't know it yet."

* * *

**The Advent91: **So how did you like it? Leave a ranking if you'd like because I am sure you enjoyed the chaos Dante inflicted as well as the receiving of his new demonic Devil Arm. That's the end of Gato and the first blow has been struck against the Demon King Mundus. Now let me remind all that this plot will not go exactly the same as the plot in DmC: Devil May Cry. I will also use some inspiration from the classic games as well. Rapid Overdrive Strike, Aerial Trillion Stabs, Horizon Prop and Shredder, Stun, Meteor, Slingshot and Fists of Fury. Eight new originally inspirationally created thought out skills by me and I hope you like them. The Brute demon look is somewhat similar to Nemesis in Resident Evil, I was originally naming it Nemesis but I didn't want to cause confusion. So I changed its name to Brute and it may sound bland for that demon but I liked it.

Also the list of demons that have appeared throughout the story so far will be on my bio under "DmC: Devil May Cry Demon Guide" as well as "Naruto/Dante's Skill List". "Character Bio's" I will add on a later date and I will let you know in the posting of the next chapter. See you until the next chapter!

**New Demons have appeared!**

**Demonic Steed- **This demon is literally a horse from hell used by the demon Samurai class, mostly by bow and arrow wielding Demonic Samurai as they ride upon a Demonic Steed and fire their arrows along the move. The Demonic Steed is capable of blowing flames out of its nostrils if an opponent gets to close or it stretches its flaming tail and swings it to attack anyone from behind or kicks its back flaming hooves.

**Berserker- **Inspired after the Rage of DmC: Devil May Cry! This seven foot capable standing tall crimson colored ape like demon goes into battle with a kanabo. These demons are quick and great climbers. They deliver powerful swings and are able to grapple its opponent with its feet, one should approach with caution. Berserker's are not only deadly in these ways but even more so when they flip into an uncontrollable rage increasing speed and attack power. Within this state of rage they use their overgrown nails (If they lose their kanabo's) and horns upon their heads to attack within a charge or simply their brute strength to kill their target. One should approach this demon WITH EXSTREME CAUTION!

**Brute- **Inspired after the Tyrant of DmC: Devil May Cry as well as the Nemesis from Resident Evil!This demon should never be underestimated. The Nemesis wields a large kitchen knife sword upon its shoulders that it will use to gut its opponent to pieces. It appears to have its eyes sown shut making it impossible for one to use genjutsu upon it thus rendering such jutsu useless. It has a strong resistance to physical attacks due to the body armor it wears upon its form except for its arms and back. It is shown to be able to summon forth demonic energy upon its palms and able to throw them at it target and able to replace its lost limbs (such as an arm) with tentacles taking its place and using those as a weapon. It is also capable of breathing out fire from its mouth. This demon is powerful in brute strength greater than the Berserker but it is slow, however when it comes to a state of near defeat it will be engulfed by sort of red demonic flame increasing speed and attack power.


	17. Chapter 7: Brotherly Time Part1

**The Advent91: **Hello and welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry. Now I would like to tell all what I thought of Vergil's Downfall. First the gameplay was great and I really loved the skill list Vergil had, more than the Classic Vergil in special edition of DMC3. The story was solid as from what I was seeing Vergil died and was being dragged down into the now no longer ruled hell. Within the story he tries to figure out what went wrong as well as walking down the path of pure evil setting him up as the next antagonist for the next game. That is if Capcom ever does do a DmC 2 which I hope they do, Vergil's Downfall ending screams sequel.

In Vergil's Downfall he is basically going crazy chasing after ghosts of the people he feels that have betrayed him. He kills Kat from his heart, then his brother and finally his mother making him heartless but becoming stronger. I give the story an 8/10. I was kind of disappointed as I thought Capcom would possibly make Vergil see that what he intended was wrong but having him become evil was the right way to go. The light that he was mentioned to by his mother's voice I will have to assume is Vergil's soul to reclaim it and live again, therefore getting his second chance. Now with that second chance he is going to battle Dante for control over the world and humans in the next game.

Vergil's new look at the end of the DLC I like as well as his method of lift to platforms and his pulling of them. Reminds you a lot of the Fourth Hokage's method of movement except Minato is much faster but he can't do it freely like Vergil. I know that most will say that it was only six missions and was not worth it but I beg to differ. You got to play as him for six missions in his own story unlike playing DMC3 Special Edition where you only see two cut scenes and play all the same twenty missions and that's it. Not that I am bad mouthing DMC 3, still the greatest classic Devil May Cry and playing through all the levels as Vergil was cool. Disappointed that you couldn't play as Vergil in DmC's Bloody Palace though but the probable reason for this is maybe the color coded enemies.

Don't see why that wouldn't be possible though? Just attack color coded enemies within either Angel or Demon Mode? They should put out a free DLC of another Bloody Palace but for Vergil's Downfall.

**Combat **- SSS

**Story **- A

**Difficulties** - S

**Graphics **- SS

**The Advent91: **All and all I The Advent91 gives Vergil's Downfall an 8 out of 10. Don't I just remind you of that robot on Toonami that rates games as well? Lol! Feel free to leave behind in a review of your rating of Vergil's Downfall as well as the chapter.

* * *

Dante, Mary along with Isao were walking through a forested area having not yet arrived at the Holy secret entrance. They had been traveling for more than a day ever since they left Wave and it was early in the mourning right now, the birds chirping and the sun was shining from amongst the horizon with that smell of the early morning within the air. Isao was quiet having agreed to assist this anti demon order known as Holy, he hated demons and he wanted to rid them from the world so he would join this order. When the three pass another tree the black hooded Dante comes to a stop. Both Mary/Lady and Isao do the same wondering why he had stopped in his tracks.

"Dante?" Mary asked.

"You've been waiting for us?" Dante asked aloud.

"No." Isao and Mary look up a tree seeing Vergil sitting upon a tree branch against the bark of the tree, the older twin Nephilim brother brought an apple to his mouth taking a bite of it. "I just like the early mornings." Dante turned looking up to his older twin who looks down at them and sees Isao joined with his two Holy Agents. "Who is he?"

"He wants to join Holy." Mary said.

"Does he now?" Vergil asked as he took another bite of his apple finishing it.

"He knew Sparda." Dante said.

Vergil looked back down but upon Isao tossing his apple away. Vergil then teleported and reappears on ground level in front of his Holy Agents and Isao, the butt of his sheathed swords sheath rested upon the ground with his hands upon the hilt of his blade.

"That is quite the claim." Vergil said.

"He knew my name." Dante said.

"How do you know he is not just a collaborator working for Mundus?" Vergil asked. "The Holy Order of Demons are also vastly intelligent Dante, every demon knows our names."

"His is Isao." Dante revealed.

"As in Isao Daichi?" Vergil asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well why didn't you say so?"

"You two know each other?"

"Father mentioned him to me." Vergil said as he looked upon Isao. "The First Samurai, not literally, but known throughout history as the greatest. However it's odd seeing you here? From what I understand Isao Daichi should be dead? Unless you were a half demon or angel?"

"Mundus." Dante said.

"Excuse me?"

"Mundus many years ago before Sparda deserted away from the asshole cursed Isao with immortality."

"That's quite the curse. Sounds more like a punishment?"

"It was for not revealing the whereabouts of your father." Isao said.

"Is that so? How do I know you are not lying? You may have tricked my brother making him believe-," Vergil looked to Dante "No offence."

"None taken." Dante said.

"As I said you could have simply tricked my comrades. Taking up the guise of Isao, fabricating a sob story just to get close enough to compromise everything we have worked for? Do you have proof?"

Isao reached for his blade holding it up before Vergil. The Nephilim tosses his sheathed Yamato to Dante who catches it and Vergil takes Isao's blade and parts the blade from its sheathe and saw the familiar symbol but one that was engraved. It was the same as Sparda's like the one on Dante's back.

"Perhaps I forgot to mention that it was Sparda that made this sword, a gift to me." Isao said.

"Very well." Vergil said sheathing Isao's blade and handing it back to Isao. "Just know that if you have ill intentions I will deal with you personally, immortal or not." Vergil catching his blade from Dante who tossed it back to him.

"I assure you I mean no harm, I have no ill intentions."

"We'll see." Vergil said.

They watched as Vergil quickly unsheathed Yamato and slashed through the air before him and making itself known looked to be a portal? There was a faint blue ring hovering in the air before him and within that ring was not a location where it led, it was just blurry. Vergil motioned his head for them to follow. Vergil stepped in first followed by Mary, then Isao and finally Dante. When Dante was the final one walking within the faint blue hovering ring vanished. The group that walked through the ring walk out of another that appeared in Vergil's Office, the four stepping out and Selene was there waiting. It seems that Vergil did not trust Isao yet as is the reason why he used this method of transportation.

"Welcome back." Selene said to Dante and Vergil, she took notice of Isao. "Who is he?"

"New possible recruit." Vergil said walking around and sitting behind his desk. "This is Isao Daichi."

"You look like hell Mary?" Selene said.

"Tell me about it. The Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails is tough."

"Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails? The daughter of Minato?" Vergil asked.

"After we destroyed Gato's drug operation and Dante here finishing the demon off himself we had to deal with a raging Kitana Namikaze." Mary said.

"So the Leaf sent aid to Wave?" Vergil asked "I am surprised."

"Well they didn't do it for free but they at least played their part. Gato was so obsessive of having the bridge builder killed he sent demons to slaughter him and his family."

"Not surprising but we can understand why Gato didn't simply do it himself."

"Guy was a coward." Dante said.

"That and he had to keep his being as a demon and drug operation discreet." Vergil added. "With Gato dead then so is Illusion. And now all we do is wait for the last of Illusion out there to disappear, mankind will become less ignorant of the existence of demons amongst them. Mundus's mind control, his version of keeping mankind docile now broken and no doubt he's angry."

"But not angry enough to lure him away from his Hellgate." Dante said.

"There is still much to do but in the end we will save mankind and have our revenge brother."

"Good."

"I see you have awoken your inner devil." Vergil said as he noticed the white patch of hair upon Dante's head. "You've grown up."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Vergil chuckled "How much of a grasp do you have upon it? Your inner devil I mean."

"If you're asking how long a can have ahold of it then the answer is not even thirty seconds?" Dante said and was also irritated by that fact. What's the point in having that much power when you can only use it for such a short amount of time?

"Practice makes perfect Dante. In other words train to lengthen its use. That's what I did."

"You awoke your "inner devil"?" Dante asked.

"Long ago, I was fifteen at the time." Vergil revealed. "How did it feel?"

"The power?"

"Yes."

"It felt…good. Amazing even." Dante said.

"That amazing feeling is freedom." Vergil said with a smile. Dante smiled and Vergil did to. Dante wasn't the only one upon awakening his inner devil received their parents message. "Both of you have earned rest, especially you Mary. As of now you two are on break."

"Thank god." Mary said and turned around taking her leave "I'm going to my room."

"Hey I'm ready for more." Dante said "Lady may be done but I'm not." Dante said.

"I am sure you aren't but right now I have nothing for you Dante." Vergil said and looked to Isao "As for you Isao Selene here will take you to be asked some questions."

"Questions?"

"Let's just say it's to see whether or not we can trust you."

"Follow me please?" Selene asked walking past Isao who followed after her.

"And me?" Dante asked who took a seat upon Vergil's desk.

"Can I see those interesting weapons of yours Dante?"

"What?"

"Your L shaped firing weapons?"

"These girls?" Dante said pulling out Ebony and Ivory. "I call them "guns", they fire Chakra." Dante placed them on the desk before Vergil who examined one of them grabbing Ebony now within hand. "All you do is pull the trigger." Vergil then pulled but nothing happened, Ebony made a click sound as if it were empty. "But they only work if they love you enough like me." Dante said.

"Interesting. Fires one's Chakra you say?"

"That's right."

"I have been working on developing a weapon that can do such." Vergil revealed "Let me show you."

Research and Development, this is where Holy developed weapons to assist in the fight against the holy order of demons. Within this department the scientists and researchers of the anti-demon order conducted experiments, projects, and developed any possible weapons. Inside this room the walls were made of glass where it was the type you can write upon. Inside each room scientists and researchers worked upon their own separate project or experiment. A door parts open and walking inside was Vergil and Dante side by side.

"This is where we have the great minds of Holy work in the development of any possible weapons that can help aid us against the demons. Your "girls" are actually what most in this room aimed to create." Vergil leads the wall through the hall of glass rooms until reaching a larger opened spaced area; Vergil leads Dante to a table. Upon the table was another weapon and one that was supposed to fire Chakra, it looked like a simple hunting shotgun with a sawn-off bore. "This is Revenant. That's what the creators of this weapon call it."

"Does it work?" Dante asked.

"It has yet to be tested." Vergil said.

"I'll give it a shot." Dante offered.

"It is supposed to fire one's Chakra but this "gun" packs a lot of power so it will take more Chakra out of you upon firing it. Unlike your "girls" you would lack speed when using the Revenant." Vergil explained.

"Sure looks like it does and would. But this weapon does look like it would help greatly in crowd control." Dante said as he continued to look upon the shotgun upon the table, scientists and researchers on the other side of it looking upon the weapon as well continuing their work. "Ebony and Ivory don't take that much Chakra out of me. Can I take it for a spin?"

"Can it be tested?" Vergil asked his scientists, researchers, developers, you name it.

"Yes." One of them said.

"You heard him." Vergil said.

Dante grabs the weapon and upon gripping it now within his right hand pointed up toward the ceiling engravings within the Revenants design lite up in a blue color? Must be Dante's Chakra and all he needed to do was pull the trigger and see if it fires.

"Please be careful for the safety is-,"

Dante accidently pulled the trigger firing off Revenant's Chakra bullets up into the ceiling, everyone ducked down from the gun fire while Vergil didn't do such a thing but Dante slightly did. Vergil was looking at Dante who looks at him and gives Vergil what a smile. Looks like the safety was off.

"Honestly my finger slipped." Dante said. "But at least we know it works right?" Some nodded their heads at that. Vergil shakes his head left and right at what just happened. Dante leans Revenant upon his right shoulder aimed back over him and when he turns to look around people duck as the Revenant was pointing their direction over Dante's shoulder. "Sorry!"

Vergil then took the Revenant away from Dante and the little brother looked like he was on the verge of whining like a baby losing its toy. "Let's take this outside Dante."

"Sorry about the ceiling." Dante apologized again while looking upon the people within the room, him following after his brother who was making his way for the exit of the room.

Hidden Rain Village, this country has been the victim of many wars and unbeknownst to the world was the main base of operations by the criminal organization called Akatsuki. Its leader was Nagato Uzumaki who was otherwise known amongst the members he commanded as Pain. The leader of Akatsuki was looking down upon the village of Rain sitting upon a structure upon the side of one of the skyscrapers. Looking upon his eyes he too had the Rinnegan. How does he have these eyes when the demon king Mundus has possession of Madara Uchiha's body? When Mundus came across Obito recruiting him to his so called peaceful cause the demon king influenced Obito who took the name Madara to influence Akatsuki's formation through Nagato.

After its formation Mundus who was in control of Madara's body gave the young Nagato back then gave only half the power of the Rinnegan. When Mundus would have no use for Pain one day he would simply take that power back. Now Akatsuki was not aware of the real "Madara's" existence who was really the demon king Mundus who had Obito take up the guise of Madara. Mundus had Obito fooled and Obito had Nagato fooled who was the leader of Akatsuki, Obito influenced Nagato who believed him to be Madara. Yet at the very top within the shadow's the demon king Mundus fooled them all, it was he who had control over them. Akatsuki is unaware of the demons that roam in Limbo and walk upon the earth, far as they knew the only demons they knew of was the Tailed Beasts sealed within human beings.

Pain uses the Body Flicker teleporting from his original spot to the top of a building walking inside getting out of the rain. Upon entering stepping out of the shadows was Konan who was his Second in Command.

"What is it Konan?"

"Pain from our sources there has been recent activity within the country of Wave."

"Speak."

"The two Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails have been sighted within that country."

"Kitana and Naruto Namikaze?"

"Yes, the tycoon Gato's life has also been taken."

"By whom?"

"Madara-," Obito who took up the guise of Madara "says that it was by the one calling himself Dante who is Naruto."

They are not yet aware that Dante being the son of Sparda, they are not aware he is Nephilim, that he isn't a Jinchuriki, that Kitana contained the fox.

"Dante?" Pain said repeating the name.

"Yes that is the name the Jinchuriki uses, the container of the Soul of the Nine Tails." Konan said.

"Is that all? Akatsuki has not yet made plans to pursue them."

"I only thought that you should know Nagato." Obito said who revealed himself from the shadows. The ninja wearing his hood over heard and his lone Sharingan eye from behind his orange mask to be seen.

"Madara?" Pain said.

"Gato is dead, the tycoon of Wave. News travels fast of his fall but by whom is not said. My sources say that it was by the hands of Naruto Namikaze who calls himself Dante. However the second child of Minato and Kushina was present as well and has recently used the power of the Nine Tails, the part of it that was sealed within her that is."

"She has learned to tap into the fox's Chakra?" Pain asked.

"No. She has no control over it what so ever." Obito said. "Also the one that calls himself Dante, Naruto Namikaze, is no longer bound to the Leaf village. In fact as we speak he is hunted by the Leaf as he roams the land."

"Do you want us to capture him?" Konan asked.

"No not yet. When the time arises we will have Itachi and Kisame attempt to capture him and Kitana. The two for now are within Fire Country gathering intelligence for the reasons as to why they have Naruto pursued as if he were a Missing Ninja. Continue in your tasks pursuing and capturing the other Jinchuriki."

"What of that group everyone calls Plague? They continue to be a thorn into Akatsuki's side?" Konan asked.

"You leave that to me." Obito said.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf both Minato and Kakashi were talking amongst one another in his office. It had been since yesterday that Team 7 returned from the mission to Wave, Kakashi was telling Minato of what happened on the mission. Every detail from arriving to their encounter with Naruto to their battle upon the bridge, Kitana losing control, Gato being slain by Naruto to said individual stopping the raging Kitana to his departure. Sakura was scared of Kitana now having seen her burst of power and bloodlust seeing as she killed most of Gato's thugs that day. Hearing that Kitana had no total control of the Nine Tails Chakra was disturbing to Minato because what if it happened again? What if it happened within the village and his own daughter began killing people of the Leaf? People that Minato swore he would protect and sacrifice his life for.

"You said that Naruto was there…"

"Yes."

"How was he?"

"Still angry I am sure but he has grown stronger if he was able to fight someone like Zabuza and stop Kitana in the state she was in. I witnessed a new burst of power when he was fighting Kitana on the bridge, as short as it was. His hair oddly turned white, coat turned red and seemed to have red whiskers of his own upon his cheeks although they weren't? Also he has seemed to have obtained a new arsenal of weapons."

"What do you mean?"

"He was able to sort of morph or turn his sword into a scythe, an axe and now even a pair of gauntlets by the looks of what I saw? Where he got these weapons or how he calls them forth I am not sure but I have never seen such a weapon capable of such things. It is certainly not like how we summon forth our weapons like a simple kunai out of a seal to our grasp, it's different? It's a curious and fascinating sword Naruto has. Quite the weapon Sparda left behind for his son."

"Naruto has become strong." Minato said.

"Naruto was with another that he referred to as Lady and there was a man but a name I did not hear or get. Upon Gato's death and helping to stop Kitana they announced a completion of their part."

"Of their part?" Minato asked.

"Yes."

"Naruto has joined another village?"

"I did not see any headband or piece of cloth upon them with any insignia? Either he has joined another village which I seriously doubt but perhaps he has joined a group."

"Which group is the question?" Minato said. "Hopefully not that other group…"

"You mean the group everyone knows as Plague?" Kakashi asked.

"The same. Plague is said to be organized of nothing but criminals, killers, traitors, and people believing that they are doing the right thing. A lot call the group a disease that must be wiped out from the face of the Earth and was even suspected of those odd events that took place within our walls." Minato said referring to the attack upon the village when Dante was fleeing from the Leaf Square in Limbo years ago as well as the attack on the Leaf Academy. The group everyone called "Plague" was blamed for a lot of things. "You know of the location of that mansion that you followed Naruto and Dante's scent when you pursued them?"

"Yes."

"Take a team of ANBU with you over there. That mansion was the home of Sparda and his son."

"When do I leave?"

"Immediately."

"What is the purpose of this assignment?"

"To learn more about Naruto and his family."

Within a heavily forested area in a clearing Dante can be seen aiming Revenant toward a tree, Vergil was sitting atop a large boulder in the area eating an apple again. He was watching as Dante was taking aim and about to pull the trigger.

"I am going to advise you to brace yourself for it is-,"

Dante pulled the trigger firing the Revenant shooting out its bullets made from his Chakra, multiple holes within the tree and upon firing the weapon sent Dante flying off his feet to the ground.

"Powerful." Vergil said finishing his sentence.

"Whoa!" Dante said as he sat himself up examining Revenant. "I like this!"

"Hold onto it then. Take it for a spin." Vergil said giving Dante permission to hold onto the Revenant.

"Where am I going to put it?" Dante asked.

He wasn't going to put it on his back seeing as that is where Rebellion would appear when he would summon it forth? He couldn't put it behind his coat because his twin guns were there already? Where could he put away this weapon?

"Use the same concept you use when you summon forth your angelic and demonic weapons." Vergil said.

"You have scythe and axe like me?" Dante asked his brother.

"No. Yamato here is a special one. It just becomes angelic or demonically powered when I tap into my demonic or angelic sides. It's different between the two of us, our arsenal."

"You have guns?" Dante asked "Maybe you can use this?" He said holding up Revenant.

"Not my style." Vergil said. "Doesn't suit my tastes."

"So you don't use any sort of long range weapons? A shuriken? Kunai? Something?"

"I got my Summoning Swords."

"Summoning Swords? You can summon swords?"

"Not real ones. That would be ridiculous. They are more on the lines being described as ethereal but are made from my own Chakra but are deadly. Those are my long range weapons."

"Cool." Dante said. "So what do I do about this?" He asked with the subject of where he was supposed to put the Revenant.

"Your guns were demons right?"

"Oh yeah." Dante said and recalled the memories in his head "They were smoking hot."

"Perhaps you can somehow "put away" Revenant and through your girls summon it back? Kind of like how you summon forth your angelic and demonic arsenal through Rebellion."

"Now I see where you going." Dante said "How am I supposed to "put it away"?"

"What you think I know everything?"

"You make it sound like it!"

"Dante you are half demon and angel, I am sure you will figure out some mysterious unexplainable impossible way to accomplish this."

Dante looked upon Revenant and then thought _"What does he want to magically think it away?" _Then what he just though became a reality as it vanished in a flash of light. It was gone now. "Where did it go?" Dante asked looking around himself.

"Summon it forth through your guns. Think it or something?" Vergil said with Dante standing up and spun out his twin guns Ebony & Ivory. He did as Vergil said thinking of the weapon; he imagined a feeling of pulling it out, summoning it. Before his eyes his guns brighten with light, both lights combine into one another going into his right hand and the light take shape. When the light clears it reveals Revenant. "See." Vergil said.

"How the hell is this possible?"

"Hell if I know Dante."

"I'm going to try firing it again." Dante said getting into position and aiming Revenant at a tree.

"Brace your feet." Vergil advised.

"Thank you Vergil." Dante said "I'm sure you are looking forward to seeing me fall on my ass again."

"Maybe."

Dante braced his feet and pulled the trigger of Revenant firing a shot into the tree adding more holes. At least Dante didn't fall back on his ass again right? Dante decided to do a little experiment and taking aim once again at the same tree, slightly tilting his head to the closing a single while pumping more Chakra into the weapon.

"What are you-,"

Dante pulled the trigger again and the result was a charged powerful single shot of Chakra piercing within the inside of the tree, at the same time Dante was sent back flying more than five feet. He took a tumble or two as well until coming to a stop upon his face and then his whole body falling to the ground, the front of his body on the grass now. Vergil was laughing at what just happened while Dante rolled over upon his back giving Vergil the finger.

"Fuck you Ver-," Suddenly the tree bark explodes into pieces that scatter, this even made Vergil fall off the boulder he was sitting upon but he didn't land on his feet. It was now Dante who was laughing aloud and it was at Vergil. "Up yours Vergil!" Dante said with a smile and laughed aloud again.

Back within the Hidden Leaf Village the container of the Nine Tailed Fox was sleeping within her room on her bed of course. Upon sitting up on her bed she saw she was within a new set of cloths like that of the ones she was wearing within Wave. It had been a whole day since Wave and recognizing that she was within her room within her home meaning she was back within the Hidden Leaf Village she tried to recall memories. All she remembered right now was Sasuke supposedly being killed by Haku and then everything after that went blank? She immediately ran out of bed out of her room to running down stairs and when she reached the bottom her mother was there.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's all right sweetie."

"He's alive?"

"But I saw Haku?"

"He was put in a death like state. He was never dead."

"_He didn't kill him?"_

"He's going to be fine, everyone is okay Kitana."

"What happened?" Kitana asked. "We were fighting Haku and then he struck Haku? I thought he was dead? Then I felt so angry? And then…nothing? I black out?"

"_The Nine Tails." _Kushina thought.

"What happened after I blacked out? I don't remember falling unconscious or anything?" Kitana asked herself as she placed a hand upon her head with closed eyes.

"You must have been tired or something?" Kushina said with a smile as she placed her hands upon her daughter's shoulders. She watched as Kitana opened her eyes looking at her mother, they then narrowed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Don't lie to me mom. You know what happened don't you? Tell me."

Kushina did not want to tell her. She honestly wanted to lie to her and tell her sticking to the passing out from fatigue story. However she had been lying to her for a long time and decided that she would tell her. She just hoped that Kitana wouldn't hate her for telling her this. She guided her daughter motioning her to the couch and when the two sat she began to explain.

"Kitana as you know you are the container of the Nine Tailed Fox and I know we have said it before but we are sorry about that. Please understand that the Third had no choice but to seal the fox within you, we even gave him our permission to do so. We couldn't ask another parent if we can use their child as the "warden" of the fox. To what you just described blacking out after seeing someone that was precious to you who you thought was dead was the fox's Chakra taking over your body."

"What do you mean?"

"It happened to me once. You see Kitana I was the previous container of the Nine Tails. It was within a time I was still with my clan. A friend of mine, a fellow Uzumaki was killed before my eyes by an attacking ninja force and I blacked out. When I came too I was in my room with the head of the clan at the time explaining to me that my anger triggered the Nine Tails Chakra to erupt. Next thing I knew when I came to that enemy force was dead; the clan head at the time told me that it was me that caused all the devastation."

"So whatever happened after I blacked out?"

"Everyone is safe Kitana. Kakashi said the only victim mostly was the bridge. Also Kakashi said that it was Naruto that stopped you."

"Naruto stopped me?"

"That's right." Kushina said with a smile.

"Where is he?"

"Kitana he is not here within the village. Kakashi said he left after he handed you to him along with two others. Where Naruto is now we don't know."

"Kakashi sensei?"

"He was sent out on a very important mission, S rank in fact, very important."

"So then I will have to assume that Sasuke is at the hospital." Kitana said "What about Sakura?"

"She is at home safe." Kushina said _"As well as scared."_

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Let's go to your father and see if we can get you a simple D rank mission?"

"That honestly doesn't t sound bad."

Dante and Vergil, both of them stand before one another as Dante was dusting off his coat as if it were dirty.

"That was interesting." Vergil said as he turned to looking at the destroyed tree that blew up.

"Interesting? That was awesome!" Dante said as Revenant within his hand brightens and separates with a ball of light going to his other hand. The two lights within hands shaping into Ebony and Ivory, the light dies down and he spins his girls back behind his coat putting them away. "So what now?"

Vergil made a face showing that he was thinking. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, still didn't eat breakfast."

"It's still mourning by the looks of it." Vergil said as he looked upon the sun's position.

"Back to Holy?"

"That first and then to Tanzaku." Vergil said stepping aside offering Dante to walk through first. Dante took the offer and began making his way and when he was about to walk through "Ladies first." Vergil said with a smile.

"Damn-,"

Dante didn't get to finish as Vergil lightly pushed him the rest of the way in with the tip of his fingers, the leader of Holy with a smile upon his face. He stepped through his portal and afterwards the portal vanishes. When Vergil steps out of the portal now within his office in Holy he sees Dante sitting within his chair behind his desk spinning around upon it. Selene can be seen at a cabinet attending to files, she shakes her head left and right at Dante's behavior as well as chuckled. When Dante stops spinning on the chair he kicks his feet up the desk kicking back, relaxing.

"So this is what it's like sitting in the big chair." Dante said.

"Feet off table." Vergil said.

"Whatever you say "mom"." Dante said bringing his feet off of Vergil's desk.

"Selene you are okay with running things here I am sure?" Vergil asked.

"No problem. You two going somewhere?"

"I'm taking Dante to out to eat in Tanzaku but first we need some cloaks." Vergil said as he walked over to a metal storage cabinet.

"What do we need cloaks for?" Dante asked.

"Well Dante, Tanzaku Town is located within Fire Country. In Fire Country all forces within it are looking out for us, especially ninja. They will search for the smallest familiar detail of their targets, us." Vergil said as he opened the cabinet and there inside were two brown cloaks for the Nephilim brothers to wear. Vergil grabs his while he throws the other to landing atop Dante's head. "Put that on over your coat."

"Oh goody more heat." Dante said as he stood putting the cloak on.

"You'll be surprised." Vergil said as he put his cloak on.

Everything of his outfit was covered except the view of his sandals and collar of his coat. Dante upon putting his on was in the same boat but instead of the hood of the cloak he had on over his head the hood of his black coat. Vergil lastly grabs his hat putting in on over upon his head. Dante then realized what Vergil meant by he'll be surprised. The cloak around his body to add more heat that would normally happen when one put on too much clothing but instead he felt cool?

"That is your Chakra within your body traveling within the cloak giving off a cool feel. I trust the temperature is comfortable?" Vergil explained and asked.

"Yeah it feels good." Dante said.

"Off we go then." Vergil said unsheathing his sword and once again creates a portal for him and Dante to travel through.

"You two be careful out there. All of Fire Country is after you guys." Selene reminded.

"Right." Dante said who steps through Vergil's portal that follows after.

Vergil's portal opens just outside of Tanzaku Castle and stepping out of it was Dante and then Vergil, the portal closing behind them.

"That's a handy move you got there." Dante said referring to Vergil's method of travel.

"You know what they say "It comes with the territory"." Vergil said while bringing up the sheathed Yamato for a second.

"So why exactly is it we're here?"

The two were now walking side by side making their way into Tanzaku Town.

"To eat." Vergil said.

"We could have just done that at Holy?" Dante pointed out.

"Yes and although the food is great there are some foods that one should take time to enjoy outside the walls." Vergil said.

"So what are we eating?"

The two were now within a restaurant minutes later and Dante was looking down upon his tray of food seeing it filled with meats but mostly vegetables. He looked to Vergil's seeing as he had the same as him and then back down to his plate, he was glaring upon the healthy portion of the food upon his tray.

"What's wrong?" Vergil asked who was sitting across from him.

"I hate vegetables." Dante revealed.

"Not my problem, eat them."

"But I just told you that I hate them?" Dante said as he lifted a vegetable with his chop sticks looking upon it, the vegetable slipping out of the chop sticks grasp falling down with his eyes following.

"I don't care if you hate them or not you are still going to eat them." Vergil said. "Vegetables are healthy for the body and I am going to beat that you never had one piece of a healthy food in your life."

"This isn't fair."

"Nothing's fair." Vergil said as he put another piece of vegetable in his mouth. "I am only trying to get you started eating healthy Dante. Don't go using the excuse that we are Nephilim and that we shouldn't have to eat them; it is still good to eat healthy. This may sound like I am being a dick but you can either eat or starve?"

"I'm still going to call you such." Dante said as he picked up a piece of vegetable.

"You'll forgive me."

Dante put a piece of broccoli in his mouth and Vergil watched as he sees Dante chew making a face saying his younger twin brother didn't like the taste. He even watched as Dante made it look like he was about to puke?

"Oh come on it can't be that bad?" Vergil asked as he put another vegetable in his mouth chewing on it.

"This tastes awful!" Dante said but managed to swallow it down. He then watched as Vergil motioned his hand which held his chop sticks over his tray of food as if presenting. Vergil had a smile on his face as he did so. Dante narrowed his eyes upon his older twin brother. He brought up his sticks picking up another piece of healthy food. "I hate you."

"You don't mean it." Vergil said as he continued onto eating his own food.

"So where did Selene take Isao anyway? Didn't see him with her?" Dante asked.

"To interrogation and don't worry not the torture kind. Just asking him a few questions and determining if he can be trust worthy, he's fine. Once we know we can fully trust him is when I will make him a Holy Agent."

"What if you don't?"

"His memory will be wiped and will be dropped off somewhere. But if he says who he says he is, sticks to his truth he will be fine." Vergil said.

"So since Mundus's Illusion is going to be gone for good in a couple of days what is next after that?" Dante asked.

"Mundus kept humans blind a docile through a demonic drug but he also makes sure everyone hates Holy through all TV News Networks." Vergil revealed.

"Wait everyone hates Holy?"

"Sadly so. Holy has been blamed for multiple crimes in homicide, theft, destruction of property and most of all terrorism. Some of it is done by Akatsuki, the terrorism but not just them. Holy blamed for actions we never committed through manipulation of the News Networks. While Holy is not known throughout the world by name the News Networks calls us "Plague" as if we were some sort of disease that needs to be rid of."

"So the News Networks are in league with Mundus perhaps?"

"Well if you're thinking if any of news anchors are demons your wrong. Rose Haruno is not a demon Dante, sorry." Vergil said.

"Damn." Dante said.

"To your question if the News Networks are in league with Mundus that is a no. We believe they are ALL being MANIPULATED by Mundus somehow through something or perhaps someone?" Vergil said.

"The question is who or what?" Dante said.

"Exactly."

"Who can be capable of manipulation of this level?" Dante asked.

"Could be multiple people having genjutsu casted upon them? Or it could possibly be just one person."

"So while I was in the Leaf and all the things that were blamed upon me by Rose Haruno, she didn't mean it?" Dante asked.

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't possibly being manipulated? It's hard to tell if they are saying what they really mean or whether its someone making them says these things."

"Could it be a single demon that's doing this?" Dante asked.

"It's a possibility." Vergil said "Or for all we know it could be a single man or woman with amazing genjutsu ability able to cast such upon multiple people from great distance."

"Is that even possible?"

"It's possible." Vergil said with a nod. "It's amazing how humans are able to do these things. What they accomplished and could accomplish." Who are what can be manipulating the News Networks? "Right now we don't have any hard intelligence regarding the possible manipulator or manipulators of the News Networks but we need to focus our attention on the group Mundus is manipulating while continuing our anti demon activities."

"What group?" Dante asked.

"Akatsuki."

"What about them?"

"I figure that if we can learn the location of an Akatsuki member then possibly that member may know of Mundus's possible location. The only problem is finding where Akatsuki is based…"

"And we got no leads right?" Dante asked.

"Well there is one man who can possibly hold information on Akatsuki's possible whereabouts but he is slippery one."

"Who?"

"Orochimaru." Vergil revealed.

"The guy you tried to kill before coming after me?"

"I was really trying to capture him alive but it's difficult as you can see. That man is our only link to Akatsuki and we have to find him and capture him."

"What makes you think he knows anything about them?"

"Because he was a member." Vergil revealed to Dante.

"What made Orochimaru leave?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

When Vergil said that name Dante nearly choked on his food but managed to prevent such a thing from happening.

"Did you say Itachi Uchiha?" Dante asked. "I heard that correctly right?"

"Yes? Why?"

"I knew him…" Dante revealed to his brother. "He was protector while I was in the village. Watching my back but he wasn't always there seeing as he was an ANBU. It was in my younger days. He protected me and even went as far as breaking village law teaching me some of his taijutsu moves, he taught me how to fight." Dante said with a smile and made a punching motion with his fist. "He was a good guy."

"Yes. A good guy that then killed off his entire clan and is now a member of the Akatsuki hunting for the containers of the Tailed Beasts." Vergil pointed out.

"I never understood why he just went and killed off his clan? Didn't make any sense?" Dante said. "He loved his village, family and friends but then one night he goes psycho and kills his family off? Something about it all was not right to me? Something was missing?" Dante then realized he was getting off subject. "Anyway so we need to find Orochimaru, catch him alive and then beat the information of Akatsuki's possible location out of him, capture one of those members of the criminal organization and hope they may know Mundus's location?"

"That's been the plan for a while now."

"But you said Mundus manipulates the organization from within the shadows? Who else would know better but the one that leads the group? Do we know who the leader is?"

"No we don't."

"So basically whatever Akatsuki we come by we will just have to pray he or she knows something?"

"Sadly yes."

"What of the News Networks?"

"We are continuing to gather intelligence. Deployed Holy Agents are working hard learning anything they can. When something comes up we will be the first to know. Until then we track, find and capture Orochimaru." Vergil said.

"Then where do we begin?" Dante asked.

"Sound Country is his country as well as the Hidden Sound Village. The thing about the Hidden Sound Village is that it is a multiple of underground bases."

"In Sound Country?"

"All over the world."

"No wonder you have difficulty with the guy." Dante said.

"For all we know he can be in one of his bases in Fire, Water, Lighting, Bird, Bear, Sea or Demon Country. He is hard to track even for us."

"So whenever we find him and capture him what do we do with him afterwards?"

"Then we kill him." Vergil said with no shame in his voice.

"I like it." Dante said with the nod of his head. "When do we start?"

"Need I remind you that I said you are on break?" Vergil asked.

"Whatever I got another question."

"And that is?"

"Why would the Leaf want me back all of sudden?"

"They don't just want you back but they also intend my capture."

"For what?"

"Our swords." Vergil said as he brought the sheathed Yamato up placing it atop the table.

"Our swords? That's all they want?"

"The thing is they believe if they have our blades then they can exploit their power. Rebellion is said to be a weapon of raw power while Yamato is said to be a weapon that can cut open dimensions. The thing is even if they got their hands on your sword it would be useless."

"Why's that?"

"Think of it like this, the Rebellion sees you as its only master."

"Like it's alive?"

"In a sense. Same goes for Yamato for me."

"I noticed how Kakashi was watching me kill those demons outside of Tazuna's house, like he was jotting down notes?" Dante said.

"What happened there?"

"Disguised demons were attacking the house and I and Lady took care of the ones remaining. I may be showed off a bit." Dante said referring to how he revealed Ekon and Alastor.

"He has most likely told his leader by now knowing you can summon your arms forth through your blade. Now they will want it more than ever but even if they get their hands on Rebellion they wouldn't be able to summon forth your weapons. One because your Nephilim and you have demonic and angelic arms and two because they are humans."

"So Rebellion in their hands would be just a plain old sword to them?"

"Exactly. Sparda made it this way so as if it fell into human hands or any others with ill intentions they wouldn't be able to exploit them. Previously the Yamato and Rebellion only obeyed Sparda, but when he had two sons he changed that while arming us." Vergil explained "But if everyone knew we were Nephilim we would have a lot of people after us. They would want to abuse us as weapons since we are our swords only masters."

"We should be careful that no one learns this."

"Wisely said little brother."

The two Nephilim brothers were walking the streets of Tanzaku Town once again having left the restaurant minutes ago. Dante gives out a burp.

"Really?" Vergil asked as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Sorry bro." Dante said with a smile.

"A little warning next time."

"Where's the fun in that? It is my break after all so I can do whatever I want. Besides I got another curious question…"

"What is it?"

"I remember when I was at the mansion looking at father's portrait I noticed he had a completely different sword? What was it?" Dante asked.

"Oh that sword. That one to my knowledge seems to be just a plain old simple sword and I only saw him with it once." Vergil said.

"Does this plain old sword have a name?"

"He called it Force Edge."

Meanwhile standing atop a building within the town were two figures and both of them were wearing straw hats upon their heads, one taller than the other and they both wore black cloaks adorned with red clouds. The taller of the two having a long sword wrapped in a white cloth and the shorter having red eyes that had three black commas surrounding his center eye pupils in a triangular formation. The shorter was sitting along the edge of the building while the taller was standing by his side, both of them looking at the two disguised Nephilim brothers.

"Why are we following those two? What is it about them that peeks your interest?" The taller one asked the shorter.

The shorter one of the duo did not give the taller an answer as he just continued to observe the disguised Dante/Naruto. He was observing everything about him being the way he walked, how he behaved especially seeing him burp. He compared this to one individual he knew of and that was Naruto Namikaze.

"Kisame, we have just crossed paths with one of the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki's."

"You can't be serious?" Kisame asked "One of them?"

"The one with the black hood is Naruto Namikaze."

"And you can tell by just looking at him Itachi?"

"Yes."

"So what's the plan? Attack and grab? Sounds like fun."

"It won't be that easy." Itachi said. "We attack and learn. We have not received orders to capture Naruto."

"Good enough for me, at least I will get to shred something." Kisame said with a grin. "So how do we do this?"

"I will attend to Naruto; you can take the unknown other." Itachi said.

Itachi pushes himself over the edge from his sitting position falling down through the air, Kisame followed suite simply stepping off the edge. Itachi upon immediately landing on his feet begins walking followed by Kisame landing behind him and following as well. Both Vergil and Dante who were walking side by side to find something else to do in this town like perhaps play that game where Dante saw kids gathered. It was the game where there was a small set up pool with small fish swimming around inside and the kids would use their small tiny nets, the nets being made of paper, and lift them out of the water before they broke through falling back in. Dante made an oh sound interested seeing as he has never played that game before and was walking toward it but Vergil grabs the cloth upon his shoulder pulling him along.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dante whined. "I want to play!"

"Some other time." Vergil said as he released his brother from his hold.

"What's the big idea?" Dante asked walking beside his brother yet again.

"We are being tailed."

"Really?" Dante asked and was about to look over his shoulder until Vergil punched the side of his arm making him look back at Vergil.

"Don't look over your shoulder."

"Well how are we supposed to know who's following us? Why can't we just turn around and kick their ass?"

"We will lead them away outside of town. Once there THEN we will kick their ass."

"I like it." The Nephilim brothers turned into an alley of buildings and as they continued to walk dropping and landing feet ahead of them blocking their path were Kisame and Itachi. "So much for leading them away." Dante said.

Vergil was looking upon their clothing _"Seems they decided to make our search easier."_

"Naruto Namikaze." Itachi said with Dante taking notice of the voice "It's been a long time."

"I know that voice." Dante said.

"You know him?" Vergil asked.

"I hope it's not who I think it is. Is that you Itachi?"

"You never told me you two already had a history." Kisame said.

Itachi brought a hand up to his hat grabbing it to removing it from the top of his head revealing his face and Sharingan eyes.

"No…" Dante said not believing who he was seeing wearing those robes and who was revealed from under the hat.

"Itachi Uchiha, the man who killed off his own clan in a single night." Vergil said surprised seeing him here as well as seeing him in the very robes of the criminal organization being manipulated by Mundus. _"And the man that trained Dante how to fight."_

"Why…?" Dante asked Itachi but the Uchiha didn't give Dante an answer.

"Well Itachi seeing as you two know one another then I guess there shouldn't be any harm in introducing myself." Kisame said reaching up for his hat and removing it from the top of his head revealing his face and shark tooth grin.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, Scourge of the Hidden Mist." Vergil said.

"You sure know a lot. How about you remove your hat and introduce yourself? Then again it wouldn't matter seeing as after I am done shredding you to pieces you won't be able to do so without the breath of life." Kisame said.

"We'll see who the one is without the breath of life soon enough." Vergil said.

"It's time for you to come with us Naruto." Itachi said.

"Dante we have to take at least one of them alive." Vergil whispered to his brother.

"I'm pretty sure that is easier said than going to be done." Dante said.

"I will deal with Itachi while you-,"

"Too late!" Dante said.

Both of the Nephilim brothers jump up and away separating from one another as both Itachi and Kisame attacked, Itachi following up after Dante and Kisame up to Vergil to the rooftops. Dante who was in the air sees Itachi appearing before him slashing a kunai toward him but Dante managed to evade, the only thing that Itachi cut was the cloak that Dante was wearing. Dante landed upon the roof of a building with Itachi doing the same upon the same building as him before Dante. The Nephilim didn't bother removing the hood seeing as how he knew how Uchiha's fought with their eyes being able to cast illusions through them. Dante only brought the hood of his black coat further so as to keep his eyes from looking into Itachi's.

"A wise move." Itachi complimented.

"So you are part of Akatsuki. That explains why Orochimaru fled; you were part of the group. It's been years."

"Yes, many. I can tell by just looking upon you that you have grown stronger."

"I have."

"You left the village? Why?"

"Because I was tired of it all."

"Tired of what?"

"The hate, the deceit, the village and its people as well the bastards I was housed under with. I learned who I really was and am."

"Who are you then?"

"Naruto doesn't exist anymore; he never has although he is one and the same with who I truly am. I am and my name is Dante."

"Dante." Itachi said repeating the name. "You are coming with me."

"Why Itachi? Does it involve anything such as a soul of nine tailed demon?"

"Impressive. You are well informed. How did you come across all this information? What group we are, what we are after?"

"I'm not telling." Dante said with a smile.

"Stubborn." Itachi said with a smile hidden behind the neck collar of his cloak. "Let us see if you remember what I taught you in the field of taijutsu…Dante."

Itachi using the Body Flicker at an impressive speed vanished from his spot to reappearing dropping down upon Dante from above spinning with a kick. Dante steps back evading as Itachi lands low before him who spins upon heel of his foot to swiping his other leg intending to sweep Dante off his feet but Dante leaps back and away. Itachi was already upon Dante again and the two were attacking one another or blocking each other's punches and kicks as they both attempted to land a hit on one another. It was a rapid battle of pure taijutsu with no weapons involved whatsoever; both of their fighting styles were very similar as it was clear that Itachi did teach Dante how to fight. Itachi backs his face away from Dante's punch to leaping up in the air performing a spinning kick but Dante caught Itachi's foot spinning the man to throwing the Uchiha away. Itachi lands upon his feet atop the roof of another building and when he did was the exact moment Dante appears in the air above exiting out of his Air Trick Up.

It was now Itachi's turn to look up seeing Dante descends down upon him who intended to deliver a punch. Itachi evaded in time cartwheeling backwards and away as Dante's fist hits the concrete roof creating cracks around the impact of his fist. As soon as Itachi exits out of his cartwheels he saw Dante already upon him leaping toward him with a kick aimed for his face. Dante's kick connects with the side of Itachi's face sending the Uchiha flying off the building through the air but Dante sees Itachi poof into smoke revealing to be a Shadow Clone.

"Should've known better." Dante said.

"You should've." Itachi said appearing behind Dante and delivers a quick strike with his kunai but Dante disappears having used Air Trick appearing behind Itachi instead.

"But I learned!" Dante said delivering a kick.

Itachi caught the leg holding it to delivering a kick to Dante's sending him back through the air that then lands upon the roof safely on one knee. Dante spinning out Ivory aiming it sideways toward Itachi who gave a raised eyebrow at the odd looking weapon but he was soon forced to run away as Dante unleashed a rapid fire of Chakra bullets. Itachi ran away from the trail of Chakra bullets hitting into the roof behind him to leaping from one building to another, Dante's trail of gun fire keeping up with him. Itachi leaps into the air flipping himself upside down while turning and throwing a single kunai toward Dante at the same time. The intended target for the kunai was Dante's gun Ivory and the kunai manages to hit its target, Ivory being forced out of Dante's hand. Itachi appears before the kneeling Dante but the Nephilim only spins out aiming Ebony up into Itachi's face and with a smile pulled the trigger letting lose a single shot through Itachi's head.

Itachi's body was flying back from the gunshot that went through his head but then poofs away into smoke revealing it to be a Shadow Clone. Dante was not surprised seeing as he knew the man was amazing in the use of Shadow Clones, it was one of Itachi's favorite techniques having remembered the man showing him the technique when he was younger but never learned it then. The real Itachi then appears beside the kneeled Dante balancing himself upon a single hand while delivering a kick. Dante did not managed to evade this one as Itachi's kick sent him flying across the air but lands just behind his gun Ivory. Dante knew Itachi was good in hand to hand and not just in that field but also in speed and the use of Shadow Clones. Far as Dante knew he hadn't landed a single hit upon Itachi yet but the Uchiha managed only two.

Dante rise to his feet slowly while spinning his guns back behind his coat with Itachi rise to his feet as well.

"You're somewhat sloppy Dante." Itachi taunted.

"What makes you think that I was even trying?" Dante asked with a small smile.

Dante suddenly vanished from spot with increased speed using the Air Trick. Dante appears exiting out of his air before the Uchiha delivering a kick to Itachi's chest finally landing a hit sending the Uchiha across the air. Itachi lands upon another building and Dante appears behind him exiting out of another Air Trick but Itachi seeing this coming ducks under Dante's kick while spinning around on heel slashing his kunai cutting across Dante. Itachi's eyes widen seeing a dispersing black mist revealing to be a Shadow Clone, even though he had never seen a clone disperse in that way. Dante appears beside him delivering another kick and Itachi manages to bring up his arm in time to block but there was power behind Dante's kick. There was enough power that it made Itachi wince in pain as well as sending him upon his feet sliding back along the concrete roof to his back colliding with the support beam of a water tower. Looks like they are even in how many hits they managed upon one another.

"Not bad." Itachi said as he dusted off his left shoulder as if it were dirty.

"That's all you have to say? Not bad? Something tells me that you mean more than that."

"How is it that you managed to leave the Leaf?" Itachi suddenly asked. "You were never allowed to? How did you manage to escape your father's eyes?"

"That man is NOT my father! He never was!"

"You say that if he weren't?"

"He isn't."

Itachi then watched as he witnessed seeing Dante summon forth a sword in a fashion he had never heard or witnessed as well as never having seen the blade.

"_A sword?" _Itachi thought. "You have talent in the field of sword combat?" He asked.

"I think you will be impressed." Dante said as he reached behind his left shoulder grabbing his blade and letting the tip of Rebellion hit the roof concrete below him.

"I am sure I will." Itachi said swishing his right arm out to his right and coming out of his sleeve was his own katana. "Let's see what you can do."

Meanwhile Vergil was looking down upon his opponent Kisame from a higher building, said opponent had his own blade Shark Skin at the ready as he looked up to Vergil who had yet to draw his sword.

"Look at you standing up there. I bet you are feeling all high and mighty." Kisame said as he watched Vergil take off and toss aside the cloak he was wearing around his body, his hat still atop his head hiding his face and his coat blowing within the wind. "When are you going to take that off so I can gaze upon your face as I shred you to pieces?"

"You need to calm down Sushi." Vergil taunted.

"What did you just calm me?"

"Sushi seeing as that it what you are going to end up as after I am done with you. That is if you don't surrender and come quietly."

"Big talk for guy who doesn't know what he is up against."

"Look who's talking." Vergil countered. "It's your choice, the hard way or the fun way?"

"I think the fun way sounds good." Kisame said with a grin.

Kisame suddenly vanished reappearing in the air above Vergil with his blade Shark Skin reared over head with the hilt of the weapon in both his hands grasp. With a yell Kisame descended down upon Vergil swinging Shark Skin down upon the Nephilim but the tip of the blade didn't even reach an inch to Vergil's face who teleported evading, Vergil appearing atop another separate building. Kisame looks in the direction where Vergil reappears out of his teleportation noting his speed. Vergil grabs the hilt of Yamato swishing it out to his right but at the same time launched a heavy sword (a summoned sword) that spun toward Kisame; the attack Vergil called Terrain Flush Embed. Terrain Flush Embed was a move that was accessed through the angel side of Vergil's power, his weapon Yamato now within Angel Mode. Kisame seeing the attack spin toward him at great speed used his sword as a shield, when Vergil's attack hit Shark Skin it sent Kisame skidding back along his feet upon the roof.

When Kisame finally came to a stop Vergil appeared in the air above exiting from his teleportation, his sword drawn and he descended down upon Kisame performing his version of Helm Breaker. Vergil's attack hits cutting down through Kisame but it was nothing but a Water clone he destroyed. Five Water Clones of Kisame quickly form from the water of the clone Vergil destroyed, all the Water clones were ready to strike upon Vergil who was in center with their blades. Vergil was the quicker one here and performed his attack Flare. Flare was a spiraling attack that struck enemies surrounding him but in this case it was the Water Clones of Kisame, his sword slashed through some of them being two as the rest leaped away in evasion. But at the same time Vergil performed his attack Flare he did summon his Summoning Swords being number of six swords spiraling around his body, right when he slashed through the two Water Clones he launched out the swords spiraling around him.

The swords shooting out around him but they did their part as they stabbed within the remaining three Water Clones destroying them. Him launching the swords out like that he called Spiral Sword Eject. The real Kisame appeared upon a higher building looking down upon Vergil with Shark Skin leaned atop over his shoulder, the Missing Ninja having that grin upon his face.

"Now that is an interesting technique you have there." Kisame said referring to Vergil's Summoning Sword or otherwise known as Sword Illusion. "Must mean you possess a bloodline, at least one I never heard of?"

Vergil didn't bother talking as he shoots a kunai sized Angel Sword up toward Kisame. The Angel Sword grazed over Kisame's shoulder tearing his cloak but that was enough for Vergil who suddenly teleported. It was FAST! One second Vergil was standing in his original position and the next he is appearing beside Kisame slashing out his sword but Kisame leaped away in time dodging the sharp end of Yamato, the skill he used was his own version of Angel Lift called Vergil Angel Lift. Whoever Kisame was fighting he was faster than even Itachi as well as himself, he had to be careful. Who was he fighting?

Kisame threw his blade up into the air and performed a series of hand seal to holding his palm out to his opponent.

"Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

A Water Shark formed out of water flew toward Vergil looking like it was actually swimming but through the air. Vergil fires a Demon Sword past the Water Shark piercing into Kisame's shoulder who felt the Demon Sword pierce, he then felt himself pulled as he suddenly vanished within a vortex being sort of sucked in and reappeared before Vergil out of that vortex, Vergil teleports away. Kisame with a confused face looks back over his shoulder and his own jutsu collides with his back. Kisame didn't fall over from his own attack but when it was over he is hunched over slightly with small tears in the back of his cloak, water surrounding him and a shark grin on his face. Vergil teleported Kisame to him thanks to the help of his Demon Sword, it was own version of Demon Pull called Vergil Demon Pull. Kisame looked up to where he sees Vergil sitting atop edge of a small water tower meant for the people of said building.

Vergil who was sitting had one leg hanging over the edge with the other bent up, his sheathed sword leaned atop his right shoulder, and Vergil was relaxed. When Kisame felt that Demon Sword pierce into his arm he oddly didn't fell that much of great pain? Looking to where he was sure it stabbed him he saw that it was gone? Where did it go? It couldn't have just vanished right?

"I will say it once again. Surrender?"

"You got some serious skills I'll admit but just because you somehow managed to make me get hit by my own attack doesn't mean that I am beaten and broken, especially not needing the offer of surrendering to you." Kisame said.

The Scourge of the Hidden Mist vanished using increased speed besides the sitting Vergil atop the water tower who looked up to Kisame. Kisame swung Shark Skin down upon Vergil who of course teleports and Kisame's Shark Skin blade cutting down into the water tower making water spill out. Vergil appears once again in midair and swishes his left arm out toward Kisame but at the same time fired a single Phantom Sword (Summoning Sword or Sword Illusion) that stabs into Kisame who disperses into water. Once again Vergil was not surprised as he used Trick Down teleporting to ground level upon the roof of a building and as soon as he appeared Kisame appeared behind him, Vergil managed to push himself away with his hand sliding back along the roof upon his feet as Kisame swished his blade down. Even though Kisame missed him he had a smirk upon his face with Vergil confused as to why Kisame was showing this satisfaction. He missed?

"What are you smiling about?" Vergil asked and then felt a drain in Chakra "What the hell?" He asked as he stood up. _"A portion of my Chakra just vanished? Like it was drained?" _He thought and looked upon Kisame while digging into his memory to find an explanation as to how this happened. The only part of his memory that caught his attention was when Kisame swung down his blade, the slash he dodged just now. Now that he looked back upon it Kisame didn't seem to intentionally want to cut him then?

"Wondering where your Chakra went?" Kisame asked as he hefted up Shark Skin "My blade Shark Skin devours and feeds on ones Chakra." Right when he said that explaining what his blade did Vergil could see the blade move as if it were alive making a sound of something feeding.

"Interesting sword I'll say." Vergil said and then Vergil bursts Chakra, his Chakra visible around his form causing a blow in the wind. "But if you think that stealing my Chakra is going to give you the advantage or win this battle you have another thing coming. OUR Chakra is near limitless." Vergil's Chakra then seemed to be absorbed back within his body as he performed a series of seals and performed the Fireball Jutsu, he didn't call out the technique like most people did.

The flame of the jutsu Vergil set upon his was coming at Kisame at a rapid pace and so the Shark Skin wielder made his blade be engulfed and surrounded by water. Kisame bringing his blade up before him using it as a shield and as the fireball collides with his now water engulfed blade the fire is put out, steam radiating off the water engulfed blade from the fireball that soon came to a stop. When it did as well as the steam before Kisame dissipated he didn't see Vergil where he originally was. Vergil then suddenly appears out of teleportation above him performing Orbit Embed, Kisame had his blade up blocking Vergil's strikes within the skill but the power behind the attack sent Kisame sliding back along his feet. Vergil then teleported again reappearing before Kisame performing his Slasher Embed combo being a succession of two slashes following a powerful strike, the first two strikes with the sheath of his blade was blocked. However upon the second strike within the combo parried Kisame's blade out of the way as well as sending him staggering back upon one foot, it was here that Vergil delivered the final powerful strike of the combo cutting across Kisame's cloak.

Upon the final strike of Slasher Embed it sent Kisame flying back through the air that lands upon his feet, his blade held out and a hand placed on the ground as he motions his head forward looking to Vergil who sheathes his sword. Vergil was surprised seeing Kisame stand back up without blood pouring out. Vergil did not know what Kisame was but if he were to see where his blade cut then he would see that he barely cut through Kisame's skin. Kisame's skin was actually very strong and tough proving his skin had great endurance. Kisame chuckled at Vergil enjoying the fight with his opponent.

"Just take off the hat already. I am dying to see what such a worthy adversary looks like." Kisame said but once again Vergil didn't appear to listen as he just stood there with his hand grasped around the hilt of his sheathed sword. "Fine then, I'll just remove it-," Kisame vanished reappearing beside Vergil swinging his blade upon Vergil "MYSELF!" Vergil flipped away but Kisame's hat did manage to cut through Vergil's hat cutting it in two.

Vergil lands upon his feet while drawing out his sword Yamato to his right looking upon Kisame who was looking upon his face somewhat surprised and confused. The hair color may be different being white and his hair longer but he looked just like Dante/Naruto?

"What the?" Kisame said.

Vergil smiled and twirled his blade before him to stabbing it within the ground; Vergil gave Kisame a smile before activating a part of his Devil Trigger. This was not the full reveal of Vergil's Devil Trigger but only part of it as his true power is yet to be revealed. Kisame witnessed as he saw what looked to be Vergil splitting himself apart in two, the other Vergil was completely black with some parts within to be seen through. It was Vergil's Doppelganger! Vergil sheathed his blade while wearing a smile upon his face, his Doppelganger sheathing its blade as well. This was no Shadow Clone and that was for sure by what Kisame was seeing.

Kisame then saw that the Doppelganger started to glow a faint blue color, this was Vergil having his Doppelganger attack within Angel Mode while Vergil attacked within normal status. But then again Vergil himself can choose to attack within Angel Mode as well along with his Doppelganger or within Demon Mode. Both Vergil and his Angel Mode Doppelganger attack with the Doppelganger performing Rapid Slash being a dashing move that allows the Doppelganger to pass through enemies leaving behind a trail of strike. Kisame leaped up into the air evading the Rapid Slash and the real Vergil appeared higher into the air attacking in Demon Mode performing a kick he called Killer Bee, a kick powered with demon energy colliding into Kisame's face sending him flying down and crashing into the roof of the building. The Doppelganger seeing its opportunity that was still within Angel Mode performs a jutsu called Lightning Ignite channeling the lightning element increasing Yamato's attack power greatly within the mode. The jutsu crackled blue lightning around Yamato's blade and the Doppelganger then quickly performed Lightning Terrain Flush Embed launching a heavy sword arching with lighting toward the downed Kisame.

Kisame seeing the rapidly spinning heavy lighting sword barely over the surface coming toward him flips himself horizontally in the air just above the heavy blade that passes right under him. Vergil appears into the missed Terrain Lightning Flush Embeds path and with his blade now ignited with lighting and swings his blade repelling the flush back toward Kisame. Kisame lands back on his feet but then saw the flush coming back toward him so instead of leaping up into the air he jumps away out of the flush's path. Now it was going back to the Doppelganger who was the one who launched the attack but instead of repelling or deflecting the attack away it blocks the attack with its blade looking to absorb the attack into its weapon. The Doppelganger then brings its blade overhead and swings it down before it launching the Terrain Lightning Flush Embed out of the blade and toward Kisame again. Kisame saw it coming at him again and was annoyed by it and did nothing else but brings up his blade blocking the launched attack.

When the Terrain Lightning Flush Embed hit it immediately electrified Kisame's weapon making the sword user release hold of his weapon and backing away. As he did immediately appearing out of teleportation was Vergil in midair spinning around and kicking the Shark Skin blade away skidding along the floor. The Nephilim landing upon one knee looking toward the unarmed Kisame, the Doppelganger of Vergil appearing by his side while Kisame wore that smirk upon his face.

"You stand no chance." Vergil said with a smile.

"Well what a surprise, you look just like Naruto." Kisame said.

"His name is Dante." Vergil said standing upon his feet.

"I'm going to go out on a wild card and say you are his brother."

"Older twin brother." Vergil said as he brought his right hand upon the hilt of his sheathed Yamato within his left hands grasp, his Doppelganger by his side copying at the same time. "Now you can either surrender to me now and come quietly or face oblivion."

"Curious as to why you would want to take me alive. What could you possibly want to learn from me? Also you seem to underestimate me…"

Shark Skin that was lying helpless suddenly bursts out water brining about a flood upon the roof the two were upon, Vergil looking back over his shoulder seeing the wave coming toward him. Vergil evades by teleporting along with his Doppelganger doing the same, Kisame dives into the wave of incoming water that also pours into the streets below. People screamed as water cascaded through and Kisame emerging out of the water upon the roof with Shark Skin in hand, water no longer upon the roof below him as he lands upon it. Vergil who was upon a separate building with his Doppelganger dismisses the Doppelganger because it does take quite the amount to be in use. Vergil teleported appearing behind Kisame in the air but the Missing Ninja trusting his senses quickly turns around catching and grasping around Vergil's neck. Kisame then spins Vergil who was upon his hand around and throws the Nephilim with a roar through the air toward a window breaking through it, Vergil landing upon his feet inside a room.

The room was not unoccupied however as he was thrown into the room of a couple that were covering themselves with covers upon their bed. The woman screams and the man asking what the hell was going on, Vergil apologizing real quick before bringing up his blade blocking Kisame's large blade who came flying through the window. The two now locked with their blades and looking one another eye to eye.

"You're getting predictable." Kisame taunted.

"I'm only getting started!" Vergil said and pushed Kisame back making the Missing Ninja stagger back toward the window. Vergil then rushes the Missing Ninja and tackles Kisame out the window, Vergil and Kisame now falling down through the air spinning and turning into an alley both crashing into the wet ground. Both of them then quickly roll away from one another to hopping back upon their feet facing one another once again. Kisame holding his blade within both hands before him, Vergil holding his sword out to his upper right with his sheath to his lower left.

"You are really something else you know." Kisame said with a smirk "I like it."

"You're not going to like anything of what happens next if you don't surrender."

"Sounds like fun." Kisame said with his shark smirk on his face.

Dante and Itachi clash blades against one another locking, Dante making sure to keep his eye level below Itachi's eyes.

"You remember what I taught you how to fight against Sharingan." Itachi said.

"How could I? I had a great teacher." Dante said with a smile.

The two break away from one another separated now and both taking notice of the eruption of water upon the roof of a building close by. Itachi obviously knew that was Kisame's own doing, the two can hear the screams of the innocent people below being swept by the flooding water. Itachi looked upon Dante seeing no trace of him even concerned for the people below.

"You aren't concerned?"

"Why should I be concerned for "Fire Scum"?"

"Fire Scum?" Itachi asked.

"EVERYONE in all of the Land of Fire sees me as nothing but trash in the world that they would appreciate gone. The people of Leaf spread their hatred against throughout all of the land with the assistance of that Rose Haruno who likes to run her mouth! Far as I am concerned for the people here that get harmed…is nothing but collateral damage."

"What of those that don't such as the young embers of the Land of Fire?" Itachi asked referring to children as the young embers.

"That's totally different, they don't understand. They are just victims of the hatred of their parents against me passed down upon them. Now are we going to continue this fight or what?" Dante asked letting the head of his blade hit the ground.

As soon as Dante asked that question multiple Shadow Clones of Itachi emerged leaping from around all sides of the building they were upon, all of them descending down upon Dante. Dante quickly sheathed Rebellion on his back and his guns brighten coming together and forming the Revenant, he then twirls it around his form like numb chucks while firing. He would call this "Fireworks" as the Chakra shots he let loose hit all the Shadow Clones that were descending down upon him away destroying them. Itachi appears in midair beside Dante to his left throwing a kick, Dante grabbing his blade with his left hand brining it out to block Itachi's kick with the blunt side of his Rebellion. However Itachi's kick was Chakra enhanced sending Dante twirling through the air and falling down to street level. Dante lands upon street level upon one knee holding his blade out to his left and when Itachi lands on the ground before him Dante aims Revenant toward Itachi which was within his right hand.

Itachi quickly evades using a Body Flicker just in time to evade the blast from Dante's Revenant. The blast of Chakra bullet from the Chakra Firearm shattering the glass of a store which had no one inside, it was closed. Itachi appears before Dante once again twirling in the air kicking Revenant out of his hands grasp. Dante quickly swishes his blade for Itachi's feet but the Uchiha backflips away, Dante performs Air Trick, Itachi landing on his feet seeing Dante gone who reappears in front of him drop kicking him into the shop Dante shot up. Itachi air recovers himself landing upon his feet within the store sliding upon his feet until hitting the counter. Itachi quickly flipped himself horizontally in the air to his right with Dante appearing out of his Air Trick swinging down his blade cutting down and breaking through the counter.

Itachi who evaded then pushed himself away through the air with his foot using the edge of the counter, Dante swinging his blade at Itachi but misses as the Missing Ninja spins through the air out the window he was kicked through. At the same time Itachi performed the appropriate seals of the fireball jutsu blowing toward and within the building Dante was within while spinning. Itachi landing upon his feet looking toward the flaming store but he then hears something spinning toward him within the air. He looks to his left seeing Rebellion spinning down low and above the ground at him, Itachi flips up and over just in time to landing on his feet looking in the direction of Rebellion. Rebellion is then caught within the grasp of Dante who was standing in the street catching the blade above his head.

"Well done." Itachi said.

"Thanks." Dante said with a smile as he leaned Rebellion atop his left shoulder. He then kneeled down to picking up Revenant with his right hand to putting it behind his coat. When he did the weapon brightens and appearing within their holsters were Ebony and Ivory.

A camera that was set up within the village, there being a small amount here in Tanzaku, turns its vision upon Dante and Itachi stare at one another. Its lens spins zooming in on the two. Within his secret and well hidden location sitting behind his desk looking upon the screen TV across the room was Mundus. Mundus was watching with interest as Dante and Itachi looked at one another.

"Dante." Mundus said and then the screen on his TV screen splits with another video feed making itself known showing both Vergil and Kisame looking upon one another in an alley. "Vergil." Mundus's gaze upon both Nephilim displayed on the screen, both of them within his sights. He first looked upon Vergil "When I have you within my grasp I will make you watch as I have the Soul of the fox extracted. You will watch your brother die and I shall smile upon it." He looked to Dante "After I am done with you I will make sure you and yours brothers souls after I eat his beating heart, your souls tortured for the rest of eternity as I have them ripped to thousands of pieces over and over again."

Within the forest Kakashi was leading a team of ANBU heading toward the location of the home of Vergil and Dante. He and the ANBU come to a stop when they see rising smoke to their west looking to be the smoke from a fire. They were sure Tanzaku Town was in that direction.

"Let's go!" Kakashi said as he led the whole group toward the source of smoke.

* * *

**The Advent91: **Next chapter is coming soon as well as being the final part chapter of A Brotherly Time. Also go to my bio and go check out Vergil's Skill List.


	18. Chapter 8: Brotherly Time Part2 (FINAL)

**The Advent91: **Here is the final part of A Brotherly Time, it's full of action but short but I am sure you will like despite its length. Also I am proud to announce that **COMING SOON** is a new crossover story called **Naruto's Neon Genesis Evangelion**! The prologue of the story will be up as soon as possible and I am almost done with it. The story will also have two characters from FFXIII mainly being Claire and her little sister, no one else. Gundam will have some inspiration in it as well as separate units from Evangelion's with Eva's far superior. So in that story since its NARUTO'S Neon Genesis Evangelion don't expect to see characters like Shinji or Misato, it will be the Naruto World turned into an Evangelion World setting.

Additional information on it will be released upon the Prologue's posting as a Naruto Evangelion crossover. Remember that it's the Naruto World turned into an Evangelion World so don't expect to see any jutsu, bloodlines, summons and such. Enjoy this chapter as I am now continuing my work upon Naruto's Neon Genesis Evangelion which is both exciting and challenging.

* * *

Dante and Vergil looked upon one another and the two raise their weapons, Dante his Rebellion and Itachi his katana sword. Dante dashed toward Itachi and Itachi toward him and as Dante approached he saw as a Shadow Clone dashed from around his opponent toward him. Dante stops in his path ducking just in time from the Shadow Clones swung blade but Itachi who followed up from behind took advantage kicking Dante up toward a window. Dante crashes into it upon the second floor of the building that was an inn. When Dante crashes through the window landing on his back he immediately pulls out Ivory aiming it toward the window seeing Itachi jump in, he let off a shot killing the Shadow Clone. Emerging out of that smoke was the real Itachi and so Dante catches the Missing Ninja upon his feet kicking and throwing him over across the hallway of rooms, Itachi landing upon his feet sliding upon them across the hallway until coming to a stop.

Dante stands himself up with Rebellion still within hand aiming the Chakra Pistol Ivory toward Itachi. Suddenly Vergil appears out of his teleportation through the broken window landing by Dante's side, Itachi taking notice of Vergil's face immediately and was surprised as well as confused.

"Surprised Itachi?" Kisame's voice asked as the other Missing Ninja was walking down the hall behind Itachi joining Itachi by his side with his blade leaned atop his shoulder. "I was surprised. This man is Naruto's older twin brother. His name I do not know."

This particular building they were in and hallway was the same building that Naruto in the anime and manga first encountered Itachi and Kisame.

"You ok brother?" Vergil asked Dante.

"Yeah, I and Itachi were just having a friendly chat." Dante said.

"Through swords and fists." Vergil pointed out.

"And bullets." Dante added. "Having fun with the fish?"

"He's not human but not demon either? He is a strong opponent though and is an addict for the bloodlust of battle."

"Told you that taking them alive was easier said than going to be done."

"We can't lose them Dante. One of them may know something of Mundus's location."

"So then why not just ask them then?"

"Not out here." Vergil said.

"Why not?" Dante asked now looking and turning to Vergil no longer aiming his gun, Vergil turning to him "We just ask right here and now and see if they know with a simple yes or no?" He said in a whisper.

"If we did that in the open out here where demons could possibly be watching they would inform Mundus and he would possibly move off somewhere else." Vergil argued in a whisper.

"Oh come on do you see anyone else out here besides us, an Uchiha and walking fish wearing stylish cloaks?" Suddenly a room door opens with a man peeking out seeing what was going on. Dante aimed his gun Ivory at him "Get your stupid ass back inside before I give five reasons to!" Dante threatened and the man did as he said slamming the door shut, multiple locks can be heard. Dante and Vergil then looked to one another and they laughed. They then brought their attention back upon the Akatsuki's who were still standing there watching.

"What do we do Itachi?"

Itachi then felt multiple Chakra signatures heading their way. "We leave."

"What?"

"Ninja are heading our way. This is not the last time you will have seen of us Dante. You and your sister are the Akatsuki's grand prize and we will have you both." Itachi said.

"Until we meet again." Kisame said.

Falling out of Itachi's sleeve was a smoke bomb, Vergil seeing this and not wanting them to get away formed an Angel Lift sword firing it toward the two. Itachi's smoke bomb hits the floor with smoke emerging about while at the same time Vergil's Angel Sword goes within and he is lifted to their location within the smoke. Dante ran toward the smoke and by the time it cleared revealed Vergil who kicked the wall obviously upset.

"Damn it! They got away and our chance of learning of Mundus's possible location."

"There is always next time." Dante said.

"If there ever is a next time. Akatsuki are practically masters of stealth and the chances of running into them like this are slim."

"They still don't know that I am not a Jinchuriki." Dante said "They will come again. Besides we still got Orochimaru to go after."

"You're right."

"Why did they leave in such a hurry?" Dante asked.

Vergil then felt the presence of multiple Chakra signatures, and then Dante felt it as well seeing as they were so distracted with Itachi and Kisame. Vergil looks over Dante's shoulder to the window Dante crashed through and Dante looking back just in time seeing Kakashi along with three other ANBU jumping through.

"That's why." Vergil said.

"Oh great." Dante said annoyed.

"Naruto and Vergil?" Kakashi asked.

"It's Dante!" Dante said.

"Did you two do all of this?"

"Try two guys wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them." Dante said.

"_Akatsuki was here?" _Kakashi wondered.

"Time to go Dante." Vergil said.

"I agree."

Both of them turn tail and run.

"Stop!" Kakashi demanded.

He and the ANBU with him give chase down the hall. Vergil and Dante upon reaching the end of the hall turn making a right.

"Make one of those portals!" Dante said.

"Making one takes a lot out of me Dante!" Vergil said.

Next thing they knew they were BOTH dragged down into Limbo with the environment around them completely changing. Within the real world when Kakashi and the ANBU rounded the corner Dante and Vergil were gone?

"Where did they go?" An ANBU asked.

Three more ANBU showing up at the end of the hall appear ahead.

"Did Naruto and Vergil come your way?" Kakashi asked aloud.

"No!"

"That doesn't make sense? We had all the exits blocked? They couldn't have just vanished?"

Within Limbo with Dante and Vergil both of them were looking and listening upon Kakashi and the ANBU, the ninja's looking like ghostly apparitions to them within Limbo.

"They couldn't have gone far! Search the building and area!"

"How did we get dragged into Limbo?" Dante asked as he and Vergil continued down the hallway searching for their way out of the building.

"Not all demons just have to look at us eye to eye Dante; the stronger ones that even feel our presence close by can drag us down here." Vergil explained. "We have to find the demon and kill it."

"What do you think it is?"

The two then slides to a stop as they see the face of an Alpha Demon make its presence known looking through the window ahead of them! The Alpha Demon rears an arm back and punches the building taking away a huge chunk, Dante and Vergil ducking low to the ground avoiding the punch as the demon roared aloud. In the real world everyone screamed as hotel building suddenly looked to blow away into pieces as well as seeing people that were within thrown through the air, innocent people that resided within the building. Back to Dante and Vergil within Limbo the two stand looking upon the Alpha Demon that was standing upon its hind legs giving them a roar.

"Does that answer your question Dante?"

"Let's kick some demon ass then." Dante said with a smile.

The Alpha Demon grabs its battle axe that was upon its back with its right hand and swings it down upon the Nephilim brothers. Both Dante and Vergil jump apart away from one another avoiding the large axe that crashes through the floor between them and they were sure building floors below. Vergil taking the opportunity held out his right hand and forming above the palm of his hand was Summoning Sword spiraling, this skill he called Spiral Sword Shuriken. He threw the Spiral Sword Shuriken up at the Alpha Demon's face getting a direct hit slashing up across its face making step back as grabbing its face with its free left hand.

"Nice shot!" Dante said.

Dante then watched as Vergil brought up his right hand only having his middle and pointer fingers together pointed up and motions said hand down to his left. The Spiral Sword Shuriken makes a U turn coming back down toward the Alpha Demon that recover and swings its large axe up toward the Spiral Sword Shuriken breaking it away into pieces. The Alpha Demon then brings its attention back upon Vergil and Dante and was going to swing its large axe down upon them again. Vergil and Dante however leap off the building both performing a charged Angel Boost shooting through the air past the demon landing on separate buildings opposite of the one they were just in. Dante and Vergil were about seven four building apart from one another, the Alpha Demon turning around looking upon both of them. If things couldn't get any weirder the world of Limbo changes once again with buildings separating further apart from one another, some growing in height and the street level turned into a lake of blood with screaming souls of the damned.

"This just got a little more interesting." Dante said.

Who was the Alpha Demon going to attack first? Dante or Vergil? It was two against one and advantage goes to the sons of Sparda. Dante and Vergil then took notice of a tall shifted building across from them about twelve buildings ahead seeing something big climbing to the top. It was a second Alpha Demon now standing atop the tall building!

"Two!"

Alpha Demon#2 leaps up HIGH into the air heading toward Vergil!

"VERGIL!"

Vergil who sees Alpha Demon#2 descending down upon teleports away just in time evading the large demons landing that crushes the building he was upon. In the real world that building suddenly blew to pieces as the demon landed atop it within Limbo, people screaming in terror. Vergil in the meantime within Limbo appears out of his teleportation upon another building, Alpha Demon#2 landing next to the building he was upon swinging its axe. Vergil flips himself horizontally spinning over the weapon that goes under him and upon landing on his feet he immediately flicks his hands forward and up toward the demon firing Summoned Sword up toward the demons face. The Summoning Swords make a direct hit making the demon fall off its feet and sink into the blood water of the damned, the demon kicking up a high splash. It looked as if the Alpha Demons were able to walk upon the river of the damned as if it were a floor, it would remind one of water walking.

Vergil didn't think it was over and not this easily for Alpha's didn't go down just like that. Alpha Demon#2 bursts out of the water of the damned behind the building Vergil was standing upon. Vergil turns facing the demon that roars upon him having its hands upon the corner of the building he was upon, Vergil's right hand upon his sheathed blades hilt.

Dante in the meantime back flipped away from Alpha Demon#1 landing upon a short water tower. When he did it immediately breaks away floating up into the air taking Dante up with it, Alpha Demon#1 reaches for its giant windmill shuriken with its free hand and throws it up toward Dante. Dante leaps off forward and away performing a swan dive as the giant demon windmill shuriken cuts the water toward he was upon in half. He was now descending down upon his opponent below and with his blade upon his back his spins out Ebony and Ivory. Takes aim down upon Alpha Demon#1 and spins letting lose Chakra bullets performing Rainstorm while descending down toward the demon. The Chakra bullets hitting its face makes the demon bring its free hand to covering its face and Dante stops with the Rainstorm and summons forth Fury and Wrath. He reared back a charged right punch with Wrath, Alpha Demon#1 below removing its hand only to meet the fist of Wrath as Dante slammed down upon its face delivering a mighty punch!

Alpha Demon#1 falling back off its feet and Dante leaping off its face up to another building landing upon as his opponent fell into the river of the damned kicking up a large splash behind him. He turns around walking to the edge looking down into the blood red water below seeing screaming souls within it, apparitions of the people of the real world running around rampant above it.

"Is that all you-,"

Behind Dante Alpha Demon#1 bursts out of the building he was upon within its center giving out a mighty roar but was more on lines of rage. The demons arms held apart in the air no longer armed with an axe or giant windmill shuriken, it looks down upon Dante roaring swipes down its left hands claws. Dante evades performing Air Trick Up appearing before its face performing Aerial Rave with his Rebellion now in hand; the demon snatches a hand up grabbing him and threw him. Dante however had no intention of blasting off anywhere though and whipping out Ophion Angel Lift it shoots toward and grapples the demons face pulling Dante back. When he was close enough he switched to Fury and Wrath again and once again delivered another punch to the demons face with Wrath. The demon falling back and through the building it was within taking the whole building with it leaving no building for Dante to land safely upon.

However while in the air Dante sighted a random piece of formation of rocks floating and grapples with Ophion Demon Lift pulling him toward it. From there when his feet reached contact with them he performed a charged Angel Boost shooting across the sky to landing on another building safely. Upon landing he willed forth Rebellion as demons emerged surrounding him. The demons being Lesser Samurai, Demonic Samurai with some Elites, Screeches, two Berserkers and finally a single Brute with two Stalkers. Dante stood up slowly to his feet while turning his form looking upon the numbers and he loved it for it was more demons for him to kill. He then twirls his form as well as Rebellion above his head that becomes Alastor to coming to a stop spinning his form pointing his right finger at the demons before him; his angelic scythe leaned atop his left shoulder with is curved blade crackling angelic lightning.

"This party is getting crazy!" Dante said aloud as the demons surrounding him leaped up into the air upon him. The demons being the Samurai class of the demons "LETS ROCK!"

Vergil evades teleporting again avoiding the axe and seeing a large floating rock he fires up a Demon Sword that upon contact vanishes. He then waves his hand toward Alpha Demon#2 and the rock appears out of nowhere next to it slamming into the large demon. The demon sent tumbling back crashing upon another separate building.

"Had enough?" Vergil taunted with a smile.

The demon in anger leaps from its position up and now descending down upon the building Vergil was on. Vergil shoots an Angel Sword up toward another floating rock which would remind one of a piece of land. Upon collision Vergil was lifted up toward it, the Alpha Demon crashing upon the building Vergil was upon. Vergil in the meantime upon appearing out of his lift was falling and immediately fires upon another floating structure of rocks lifting himself toward that and did so once again to performing a charged Angel Boost. Vergil shoots through the sky to landing upon a new building while turning himself around facing his opponent that was ten building away.

"Let's see what you think of this."

Vergil unsheathes his blade out to his right to twirling the weapon pointing it up into the air while forming the basic hand seal with his left before his face, his eyes closed as he began to concentrate. His entire outline of his body glows blue radiating his power and the blade of his sword glowing purple. Alpha Demon#2 looks over its shoulder spotting Vergil and runs toward him on all fours but then hears something falling from above? It looked up to widening its eyes and quickly throws itself to its right now caring if it crashed itself into another building as what appeared to be a LARGE Summoned Sword crashed down upon where it was! This was one of Vergil's Summoning Swords skills called Meteor Sword. It was created out of great concentration and a great amount of Chakra crashing down from above made by Vergil himself.

Dante who just finished off the demons that surrounded him was looking upon Vergil's massive sized Summoned Sword in the distance and he only had one sentence to say.

"That's a big ass sword!" Suddenly Alpha Demon#1 makes its presence known bursting out of the water of the damned in front of the building he was upon "Well look whose back."

Alpha Demon reared back its right clawed hand swinging it down toward Dante who with appropriate timing swung his blade. The Rebellion collides with the demons hand parrying it back and Dante seeing his opening whips up Ophion Demon Pull grappling the demons face. Dante then with his might swishes down his right hand to the ground bringing down the demons head as well slamming it into the roof of the building. Dante takes advantage of its stunned state as he calls forth a Shadow Clone appearing by his side with Alastor in hand as Dante himself calls forth his demonic axe Ekon. Dante quickly runs up to the downed Alpha Demons head and performs Trinity Smash, he then leaps away letting his Shadow Clone attack performing Streak to performing Karma. The Alpha Demon recovers itself placing its hands atop the building picking itself back up while giving out a roar to quickly backhanding the Shadow Clone away with its left hand.

The Shadow Clone falls into the bloody water below dispersing into smoke and when the clone landed inside the blood soaked water the screaming damned souls grab the Shadow Clone pulling it down. When they did so the clone dispersed. Dante in the meantime was now dashing toward the Alpha Demon and slides along the ground as the demon swung its left hand down toward him but missed. As Dante slides under its attack he spun out Ebony and Ivory aiming them up toward the demons armor upon its chest and fired Chakra bullets. He was aiming for the belts that supported the armor over its exposed bone shielded heart so you can obviously guess what his plan was. He managed shoot off two belts that held the armor, it loosened but didn't fall off and had two more belts to go.

The Alpha Demon quickly snatched Dante within its hands squeezing him within its grasp but Dante only smirked at the demons face as it brought him up close. Dante was still getting used to the use of his inner devil and so with a yell he activated his Devil Trigger, the Alpha Demon forced to release Dante from its grasp as well as staggering back. The now white haired red coated Dante landing upon the roof of the building he was upon quickly whips out Ophion Demon Pull grappling the Alpha Demons face. Having Devil Trigger activated increasing his strength he pulls with an angry growl, the result was the demon being pulled up and off from its feet toward Dante. The top half of its body landing upon the building he was on and so the Nephilim switches to Rebellion and begins delivering attacks with his blade. He performed Hacker to Deathcoil to and finally performed Hightime smacking the demon up and off to falling back into the bloody water below.

"Can your ass back out here!" The Devil Triggered state Dante demanded knowing the Alpha Demon was not dead or was it.

The Alpha Demon pops out of the water again landing atop the building across from Dante, the demon snarling at Dante who had his sword at the ready. Dante watches as the Alpha Demon reaches behind its back behind its waist pulling out a large knife. The Alpha Demon#1 then leaps toward Dante with a roar swinging its knife upon Dante who brings up his blade blocking but at the same time lifts and throws the demon over his shoulder crashing into another building.

Meanwhile within the real world in Tanzaku Town it was utter chaos as people were screaming in terror. Buildings were suddenly crashing down as if they were being crushed or some invisible force crashing into them? Now it wasn't the Nephilim brothers fault fighting the Alpha Demons in Limbo whether they threw them into building in Limbo because it was either live or die. For instance Dante throwing the Alpha Demon he was fighting into a building destroying it, not his fault that the building within Limbo was there. Kakashi and the ANBU were on the street level trying to calm the people down that were running around as well as wondering what was causing all of this chaos. Kakashi jumped up to roof level looking upon the streets when suddenly he ducks down as a small water tower behind him is smacked away by some invisible force into the air.

Kakashi looked to the water tower flying through the air seeing crash into a building, water pouring out of the destroyed water tower.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi!" An ANBU called out to appearing next to the son of the White Fang.

"Any idea what is causing all of this madness?" Kakashi asked.

"None. Do you think it is Naruto and Vergil?"

"I don't know. Akatsuki was here after all."

"You think it's them?"

"I wish I knew."

Back within the demonic realm Limbo the oldest twin Vergil slashed out his sword from his sheath performing Perfect Slice, Vergil striking a massive slashes of vortex upon Alpha Demon#2's chest armor cutting off three belts. The Perfect Slice did not just cut the belts supporting the armor against the demons chest but also caused damage making the demon stagger back. The demon appeared to lose its footing falling back but reached out with its hand grabbing the corner of a building preventing itself from falling. The demon then leaps up into the air with both its hand reared overhead descending down upon Vergil shoots an Angel Sword up to a tall shifted building to his left lifting himself up to it as the demon crashed upon the building he was upon. Upon seeing where Vergil went the Alpha Demon ran toward the building Vergil was upon grasping the corners of the building and began climbing up. Vergil atop the building can feel the building shaking from the demon climbing up.

Vergil ran to the edge of the building leaping off and now to sliding down along the side of the building. He concentrated Chakra to the bottom of his feet now able to run and walk along it. He runs down toward the demon climbing up and as he did the demon gave out a powerful demonic roar forcing Vergil to stop brining his arms up before him as a shield. Vergil was now sliding back along his feet up the wall of the building and so quickly stabs his sword Yamato into the building keeping himself from being blown away by the demon. The Alpha Demon continued to roar as it kept climbing up toward him and so Vergil forms Sword Illusion (Summoning Swords), a series of swords form that instantly launch down toward the demon. This skill was called Blistering Swords and they all hit the demons face making it shut up and close its eyes. Vergil taking the opportunity leaps down toward the Alpha Demon, his blade Yamato in Demon Mode and he plunges Yamato down within the forehead of the demon.

The Alpha Demon roars in pain as Vergil stabbed into its head. The Nephilim then leaps off spinning up within the air while kicking the demon down now falling into the blood colored water below. Vergil lands atop the building he was upon to twirling his blade and sheathing his sword. It seemed that Vergil had won but that was not the case as the demon erupted out from below landing atop and upon the building behind Vergil. Vergil turned around looking up at the demon seeing all the damage he caused upon it. There were multiple cuts upon the demons body having come from Vergil's blade Yamato.

"I've had enough of you." Vergil said.

The demon reared back a right fist and swung down at him but Vergil flipped himself up and over while drawing his blade slicing through the demon and landing atop the back of its neck. The demon still and no longer moving, Vergil spinning his blade behind his back sheathing it into his blade slowly. When the blade was fully within its sheath and then the head of the demon splits into fours falling and the body falling atop the building. Vergil leaps off landing atop the building. Vergil looks to the distance seeing Dante fighting against his Alpha Demon opponent and made his way to aid his brother in battle. However Vergil knowing Dante would probably tell him to stay out of the battle.

Dante attacked with Overdrive, the first two strikes breaking away the two remaining belts and the armor now falling away, the bone shielded heart now exposed and the third strike of the Overdrive hits damaging it. The Alpha Demon places a hand upon its exposed bone covered heart that was slightly cracked to roaring at Dante in rage.

"Come on puppy! Let's go?" Dante taunted clapping his hands together and motioning the demon forward.

The Alpha Demon gave into the taunt rearing both its fists up above its head and with a roar slammed them down upon Dante who twirled his blade horizontally above his head. He caught the demons fists atop the blunt side of his sword, Dante's free right hand under the blunt of the blade. He was being pushed down all the way to one knee as the demon was putting great strength behind its fists intending to crush him. Dante then suddenly pushes back up against the demon fists till he was back upon his feet and pushed the demon away with a yell. The demon roared back down upon Dante.

"All you do is roar. Can't you talk like the last one I killed?"

The Alpha Demon reared back one of its arms intending to slash down upon Dante with its sharp nails and when it did Vergil suddenly appeared slashing Yamato out before him while shooting forward through the air. The demons right hand was now severed off as it went flying into the air and Vergil landing upon the roof of the building Dante was upon. The demon roared in pain as well as anger at Vergil and now the odds were in the Nephilim brother's favor. Vergil teleported reappearing by Dante's side with Yamato sheathed once again, Dante with Rebellion leaned upon his shoulder.

"How dare you make a big dramatic entrance and steal my spotlight, even if it was just for a second."

"You're welcome."

"Where's yours?" Dante asked referring to Vergil's Alpha Demon opponent.

"Let's just say he's lost his head."

"Brutal." Dante complimented "Now if you don't mind I would like to finish this guy off myself thank you very much." He said walking forward leaving Vergil behind.

"Make it quick."

"Shut up." Dante said as switched Rebellion to his left hands grasp. Dante was going to end this now and when the demon was dead they would be released back to the real world since it was this Alpha Demon that dragged them down here. The Alpha Demon reared back its left hand and swung down at Dante who readied Rebellion like a bat and said "Batter up!" He then swung his blade up to his upper right parrying the demons arm away leaving its cracked bone covered heart exposed. Dante then spread Rebellion toward his target and it hit.

Dante's sword stabs through the bone and stabbing into the heart and the Alpha Demon now still as if it were frozen. Dante extends his hand out to Rebellion witch vibrates glowing a slight red to going back into Dante's grasp who then sheathes Rebellion on his back. The Nephilim brothers watch as the demon falls back dead into the water of blood. Dante turned to Vergil and asked.

"How was that for making it quick?"

"Could you have gone faster because I think I'm eighty now?" Vergil jested.

The world around them changed going back into its normal positions and the two found them back in the real world standing atop a building. The two walk to the edge and look out upon Tanzaku Town seeing the damage that was caused. The damage caused upon the town from their battle against the Alpha Demons in Limbo.

"Did we cause all of this?" Dante asked.

"If the demons never dragged us into Limbo this would have never happened. Don't blame yourself Dante, blame the demons for it's their fault. Whatever harm was caused here be it also upon human life it was their doing, not ours." Vergil said.

"We should get out here."

"Yes, let's go."

Vergil then unsheathed Yamato and created a portal with a single slash that would take them back to Holy. Vergil stepped through and Dante was about to until he took notice of Kakashi with a group of ANBU below. Kakashi felt he was being watched and looked up seeing Naruto, the two look upon one another and then Kakashi watches as Dante turns his attention away walking into the portal vanishing from sight along with the portal. Kakashi couldn't help but question if Naruto and Vergil had something to do with what just happened here, with all this sudden destruction and chaos. But Kakashi knew that Naruto would not just suddenly attack people for no apparent reason unless he had one.

A portal appeared within Vergil's Office within Holy and stepping out of it was Vergil followed by Dante. Both of them were notice by Selene who was sitting behind Vergil's desk.

"You're back."

"We had an encounter with Akatsuki." Vergil said.

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately we were not able to capture them. They fled as Leaf ninja were closing in on the area."

"So who were they?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki and-,"

"Itachi Uchiha." Dante said and he still couldn't believe that Itachi was a part of Akatsuki that was being manipulated by Mundus from the shadows.

"Selene have our spies within Fire Country to pour their attention finding Itachi and Kisame's trail if they can. I want to know where they are going. If we can pick up their trail they may lead us to the rest of Akatsuki." Vergil said.

"Understood." Selene said as she made her way to the appropriate location to give out the order which was somewhere else within Holy.

"Selene what about Isao?" Dante asked.

"He's clean." She said with Vergil giving a nod knowing he can trust the immortal man.

Selene left the office with the large double doors opening and then closing behind her leaving Dante and Vergil alone.

"It won't work." Dante said.

"What do you mean?" Vergil asked turning to his brother.

"You won't be able to pick up their trail, especially Itachi's. Like you said we should focus on finding Orochimaru."

"Is it that or is it that you don't want harm to come upon Itachi?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I thought you only had one friend and it was Anna."

"Itachi back then wasn't exactly my friend. He was my protector and the only one that taught me anything it was how to fight and survive. He was my teacher. Vergil I am telling you that you're not going to be able to pick up his trail. He was the youngest member in ANBU and not to mention as a Captain, you won't be able to track him, not someone like him. If you think Orochimaru is someone difficult to track then good luck with Itachi. Let's focus on Orochimaru."

"…..Fine." Vergil said. "We will focus on Orochimaru…but the spies will still at least try to track their trail."

* * *

**The Advent91: **Until next time guys and girls. Later!


	19. Chapter 9: Familiar Part1

**The Advent91: **I hope that you are all still aware that it is still within the month of December in this story and the snow still present since Prologue Part 7 Vergil. No joke it is! In fact I would say that it's only been about two days since then or maybe three with Gato being killed within that time. I probably should have put a reminder of such somewhere. It hasn't been very long since Dante left the Hidden Leaf Village with his brother Vergil or Vergil's encounter with Orochimaru. If anyone wants to know where I have been then it was me working on my newest stories (mainly being Naruto's Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape) or because I WAS TAKING A BREAK. I know that A LOT of you like this story and want an update then and now but I got to have a break some time and need some time in my writing as I am trying to make the story as entertaining to read as possible.

This chapter is short and the reason was because some are impatient so here is a short chapter. This is to let you all know that I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY. I got more than six PM's from different authors asking me to adopt Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry when I never said that it was abandoned. I would also like to address to those who don't like Kitana's name. Sorry but it IS NOT CHANGING. Just because she is a character in the Naruto world does not mean it has to be a name that is Japanese and not because of the Naruto World setting.

Or because some just don't plain like the name but it is still not changing. Her name Kitana is an original name thought out for an OC character and I didn't want to go use a commonly used name in other fan fictions for Naruto's sister. Sorry but I still stand by what I said with her name Kitana not being such a big deal and I am sorry that you don't like it.

I would also like to thank a reviewer that defended me against another author who reviewed calling me unnecessary things. I don't know what his problem is but I reported him as soon as I read the review because that is abuse against the author and is not allowed on this site. This was a review of chapter 7 so I guess he didn't like what was happening to Naruto and decided to stop there and not bother reading ahead. Look if you don't like a story then review the reason why but it is unnecessary for an author or anyone for that fact to say such harsh words to the author himself. It's rude, CHILDISH, unprofessional and just sad. Everyone when you review a story don't be like this reviewer (you can check out his review in the story's reviews yourself and see) and let this be an example on how NOT to act on the .

**The role of the demons?**

Now I am pretty sure that no one needs to know the answer to this question but I am going to shed light on it anyway. Their role is obvious being Dante and Vergil's enemies that will do all they can to kill them by the order of their Demon King Mundus but that is not all. The demons in the world of Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry is not just out to kill the Nephilim brothers but also seeking to control the world. Now here is the difference between control of the world from Ninja Theory's and this story. In Ninja Theories the world is pretty much already controlled by Mundus through debt but in Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry they are working at it, they are on the verge. Dante along with his ally's want to put a stop to Mundus's plans by killing him thus not only achieving their revenge but saving the world from enslavement by the Demon King and demons.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Naruto or Devil May Cry BUT I DO OWN OC CHARACTERS OF MY OWN CREATION, THE STORY AND PLOT I CREATED SO FAR, INSPIRATIONALLY CREATED DEMONS AND SKILLS (One's that I created) ADDED TO DANTE AND VERGIL'S SEPARATE SKILL LIST IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were within the snow covered forests of the Land of Fire, Kisame having his back against the bark of a tree and Itachi standing atop a branch above with his back against the same trees bark. Kisame peeks around the corner of the tree as Itachi was widening his senses remaining on the alert. The two of them felt like they were being followed but with Itachi part of this two man cell he was an expert in covering his and his partner's tracks. Both of them were laying low right now hidden. Who was following them they didn't know but it seems they had managed to lose whoever was on their trail; they can feel no one close within their area.

"Who I wonder was following us." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Plague," Itachi simply answered.

"Those guys? Haven't they been getting in our way long enough?"

"They are persistent."

"And strong but not that I am complaining." Kisame said with a chuckle. "Why is it that they get in our way? Not like they know anything of our plans right?" Kisame only got a hum as Itachi's response. "So did you see what I saw back there? That man's face looked exactly like Naruto's; you never told us that he had a twin brother."

"I never knew such, for as long as I have been in the Lead I have never seen Naruto with a brother." Itachi said.

"I wonder what his name was." Kisame said. "Next time I will claim his life." He chuckles. "So what now? Continue on our originally mission or report back to the Leader?"

"We make return for Rive Country." Itachi said and he vanished with the use of the Body Flicker.

"Whatever you say," Kisame said and vanished with a Body Flicker as well.

Meanwhile within the Leaf Village in the office of the Hokage the Fourth had just received a report of what happened in Tanzaku Town through a summon Kakashi sent called Pakkun.

"What the hell is going on within the world?" Minato asked Pakkun.

"No idea but this all has to be looked into immediately. Nowhere else within the lands except Fire is this sort of activity happening?" Pakkun said.

"But why here in the Land of Fire and who is causing it? According to Kakashi's report Dante and Vergil left the scene when the activity came to a stop."

"You think they were behind it somehow?"

"I don't know for sure but I am not going to point the finger at them."

"You may have to worry about the media doing that instead." Pakkun said. "They are too busy with our country most of all trying to do everything to turning Naruto into the villain."

Suddenly the door opened with two Chunin ninja dragging a TV upon a cart inside his office.

"Forgive us for our intrusion Lord Fourth but you have to see this," A Chunin said.

They set up the TV plugging it into an outlet as Minato stood up from behind his desk walking around it to the front and sitting against it. When the TV was turned on it was already on the appropriate channel and soon the static was replaced with the title of a familiar news network being the Leaf Embers News Network.

"Oh great…" Minato said.

Rose Haruno appeared on the screen siting behind her desk after the title of the news network flew aside.

"Good afternoon everyone, today we bring you breaking news as Tanzaku has seemed to have suffered another terrorist attack. Pictures of the suspects behind the attack have been gathered."

Mug shots from different angels of the faces of Dante, Vergil, Itachi and Kisame pop up displaying on the screen. These pictures were taken from video footage caught by the cameras placed in Tanzaku Town and from left to right it was Dante, Itachi, Vergil and lastly Kisame. Dante's picture having the black hood of his coat overhead, Itachi with active Sharingan eyes, Vergil without his hat present anymore and Kisame wearing his shark like grin. Don't you think it's strange that they didn't show the video footage but instead decided to show mug shots taken from the video? The four pictures then shrank going up to upper right corner of the screen with Dante and Vergil's pictures above Itachi and Kisame's.

"The two individuals with one of them being a former ninja of out proud village and the notorious mass murderer of the noble Uchiha clan are Itachi Uchiha with Kisame Hoshigaki. Kisame Hoshigaki otherwise known as the Scourge of the Mist and S rank criminal was accompanying the traitor Itachi Uchiha. The ot-,"

Somewhere within the Five Great Nations in a disclosed location sitting within a dark room was a black robed individual with hood overhead shadowing the individual's face? The person was sitting Indian style and seemed to be talking to herself. Yes it sounded like a feminine voice meaning this person was a woman. She seemed to wear what looked to be a metal bird mask that covered the top half of her face except below her nose showing she had white skin and red lipstick. The Bird Masked Woman continued talking to herself?

"-her two above we all know as Naruto Namikaze who calls himself Dante along with his apparent twin brother Vergil. Witnesses say that all four of them were working orchestrating this attack." The Bird Masked Woman said.

"That's a lie; Kakashi said there were signs of fighting between four individuals." Pakkun said as everyone within the office of Minato Namikaze within the Hidden Leaf village watched Rose Haruno speak on the Leaf Embers News Network.

"With these new details having come to light seeing Dante and Vergil working together orchestrating this attack on innocent civilians, Dante seems to have shown his true light wh-,"

Back with the Bird Masked Woman…

"-ich was true from the very beginning. To most of us that were smart enough to see through this it shouldn't be surprising." She then lifted up her head revealing her bird mask but also the pair of Sharingan eyes that were within the eye holes of the mask "It has also come to light that Dante and Vergil are part of the notorious terrorist group known as Plague and Itachi and Kisame may be part of it as well. In my opinion the world would be a better place-,"

Within the office of the Fourth as its occupants within were looking upon the TV watching Rose Haruno continue to speak.

"with both Dante, his supposed brother and Plague's none existence." Rose said on the screen "That is all. This is Rose Haruno of the Leaf Embers News Network just-,"

"preaching the truth." The Bird Masked Woman or Uchiha said as her Sharingan eyes pinwheel slowly turned.

With Minato in the Hidden Leaf Village he watched as Rose Haruno was gone from the screen with Leaf Embers New Network flying in taking over the screen with that tune playing and then it was over. The TV being turned off by one of the Chunin ninja and Minato knew why they brought the TV in showing this. It wasn't because the finger was being pointed at Dante and Vergil but how Rose got those mug shots when the Leaf hasn't received it yet that had to be from camera footage which the Leaf hasn't received yet.

"How the hell is she getting all this?" Minato asked. "Most of all where is her proof that Naruto is working together with Akatsuki? It is completely inconsistent with Kakashi's report?" The public and media was unaware of the existence of Akatsuki as they kept that top secret so no one knew of Itachi's joining of it.

"Do you want me to inform Kakashi?" Pakkun asked.

"Please do so."

Pakkun then vanished with a poof of smoke off back to Kakashi.

Within the unknown location the Bird Masked Uchiha stood herself up from within the large seal she was sitting within upon her high heeled boots. Within the seal surrounding her was a complex one that she would sit within but five lines pointed to five other kanji symbols that were engraved within the floor around her. Each Kanji symbol was that of Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning and Earth. When she was in the seal it would light up a purple color and whichever news anchor she wanted to manipulate she would have her Chakra channeled to which ever kanji symbol which was a country the individual rested within. Basically since Rose Haruno was within Fire Country she just channeled her Chakra to the Fire symbol, activate her genjutsu thus taking control of the person she had "marked". The Bird Masked Uchiha walked to the door exiting the large torched light room opening it and exiting into a hallway.

As she did she heard the sound of pages of a book being turned causing her to look to her right seeing another black robbed individual like her coming her way. The individual's shoes can be seen being black tips, the sort of kind that a business man in a suit would wear. On the back of his robes looked to be sewn in seven reaper demons of different looks and colors were based on the seven sins. Sloth, gluttony, greed, envy, lust, wrath and pride.

"Don't you have anything better to do besides reading your "satanic book"…Arkham?" The Bird Masked Uchiha asked the revealed Arkham.

Arkham brought up his head from his black book revealing his face having what one would think had the left side of his face burned but looked to have a moving black like substance under his skin. His eyes were also of different color being red and blue.

"Misato this so called "satanic book" is not to be taken lightly from the sound of your voice. Not only is this book to be taken lightly but neither am I." Arkham said. "You should know that. I see you are done with todays "demonic propaganda"."

What Arkham meant by demonic propaganda was the revealed Misato Uchiha manipulating the media tainting Dante, Vergil and Plague's (Who they still didn't know was called Holy) name. Arkham and Misato Uchiha, not a couple if that's what you were thinking but more like partners and sort of scientists that experiment in different fields such as in demonology. One of those experiments was with Arkham's wife in Earth Country performing a demonic ritual that would allow Arkham to receive demonic power. It was a success with Arkham receiving what he wanted, power. Misato Uchiha at the same time learned interesting things as Arkham got what he wanted that night like she.

"As I am Arkham," Misato Uchiha said. "Where are you off to? Off to attend to your pack of Familiars?"

"Men and woman who wish to serve Lord Mundus's will the true god and destined ruler of heaven and earth." Arkham said. He then walked past Misato going off his own way while continuing to read the pages of his book.

Meanwhile within the base of Holy in Vergil's Office the leader of Holy was discussing with Dante of a way they could find Orochimaru's possible whereabouts through another or more like a group.

"What's a Familiar?" Dante asked Vergil confused.

"Familiar's are men and woman who worship and carry out the will of the demons." Vergil said. "They are not like Spotters. Spotters are either possessed humans or humans that were converted having proved themselves becoming demons themselves. Humans that have not been converted into Spotters are what we and they are called Familiars. They are a cult and are everywhere. A Familiar could be anyone even the person right next to you but there is one way we can find out if one is a Familiar."

"And that is?"

"They carry a tattoo upon themselves either on the back of their neck, upon their scalp, under their bottom lip, under the tongue, anywhere on their body. It's one of the reasons why you haven't seen Isao for some time today. Right now he is being checked if he has any such mark upon him."

"You mean he is being sort of stripped searched?"

"Yes."

"You still don't trust him?"

"This process for every new recruit for Holy and it is to make sure that we are not letting any spy amongst out midst."

"Then why didn't you put me through the same thing?"

"You have been killing demons and want Mundus's head on a platter."

"Good point but it's not good enough."

"How about because you're my brother?"

"That'll do. So what is your plan?"

"Familiar's are sort of like Spotters acting as spies so they are the main group of intelligence the demons gathered but they can go places that Spotters cant. For instance if there was holy ground Spotters cant cross into it but Familiar's can since they are still human. Familiars have bases set up in different countries gathering intelligence and they share it with one another. All we have to do is find gatherings of Familiar's, infiltrate and steal their gathered intelligence."

"Steal it how?"

"With this," Vergil said brining up what looked to be a small USB Drive. "All you would have to do is jack this in and it will do all the rest. Hopefully within that intelligence is a clue to Mundus's location and his Hellgate."

"Something tells me that is an unlikely."

"You can pray can't you?" Vergil said as he tossed it to Dante who caught it.

"I don't believe in prayer," Dante said.

"You say you don't believe in prayer thus saying you don't believe in God yet you are Nephilim, half demon and ANGEL. You and I's very existence in what we are the very proof that God is real."

"Doesn't mean I believe in him or should."

"You should because he believes in you."

Vergil saying those words brought back his memories to Ayame who said the same thing. That God even though he doesn't believe in him believes in Dante.

"Are you trying to convert me or something?"

"Not at all I'm just saying."

"Then STOP bringing him into this. Surprised he is not taking care of Mundus himself. If he is all knowing like everyone says he is then he must real blind seeing as Mundus is running amok." There was a silence between them "So do we know the location of gathered Familiar's?" Dante asked.

"We know of one being located within Wind Country within its deserts. It wasn't easy for us to find but we managed."

"Why this one in particular?"

"We have gathered intelligence that Orochimaru has been contacting the Hidden Sand for some time. We don't know much on why but perhaps the Familiar's operating within the area do."

"Alright so when do I leave?"

"Don't you mean we?" Vergil asked referring to his partner Mary.

"Come on let me go solo?"

"Nope. Mary is your partner and partners work together."

"You're no fun you know that."

"I know. Also you shouldn't have to worry about the cold in Wind Country. Temperatures are so high in the Land of Wind that it never snows there but you do have to worry about the lands sandstorms."

"It is practically a whole desert we'll be searching and we don't have an exact clue where a gathering of Familiar's is."

"Finding a base gathering of Familiars will be difficult in the Land of Wind but with Mary by your side you should be able to locate them."

"Lady?"

"She's an expert in searching out Familiar's. Still want to go solo?"

"No choice, you make it sound like finding these cults to be a real pain in the ass." Dante said scratching the back of his head.

"They are. When you two find the base you must make sure that none of you are dragged into Limbo, at least not Mary."

"Why not me?"

"Can you work a computer?"

"Good point."

"If you two get going now you should be able to make it into Wind Country by nightfall."

"We'll do that." Dante said as he made his leave from Vergil's Office to fetch his partner.

Kakashi was nearing the target location being the home of the Nephilim brothers, it was not far off now and he was interested getting into the abandoned home so as to get in the building and learn more of Naruto. When Kakashi and team of ANBU finally arrive they all land upon a path that lead up to a gate that said Haven above and ahead the home of Dante and Vergil. Wonder what they were going to learn from this place. Kakashi couldn't believe that he was approaching the true home of Naruto and was eager to learn about Naruto's actual parents. The group of Leaf ninja now enters but more like trespass into the inside of the home seeing the condition it was in showing it was abandoned long ago. They all proceed into a large opened space room after walking down a long hallway into this room with a staircase before them leading up to a balcony level all around them.

"So this is Naruto's home…" Kakashi said as he looked around the room. "Alright, let's spread out and see what we can learn."

Dante was now leaning against the wall next to Mary's opened door with Mary herself leaning against the doorway having just listened to Dante explaining their new mission from Vergil.

"It hasn't even been a day yet and already we are going on mission?" Mary asked.

"I'm not complaining." Dante said.

"That's because you are literally a stamina freak seeing as to what you are." Mary pointed out.

Dante gave her a big smile "If you want to see how much of a stamina freak I really am then let's take it to the bed."

Mary smacks Dante upon the head sending his face into the metal floor. Mary holding her fist before her with closed eyes with an annoyed looked and small blush upon her cheeks seeing as what he was implying, and a pulsing vain upon the top of her fist showing through her glove. You got to admit that Dante had that coming. Dante had a huge bump formed upon the top of his head originating from Mary's fist as he picked himself up back to his feet rubbing the top of his head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You know what that was for you pervert!"

"Look who's talking." Dante countered seeing as she knew what Dante was thinking about but she also thought about it as well from Dante's perverted comment. However Dante's counter earned him another smack atop the head and once again he was in the floor. "Why?" Dante whined.

"You know why!"

"Are you two going to get along on your mission or keep exchanging perverted thoughts?" Isao's voice asked.

Both Mary and Dante look to Isao who was standing there having watched the whole scene between them.

"Isao your back." Dante said.

"Yes, I am now a Holy Agent like the two of you."

"Why are you here?" Mary asked. "What are you coming with us?"

"No. I have been tasked with my own assignment."

"Who's your partner?" Dante asked now standing up still rubbing the top of his head.

"I am working solo." Isao answered.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Dante yelled aloud not understanding.

"What's your problem?" Mary asked.

"What's my problem? HOW COME HE GETS TO GO ON MISSIONS SOLO?"

"Because Vergil must have said so genius." Mary said.

"That's not FAIR!"

"Oh so you don't like going on mission with me even though we've only been on one together?"

"I'm not saying that."

"If you got a problem take it up with your brother."

"Believe me I already did." Dante said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"You two should get along on your assignment." Isao said.

"What's yours?" Dante asked curious.

"I journey to Sound." Isao revealed.

"Sound?" Dante asked. "Never heard of it."

"Not surprising, it's actually new." Mary said.

"Vergil sends me to gather further intelligence on the land."

"Must be important." Dante said.

"Obviously." Mary said as she stretched her arms over her head. Dante glances and Mary giving him a glare to witch Dante quickly turns his head away from while whistling. "Let's go." She said walking past Isao.

"See you later." Dante said walking past Isao.

"Stop looking at my ass." Mary suddenly said making Dante almost lose his footing.

Isao smiled and made his own way off to his mission.

Meanwhile with the Leaf ninja that were within the home of Dante and Vergil the Copy Ninja, Kakashi was looking upon a portrait of Sparda but the face he could not tell seeing as it seemed to be slashed out. Kakashi was wondering who this individual was and then looked upon the name at the bottom of the portrait and read aloud the name.

"Sparda!" He looked back up upon the faceless demon. "So this is Naruto's real father."

"Kakashi?" An ANBU addressed to him.

"We found another portrait. It's that of a woman."

"A woman?"

Kakashi was now before the portrait of Eva along with ANBU behind him.

"Who's this?" Kakashi wondered. She was beautiful holding the blue rose within her hands and then took notice of the red amulet that was around her neck. _"That amulet…" _The vision of Naruto with his vision zooming in on the red amulet he always wore came to mind. _"It's the same one that Naruto wears. That must mean it once belonged to this woman…" _Kakashi thought. He looked down to the name and reads "Eva." Kakashi then realized "This is Naruto's mother!"

"It does explain the blond hair." An ANBU said.

Kakashi then saw another thing within the portrait of Eva that was interesting seeing them protruding from her back behind her shoulder blades. "Wings?"

"They remind one of that of an angel." Another ANBU said.

"Angel wings." Kakashi said. "Let's continue to search the building."

* * *

**The Advent91:** I will end it there and I know what you are thinking now why this chapter is so damn short. This is a taste of what's to come and keeps you the reader captured wanting to know what happens next. Calling the human worshippers of Mundus "Familiars" is inspired from Blade and all credit goes to it. Hope you like the new characters and here are their bio's below.

**Misato Uchiha** – A member and survivor of the Uchiha clan. She was not within the Hidden Leaf Village at the time of the Uchiha Clan Massacre meaning she can possibly have been a Missing Ninja. She is in league with Mundus having manipulation over the nations News Networks twisting them all to do or say whatever she wants demonizing Dante and Holy. She is also one of the two involved in the death of Lady's mother with Arkham, Lady's father. To be able to control an individual from so far away with genjutsu is testament to her power within the art and seems to be able to cast if from great range so long if she has "marked" who she wants to control. She is one of the two the Lady wants to kill in vengeance for her mother.

**Arkham** – This is the very man that Lady wishes to kill the most, her father. Responsible for the death of Lady's mother in the name of research and black magic while wielding a black book. He is in league with Mundus and seems to lead many groups of followers that are humans worshipping Mundus and wish to become demons themselves called Familiars. Not much more information is known about the man and is yet to be revealed but he is one that shouldn't be underestimated.


	20. Chapter 10: Familiar Part 2

**The Advent91: **Yes it has been some time since I updated this story and I have been working on this particular chapter as well as the next one after this one **AT THE SAME TIME**, and also releasing other new non crossover and crossover stories, and that is all I am releasing for now so I can concentrate on the stories I have posted. People are asking through PM's if I have abandoned the story and once again are asking if they can adopt it if it has been. If the story gets abandoned (Which is a **HIGHLY UNLIKELY**) then I will let you know. Some are asking me what I have been doing all this time. Well the answer to that is very simple seeing as I have a life, you know with like having a job that I work many hours at and have little time to work on stories since I work so many hours earning that money. Another reason is because I am able and **EMPOWERED** to take my time in the continued development of this story and others, but just because you don't see a story that has not been updated for so long (Example; Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy) does not mean it is abandoned, forgotten, neglected, or that the author is being lazy.

Chapters for stories take time and patience is required because I am sure no one wants another update released in a rush that has so many mistakes in it that sentences between the exchanges of dialogue between characters to be bunched together. Like for instance I REALLY NEED to go back to the final part of the prologue for this story and make corrections because honestly that was released in a sort of rush so as to finish off the prologue of Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry. It is from that chapter's mistakes that I learned one should take their time for **AS LONG AS THEY NEED** until they feel it is ready for release. A lot of people love this story and I release that but **PLEASE EVERYONE** you have to be patient. I am not saying this because I have been getting people telling me to update in reviews or PM's but just so if it's on your minds. Relax ok?

I would also like to take this opportunity to tell everyone that liked "Final Fantasy Legacy of Sephiroth: RiZing" will be undergoing a rewrite and has been taken away from the crossover category. It will not be Naruto Final Fantasy VII crossovers so in the rewrite do not expect to see any Naruto characters like there weren't in the crossover version. In the rewrite the story will still star the main character Rike with a same somewhat plot, but I am thinking of releasing later in future as a prequel because I working on a fiction that will star Rike as the lead character being after Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus. The story is posted up right now called Final Fantasy VII: Legacy of SOLDIER and is my first none crossover story that was inspirationally created from FFVII, Metal Gear Rising, and even Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Also my final new crossover story that has yet to be release is codenamed "Naruto's G: X Verse" (not going to put down the actual title because you don't want other taking it but you can try guessing if you'd like. Not saying that you should.) is not up to read yet but soon as I am almost finished with the prologue chapters. It is a story of Gundam like setting within the Naruto World with no ninjas so you have been warned. Feel free to go over and check it out when it becomes available to read…soon.

Just wanted to let anyone that was a fan of "Final Fantasy Legacy of Sephiroth: RiZing" know if they are here reading this one as well, and feel free to give "FFVII: Legacy of SOLDIER" a read if you dig that kind of story with a OC character leading as well as the release of a new crossover. Also someone has asked if more demons would appear in Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry. More demons have yet to appear that will be inspirationally made after the demons of **ALL** the Devil May Cry games, and yes I do consider and it is DmC is a Devil May Cry game just like the classics only with a different style to it. I will not create demons such as fox demons or anything like that. Anyway that is all I have to say for now so enjoy the chapter taking off right after the previous.

* * *

It was now night over the Land of Wind and upon the desert sand were two individuals of the organization known as Holy. The two Holy Agents, Dante and Mary, both have set up a camp near a rock formation that casted a shadow over their camp because of the position of the moon. Mary was sitting against the rock looking at the fire ahead of her with a tent set up for her and Dante arriving back at camp with pieces of wood ringed under his left arm. He approached the fire taking a knee putting in two pieces of wood making the fire bigger and set the rest he had gathered aside. He dusted off his black gloves as if they were dirty and then looked upon the ONE single tent set up.

"So we're sharing?" Dante asked.

"Excuse me?"

"There is only one tent." Dante pointed out. "So I have to assume we are sharing right?"

She chuckled "In your dreams…"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you pack your own tent?"

"…..Noooooo."

"Then too bad so will just have to sleep outside."

"But it's cold out here."

"You should have thought about that before not thinking of properly preparing yourself."

"Lady, this is all I need." Dante said referring to his girls (Ebony and Ivory) that he spun out to spinning them back behind his coat away and Rebellion upon his back along with of course himself. "Why are you so cruel to me?" He asked.

"It's not that I am being cruel." Mary said looking back to Dante over her shoulder. "You're just an idiot."

"Why don't you want to sleep with me?"

Silence and then like out of the movie Exorcist (Not that anyone within the Naruto World has ever seen such a thing); Mary's head seemed to turn looking his direction having an angry narrowed and evil look upon Dante. Dante seeing this actually felt small. Like he was a chibi version of himself and she was a giant towering over him. As for her head actually twisting around like that it was most likely his imagination.

"Did I say something wrong?"

SLAP!

Now Dante is seen lying back upon the top of the rock formation they were camped behind. He had his hands behind his head using them as a pillow having one leg over the other as he looked up into the night sky. There was a full moon out tonight within the sky but it wasn't the night sky or moon he was enjoying but he was rather irritated with Lady having just slapped him across the face. A red handprint can clearly be seen on the side of his left face and he didn't understand why he was slapped. He must have said something wrong and he didn't even realize yet.

"What did I say?" He asked himself.

Meanwhile with Lady sitting in front of the fire with her arms crossed.

"Idiot."

On this same night within the Land of Fire in the Hidden Leaf Village the child of Minato and Kushina was sitting upon the stool of her brother's favorite ramen bar. Kitana remembered how she found Naruto (Dante) always coming here eating ramen most of the time free of charge and conversing with the owners. Kitana also saw the footage on the news showing Dante's latest exploits with the news condemning him as he was seen with Itachi Uchiha of all people. Kitana can only guess what Sasuke was doing right now and it was probably something on the lines of training but fueled with anger as she was sure he saw the news of Naruto's encounter with Itachi.

"Kitana!" Sasuke called.

Kitana looked over her shoulder seeing Sasuke parting the white flaps of the ramen restaurant.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"I saw." Sasuke said.

"I figured you did." Kitana said.

"Your brother fought mine…and in Tanzaku Town. Itachi was so close by."

"Sasuke, I am sure that your brother is far gone from there." Kitana said. She was sure that Sasuke was possibly thinking of heading for Tanzaku Town but Itachi was gone for sure. "You don't want the village sending a squad after you in fear of deserting the village after all."

"Every day I stay in this village he gets further ahead of me." Sasuke said taking a seat next to Kitana.

"On foot?" Kitana asked.

"In power." Sasuke said. "I train myself to my limits every day and no matter how strong I become I feel that Itachi is still ahead of me. This village is holding me back."

"Sasuke, what are you saying?" Kitana asked. "You're not actually thinking of leaving the village are you?"

"Why not?"

"That's crazy, Sasuke! You would become a Missing Ninja and what you are thinking of doing is TREASON."

"I don't care! The only thing I care about is obtaining more power and all for sake of HIS death and my revenge." Sasuke said.

"Is that all you really care about, Sasuke?"

"It has been ever since…that night."

"And after you win? After you find and kill your brother thus achieving your revenge. What happens after?"

"…He betrayed the Uchiha."

"So what if he betrayed your clan!" Kitana said grabbing Sasuke's intense gaze. "It was his decision to betray your family and the village but that does not mean you have to betray your friends and your village as well. You would be no better than he is. What are you expecting afterwards? Satisfaction? Peace? Joy?"

"I don't care what you believe or what I will expect. The only thing I want in this world right now is the death of Itachi Uchiha and after I see his dead corpse before me I will focus on restoring my clan."

"I asked Naruto a question about revenge once. When he still lived with us. I asked him what revenge would bring one afterwards. I didn't expect him to have an answer but he answered it perfectly."

"What did he say?"

"He said revenge brings nothing but more hatred and sorrow and that nothing good comes out of it. Sasuke, in the end you will only know misery."

"…..I've been living in misery." Sasuke said lowering his head a little. "So long as Itachi lives my misery will never come to an end."

Kitana sighed. "I feel sorry for you."

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your brother left you and your family, the village, even joined Plague apparently. So you're one to talk about the subject of betrayal."

"You have it the other way around actually." Kitana said. "It was actually US that betrayed him. Naruto had every right to leave us. He never betrayed anyone."

"There is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What could it possibly be?"

"How about you start explaining why I felt a foul Chakra coming from you."

Kitana gasped while looking to Sasuke who was looking at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I felt it, Kitana. I felt that foul Chakra coming from you even while I was unconscious from the wounds I suffered from Haku. Tell me what that was and where did it come from. Is that the Chakra of the Nine Tails that was sealed within you?"

"Yes, it was. After I thought you were dead…I suddenly snapped…After that everything went black. Next thing I know I wake up at home on my parents couch."

"So then it's exactly how I thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is no part of the Nine Tails in Naruto is there?" Once again Kitana's eyes widen. "There is absolutely no way that one thing can work without another. In this case Naruto having the Soul of the Nine Tails and you having only it's Chakra. It's bull. You would have never tapped into that foul Chakra unless you had the other thing that is required to tap into it, the Soul. Both Chakra and Soul are within you. You hold the Nine Tailed Demon Fox in Chakra and Soul don't you?"

Kitana chuckled to herself. "You really are a genius, Sasuke."

"Why the deceit?"

"You mean the whole divide in Chakra and Soul thing right? My father and mother didn't do it out of greed or hatred against Naruto or anything; they did it to protect me. They knew how the public would act knowing if I had the fox sealed within me."

"The public would try to kill you."

"Yeah."

"So your parents decided to shift that attention to Naruto?"

"Being the son of the Fourth the public was not stupid enough to try and kill Naruto. If they did my father warned them of the consequences. So what are you going to do with this information, Sasuke? Are you going to tell the truth to the public?"

"Who says I was going to tell?"

"Why not?"

"We are comrades, Kitana. Last I checked comrades don't put one another in danger. However you do know that eventually the village is going to put two and two together figuring it out."

"I know."

Meanwhile back with our two Holy Agents within the Land of Wind. Dante suddenly opened his eyes after he heard what sounded like an echoing laugh. He didn't shoot sitting up in a fright or anything but calmly did it instead listening to the soft blowing wind upon the desert. He motioned his eyes to his left and then his right looking for anything or anyone out there that could have been the source of that echoing laugh, but no one was in sight. He stood up on his feet and the black hooded Dante continued to look out upon the sand covered moon lighted horizon.

"Someone there?" He asked.

He didn't receive a response.

"Look I know you're out there. There is no point in hiding."

"You're right." A female voice said.

Dante calmly turned around looking toward a cloaked woman seeing her long purple hair coming down the sides of the hood, the top half of her face shadowed. However right now Dante was looking at something other than figuring out what her faced looked like but rather her assets upon her chest, and Dante couldn't help but smile.

"Are you enjoying yourself, stripping me with your eyes?"

"Yes I am. You got some pretty big packages and I'm pretty sure an amazing body I would enjoy exploring. I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Would you like to then?"

"Well that was quick." Dante said with a smile. "What's the rush?"

"Maybe I'm looking for a good time."

"A sexually good time?" Dante asked.

It was then that Dante watched as the woman brought her hands up to the sides of her hood pulling it back revealing her face. White skin, black eyes, and purple long hair. It was Misato Uchiha.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Misato said. "I am Misato…Uchiha."

"Misato Uchiha? You're an Uchiha!" That's when he remembered parts of a certain someone's story that echoed within his head.

"_**My mother was murdered by my own father with the assistance of an Uchiha of the Uchiha clan."**_

"_**I was four at the time but I do know that he was a Missing Ninja. My father and the Uchiha having failed their little ritual decided to flee leaving me for dead, homeless and alone."**_

"_**I was hidden in a closet and when I took a peek I remembered not only seeing my father killing my mother, but I did see the man have a Sharingan."**_

Misato closed her eyes and then slowly opened them revealing her red Sharingan eyes. "Does this answer your question, Son of Sparda?"

"Where did you hear that?" Dante asked as he narrowed his eyes upon Misato Uchiha.

"Let's just say I hear things." Misato's voice suddenly said who was now behind him demonstrating her speed. "My," She said as she wrapped her arms around Dante's body gliding her right arms hand up his clothed chest and her left hand slowly gliding down toward his private area that soon traced his belt with her finger. "You ARE handsome." She said pressing her body against his back.

Dante can feel her hands gliding upon his body. She was exploring him as he can feel her pressing her breasts up against his back as well as feeling her nose gliding up the back of his head. He swears he heard her take a whiff of him and was beginning to question if she really wanted to have sex with him. His answer was answered when he felt her hand grabbing the buckle of his belt and the other beginning to unbuckling it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dante asked.

"What does it look like? Don't you want to do it right up here under the moonlight? You were looking at me with such desire. I know you were fantasizing of you being inside me or perhaps me riding you."

Dante closed his eyes with a smile on his face. "So you're an Uchiha survivor?" He can feel her not ceasing in her activities as the buckle of his belt was opened by her and soon his zipper was pulled down. "You're the one that had a hand in the murder of Mary's mother."

This caused her to cease her actions as she was about to dig her hand in his pants but he then felt her bring her hands away and off him stepping away. He turns around to face her as he pulled his zipper back up and buckled his belt back up as well. He was now looking upon the smiling Misato Uchiha who stood across from him with a smile on her face.

"So what was your plan besides seduction?" Dante asked.

"I was just a girl looking for a good time with a man, that's all."

"There are only four Uchiha's I know that are alive in the world today, one of them being used as a vessel." Dante said. "The supposed last of the great Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha. There is also his older brother who was considered the clans prodigy, but later became its very end, Itachi Uchiha. Now Madara's body is being used by a certain someone that I am sure that you know about, and now there is you. YOU are one of the killers of Mary's mother. Am I right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Misato said. "I didn't have a hand in her death, it was all Arkham."

"_Arkham must be Lady's father." _Dante thought. "Well I have to thank you for coming to me yourself." Dante said as he summons his sword Rebellion and drawing it from his back.

"What are you going to kill me?"

"No, just hurt you badly, keep you alive, and get some answers. Such as the location of Mundus."

"If you want to hurt me badly then hurt me with that other big sword you're hiding down there." Misato offered making a seductive pose lifting her hair with her hands.

"You are a real pervert."

"Most men like that." Misato said letting her hair fall. "As much as I would love to entertain you Dante I don't have time to fight you right now. I have more important matters to deal with."

"If you did then why did you come here?"

Misato only smiled.

"Tata."

She then was engulfed within a miniature whirlwind around her form disappearing from sight. Dante looked upon the spot she was standing and knew that she was gone. What was her goal coming here? Dante looked down to the tent below that Mary was occupying and knew that if she was up and saw Misato she would have struck without a second thought. Meanwhile a certain man known as Arkham was within the Land of Wind standing atop a rock structure that was high in the air looking over the desert sands. The hooded man turning the pages of his black book studying and reading it as he always did. Suddenly he feels a breeze of wind blow from behind looking over his shoulder seeing Misato walking out a small wind vortex.

"Finished already?" Arkham asked.

"I wasn't able to have sex with him." Misato said sounding disappointed.

"So you failed in marking him."

"Dante really must be something else. Perhaps I shouldn't have revealed myself as Uchiha? If I didn't he would be moaning my name at my mercy. I will admit that I was looking forward to having sex with him bit afterwards he would have done my every bidding."

"But you didn't accomplish your little side mission." Arkham said standing up while closing his book.

"You knew that I wouldn't succeed? What can you see into the future to?"

"I have no such ability. The only reason I know you failed in marking Dante was because you made the decision of revealing yourself as Uchiha. It was that mistake that you failed seducing him."

"Or maybe he is already spoken for." Misato said.

"Unlikely."

"What makes you say that, Arkham?"

"Dante's goal is simple. Revenge against the King of Demons and all of demon kind itself, and the last thing that is on his mind are the pleasures a woman can offer."

"So what now then?" Misato asked. "They are close to one of the Dens."

"Even so it won't make any difference nor do them any good. Their efforts are futile."

Back with Dante he was on ground level standing in front of Mary's tent and was beginning to contemplate whether or not he should tell her of Misato Uchiha. If he told her many things could happen. One she could yell at him and hit him again or two go after Misato trying to pick up Misato's trail in a blind rage that would waste nothing but their time.

"Forget it, I won't tell her." Dante said to himself.

"Tell me what?"

Dante looked down seeing Lady having her tent open and looking up at Dante with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing!"

"Obviously something."

"What would make think that?"

"You've been standing outside of my tent for ten minutes straight so far. What are you up to? You're not expecting to catch me off guard or anything like that ARE YOU?"

"NO!"

Lady stood up now standing before him with her hands upon her hips aiming her eyes of suspicion upon him.

"Then what are you doing out here standing in front of my tent like some creep?"

"Well you see…" Dante stopped himself. He opens his mouth a few times trying to say it but knew that if he did it would only cause problems and delays in the mission. Lady was giving Dante a weird look trying to figure out what Dante was trying to tell her. "You see Mary…"

"_Dante just used my name?" _Mary thought as weird seeing as he never used it more than he did Lady.

"It's just that I…"

"You…..what?"

Dante sighed giving up.

"It's really cold out here. Can I come in?"

Mary was giving Dante a suspicious look and something told her that wasn't the reason why he was standing outside her tent. Yes, it was cold out in the deserts of the Land of Wind and Dante can surely be cold and just want to come inside. That or perhaps he was up to something perverted if he was inside the tent with her. Then again she was jumping to conclusions.

"Come on, Lady. Don't make me beg." Dante said with a smile.

"Alright fine." Mary said.

"Thank you."

"But I swear that if you try anything funny I will kick your ass and throw you back outside! Understand me?"

"Crystal."

The next day upon early light within the deserts of the Land of Wind the two Holy Agents were walking north looking for signs of a Familiar hideout. Dante was wondering just how the hell they were going to find any sign of such thing since all he can see was…

"_Sand…Sand…Sand…Sand…Even more sand and more after that…Oh and look at that-," _Dante said within his thoughts as he looked out to his lower right seeing a small stone aiming his narrowed eyes upon it _"it's a rock! What the hell is with this desert? Does it never end? How could anybody, much less a village or people, survive in harsh conditions like this?" _He looked forward to Lady to aiming his sights down upon her butt growing a smile on his face. _"Then again it is not all that bad…" _

"_I just have a strong feeling that he is looking at my ass again." _Mary thought.

"You spot anything suspicious yet?" Dante asked.

"For the hundredth time no!"

"Are we sure the Intel wasn't off about being a secret place of gathering for Familiar's out here? All I can see is just sand? I don't see any buildings or such?"

"That's because you're an idiot."

"And it is with that attitude that I bet you never get laid."

"Excuse me?" Mary asked stopping in her tracks turning around with a penetrating stare.

"Well you're not very lady like, Lady. That cold attitude you use against others like guys for instance is what I would call penis repellant." Dante said with a smile. "Pssssst!" He made a noise while motioning his right hand around his own crouch as if he were spraying some sort of can that was within his hands.

"You dick!" Lady said pushing Dante making him fall off his feet and begin rolling back tumbling down the hill of sand. "And that serves you right!" She yelled turning around walking away.

As Dante was tumbling back down along the hill of sand he comes in collision against a small boulder that the back of his head hits, and it hurt. He reached his left hand up to the back of his head rubbing it while sitting himself up.

"Damn it that hurts." He said and then took notice of an odd protrusion coming out of the side of the rock. "What's this?" He asked himself seeing it looked like something that could be pushed in. "Wonder what happens if I push it?" He asked while pushing it in and what happens next is a bright purple light went off for a second to his right.

"Him and that smart ass dirty punk jerk Mr. Thinks He Knows Everything mouth of his." Mary said angrily. "Penis repellant," She repeated closing her eyes to stopping in her tracks. "I could get a guy if I wanted to."

"Hey, Lady!" Dante called out to. "Found something!"

"Oh please YOU of all people found something?" She asked aloud turning around walking back toward the top of the sand hill she pushed Dante down. "Don't make me…..laugh?"

Looking down the hill of sand she saw Dante standing with his arms crossed with a big smile on his face, and he was standing right next to a circular opening having stone spiral stairs leading down under the ground.

"Looks like I found it, huh?" Dante asked as Mary came to a stop having slid down the hill of sand looking upon his finding.

"How did you find this?" She asked.

"I used my head." Dante honestly answered with a smile. "So is this it?"

"Let's see…Creepy looking staircase descending deep underground into darkness? Yeah this is it."

"Let's go." Dante said taking point but Mary stops him grabbing his arm. "What?"

"You really think they would make something like this easy? Has the thought of traps having been set up that only they can get past come to your mind?"

"Not really but I'm not worried."

"You're delusional." Mary said as she took the lead going down the steps. "Follow me and stay quiet."

"Whatever you say, Lady." The hooded Dante said following her down the steps and as he did he watched once again. _"Man she has a nice-,"_

Within the Hidden Leaf Village, Kakashi Hatake stood before Minato within his office having just returned to report his and the ANBU's findings.

"What have you learned?" Minato asked.

"There was not much, but we did discover two portraits of two people which we believe to be Naruto's parents. Out of respect we left the portraits as well as everything else where they belong and did our best to prevent causing any further damage to the area." Kakashi said receiving a nod from Minato and pulled out what looked to be a closed black folder holding it out to Minato. "We have two sketches here being that of Naruto's parents."

Minato took it and opens it seeing the first sketch of the portrait of Sparda with his face being torn off, and when he flips the sketch over to the next he finally was looking upon the mother of Naruto also known as Dante. She looked beautiful and Minato even took notice of the angel wings protruding from her back as she held a blue rose as well as noticing a familiar amulet around her neck. It was the same amulet that Dante was wearing to this very day. Looking upon the amulet he had memories of Naruto, when he lived with them, always having that amulet hang around his neck every single day seeming to never take it off.

"What caught my attention upon the picture of Naruto's mother are the wings perhaps symbolizing how beautiful she was to his father like that of an angel." Kakashi said. "If you flip back to the picture of his father there is a sword the man holds that is unfamiliar and it's not the Rebellion."

"A third sword?" Minato asked as he flips back to Sparda bringing his eyes upon the Force Edge within the sketch.

"Yes, but we were not able to find any information as to what the name of this sword is. Perhaps it is another legendary sword the world has either not seen or heard of. That or what Sparda holds is just an ordinary sword."

"We can't take that chance." Minato said as Kakashi witnesses Minato tear the picture out holding it within his hand. Then what happened next was the sketch suddenly caught fire burning into nothing but ashes. "We can't risk anyone learning of a third sword especially with certain individuals within this village's council."

"You mean Danzo?"

"He worries me the most and if he were to learn this information he would surely push to have this weapon found."

"So you want us to find it first before he does or anyone else then?"

"No, we leave it be."

"Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Naruto, what is he? Something tells me that he is something else beyond our understanding. I can't explain why I feel this way but I do."

"Sparda was not just a friend but a demon…"

"That's kind of harsh of you." Kakashi said.

"No, Kakashi. Sparda was LITERALLY a demon."

"A demon? So you are saying that Naruto's father was a demon? Which would make Naruto a demon?"

"Do you not believe me?"

"Sensei, I never said that I never believe because quite frankly I do."

"You do?"

"This world is full of crazy things so I would not dismiss that as crazy and not to mention the Nine Tailed DEMON Fox was sealed within your daughter." Kakashi said. "So then the villagers were right the whole time of him being a demon then."

"No. Naruto's father was demon but I believe his mother was something else…"

Both Minato and Kakashi look upon the angel wings in her sketch.

"Are you implying that Naruto's mother was an angel? Like literally an angel from heaven?"

"Yes."

"Now that is crazy."

"So since Naruto's father Sparda was demon and his mother Eva was angel then what would that make Naruto?" Minato asked for both himself and his once student. "It certainly does NOT make him a demon."

Kakashi closes his eye giving an eye smile. "Oh now I see. So you are saying that he is half demon as well as angel but is something new altogether?"

"Correct."

"The question is what."

"What indeed…"

"Funny how the village saw Naruto as nothing but a demon being opposite of an angel when Naruto was also part angel the whole time." Kakashi said.

"But technically he and his brother are neither of the two." Minato reminded.

"True."

"I'm going to hit the books." Minato suddenly said.

"Mind if I join you sensei?"

"Sure, always good to have company along."

Meanwhile deep within Wind Country under its deserts nearing the bottom of the staircase was Dante and Mary. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs Mary backs up against the wall peeking around the corner with Dante doing the same spinning out his rapid firing chakra pistols Ebony and Ivory ready to go. As Mary was peeking around the corner she took notice of the dark stone corridor with torches mounted upon the walls providing light. It looked all clear for now but both she and Dante can hear the echo of what sounded like chanting of many at the same time? Obviously either a ritual of some sort was going on or they were worshipping a certain dark lord of the Demon Realm who was amongst the Human Realm somewhere hiding away.

"Anything…?" Dante asked in a whisper.

"It's all clear but don't let that drop your guard."

Both Mary and Dante emerge into the hallway both walking down it with Dante in back looking around with his eyes and his guns held up before him. He took notice of some closed doors within the hall on both opposite sides of him and Mary making him aim his guns to his left and right individually just in case if anyone came out surprising them.

"Well at least there aren't any sign of camera's to drag either of us down to Limbo." Dante said.

"That's true so I don't think we'll be facing any demons here?"

"Well that's no fun." Dante said bringing down his guns.

"That doesn't mean you should underestimate Mundus's followers despite them being human."

"If you say so…" Dante said bringing his guns back up.

The two of them round a corner and once again it looked clear but ahead at the end of the hallway light shined through. It was where all the chanting was originating from.

"Let's go."

The two of them sprint down the hall side by side.

"Now remember that even Spotters can be among the Familiars." Mary reminded.

"Don't worry, Lady, I'll be careful. No need to worry over me."

"Who said I was ever worried?"

"Ouch."

They both reach their destination emerging out upon a balcony level made of nothing but stone, torch light mounted on the side of support beams can be seen, and lastly the light they saw from a distance was being casted from below them. Dante and Lady duck behind the stone edge looking over it to the floor below seeing a many multiple people all wearing black robes with hoods over their heads. The two Holy Agents watched as they were all on their knees bowing again and again repeatedly chanting language that Dante knew as pure evil from the bad book opposite of the good book. What they were bowing to was another black hooded man upon an elevated stone floor who held a very familiar opened black book within his hands, and his chanting of the evil language seemed to be the loudest and dominant amongst all else as Dante and Mary can even hear it from up here.

"Looks like they are in worship right now?" Dante said.

"Two guesses who." Mary said in a whisper.

They both looked to the statue that was behind the black hooded man on the elevated stone floor seeing what looked like a man with long hair having three eyes, a third eye on his forehead, and lastly looked to be adorning angel like wings itself.

"Mundus." Both Dante and Mary said in a whisper.

They continued to watch the continued worship below…

"Well it looks like we hit the jackpot. So where do we go to steal their data?"

"They have to have a computer down here somewhere?"

"Under the ground with no power?" Dante asked. "Look, Lady, I don't mean to poke holes in the current mission but how would a computer be running down here without any power at all?"

"They are called Batteries, Dante." Mary said. "They are the very things that powered you TV back home, even in your room at Holy."

"So that's how it's done…I never knew that."

"You're kidding right?"

"Yeah I'm joking." Dante said with a smile before looking back down to the floor below. "We should get moving then…"

"Hold on." Mary said.

Walking toward the elevated stone floor past on the continuous bowers worshipping in the name of Mundus looked to be an individual in black robes accompanied by two others in black robes with their hoods only being white in color. Meanwhile the black robed hooded man holding the black book was none other than Arkham, Mary's father, who was approaching the finishing of the dark chanting as his voice seemed to become louder and louder with winds seeming to pick up. Dante and Mary can feel it as well as Dante slowly turned his head looking to a mounted torch upon a support beam to his upper left seeing the flame blowing, and not only this he can feel the demonic energy coming off of the man. The wind that was blowing even blows off Arkham's hood shocking Mary with Arkham's individual red and blue eyes brightening before saying one final line within his chant. It caused a rush of wind to blow about throughout the room blowing the robes of all individuals, the bowing of all having come to a stop as their foreheads were upon the stone floor.

"It's him!" Mary said.

"You know him?" Dante asked.

"How could I not know that scum?"

"Who is he to you?"

Arkham looks up into the air taking in a steady breath as his eyes begin to dim from their individual brightening colors.

"He's my father."

"_So then this is him, Arkham." _Dante said turning his gaze upon the bald headed man below.

"He's the one that took my mother." She said as her fists clenched.

Arkham looked upon the Familiar that was being guided to him by two other's that USED TO BE Familiar's themselves.

"Come to me my child." Arkham said.

"Master Arkham." The Familiar said taking a knee before Arkham.

"You have done well in the name of the Holy Order of Demons. You have made your king proud. For upstanding loyalty and devotion to the Dark Lord you shall receive your ascension, your conversion…" Arkham said as he reached a hand for the Familiar's head parting his hood off placing the palm of his head upon. "Pledge your undying loyalty, you heart, mind, body and soul in the name of the King of Demons, the Dark Lord, the Ruler of us All, Mundus!"

"I pledge my loyalty, heart, mind, body and soul in the name of Lord Mundus, in the name OF MY KING!"

Suddenly the man was engulfed in a radiating purple demonic energy screaming aloud as well as riling about.

"_What is he doing?"_ Mary wondered.

"_I think I know what's happening here…" _Dante thought.

"YOUR EYES SHALL BE OPENED TO THE TRUTH! YOU SHALL BE FREE!" Arkham said aloud before releasing his grip from the man's head as the man falls forward catching himself upon his hands with his head lowered. Arkham himself looked down upon the once man and said once again "You are free…" and as he did the once man lifts up his head wearing a smile upon his face and Dante looking upon the man did not see any eyes looking like a Spotter, aka a Demon.

"He's not human anymore." Dante said earning Mary's gaze who looks to him but Dante kept his sights upon the happenings below.

"What?"

"He just sold his humanity. He's a Demon now, Mundus's slave."

"You're saying he converted him…" Mary said looking down upon the scene below.

"Instead of being to another religion, Arkham converted him into a monster. Now there is no hope for him, his soul damned."

The now once Familiar now Demon rose up before Arkham with a smile upon his face as he looked down upon his hands and as he did his smile turns into a tooth showing smile showing off the sharp teeth he had now.

"Welcome to the Holy Order of Demons." Arkham said.

The two white hooded men then revealed another black robed white hooded uniform offering it to their newly converted demonic ally who takes it putting it on. Arkham watches the demon bring his white hood overhead in delight to giving a bow before walking away with his demon ally's, his now demon compatriots. As the now THREE hooded demons walked away the rest of the black hooded Familiar's that were still human rose up to their feet as Arkham brought his own black hood overhead. He began pacing slowly back and forth upon the elevated stone floor he was upon looking upon the crowd of humans…

"Humans…That is what you all are now and is something you wish to no longer be…That is the reason why you are all here. That is why you choose to serve the Holy Order of Demons, the Demon King, Mundus. You wish to be saved do you not? Well you can. Prove yourself worthy to become enlightened, to become free, and to have your eyes opened to the truth. Hail Mundus?"

"Hail Mundus." The crowd of Familiar's said in chorus.

"Unlike that so called-," Arkham points up "God who 'works in mysterious way' saying humans are to help themselves, but seeing you all stand before me, before and in the name of Mundus you say not! He refuses to offer aid to even the direst in need BUT Lord Mundus does not turn you away nor will he them. Lord Mundus is the light, he is the proper path, he IS salvation. Hail Mundus?"

"Hail Mundus."

"Mundus is all knowing and all seeing." Arkham said as he continues to pace back and forth looking upon the crowd of gathered Familiars. "And to decree this fact you need only to look to the treacherous Sparda whom was Lord Mundus's most trusted Lieutenant of the Holy Order of Demons only to betray or lord by breeding with an angel, disgusting. Sparda thought he could evade Lord Mundus's eyes and ears but he did not as our lord tear down their doors dispensing WHAT NEEDED TO BE DONE!"

"Hail Mundus."

Arkham brought up his right hand looking as if his hand was holding something.

"Upon plunging his hand into her chest he RIPPED it out and FEASTED upon the angel scum. However with her sacrifice to save her and Sparda's abominations, Sparda and his children fled, his children being the very abomination called Nephilim." The crowd of Familiars began to mummer amongst their midst. "Sparda was found by our dark lord personally, a fierce battle ensued, but in the end Sparda to fell but not by the sword. Instead imprisoned, banished, never to return as he locked in chains in the deepest bowls of HELL ITSELF!"

"Hail Mundus!" The Familiars cheered his name at the same time.

Arkham stops within center holding and bringing his hands apart before him.

"Unfortunately even after Sparda's inevitable defeat his children, the Nephilim, escaped our lord's grasp. Those Nephilim are still alive walking amongst this earth as I speak. The one known as Vergil leading an order known as Holy against our Holy Order of Demons, and the lastly the younger twin known as Dante." Once again mummers go amongst the midst of Familiars hearing Dante's name. "I know that you have all heard of Dante's exploits slaying demons that come in his path, Vergil doing the same. Our lord wishes nothing more for these two but their deaths, their heads on a silver platter." Arkham pointed amongst the Familiars. "Even though you have not ascended, that you are not yet demons, you are to do everything in your power to ensure their demise, WHATEVER it takes! Do this and you shall not only ascend but YOU will be PROMOTED to GENERAL OF THE DEMONIC FORCES OF HELL!"

The entire Familiar's cheered pumping their fists up into the air.

"Do you want this gracious reward, this PHENOMINAL opportunity to stand by the side of the Dark Lord himself?!"

"HAIL MUNDUS!"

Meanwhile walking from around the statue of Mundus revealing herself was the hooded Misato Uchiha with active glowing red Sharingan eyes adorning a smile upon her face.

"When you leave this place spread the word of this opportunity! Now go and let all know of the graciousness of Lord Mundus who calls for the death of the Sons of Sparda!"

"I've heard enough…" Dante said to Mary.

"Let's go." Mary said leading the way with Dante following close behind.

As Arkham was watching the Familiars leave it was Misato that looks up from her position to the area where both Dante and Mary were spying from. Misato only lightly chuckled to herself as she turns around walking into the darkness with her form disappearing within.

Returning to both Dante and Mary the two took some stairs down light up by torch light and upon reaching the bottom to where the stairs lead them they found themselves in a hall of mazes. They can either go left, right or forward or go back up the stairs they came.

"Which way, Lady?"

"No idea."

"And you're supposed to be the professional in this line of work."

"Shut up, I have never been in a Den like this one before. It's unfamiliar…"

Dante chuckles with Mary looking over her shoulder at him giving him that penetrating stare.

"You said unfamiliar and here we are in a Den of Familiars and…" Mary gave him a raised eyebrow. "Never mind just forget it."

"As risking as it sounds we are going to have to split up."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lady."

"We can cover more ground this way. If you're worried about me I can take care of myself no problem."

"Who said I was worried?"

Both of them walk down individual paths with Dante going down the hall to the right and Mary going down the left. Unbeknownst to them as they walked away from one another they never took notice Misato who was sitting with one leg over the other on the stairs they just descended down in the dark cloaked by the casting shadows, he red Sharingan eyes glow an intense red as she looks down the way Mary went growing a grin.

"This ought to be interesting…" Misato said as she stood up walking down the way Mary went skipping her way pursuing her current prey. "You're going to thank me for this, Dante."

You know what was creepy as she was skipping? You would not hear a single sound…

**The Advent91: **Chapter 11 Familiar Part 3 is still in the works somewhat almost near completion. Got to make sure certain parts make sense and all this and that you know the good stuff everyone wants to a story. I know what you are thinking. Where is the action? The action is coming soon and I hope you liked this chapter even though it will feel somewhat boring to some but the goal for this chapter is to hopefully be entertaining for you to read. I am also please to announce and reveal that **VERGIL** will take the lead at some point within this story. I am not going to tell you when but tell you that he **WILL**, and it wont be like only three chapters long but my goal is to make at least **TEN**. Another is that I am working on a PREQUEL to Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry that will reveal how Vergil became who he is now in the story and how he established the order Holy. It will **NOT** be posted during this stories development but **RIGHT AFTER** this story is completed. I seriously mean **RIGHT AFTER**, like **RIGHT** AWAY, **NO JOKE**. Anyway that is something you all can look forward to. Until the next update!


End file.
